Kung Fu Panda 3: Political Alliances
by Shadow Wolfboy
Summary: After the defeat of the Former Lord Shen, the Five and Po celebrate. However, due to a letter from a mysterious person from Po's past and a visit to a mysterious village, Po's life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Dance

Po grinned to himself as he stepped back into the Valley of Peace.

Not even a few hours have gone by since he had stopped Shen and his weapons from taking over all of China that the Valley was now adorned from the tallest house to the smallest tree with decorations to celebrate the victory over the former Lord Shen. Under normal circumstances, Master Shifu would have thought the act entirely unnecessary. But after Po saved China, obtained his Inner Peace, and ridding the Palace of Shen, Shifu gave a small nod to his students and waved a hand for his Students to take part in the event.

Po smiled at his friends, and everyone mirrored the expression and then ran off with the Panda to forget the recent troubles that they had endured.

All except Tigress, whom was busy lost in thought. No one else took notice as she stood thinking to herself, all except Shifu. Her Master knew that she wasn't really a fan of crowds, but something about her expression made her seem… troubled. And that was enough for him to worry.

"Is something wrong, Tigress?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something wrong?" Master Shifu repeated.

"No, Master," Tigress replied.

Shifu gave her a small look, that old 'I-just-caught-you-with-your-hand-in-the-cookie-jar-even-though-I-told-you-not-to' look.

Tigress was silent before answering. "I need to talk to Po later, that is all, Master."

Master Shifu nodded, respecting her privacy by not asking what about and began to meditate. Tigress sat down next to her Master, joining him in the meditation, blocking out the noise. For a while, Tigress tried to meditate. But her mind would just go back to those two moments between she and Po.

"_Tigress!" Viper exclaimed as the feline leapt towards the Panda, a familiar glint in her eyes. But what happened next surprised even Crane, whose beak fell agape at the scene before the Five._

_Tigress wrapped her arms around Po, hugging him._

"_The Hardcore do understand…" Tigress said softly, pulling back to look into his eyes. "But I can't watch my friend be killed."_

_Friends… She had given him an open statement that they were friends. Even though they had become closer as time grew on, they remained friends. It was obvious that he felt something for her, but she was unsure how to bring that subject up without making their current relationship awkward. But she had almost lost him once, she needed to tell him how _she _felt. If she could get him alone, just to talk, she could tell him there. _

"Tigress…" she heard, but decided that it was probably a voice from a forgotten memory…

"_Now that was pretty hardcore." Tigress gave a small smile to Po as she offered a paw to help him out of the water._

_Po did something that completely numbed her mind. He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. She was shocked at his sudden action, too shocked to neither say anything nor hug him back. She would've if the Five hadn't suddenly greeted them, and they both jolted back apart, acting as if nothing happened. But out of the corner of their eyes, they looked back at the other, giving the other a small smile._

"Tigress…" she heard again, but thought nothing of it…

_Trying to think of a way to bring the subject up, she decided to just ask Po for a word. They would start a small conversation, and then Tigress would ask him what would happen to them. It was simple, yet it was going to be hard for her to keep her voice from knotting up to ask him. _

"_Tigress!"_

The feline snapped her eyes open, knowing that the voice was definitely not from a hazy reminiscence. Looking up, she saw Po standing in front of her, and when their eyes connected Po rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you, I mean, I didn't know if-"

"What is it?" Tigress asked, not unkindly.

"First I wanted to say sorry for-"

"It's alright. I wasn't really concentrating hard enough to go as deep as Master Shifu, I've had a lot on my mind." Tigress assured.

"Well, don't we all?" Po laughed, and Tigress just gave a small smile. "Well, Tigress, I was wondering if… Well… See I know that I had you worried and all that and I was wanting to know if you wanted to-"

"Are you asking me to a dance?" Tigress asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well…" Po fidgeted for a second, then regained his confidence. "Yeah, I am."

He gave her a big grin, bowed and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance, Master Tigress?"

Tigress didn't hesitate in the slightest.

"I would, Dragon Warrior." she said, taking his hand.

Po led them to the center of the dancing, where everyone stared and made a large circle around them. The Valley whispered amongst themselves as Po wrapped his arms around Tigress' waist and the feline circled her arms around Po's neck. The rest of the Five, watched in awe at the scene before them, even Master Shifu ceased his meditation to watch the dance.

The large drums drew out a slow beat, as the Panda and Feline began to dance, neither breaking eye contact. As their slow dance intensified, Tigress had to admit that Po was an extraordinary dancer, and the Valley was in awe at the display. Po spun her in a circle, smiling that Tigress was enjoying herself.

The drums were joined with violins, creating a feeling of melancholy to wash over the Valley and Po felt tears in his eyes, but willed them away. He didn't want to cry in front of Master Tigress, but she seemed to be having similar troubles. At the beat of what seemed to be the millionth time of the drums, a choir broke out. He only heard scraps of the angelic piece of the composition, but what he did hear made him smile as his cheeks reddened. The song was about an extraordinary warrior who was fighting his way past an army of soldiers to get to his beloved, who was being held captive by his greatest enemy in the castle he was fighting towards. Himself, the darkness within the warrior's heart had been embodied and neither could live while the other survives. He had to destroy himself in the end to save the love of his life. It was a tough decision, but when faced with the life of his love, he had made that decision. He fought himself, but the legend ended abrubty, not revealing the fate of the warrior...

With the final note drawing out on a finale, Po held Tigress at arms length, the only thing keeping her from touching the ground was his hand in hers. The feline Master let out a chocked half gasp half laugh as Po helped her back up into his arms, staring into Po's eyes which held a glint of amusement and something else she couldn't identify. And then the whole Valley broke into cheers, the Five running up and congratulating the pair.

They were bombarded with all kinds of questions like _'Can you dance again?'_ and _'Can you show me that move again, Dragon Warrior?'_ and other questions of the like.

There was one whisper that caught Po's attention _'How long has this been going on?'_

But he discarded that one, he and Tigress were just friends. His thoughts were interrupted by Tigress squeezing his arm to get his attention.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, when Po nodded she added: "In private?"

Again he nodded.

Leading the Panda by the hand and away from the group, excusing themselves, Tigress led them to an abandoned alley out of earshot.

"I didn't know you could dance so well," Tigress said, smiling at him.

"Neither did I," Po admitted, chuckling. "I guess it all depends on the current situation, your partner, and your current knowledge."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Po asked, noticing how Tigress didn't directly ask him whatever it was.

"I was afraid." Tigress admitted, surprising Po.

"Afraid of what?" Po asked. Tigress was afraid?

"I was afraid that… that I…"

She collided into him, knocking him into the wall of the alley.

"I was afraid that I lost you!" She broke down, sobbing into his shoulder.

Po was struck dumb and shocked, Tigress was afraid? Here was Master Tigress, whom he had thought hardcore despite the soft side she had shown him. The unofficial leader of the Furious Five, the strongest, boldest and fiercest of the Five. The hardcore woman with a heart of gold he had come to know, respect and like, sobbing into the crook of his neck. He hesitantly brought his arms around her, stroking her shaking back, whispering comforting words to her.

"Hey, Hey," He said softly. "I'm here, I'm alright, Tigress. You don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm here, I'm safe, you don't have to worry, Lotus Blossom."

Tigress' crying had subsided at the nickname enough for her to ask: "Po, W-What's going to h-happen to u-us?"

"Us and the Five?" Po asked, surprised. "We're going to go back to the Palace and train, go back to our everyday lives."

"No, Po!" Tigress said, looking him dead in the eyes. "Us! You and I! What's going to happen between _us_?"

Po stopped talking as if Tigress had just socked him in the stomach. He looked at her, his cheeks burning.

"_Us_?" Po asked. "What are you- Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

**A/N: Here is my Kung Fu Panda 3 fanfic. I literally thought this up right after I saw the movie. I loved the movie, and I think I'm going to go see it again. I make it a suggestion to see it more than once to all you Kung Fu Panda fans out there. They left it open for a third film, which I hope to God they do. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this so far, and I will have the next chapter up soon. Please review and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings and Talks

Po was struck dumb and shocked, Tigress was afraid? Here was Master Tigress, whom he had thought hardcore despite the soft side she had shown him. The unofficial leader of the Furious Five, the strongest, boldest and fiercest of the Five. The hardcore woman with a heart of gold he had come to know, respect and like, sobbing into the crook of his neck. He hesitantly brought his arms around her, stroking her shaking back, whispering comforting words to her.

"Hey, Hey," He said softly. "I'm here, I'm alright, Tigress. You don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm here, I'm safe, you don't have to worry, Lotus Blossom."

Tigress' crying had subsided at the nickname enough for her to ask: "Po, W-What's going to h-happen to u-us?"

"Us and the Five?" Po asked, surprised. "We're going to go back to the Palace and train, go back to our everyday lives."

"No, Po!" Tigress said, looking him dead in the eyes. "Us! You and I! What's going to happen between _us_?"

Po stopped talking as if Tigress had just socked him in the stomach. He looked at her, his cheeks burning.

"_Us_?" Po asked. "What are you- Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Po," Tigress said, her voice steadying.

Wiping her eyes, she regained her stoic appearance. "I apologize for-"

"Tigress," Po said, bringing her into his arms once again. "You have to be made of stone not to show emotions like that. It shows that you're capable of feeling, and it shows that you care about your friends."

"Po," She said again, unlatching herself from him, and stood up straight, the way she usually stood when greeting Master Shifu in the mornings. "What do you feel for me?"

"I… I… Uh…" Po stuttered.

"I understand if this may be tough for you, but I need to know," Tigress said, sensing his discomfort. "I… almost lost you, and I don't want that to happen again."

The Panda looked at the ground, he seemed almost… ashamed. Tigress cupped his face to get him to look into her eyes.

"Po, what I feel for you," She said slowly to get his attention.

"What I feel for you, Dragon Warrior," Tigress spoke, looking into his eyes, and his soul. "Is feelings for you that are more than comradeship, does that help?"

"I've… Always felt that way towards you even before I actually met you," Po said, smiling gratefully at her words of help. "And after getting to know you better, my feelings for you grew even stronger."

Po took the feline's hand, smiling at her. "And if you would like, I would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night,"

"And were exactly will we be going?" Tigress asked, smiling at Po as they walked out of the Alley, hand in hand.

"I really don't know if we should go to my dad's or not," Po admitted. "I'm not sure to be honest."

"I understand that your dad can be a bit… eccentric," Tigress said. "But he deserves to know about us,"

How nice that sounded, Tigress thought. She and Po were officially going out, and the word 'us' had a nice feeling to it when it rolled off her tongue. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that Po had stopped cold in his tracks until she felt a tug behind her. When she turned around, Po was standing stone still with his eyes wide.

"Master Shifu…" he breathed. "What will he say?"

She suddenly got a cold chill up her spine, she hadn't thought of that. Even though their Master had gotten less and less strict as time grew on, he still had his edges when it got to training and other important issues of the like. And his 'Father' side to him whenever it concerned Tigress. That fact acknowledged, it was probably going to be a tough time to persuade Master Shifu to allow them to date. However, how could the Grand Master say no? They practically lived across the hall from the other, and now that Tigress thought about it, why not? What harm was it to let Po date her? Master Shifu and herself knew him personally, so they both knew that Po would never try anything rash. And Po would never try anything like… _that_.

Tigress walked back to him, unlatching her hand from his, and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled at him, and there was a seconds hesitation before he smiled back.

"I don't think he'll mind in the slightest," She said, assuring him. "How could he say no?"

Po nodded at her, and they began to walk back to the celebration to accompany the Five and Shifu back to the Palace.

"There you two are," Shifu snapped, annoyed slightly as the villages had fitted him with a Panda esque hat that made him look absolutely ridiculous. "I am tired, and I need to rest, if you want, you can stay down here to celebrate, but I want you back _at a decent hour_, understand?"

Po bit his tongue to keep him from laughing at the sight. Whenever Shifu moved his head in a certain direction, the hat would emit a ring followed by a 'KIYAH!" type sound that made it all the more hilarious.

"I think," Po said, taking a quick look at Tigress. "With everything that's happened, I believe that we've all earned a nice rest."

The rest of the Five nodded, too tired to continue in the activities due to the endeavors that they've all endured. It was time for a nice rest and let the Valley have their fun. They saved China, so it was time to relax and forget about all the stress.

As they made their way towards the Palace, Viper slithered up to Po and Tigress, followed by the rest of the Five. When Shifu was well out of earshot, due to being already on top of the stairs, she asked:

"So… Is it official?"

"Er…" Po began.

"Yes," Tigress spoke up. "Po is taking me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Tigress!" Po gasped, his cheeks burning a bright red.

"Congratulations, you two," Crane and Monkey said.

Po just grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aha! You owe me, Crane and Monkey two-fifty Almond Cookies, Mantis!" Viper said, suddenly turning her attention to the small Kung Fu Master.

"Hey, I just said 'I'll bet two fifty'," Mantis replied. "I never said that I _would_ bet that amount."

"Either way," Crane said. "A bet is a bet, Mantis. Even if you didn't mean it. And you have to honor that."

"Uh…" Mantis wracked his brain for a solution that didn't involve him going broke over some cookies. "How about I just give you 20 each?"

"Make it thirty with some of sugar cookies you've been hoarding, and we'll call it even." Monkey said.

"Deal," Mantis said, not hesitating.

"You guys made bets!" Po asked, shocked and embarrassed.

"Well…" Viper said. "Mantis started it!"

"Oh sure, blame the little insect." Mantis groaned.

"I don't mind," Tigress said, laughing at the thought. "I think it's awfully sweet that you guys would concern yourselves in this manner."

After a few minutes of silence, Po agreed.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight," Po said, hugging Tigress.<p>

"Goodnight," The feline replied, patting his cheek. "Sleep well, Dragon Warrior."

"You too, Master Tigress," Po grinned.

He sighed as he closed his door. Everything was perfect yet… not so perfect. He had obtained his inner peace yes, but he had never actually discovered if his parents were alive or not. Granted, it was possible that his father was alive, but he highly doubted that his mother was after seeing visions of her leading the wolves away from where he hid in the radish crates.

He gripped his chest as a dull ache throbbed. Now was not the time for such thoughts and, as if by call, a soft rapping came at his door.

"It's Viper," The serpent whispered.

"Come in," Po whispered back, stretching and sitting cross legged on his bedroll.

"I apologize," Viper said, closing Po's door behind her with a soft click. "But I had a few things that you should know before tomorrow night."

"Alright," Po said.

"Firstly, Tigress likes the color red," Viper said, and Po nodded.

"I kinda already knew that," Po chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, But now you know for sure though," Viper allowed herself a small giggle. "And she likes roses and lilies. Be sure to get her a bouquet if you want,"

Po nodded. "What else?"

"Well-" Viper began, but Po let out a loud yawn.

"Sorry, I'm-"

"That's alright," Viper smiled sweetly at the Panda, understanding. "You're tired and so am I, get some rest,"

"Er… Alright," Po said, laying down on his bedroll.

"Night, Viper," he said, looking at the snake before closing his eyes and drifting off fast asleep.

"Good night, Po," Viper smiled as she shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Father's reactions

**A/N: This chapter is short due to it being incomplete. I am posting this as it is right now, because I'm going to be gone for a week. I thought it would be better to post this before I leave so I wouldn't feel guilty on leaving you guys in the dark without an update. I will finish this chapter when I get back, so for now, I hope you enjoy this get-me-by. **

Po opened his eyes slowly, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun too much to get up. As far as he knew, he had the day off today for recovery. And he could just lay there all day, but of course because of today, he had to get up.

That thought in mind, he threw off the blankets and sat up, casting a glance around his room. The Dragon Scroll sat untouched on his dresser. He kept it not only for decoration, but also as a reminder of what his life became and what his destiny was. Standing up and walking over to his dresser, he opened up the top drawer. His drawing of Tigress, which he had drawn when he woke in the middle of the night, when he suddenly had the urge to draw her. It was… the strangest Po had ever felt, he just felt it was the right thing to do before falling back asleep.

The setting was the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, the moon full and casting a pale light, which he emphasized by shading. Later, he would redraw the artwork, it would show Tigress wearing a scarlet dress as her figure overlooked the Valley. In the foreground, was the peach tree on the right of her. She in the middle ground as she looked at the Peach Tree with a small smile on her face. In the background in the distance was a sketch of a few buildings that poked out of the trees that surrounded the Valley. A few peach petals blew in the invisible wind, gently kissing her. The words 'Peace', 'Strength' and 'Beautiful' were written at the top of the drawing. In the moon, you could faintly see a Yin-Yang. Everything would be given more detail before he would present the piece to Tigress. And he planned to have a poem to go with it, which he had only half finished.

Smiling to himself, he pushed the drawer closed and walked out of his room. Knowing that the Five would probably sleep in a bit longer, he decided to go to the Peach Tree to meditate first. Then he would cook breakfast and allow the scent to wake his comrades.

* * *

><p>"Can I join you, Dragon Warrior?"<p>

Po opened one eye and saw Master Shifu making his way up the hill.

"You don't have to ask, Master." Po replied, continuing his meditation.

Ever since he had gained his inner peace, it was much easier for him to meditate. Emptying his mind once more, he closed his eyes and resumed his state of peace.

"If I may," Shifu said. "What happened yesterday?"

"Between Tigress and I?" Po asked.

"Yes." Shifu replied.

Po started to get a bit nervous, but he willed the butterflies away. Shifu had a right to know, since he was Tigress' father. Even though surrogate in fashion, he was as good a father as any. He replied in a steady voice.

"Can I have your blessing?" Po asked. "I know that I should have confided in you first, but situations wouldn't allow."

"It's not what I think it is… is it?" Shifu asked.

"No! Nothing like… _that_." Po nearly yelled, then took a deep breath. "Tigress and I want your blessing before I take her out to dinner tonight."

"Tigress needs to be- speak of the devil." Shifu cut himself off as Tigress approached the two.

"Good morning, Master, Po," Tigress said, nodding to the two. "May I join?"

Po nodded, patting a seat next to him.

"When is breakfast?" She asked Po. "And how are you today Master, better?"

Her stomach made a small rumble, causing Tigress to shake her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry," She said.

"In a few minutes, Tigress." Po replied, smiling at her in compensation.

"I'm feeling better than ever before," Shifu replied in tone that confused Tigress.

"I give each of you my blessing," Shifu said, surprising both the Panda and the Feline. "Take good care of Tigress, Po, and Tigress you him."

"What?" Tigress asked, confused even more. Po only blinked in shock.

Shifu looked at the both of them with a rare smile and twinkle in his eye. "Did you think I would say no? I knew it was a matter of time that this would happen due to the events from yesterday."

"If this becomes anything serious," he said, in a tone that was as deadpan as his expression. "I want Tigress to remain pure until after her wedding day."

Po and Tigress' faces both turned a deep shade of scarlet at those words. Po spared a glance at Tigress and his expression mirrored hers as he looked back at Shifu.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about things like that, Master." Po said quickly. "I want to take thinks slow."

"All the same," Their Master replied. "She remains pure until her wedding night, and that is all I ask of you two. I give you each my blessing."

He stood up, kissing each of them on the forehead.

"You two are lucky to have each other." Shifu said, chuckling to himself as he left the couple to ponder his words.

"I… can't believe it." Po said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Er… Kinda off subject right about now," the Panda said, looking at Tigress. Both were trying to will the embarrassment of 'remaining pure' away, so Po decided to change the subject. "But who's going to cook if I take you out to dinner? I can't just make the food and go."

"Don't worry about it," Tigress assured, thankful for the change of topic. "Viper used to cook before you came here. Coupled with what you've taught her, she'll make more than a satisfactory meal for the Five and Master Shifu."

"Ah." Po nodded, beginning to meditate once again. "By the way, we are going to go to my dad's tonight. Better he found out now than later."

"True." Tigress replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Father's Reactions

**A/N: And here is the completed chapter. **

Po opened his eyes slowly, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun too much to get up. As far as he knew, he had the day off today for recovery. And he could just lay there all day, but of course because of today, he had to get up.

That thought in mind, he threw off the blankets and sat up, casting a glance around his room. The Dragon Scroll sat untouched on his dresser. He kept it not only for decoration, but also as a reminder of what his life became and what his destiny was. Standing up and walking over to his dresser, he opened up the top drawer. His drawing of Tigress, which he had drawn when he woke in the middle of the night, when he suddenly had the urge to draw her. It was… the strangest Po had ever felt, he just felt it was the right thing to do before falling back asleep.

The setting was the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, the moon full and casting a pale light, which he emphasized by shading. Later, he would redraw the artwork, it would show Tigress wearing a scarlet dress as her figure overlooked the Valley. In the foreground, was the peach tree on the right of her. She in the middle ground as she looked at the Peach Tree with a small smile on her face. In the background in the distance was a sketch of a few buildings that poked out of the trees that surrounded the Valley. A few peach petals blew in the invisible wind, gently kissing her. The words 'Peace', 'Strength' and 'Beauty' were written at the top of the drawing. In the moon, you could faintly see a Yin-Yang. Everything would be given more detail and he would probably add color before he would present the piece to Tigress. And he planned to have a poem to go with it, which he had only half finished.

Smiling to himself, he pushed the drawer closed and walked out of his room. Knowing that the Five would probably sleep in a bit longer, he decided to go to the Peach Tree to meditate first. Then he would cook breakfast and allow the scent to wake his comrades.

* * *

><p>"Can I join you, Dragon Warrior?"<p>

Po opened one eye and saw Master Shifu making his way up the hill.

"You don't have to ask, Master." Po replied, continuing his meditation.

Ever since he had gained his inner peace, it was much easier for him to meditate. Emptying his mind once more, he closed his eyes and resumed his state of peace.

"If I may," Shifu said. "What happened yesterday?"

"Between Tigress and I?" Po asked, ceasing his meditation.

"Yes." Shifu replied.

Po started to get a bit nervous, but he willed the butterflies away. Shifu had a right to know, since he was Tigress' father. Even though surrogate in fashion, he was as good a father as any. He replied in a steady voice.

"Can I have your blessing?" Po asked. "I know that I should have confided in you first, but situations wouldn't allow."

"It's not what I think it is… is it?" Shifu asked.

"No! Nothing like… _that_." Po nearly yelled, then took a deep breath. "Tigress and I want your blessing before I take her out to dinner tonight."

"Tigress needs to be- speak of the devil." Shifu cut himself off as Tigress approached the two.

"Good morning, Master, Po," Tigress said, nodding to the two. "May I join?"

Po nodded, patting a seat next to him.

"When is breakfast?" She asked Po. "And how are you today Master, better?"

Her stomach made a small rumble, causing Tigress to shake her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry," She said.

"In a few minutes, Tigress." Po replied, smiling at her in compensation. Then looked at Shifu, letting the Grandmaster know he had his attention.

"I'm feeling better than ever before," Shifu replied in tone that confused Tigress.

"I give each of you my blessing," Shifu said, surprising both the Panda and the Feline. "Take good care of Tigress, Po, and Tigress you him."

"What?" Tigress asked, confused even more. Po only blinked in shock.

Shifu looked at the both of them with a rare smile and twinkle in his eye. "Did you think I would say no? I knew it was a matter of time that this would happen due to the events from yesterday."

"If this becomes anything serious," he said, in a tone that was as deadpan as his expression. "I want Tigress to remain pure until after her wedding day."

Po and Tigress' faces both turned a deep shade of scarlet at those words. Po spared a glance at Tigress and his expression mirrored hers as he looked back at Shifu.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about things like that, Master." Po said quickly. "I want to take thinks slow."

"All the same," Their Master replied. "Remain pure until her wedding night, and that is all I ask of you two. I give you each my blessing."

He stood up, kissing each of them on the forehead.

"You two are lucky to have each other." Shifu said, chuckling to himself as he left the couple to ponder his words.

"I… can't believe it." Po said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Er… Kinda off subject right about now," the Panda said, looking at Tigress. Both were trying to will the embarrassment of 'remaining pure' away, so Po decided to change the subject. "But who's going to cook if I take you out to dinner? I can't just make the food and go."

"Don't worry about it," Tigress assured, thankful for the change of topic. "Viper used to cook before you came here. Coupled with what you've taught her, she'll make more than a satisfactory meal for the Five and Master Shifu."

"Ah." Po nodded, beginning to meditate once again. "By the way, we are going to go to my dad's tonight. Better he found out now than later."

"True." Tigress replied.

She took in her current attire, thinking about what to wear. Running through her wardrobe in her head, she realized she didn't really have anything nice to wear besides a silver set of the usual outfit that she wore.

"You don't have to wear anything fancy, Tigress," the Panda smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Tigress asked him. "I want to make-"

"Tigress, my father is in love with you," Po laughed. "You don't need to make a good impression with him, you make enough of an impression just gracing him with your presence."

"Thank you, Po," The Feline bowed her head in thanks.

"Anytime, Tigress," Po said, beginning to meditate.

* * *

><p>"For you, Master Tigress."<p>

Right before they walked out of the barracks, Po produced a bouquet from behind his back. He handed it to her, smiling as Tigress accepted the flowers.

"Roses and lilies…" She murmured.

"Viper?" She asked him, Po nodded.

"They're beautiful, Po," Tigress said, sniffing them with a sense of peace. "Thank you,"

"As are you," Po replied, his smile grew. "And you're welcome."

He offered his hand, and Tigress took it. As they said their goodbyes to the Five and Master Shifu, the feline started to get a bit nervous when they began their descent down the stairs leading into the Valley. But as she looked at Po, the feeling went away, replaced by confidence. She was Master Tigress! Master of the Tiger style in the art of Kung Fu! Nervousness was not allowed in a hardcore woman like herself. But when she thought about it, the way she broke down when talking to Po, that wasn't allowed either. Then again, when she thought about it. Her entire 'Hardcore' side up until recently was a lie. True, she had opened up and become more verbose to her friends and Po, but the thing was, she was still sometimes emotionless. Open and more verbose, but yet a remnant of the 'old Tigress' still remained. That little remnant would probably remain due to her being a role model to the younger generation of girls in the Valley. Could she rid herself of that small remnant, and slowly melt into her true self? Or would that remnant grow again? No, there was no way that remnant would become more than it would be right now, with Po around. He had broken her 'Hardcore' exterior, and inadvertently retrieved the true Master Tigress over the time he knew her. The Dragon Warrior had her eternal thanks for that.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Po gave her hand a gentle squeeze, looking up, she saw that they were already in front of Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Swallowing her pride and keeping the nervousness at bay, she walked forward with Po into the Noodle shop and saw that it was nearly full. That was just great…

Mustering her courage, she gripped Po's hand tighter and accompanied him into the shop. The conversations that were currently being held were stopped as Po and Tigress walked into the shop, hand in hand. Everyone stared at the two until they reached the counter, then started their conversations once again, this time talking about what just happened.

"Ah! My son the Dragon Warrior is here! Along with the beautiful Master Tigress!" Mr. Ping shouted to whomever would listen. Now Tigress wish that she could just disappear, but she shook her head in her mind and gave Mr. Ping a small smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Ping," Tigress said.

"Free Tofu dessert for everyone!" He exclaimed to the customers.

There were cheers until…

"With purchases." Mr. Ping added, followed by a few disappointed groans.

"Now what can I…" His voice broke off as his gaze flicked down to Po and Tigress' intertwined hands.

"Ah! I see that you're biggest dream besides becoming a Master at Kung Fu has finally happened!" Mr. Ping said, with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Dad!" Po groaned, his cheeks burning a bright red.

"And how come you never told me this?" Tigress asked playfully, a small smile tugging over her face.

"Ah, you should have heard him, he could never shut up about you," Mr. Ping said, stepping behind the counter where he began to make orders for tables 2, 5, 7, and 12.

"Can we talk about something else Dad?" Po asked, giving Tigress a small glare as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"I would like to hear a bit more about these dreams." Tigress said, just to tease Po.

"No! We came for dinner, Tigress. Remember?" Po asserted.

"You know I'm kidding," Tigress said, smiling at him, patting his arm.

"Dad," Po took a deep breath. "Can we have your blessing?"

The Goose stopped making the orders for a split second then resumed.

"Of course, Po," Mr. Ping replied. "I have always waited for the day you would find someone. If she makes you happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks, Dad," Po smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping," Tigress also smiled.

"Please, call me 'Dad'." the Goose replied.

"Er… I don't think I'm ready to call you that." and then she added with a wink to Po. "Yet."

The Panda just scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Well, there are two things I am curious about," Mr. Ping said, giving the orders to the respective tables.

"Dad, if you-"

"When can I expect Grandchildren?" Mr. Ping asked, winking at the two.

Both Po and Tigress' cheeks burned a deeper scarlet than when Shifu asked Tigress to remain pure, due to how bluntly Mr. Ping delivered the question.

"The other one, Dad?" Po asked, covering his face and shaking his head.

"What would you like to order?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Finally, a normal question," Po muttered.

"Ah, you know how I love to see your reactions, Po," Mr. Ping chuckled to himself.

"I guess just the usual, Dad," Po replied.

Mr. Ping nodded to himself and began to make the orders. Po sighed and sat down into one of the stools in front of the counter and turned around, looking back at the customers. Granted they were probably talking about him and Tigress, but he didn't really care. But something strange caught his eye.

A hooded robed figure sat in a lone corner, staring at his untouched meal. He couldn't tell who it was, but something about the way the figure sat made him look… familiar. He wracked his brain for an answer and was frustrated when his mind came up empty. The man sat with his arms crossed, gray furred arms covered by metal gauntlets were all he could make out. The only other thing he could make out was a single amber eye that connected with Po's jade eyes as they stared at one another. Then the figure looked back away from him and back at his meal.

"Hey, Dad." Po said, once he and Tigress got their orders. "Who's that guy in the corner over there?"

"He would not say," Mr. Ping replied. "He… actually doesn't say much at all. Orders the same thing and just sits there and stares at it."

"Does he ever eat it?" Po asked.

Mr. Ping nodded. "He just leaves to go to a quiet place after a few minutes and brings back the bowl."

"How long has he been coming here?" Tigress asked, wiping her lips free of the broth. She spared an discreet glance back at the hooded figure.

"For the past couple of days," Mr. Ping answered.

"Well…" Po stopped, surprised that his bowl was empty. "What else has he said?"

Mr. Ping held a thoughtful expression. "Nothing, only speaks his orders and thanks."

"Well, only one way to find out who this is," Po said, standing up.

"Po, what are you doing?" Tigress asked.

"I'm going to find out who that is." Po replied.

"Why? What-"

Tigress cut herself off as Po was already halfway to the table that the man occupied. Shaking her head, she thanked Mr. Ping for the meal and walked over to Po as he gestured to an empty seat. The man nodded once and Po took the chair, Tigress preferring the stand in case this conversation somehow turned violent.

"First of all, who are you?" Po asked.

The man was silent for a full minute before speaking. "Even though I know who you are, isn't the rule that those who first speak must address themselves?"

Po nodded.

"My name is Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior. This is my fellow Kung Fu Master and girlfriend," Tigress shot him a quick look to not say too much. "Master Tigress."

"As beautiful and radiant as ever, I see," The man chuckled quietly. "As for my name… I don't have one."

"You don't have one or you don't use it?" Po asked, confused.

"I don't have one," The man replied. "But call me what you wish, names are of no importance."

"Why have you approached me?" he asked.

"I…" Po stopped, why had he? "I guess you just looked familiar is all."

"I see…" the man said, nodding to himself. "I understand that."

"Huh?" Po asked.

"Because I know you, and you know me," the man said, pulling back his hood.

"You! How are you alive? I saw you die!" Po shouted, jumping up and pointing at the man. His sudden outburst caused the shop stop their conversations and stare at the Dragon Warrior, who was pointed at the now hoodless figure. Tigress eased into a defensive stance, and Po did the same.

**A/N: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Next chapter: **_**Public Enemy?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Public Enemy?

"My name is Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior. This is my fellow Kung Fu Master and girlfriend," Tigress shot him a quick look to not say too much. "Master Tigress."

"As beautiful and radiant as ever, I see," The man chuckled quietly. "As for my name… I don't have one."

"You don't have one or you don't use it?" Po asked, confused.

"I don't have one," The man replied. "But call me what you wish, names are of no importance."

"Why have you approached me?" he asked.

"I…" Po stopped, why had he? "I guess you just looked familiar is all."

"I see…" the man said, nodding to himself. "I understand that."

"Huh?" Po asked.

"Because I know you, and you know me," the man said, pulling back his hood.

"You! How are you alive? I saw you die!" Po shouted, jumping up and pointing at the man. His sudden outburst caused the shop stop their conversations and stare at the Dragon Warrior, who was pointed at the now hoodless figure. Tigress eased into a defensive stance, and Po did the same.

The man held up his hands, as if to block incoming attacks, and stood up. "I have no quarrel with either of you."

"You sure did when we first met." Po shot back, not lowering his guard.

"I come in terms of peace." The man said, pulling his hood up again. "I would like to converse with you two somewhere more private, if you will."

"How can I trust the man who helped slaughter my family?" Po shot back, glaring at the wolf.

The shop, as one with Mr. Ping, gasped and stared at the wolf.

The Wolf Boss' single amber eye bore into Po. "I had no choice."

"You had a choice when you slaughtered my mother!" Po snarled, taking the Wolf by the throat and throwing his hood back to glare into his single eye.

"I had no choice." the Wolf repeated, and he seemed almost… saddened. But Po was too filled with rage to care.

Po let out a furious yell and threw the Wolf against the far wall. The Wolf got up slowly, but made no move to counter as Po grabbed him by the neck again and delivered a punch that sent the Wolf into a daze for a couple seconds.

"Po! Let him go!" Tigress said, grabbing his arm.

"Why should I?" Po snapped. "He-"

"Yes, he did." Tigress said gently, attempting to calm him down. "But would you really be able to kill him? Especially in front of the Valley? You aren't a killer, Po. I know that, and so do you."

At first, Tigress thought he would refuse, but Po growled to himself and released the wolf. The Panda walked toward the exit of the shop, but stopped.

"Are you armed?" Po asked him, and the wolf shook his head.

"I come in terms of peace." he repeated. "Can we go somewhere private?"

Po tightened his hands into fists, but agreed nonetheless. He strode out of the Shop, followed by the Wolf and Tigress, leaving the shop and Mr. Ping shocked and confused. What had just happened?

* * *

><p>The Wolf lit a candle near his bedside, and took a seat on the bed, Po and Tigress standing, Tigress so she could stop Po if the he went for the kill. She knew that Po wasn't a killer and he didn't hold grudges besides being angry at the Wolf, but… Rage and vengeance could make people do unspeakable things.<p>

"What did you mean, you didn't have a choice." Tigress asked, to keep the tension in the room at a minimum.

"Shen… I was blind on what he would do to obtain power." The wolf said, shamefaced. "The attack on your village, Dragon Warrior, I only took part in because Shen was threatening _my_ family."

"It was either participate, or watch my loved ones die." he said. "I thought if I did, they would be safe. But… I was wrong."

"After the attack on the village, Shen made me his right hand man on my so called 'Valor'. He wanted his men to be thinking clear and sharp and to not have to worry about petty personal problems, my brothers and sisters had no problem adjusting to that. However, you could imagine that I had the most trouble. He told me to lose my wife and son." the Wolf said, his voice thick with emotion. "I refused, thinking since I did my part, he wouldn't do a thing. So many things in my life I wish I would have done differently."

"No matter how I wish it, the past is the past." The Wolf said, standing up.

"And attacking the people in Gongmen City?" Po asked, his anger beginning to subside.

"I have no excuse for that," Boss Wolf said, sighing. "I was taking my anger on Shen out on the Village folk, and I know that was wrong and inexcusable. I can assure you I have changed."

Reaching inside a pack that lay next to his bed, he retrieved a scroll and handed it to Po, who had finally let go of his anger and accepted the Wolf's words.

"This is for you," he said, nodding to Po.

"You came all the way to the Valley… to give me a letter?" Po asked, dumbstruck.

"Well, I am a messenger from the Village that I now live at." the Wolf replied, sitting back down on his bed and looking out the window.

"And what village is…" his voice stopped, and his insides turned to ice as he began to read the letter.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked softly, putting a hand on his arm.

"My father…" Po breathed.

"What? We just saw him, what are-"

"Where's Master Shifu?" Po asked her, and Tigress was a bit perturbed at the need in his voice.

"I don't know, at the Peach-"

She didn't even get to finish, as Po was already out the door. She stood there for a minute, trying to comprehend what just happened. Then her gaze flicked from the doorway to the Wolf.

"What was in that letter?" She asked him.

The wolf shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea. I respected the Dragon Warrior's privacy and kept the scroll sealed. To read someone else's letters, especially from someone like the man who gave it to me, would be a serious violation in trust."

"Who sent the letter?" Tigress asked.

"The Dragon Warrior will tell you, I cannot. I swore an oath never to reveal his identity without his permission or the Dragon Warrior's." the wolf replied. "From what I've gathered, I have no doubt that you will find out as soon as you enter the Palace."

Tigress nodded, knowing full well of Oaths and consequences if they were broken. "One last thing, what is your name? I can't keep thinking you as just 'Wolf'."

The Wolf hesitated. "My name was long forgotten after I became Shen's pawn, but my wife called me, Shang."

"What… happened to the rest of your pack?" Tigress asked, not knowing if she was crossing the line at asking that question.

"They were killed in that explosion, as far as I know, I am the only one that survived." Shang answered.

"Shang, I have a feeling we will meet again." Tigress said, giving a small nod. "Take care of yourself."

"Take care of the Dragon Warrior, Master Tigress." Shang said, looking out the window once more. "Cherish the time you share and the happiness you feel, for tomorrow with the people you love is never promised."

Tigress paused, a hand on the doorway, and smiled. "I will."

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Ping is my father, Mr. Ping is my father, Mr. Ping is my father… Aw great! I'm thinking of him as Mr. Ping now! Augh! Why did that Wolf have to bring that letter? I…<em>

Strangely, he felt both… angry and happy that the Wolf had brought him the letter. Angry because it complicated his current Father/Son relationship and happy because he finally had proof that his real father was alive.

"Master Shifu?" Po called out, as he stepped up to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Something troubling you, Dragon Warrior?"

Po nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized Shifu was directly behind him.

"Yes, Master." Po replied. "Do you know where the Village of… Arkoma is?"

"Arkoma… Arkoma…" Shifu said, mulling it over. "The name sounds familiar…"

Po waited for a few seconds as Shifu thought. He resisted the urge to scream, but bit his tongue and waited.

"I believe it is somewhere North West of the Palace," Shifu said. "But I will have to check our maps to be certain. Why do you ask?"

Po took a long, deep breath. "I think my father, my _real _father, may be alive."

Surprise spread over Shifu's face as he read the letter which Po had received from the Boss Wolf.

"And who was it that gave you this letter?" Shifu asked him.

"The Boss wolf, the former right hand man of that Shen guy." Po replied.

"And how do you know that he didn't write the letter himself? He could be leading you into a trap, his pack could be waiting for you in an ambush." Shifu countered.

"Not possible," Po jumped again as Tigress walked up the hill to the two. "His pack was killed in Shen's cannon explosion, he is the only survivor."

"Can you prove that he is the only survivor?" Shifu asked. "He could be lying through his teeth, and I know full well when people are not truthful."

"Then can you talk to him?" Po asked. "I need to know. What harm would it be for us to just take a little trip?"

"We couldn't detect any insincerities when we talked," Tigress added. "He was telling the truth, I could tell."

"Yes, he may have, But-"

"He was unarmed, and he said he came in peaceful terms," Po said. "If he had wanted to kill me or lead me into an ambush, he would have approached me directly or attacked the Palace or Village in the middle of the night instead of spending the day at my Dad's noodle shop."

"And when he-" Tigress began to add her two cents.

"Alright!" Shifu snapped, silencing the Panda and Feline. "I will talk to… What is his name?"

"Shang," Tigress replied, when Po had no answer.

"I will talk to Shang tomorrow, If he checks out, we may go see if this is true." Shifu said.

"Yes! Thank you Master!" Po cried, hugging the Grand Master. "Huh?"

He closed his arms around himself, Shifu was gone.

"Still too slow, Dragon Warrior,"

Po turned and saw Shifu balancing himself on Master Oogway's staff with a smile on his face.

"Get some rest, both of you." Shifu said. "You have the day off tomorrow, and I will leave early in the morning to talk with Shang. I will come back and we will work from there."

"Goodnight, Master," Po and Tigress bowed before walking to the barracks.

"And how exactly did you get a name out of him?" Po asked.

Then a horrifying thought occurred to him. "You didn't flirt with him did you?"

"Perhaps a little," Tigress winked at him.

"What? Tigress!" Po whispered loudly as they stepped into the barracks. "How could you?"

"Po…" Tigress said.

"I mean, sure I may not be the slimmest branch on the tree, but I-" He shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I were skinny, and all that, then I wouldn't be such a klutz and-"

"Po!" Tigress said in a loud whisper.

The Dragon Warrior stopped talking at once and gave her his attention.

"I didn't." She said.

"You didn't?" Po asked.

"Of course not!" Tigress allowed a laugh. "You are so gullible sometimes. He told me that his name was long forgotten after he became Shen's pawn. But the name 'Shang' was what his wife called him."

"Ah, Okay, I see." Po replied.

"But Po, don't ever talk about yourself like that. I don't like it." Tigress told him.

"Alright. Deal." Po said, grinning.

"Know this, my affections are for you and you only," Tigress said, wrapping her arms around him.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, causing the Panda to seize up and, she guessed, his cheeks turned red.

"Good night, Dragon Warrior," She purred, walking into her room and closing the door behind her.

Po touched the spot where Tigress had kissed him and slowly, a grin started to spread over his face.

"Awesome…" he whispered.

**A/N: I thought I'd end this chapter with that little moment right there. Sorry for the slow update.**

**Next chapter: Plans**


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

Po groaned and rolled over in his sleep. To anyone else, it would have been normal to see someone do something such as that while sleeping. But if you paid attention, the panda was covered in sweat and began to groan more as he tossed and turned.

The Panda woke with a startled gasp and wiped his forehead free of sweat. He had had the same nightmare for the past couple of days, kinda funny that they started _right after _he rid China of Shen. Every time… it felt so real. He knew it was just a dream, but that didn't always convince him otherwise. He felt childish and ashamed for believing that a figment of his imagination every time he went to sleep was real.

Sighing to himself, he rid his person of his nightly wear and pulled on a pair of black slacks, stepping out of his room. For a while, he stood there, gazing at the door directly across from his.

_It was just a dream… _he told himself. _There's no reason to worry._

He shook his head, and tiptoed to Tigress' door. He quietly opened her door to a crack and saw her asleep in her bed. Her back was to him and her side rose and fell as breathed softly in her sleep. Giving a small sigh of both relief and adoration, he quietly shut her door with a soft _click _and made his way out of the barracks and out to the Sacred Peach Tree.

* * *

><p>Tigress opened her eyes after the Panda shut her door and gave him a few minutes. She threw off her blankets and sat up, rubbing her face. Something was wrong, she could tell.<p>

Changing quickly, she opened her door and walked out of the barracks. Knowing Po, he had probably headed for the Sacred Peach Tree to meditate on whatever it was that was troubling him. But as she took the first step to head in that direction, what if something wasn't bothering him? Was she getting paranoid, or being overly worried for his well being? She was neither paranoid nor overly worried, just concerned she told herself. It didn't hurt to come to her… boyfriend's side even if nothing was bothering him. She smiled at that last thought and continued on her way to the Sacred Peach Tree.

* * *

><p>"<em>There's no way that she would love anyone like you…"<em>

"_No…"_

"_Why would she love a fat panda who can't even see his toes? I honestly don't see why such a strong woman as Master Tigress would feel affection for someone like you, when she could love someone like me? A man that controls all of China?"_

"_She would never love anyone like you! You're sick! Twisted…"_

"_So that is why… why I killed her, along with the rest of your pathetic group. Resistance is death."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Ha, you should have _heard_ her. _Begging_ for mercy…"_

"_SHUT UP! Or I'll… I'll…"_

"_Hmph. Are you crying? Where are your so called 'Nerves of steel' now?"_

_The humanoid reptilian grabbed Po by the throat, smirking in victory at the Panda's defeat. Po was staring Death in the face, he was sure of it. It wasn't the right time for it, but it was kind of ironic. After all, 'Death' was part of his name. Perhaps this was why it was so._

"Might controls everything_." the reptile told him. "And without strength, you cannot protect anything."_

_He punched the Panda in the face before dropping him to the floor._

"_On your knees, you little fat bastard… I want you to beg for forgiveness…"_

_The Panda stayed where he was, on the floor, feeling tears sting his eyes._

"_I WON'T! I'll die before I submit myself to you! You-"_

_The last thing Po saw, was the shine of a Golden Axe as it slashed through the air towards his throat._

"Po, Hey, Po, Wake up!"

The Panda snapped his eyes open the instant before the Axe pierced his neck, to see the sky for a split second before Tigress' concerned face shielded his face from the Sun. He blinked, realizing that he wasn't meditating like he originally thought he was. He sat up, wiping his face and looked at Tigress. He noticed that tears fell down his cheeks, and quickly wiped them away. But not before Tigress saw them.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"You tell me." Tigress replied. "I found you just lying here. Are you alright?"

"I… was meditating, but… uh… How about some breakfast?" Po asked, grinning.

"You're ignoring the question. That wasn't meditating, Po." Tigress crossed her arms.

When Po's grin faded and he was silent, she sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, Fine. I'll leave you to your _meditation_, and good morning,"

She turned on her heel and began to walk away, she didn't mean to sound uncaring, but it worked every time.

_3...2...1... _Tigress counted down in her mind.

"I had a nightmare." Looking over her shoulder, she saw Po looking at the Valley and away from her.

Whatever happened in his nightmare was troubling him. Badly so that he had trouble speaking about whatever it was and was the reason why he checked in on her earlier. It touched her, yet worried her, that he would do that because of a nightmare. She had to know, so she could comfort him. Acknowledging that, she took a seat next to him and waited. For a while, Po didn't say anything. He just stared at the Valley.

"I'm sorry that I don't want to talk about it, It's just…" Po stopped, shaking his head.

"It's just what?" Tigress asked him. "Po, you know that you can tell me anything."

"I feel childish that when I had the nightmare that I actually believed it was true." Po replied.

"What happened in the nightmare to me?" Tigress asked. "I know, so don't deny it."

He winced, ashamed. "I'm really sorry about that, sometimes the urge to see if you are alright after that nightmare is so strong that I can't fight it."

"So you've had this nightmare more than once." Tigress said.

Po sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to bother you."

"Po, I swear, you don't have to worry about bothering me." Tigress sighed. "I love talking to you, you know that."

Po was silent.

"If it's bothering you, it's bothering me," She replied, putting a hand on his arm. "Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure, because Master Shifu is coming up the hill." Po answered. "I will promise you I will talk to you later about it, if you want."

"That will suffice." Tigress said.

"Wait, what?" the feline asked.

Tigress blinked and looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, Master Shifu was making his way over to them. She blinked again, looking back at the Panda.

_Po, you are really starting to scare me… _The feline thought.

"Master," Po and Tigress stood, bowing. The Grandmaster just gave a small nod.

"So what's the verdict, Master?" Po asked.

"I am sorry, Dragon Warrior." Master Shifu said.

"What happened?" Tigress asked, noticing the tone immediately.

"Both of you, along with the rest of the Five…" He sighed and broke off.

"What happened, Master?" Po asked, resisting the urge to shake the answers out of the Grandmaster.

"Pack your things, we're leaving on a little trip." Master Shifu said, with a smile.

"YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Po shouted in pure happiness.

* * *

><p>Po didn't need telling twice to go pack his things, as soon as Master Shifu told him to pack, he shouted to the heavens and ran off to his room.<p>

_Spare clothes, various items that I don't need to list in my mind, the Drawing of Tigress…_

His eyes fell on the Dragon Scroll, he picked it up and felt the cool metal against his hands and rolled it around, thinking. Shrugging, he wrapped it in a cloth and stowed it in his bag.

Satisfied that all his belongings and his spare attire was packed up and ready to go, Po stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him; his rucksack strapped to his back. Across from him, Tigress' door opened and the feline walked out of her room. She gave him one look and that was all he needed, he kissed her on the cheek and grinned widely.

"What was that for?" Tigress asked, smiling back at him.

"Just cause," Po replied, taking her hand and they both walked out of the barracks to join the rest of the Five who were being briefed in what had occurred thus far.

_~~~Elsewhere~~~_

"My lord, we just received news that the Dragon Warrior has just left the Jade Palace."

The reptilian smirked at his servant and waved a hand for him to be dismissed. It was only a matter of time before he could set his plan in action. His most trusted right hand man did a really good job on her recon and it was only she who could be trusted with that matter without being spotted. When the Dragon Warrior and his companions enter the Panda village, that will be the time to set his plan in motion. But first, maybe he should send out his right hand again to take care of a specific warrior whom she held a grudge against. Even though she was skilled at what she did, it was still a nuisance that she couldn't entirely focus due to that silly little grudge.

"Dashire."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You may go, take care of that grudge of yours. _Only_ that one warrior, no one else."

"…How long I have waited to hear that." Dashire's muzzle curled up into the most vile of smirks that the servants had ever seen, and with that the feline was gone.

* * *

><p>"Po! Where are you going?"<p>

The Panda's insides froze to ice, and tried his hardest to put on a smile.

"Hey, Dad, we're leaving on a little trip." Po replied. "We'll be back in a little bit."

"Don't forget your bag with some things from home!" The goose said, handing Po a small pack. Looking inside it, he could see that each of the Five's little 6-inch figurines that he had on his windowsill in his bedroom were wrapped in cloth. Even the one of himself was there. A few of his shuriken, a tablet that had been painted when he was a kid. A few wrapped up bean buns and some other ingredients that he could use to cook while on the way to Arkoma.

"So where exactly are you going to?" Mr. Ping asked him.

"Er… I… We were going to…" Po repressed a sigh. How was he supposed to explain this to him that he was going to find his real father. That would devastate him. He had no idea why he was going in the first place since he had claimed Mr. Ping as his real father.

"Don't worry Mr. Ping, We were just leaving to help a village who could use some protection from a gang of bandits." Tigress spoke up for him. "We'll be back before you can say 'Noodles'."

"Ah, no worries!" Mr. Ping said, smiling broadly at the group. "Be sure to tell the village where to get the best noodles and tofu in all of China!"

With that said, Mr. Ping walked back into the shop to carry out the orders for the rest of the Customers.

"I couldn't tell him. It would destroy him." Po sighed as they began their way out of the Valley. "I don't know why I'm going anyway if I already called him my real father."

Tigress was silent as were the rest of the Five, they had no idea how to counter that.

"To learn the truth, I believe." Master Shifu spoke up. "You may have called Mr. Ping your real father, since he raised you from your childhood. But even though you have achieved inner peace, something I trained years to accomplish, you still wish to know who you really were before being adopted."

"Yeah, I guess we'll go with that." Po nodded.

"Hey, Shang!" Po called out to the wolf, who was standing, hooded, by the gates.

"Dragon Warrior," Shang replied, pulling off his hood.

Due to how brief they were informed of the wolf, there was tension between the Five, excluding Tigress, and Shang. The wolf himself held no ill will to the Kung Fu Warriors, but the Five had a hard time believing that Shang had turned himself around.

"Aw, Come on guys," Po said. "Can't we forget about what happened? It's in the past, isn't it? The past is the past. Put it behind you and move on, he's changed and Tigress, Master Shifu and I believe him. Why can't you?"

The rest of the Five were silent, but it was Viper who broke the ice.

"You drive a good point," She said, slithering over to Po.

"If Viper is going so am I." Crane said, nodding.

"If Crane is going, I'll go." Monkey said, Mantis hopping off of his shoulder.

Everyone stared at Mantis, waiting for his answer. For a while, he didn't say anything. But after a while, he put on a grin and hopped back onto Monkey's shoulder.

"You guys didn't think that I'd sit this one out, did you?" he laughed. "Shang, may I have permission to perform acupuncture on you tonight? It's better to do it early than to find yourself immobile due to nerve strikes."

"Of course," Shang replied. "I haven't had that treatment in a long time. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mantis replied.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. For some reason, FF wouldn't let me update my story. And the name 'Dashire' is just a place holder, the name may change if I find something better. **

**Next chap: Campfire**


	7. Chapter 7: Campfire

"Ow!"

"He said this is supposed to make me feel… _better_, right?" Shang asked the Panda, wincing as another needle pierced his hide.

Po snickered, amused by the wolf. "Well, yeah. I still get pricks here and there that still hurt, but I don't think Mantis has ever done acupuncture on a wolf before. He needs a bit of time to adjust and find the right nerve points."

The wolf winced again, knocking Mantis off of his shoulder. Po would have fell out of a chair laughing if he could, and then groaned in pain as a needle suddenly found itself in the Panda's side.

"Laugh while you can, furball," Mantis said, laughing from Shang's shoulder. "I could stop your heart for a little bit like last time. Or maybe you could show us that fall again?"

"Not funny, Mantis," Po replied, grunting as he pulled the needle out and sat up.

"Hey, it was kind of hilarious," Shang chuckled to himself.

Po grumbled and stalked over to the fire, throwing a few pieces of wood and tending to the embers to perk the flames back up. Master Shifu found himself a small haven like clearing where he could meditate, complete with a small pool with calm waters. Crane had retired early due to scouting out ahead to check for ambushes, along with Monkey after his usual meditating before turning in for the night. The only ones that joined Po to the fire besides Shang and Mantis were Tigress and Viper.

"How are you feeling?" Viper asked.

"Eh, still a bit sore." Po replied. "But I'm fine now."

"A bit?" Tigress raised a brow. "You nearly fell down the waterfall. And the only thing that stopped you from falling was that branch."

"That was the worst wedgie ever…" Po muttered under his breath.

Po shot Mantis and Shang glares when they fell to the ground laughing.

"Guys, stop or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Mantis challenged, appearing on Po shoulder only to jab another needle in Po's skin.

"Mantis!" Po shouted. "Get back here!"

The next thirty minutes were spent watching Po chase down the little green blur around the campfire, and it stopped after Po ran face first into a tree.

"Alright you three, you need to go to bed." Viper spoke up, checking Po for injuries. "In fact, we should all go to bed."

"What did I do?" Shang asked, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"We need our rest for the remainder of our trip tomorrow," Viper said. "You should know, Shang."

"Right," Shang sighed. "It's just been a long time since I have been able to unwind and have a bit of fun."

"I understand," Viper replied. "But we have been up late enough as it is."

Shang nodded, standing up and dusting himself off. "I admit, I am tired. So, good night to all of you."

"Night," Po replied to the wolf and the others, he stood up and made his way over to his tent.

Before he could even open the flap to his tent…

"Dragon Warrior!"

Po turned just in time to see Shang shove him to the ground, a few seconds later a dull _Thunk! _was heard. Only did he understand when he sat up, that Shang had pushed him out of the way and in the process, stopping a throwing knife by holding up a gauntleted paw. The piece of steel was ebbed into the wolf's paw, a purplish liquid dripped from the knife, no doubt poisoned.

"I thought that I had killed you, Dashire!" Shang yelled to open air as he pulled the knife out of his paw.

"Shang, are you-" Viper began to ask when the wolf silenced her.

"Take this, we'll probably need it." Shang replied, handing her the knife.

He took a small vial out of his cloak and downed the mysterious liquid within. An instant later, the wolf sighed.

"You must have forgotten we devised an antidote for your little poisons!" Shang said to the air again.

The air was silent, but everyone in the vicinity knew there was an assassin amongst the trees. Viper, Shang and Tigress formed a perimeter around Po since it was obvious that he was the target.

"Who said that it was the same poison?"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Shang, Po and Viper had turned to see a cloaked person holding Tigress by the neck and raised a dagger, but not to the feline, but to the group.

"However, how could I use a different poison on you? You're too cute to just kill off that easily, so you are safe." Dashire told Shang with a flourish of her blade over her fingertips. "I made that poison specifically for you, and I know about the antidote. I don't want you dead, my dear Shang."

"Ah, I think I might throw up." Shang replied sarcastically.

"Is that any way to speak to a lady?" Dashire countered. "What do you think, Dragon Warrior? Should he speak to me like that?"

"No more games!" Po snapped. "Let Tigress go!"

He was getting ready to step forward to start his attack, but stopped short when Dashire held her blade to Tigress' neck.

"One step, you can kiss your girlfriend goodbye, Dragon Warrior." Dashire told the Panda.

"You've made a big mistake," Po replied, glaring at the face hidden in the shadows.

"Oh? Have I?" Dashire asked mockingly.

"Yes, you have." Tigress replied. "Foot, meet Face."

Dashire looked back at the feline only to have Tigress' foot smash into the hooded figures head. The figures hand slacked, but claws retracted out of her fingertips and raked across the left of Tigress' chest, three long gashes appeared on her furred skin that was now visible due to a piece of her clothing being torn off. Tigress fell to the ground, clutching her chest to both cover herself and amount some decency and to apply pressure to the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Dashire shook her head, making sure that her hood was still up as she got off the ground. Her body went rigid as she saw Tigress, as if realizing who she was for the first time.

"You…" She hissed, pointing to her.

Spinning on her heel, Dashire turned and fled. However, before she could even enter the trees, a small familiar form leapt in front of her.

"Threatening my students, a mistake." Shifu said, pointing his flute at the hooded Dashire. "Threatening my guest, a mistake."

"Wounding my daughter and with an intent to kill my, I am sure, future son in law, a big mistake." the Grand Master growled, and Po was touched by those words.

The Panda helped Tigress to her feet, smiling at the feline. Then he quickly rid himself of the smile, not wanting to give the wrong impression.

"Master…" Dashire whispered, surprising Shifu.

"Is that you…?" Shifu began to ask.

There was a split second of tension, and then smoke enveloped the Grand Master, with Dashire running quad pedal into the tree line.

What confused the group, at least Tigress was anyway, was that Dashire still clung to Tigress' scrap of vest.

As if triggered by her leave, Tigress groaned and fell to one knee, clutching her chest with more force as convulsions wracked her body. Po, with absolutely no hesitation and willed himself to be oblivious to the fact that she was nearly half naked, scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to Viper's tent.

"Po! Put me down! If you haven't noticed, I'm-"

"I have and I don't care, Tigress." Po replied flatly. "I'm more concerned with saving your life."

He laid her down on Viper's bed, nodding to the Serpent and the Wolf as he grabbed a blanket to cover the feline. "Shang, do you think it's the same poison?"

"I'm not sure." Shang replied. "Even though she is conniving, she is still true to her word despite her demeanor and her standing. The poison that infected Master Tigress came from her claws, so I don't know. However, she probably coated her claws in the usual venom; no doubt to be used for me."

"The poison is probably the same, Dragon Warrior." Shang answered Po's impatient gaze.

"Try using this," Shang said, handing Viper a vial. "It should work. If it doesn't, let me know."

Both he and Po exited Viper's tent as the serpent began to tend to Tigress, sitting next to Master Shifu at the Campfire.

"Tell me everything you know about this 'Dashire'." Po said to Shang. "You seem to know a lot about her."

"'Dashire'?" Shifu asked slowly. "She is a tiger, am I correct?"

"Yes," Shang replied. "But I… don't understand, Grand Master Shifu."

"Please, Shang, just call me Master Shifu." the red panda replied.

"Master Shifu," the Wolf said. "I don't understand. Do you know her? She called you 'Master' right before she left."

"Master Viper," Shifu called out, when the serpent poked her head out of her tent he asked. "Is Tigress well?"

"I guess we'd better call it lucky that Vial worked, Shang, thank you." Viper replied.

"She's alright?" Po and Shang asked in unison.

When Viper nodded, Shifu stood, motioning for the group to follow them. When the group settled inside Viper's tent, with difficulty, Shifu cleared his throat.

"It is only right that Tigress would get to hear this conversation as well." he said.

"Why Master?" Tigress asked, who had pulled on a fresh vest over her bandages.

"I guess I should have told you something I should have told you a long time ago." Shifu sighed. "'Dashire' was the name that my adopted granddaughter was called by when she lived in the streets by some of the villagers. Her original name, was Hàn."

Po's eyebrows shot up at the name, and looked at Tigress. 'Lotus Blossom' was exactly what he called her when he was comforting the feline. Ironic…

"Wait a minute," Po said. "Adopted granddaughter, you mean?"

"Tigress, technically Hàn is your niece since Tai Lung found her." Shifu said after a few minutes of silence.

The entire tent went deathly silent at those words. The only movement, was Po's sudden jerk of movement at a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Ow! MANTIS!" Po nearly shouted.

"Actually, that one was me." Shang said, grinning as he held his hand up in the air. Po looked over his shoulder, glaring at the wolf as he pulled the needle out of his shoulder. "Hey, someone had to break the silence."

**A/N: Shifu has some adopting problems, doesn't he? I love that last bit at the end, they should really put something like that in the next movie. Next chapter: Hàn**


	8. Chapter 8: Hàn

"Tai Lung, I need you to run down to the store and fetch me some ingredients." A young Master Shifu told his adopted son, who had just turned nineteen.

"Are you cooking today, Father?" Tai Lung grinned. "May the Gods above help you."

"Funny," Master Shifu replied, handing him a list. "I don't want you dawdling around. You can stop at a few shops but I don't want our food to spoil so do not be long."

"Yes, Master." Tai Lung bowed before setting out to the thousand stairs.

_-A Thousand Stairs Later-_

"Alright first thing on the list is…" Tai Lung began to read the scrap of parchment.

"Eggs, flour, sugar, wait a minute…" he stopped, smiling to himself. "Sounds like he's making a cake or something. Aw man! I forgot it was Master Oogway's birthday today!"

Walking into Mrs. Hua's convenience store, he began to search for the items on the list. Everything was there except for the sugar, figures. Paying quickly, he ignored the villagers who just stared in awe at a Kung Fu Master just walking into the store like any other person. Nodding to Mrs. Hua, an old family friend, Tai Lung exited the shop only to have a black and orange blur collide with him. Granted he had hardened himself to deflect blows like that, but he had his guard down and fell with an 'Oof' to the dusty ground.

"Sorry!" the Blur said before taking off.

"Hey! Stop her!" Tai Lung heard, then three pigs and a goose ran up to him.

"What the hell's the matter with you, you let her go! You should've-" one said, then fell silent.

"Forgive me, Master Tai Lung." The pig bowed, the group followed suit. "Can we ask you a favor, if it's not too much to ask?"

"I will help you find that girl, don't worry." Tai Lung assured.

_Sometimes the Valley of Peace isn't so peaceful… _Tai Lung thought.

"There she is! I found her!" A goose yelled.

"Aw, man," Hàn muttered, running down the street and into an alley. Pushing a stack of boxes over to block access behind her as she ran, breathless. The Geese and Pigs were thwarted for a couple seconds before the snow leopard from before shoved the boxes out of the way as he accompanied the group chasing her. Great, now he was chasing her too.

"You two, down that way, the rest the other, I'll go this way." She heard as she turned to run down a deserted path.

"Aw, crud." Hàn said as she turned to a dead end. Looking around, there was no way out. And the group of pigs and geese were right on her tail, the snow leopard appeared shortly thereafter.

As they started to close in, she searched franticly for a way out. And, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small hole in an abandoned house covered up by a cloth. Giving the group a small smile and look of determination, the leopard stopped and stared at her. She ran toward the hole, leaping through it and the pigs missed her by just inches. Unfortunately for them, but fortunate for her, she knocked over a beam that sent debris in front of the hole, sealing that entrance. Not wasting any time, she ran for the exit across from her, leading her into another alley that gave her enough time to escape.

* * *

><p>"Finally, I'm alone," Hàn sighed, pulling out the peach in her pocket and smiling at the treat.<p>

She raised it to her mouth, to take the first bite, when she saw two kids slightly older than her, looking through the trashcans on the back of Mr. Ping's noodle shop. They noticed her staring and quickly closed the can, attempting to run away.

"Wait!" She cried, reaching out to them.

They stopped, looking back at her, wondering if she was a threat or not.

"I'm not going to hurt you," She assured them. "Do you really think that I could? I'm a kid."

The boy smiled, missing a tooth. "You're right."

"I just wanted to give you this," Hàn said, proffering the peach. "You can have it, you two need it more than I do."

The boy took it cautiously, then gave her another smile and handed it to his companion.

"Thank you," he said.

The backdoor to Mr. Ping's shop opened, causing the two children to run off. A small smile spread over the aged goose's beak as he saw Hàn.

"Getting into trouble a bit early, aren't we Hàn?" he said, chuckling to himself.

"Nu-Uh," Hàn replied. "You're only in trouble if you get caught."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and her smile was plastered to her face.

"I'm in trouble." she said, Mr. Ping began to laugh. "The snow leopard's right behind me, isn't he?"

When Mr. Ping nodded, Hàn spun around, slapping the leopard's hand away and taking a mock Kung Fu stance.

"What is your name?" he asked, surprising Hàn but she didn't lower her stance.

"My name is Hàn." the feline replied.

"'Hàn'?" Tai Lung repeated. "That's a beautiful name, it suits you."

The young tigress eased out of her stance, confused. "You're the Master of the Leopard Style of Kung Fu, Master Tai Lung, right?"

"That is me." the Leopard replied, smiling.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down." Hàn replied, then jumped back into her mock stance again. "You're not leading that group to me are you?"

"No," Tai Lung answered.

"Oh." Hàn replied, slipping out of her stance. "What did you follow me for, then?"

"Well, to give you this." Tai Lung replied.

He pulled a peach out of his pocket, surprising the feline once again. How did he know?

"I saw you give those two the only source of food you had," Tai Lung answered her confused expression. "I'm giving this to you, hoping that you will not steal anymore."

"I…" Hàn began to say. "Thank you, Master Tai Lung."

"She can eat here for free," Mr. Ping offered. "I told her that a couple of times, but she still spins out and does her own thing."

Tai Lung knelt so he was eye level with the feline, looking her dead in the eyes. "Promise me that you will never steal from now on."

Hàn smiled brightly, warming Tai Lung's strict expression. "I promise, Master."

Tai Lung's face froze between bewilderment, and happiness. "Now, why don't you take up Mr. Ping on his generous offer? He doesn't offer that to just anyone, you know."

"Okay, Thank you." Hàn replied, bowing in respect before running off into Mr. Ping's shop.

"Has she always stopped by her, Mr. Ping?" Tai Lung asked, standing at the doorway with the goose; watching Hàn.

"Periodically." Mr. Ping answered.

"Where's her family?" he asked.

"Her mother died when she was born, and she knows nothing of her father. And her caretaker just left her without a second thought, heartless if you ask me." Mr. Ping replied.

Tai Lung scratched her chin in thought.

"I know that look," Mr. Ping smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"Can she stay here for the night?" he asked. "I need to have a talk with my father and Master Oogway."

"She normally does," Mr. Ping said. "So I guess that I will see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." Tai Lung replied.

_-Later that night-_

Hàn sat on the roof of Mr. Ping's noodle shop, looking at the stars that dotted the sky and the moon that hung in the midst like an ivory claw.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hàn turned with a gasp to find that Tai Lung had climbed up as well. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, Master." Hàn replied.

"Why do you call me 'Master' all of a sudden?" Tai Lung asked, seating himself next to her.

"I thought it would be better to call you that," Hàn answered. "I can just call you Master Tai Lung, if that's better?"

"No, 'Master's fine." Tai Lung assured. "Can you show me that stance that you did again?"

"Oh, this?" Hàn stood up, taking the semi-familiar stance of the Tiger Style of Kung Fu.

"Alright," the leopard stood up as well.

"You need to correct your stance here," he said, tapping her leg. "Because if you keep it like this," He repositioned her leg to it's original position, then tapped her forehead. The young tigress immediately began to fall, but Tai Lung caught her right before she did. "You'll fall."

"Okay, move your leg slightly to the left," he said, gently sliding her leg to the correct position. "You need to have your arm a bit higher, that's it."

"Okay, strike," he commanded. Hàn did so. "Keep that pose."

"Position your hand when you strike like this." Tai Lung said.

"Okay, that's not really the same. Like this." he said gently, helping her get the position of her fist right. "And move your leg a little bit back, yes, like that."

"Good, pull back, and take the stance again." he said. "Okay, Kick."

She did so, and Tai Lung knelt, grabbing her leg and keeping her balanced. "Right, when you kick you should position yourself like this, yes, exactly. And when you end the kick, you can even follow through with another, or you can go back to your original position."

He let go of her leg, letting her fall back into her stance. "Nice, you have the basic punch and kick down."

"What was that for, Master?" Hàn asked.

"Do you want to learn Kung Fu?" Tai Lung asked her.

"Yeah, totally! I would love to!" Hàn grinned widely.

"Then I am your Master." Tai Lung smiled at her. "Let me show you to your new home."

* * *

><p>"Hey! You finally found her! Took you all night, didn't it?" it was the same group of Pigs and Geese.<p>

"Do you know the punishment for stealing, young lady?" the pig asked Hàn, who cowered behind Tai Lung.

"Touch her, and you'll wake up in the hospital." Tai Lung replied, keeping his temper at bay.

The group shuddered, afraid of what the young Kung Fu Master would do to them, and quickly went the other way. Well aware of the frightened Hàn, Tai Lung scooped her up into his arms.

"Don't worry, Hàn," He whispered comfortingly. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"Thank you… baba." Hàn whispered back, hugging Tai Lung closer.

Tai Lung smiled, a few tears in his eyes.

_First Master… Now Father… Man, am I glad I saved her. I'm sure that I'm changing her life, like she's changing mine. _

"Hàn, look." he said, the feline lifted her head and looked at the Jade Palace up above the Thousand Stairs. "That is your new home. You will be safe from harm up there, I'll protect you."

"But what if you not?" Hàn asked, her voice full of doubt. "You could go away to some distant village or other thingy, and who would protect me then?"

"If I am not there, Grandmaster Oogway and your grandfather Master Shifu will protect you." Tai Lung replied. "I will protect you when I am there, and they will when I am not. But most of the time I will be with you."

"Promise?" Hàn asked, holding up her pinkie.

"I promise, my little Lotus Blossom." Tai Lung replied, smiling and locking his pinkie with hers. "Now, let's go meet your new family."

With the young feline in his arms, he began his way up the Thousand Stairs.

**A/N: Aw… Tai Lung had a daughter! Who knew? Oh wait… I did! XD **

**Next Chapter: Campfire 2**


	9. Chapter 9: Campfires

**A/N: I changed a small piece that Shifu said in chap 6. Instead of "'Dashire' was the name my adopted granddaughter took after Tai Lung's imprisonment," it is now "'Dashire' was the name my adopted granddaughter was called by when she lived in the streets by some of the villagers." for continuity purposes. And the Mr. Ping from Chap 7 was Mr. Ping's father, Po's granddad. Sorry if I confused you guys. And don't hate the name for the Mr. Ping that raises Po. Thaddeus was the only name that I could think of at the time.**

"But I don't understand, Master." Po spoke up.

"Understand what?" Master Shifu replied, slightly annoyed that the Panda interrupted.

"If he had Hàn in his life," Po said. "What made him go maverick on the Valley?"

"Well, I was getting to that." Shifu said, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "He didn't have Hàn in his life when he trained for the Dragon Scroll."

Po settled back into his spot next to Tigress and, unknowingly, took her hand in his.

"Something happened to Hàn, right?" Po asked, Shifu just nodded.

"It is my fault," Shifu replied.

* * *

><p>-Seven Years Later-<p>

"Good morning, Master!" Hàn said, leaping out of her bedroom and greeting her father.

"Morning, Hàn." Tai Lung replied, smiling. "As you know, it is Master Oogway's birthday today."

"How could I forget?" Hàn smiled back. "So…?"

"You're going to help me find him a present." the Leopard answered.

"Are we going to be training today afterwards?" Hàn asked.

"You trained on your own birthday, even I am not that persistent." Tai Lung answered, laughing. "Take today off, alright?"

"Hey, the only reason I trained was because we were leaving on that mission the day directly after my birthday." Hàn retorted defensively. "Besides, I saved your butt for the tenth time, remember?"

"Ninth time," Tai Lung corrected. "That little incident with that whole army thing doesn't really count."

"Yeah, it does." Hàn said, crossing her arms and accompanying her father out of the barracks. The Leopard just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, on your fourteenth birthday, we'll do something real special, alright?" Tai Lung offered. "No training, just fun."

"But I like training!" Hàn protested.

"Yes, I know that." Tia Lung replied. "But you don't need training on your own birthday. All work and no play isn't healthy you know."

Hàn sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Yes, baba."

"Good girl," Tai Lung smiled, patting her on the head as if she were still a small child.

He sighed. "Man, look at how much you've grown. Sometimes I still see the six-year old girl that was so full of questions and was yearning to learn everything that she could about her style of Kung Fu to perfect it. And now I see the beautiful young woman that you are turning into, making your way into the world."

Hàn blushed. "Thank you, baba."

"Anytime, Hàn." Tai Lung replied, pulling her close into a one armed hug. "Now, what do you think Master Oogway will be interested in?"

"You've known him longer than I have." Hàn blinked in surprise.

"I was wondering what you thought we should get him." Tai Lung answered.

"You don't know what to get him yet, do you?" Hàn asked.

"Not a clue." Tai Lung admitted.

"Well, we'll figure something out." Hàn concluded.

_-A Thousand Stairs Later-_

"Oh! Look at this!" Hàn said, holding up the piece of artwork she found. "I'm sure Master Oogway will like this. How much?"

The aged pig gave a small smile at the young tiger. "I have no need for it, my dear. Ten Yuan."

"Just ten?" Hàn asked, surprised. "Here, I'll give you twenty. You can keep the change, Mrs. Hua."

"Thank you. Please come again." the pig's smile grew, as she waved goodbye.

"So, what did you get him?" Tai Lung asked, walking with Hàn toward Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"Just this," Hàn replied. She gently unwrapped the gift and showed it to her father.

"Sure you didn't get that for yourself?" Tai Lung teased as she wrapped the present back up in the paper.

"Master Oogway loves peaches! I thought-"

"Easy, kiddo, I was just pulling your leg." Tai Lung laughed as they walked into Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop.

"Ah, my two favorite customers!" Mr. Ping said, smiling broadly. "The usual, I presume?"

"Yes, Mr. Ping."

"So, what did you get Grand Master Oogway today?" the goose asked.

"I got him this," Hàn replied, showing him the gift.

"And I got him this book that tells the old folklore passed down through western China." Tai Lung replied, showing him the book he had bought.

"Here you go, Master Tai Lung, Master Hàn." Mr. Ping's son, Thaddeus Ping, said as he gave them their orders.

"Thank you," Hàn said, before digging into the food.

"What have you two been up to?" Tai Lung asked.

"Well, Thaddeus is almost a man now," Mr. Ping answered. "He's almost ready to take over my shop, and learn the secret ingredient to my Secret Ingredient Soup!"

"Yeah, then he could make it for us." Hàn replied.

"And you two? What has happened in the Palace recently?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Hàn here, is getting ready to master the sixth hundredth scroll of the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu." the Snow Leopard smiled, proud of his daughters achievement. "Myself, I have mainly honed my skills and am now attempting to find my inner peace in meditation. Grand Master Oogway continues to train Master Shifu to obtain his inner peace and they are currently meditating at the Pool of Sacred Tears."

"Interesting." the goose replied.

"Hungry? Hàn?" Mr. Ping chuckled at the Tiger.

Tai Lung blinked, smiling at his daughter. "Can we get one more order?"

"Sorry." Hàn smiled sheepishly at her empty bowl.

"Nah, that's alright. "Tai Lung patted his daughter on the back. "Noodles are your favorite after all."

"Thank you," Hàn said, when she received a new bowl of noodles.

_Inheritance… _Tai Lung thought.

* * *

><p>"Hàn." Tai Lung said, stopping her before the Thousand Stairs.<p>

"What is it?"

"I have something. I believe that it is time for it to be passed to you." Tai Lung replied, unlatching an amulet from around his neck. "This was around my neck, when Master Shifu found me. I want you to have it, as my daughter."

"Master…" Hàn whispered, taking the necklace from him with shaky hands. "Is it alright to give this to me?"

"You're my daughter, Hàn. I know it may not seem like a whole lot in the way of Inheritance, but-" Tai Lung cut himself off as Hàn slammed into him, hugging him.

"Thank you, Baba! I love it." Hàn said, smiling. "Just like I love you, Baba."

"I love you too, Hàn." Tai Lung smiled back, returning the hug. "We'd better get home, we don't want to be late, do we?"

"Let's not keep Grandpa waiting." Hàn said.

"Right. That amulet looks good on you," Tai Lung commented, putting his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"M-Master Shifu! G-Grand Master O-Oogway!"<p>

Hitting the ground with enough force to create a small crater, Zeng plopped down in the midst of the group, just as Hàn was getting ready to give Grand Master Oogway his gift.

"What is wrong, Zeng?" Shifu asked, helping the goose to his feet.

"I was coming back from d-delivering that package when I was a-attacked by some weird group. I think they were bandits." the goose replied, catching his breath.

"Bandits? Can you describe them?" Hàn asked.

"It was very dark, and I couldn't see very well." Zeng replied. "But I could see an insignia on their shoulder pads. It looked like some sort of zigzagging pattern, I can't really describe it. And the armor was constructed to look like a snakes skin."

"These bandits, what did they attack you for?" Shifu asked.

"They sent me with this message." Zeng said, holding up a bloody wing. "In two hours time, we will attack for the One bearing the mark."

"'The One bearing the mark'." Shifu repeated, checking the goose's wound. "How many were there, Zeng?"

"Two…" Zeng said feebly.

"Only two?" Shifu repeated. "Zeng, go to the infirmary to get your wing checked out, after that get some rest."

As the Goose flew off, Shifu cleared his throat. "Well, if-"

"Permission to speak?" Tai Lung spoke up for the first time, smiling lightly.

"Granted."

"Let me and Hàn take care of this." He offered. "I don't mean any disrespect, but you and Grand Master Oogway aren't getting any younger. You and he are still at the top of your game, but I just want for Hàn to have the experience on this type of enemy. "

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Shifu said, folding his hands behind his back. "There could be more."

"Wouldn't it be better to send us out?" Hàn asked. "I'll tell you what Grandpa, if it gets to more than we can handle, we can hightail it out of there and come back for reinforcements."

"Master Oogway?" Shifu asked, looking for his opinion.

"These two are so much like you when you were a youth. So alive and full of energy, and feeling as if they could take on the world." the aged tortoise smiled kindly at the Leopard and the Tiger. "It is your choice, not mine, to make."

"It is with great reluctance… that I grant you your request." Shifu sighed. "Be not a fool, if you cannot handle the situation, run."

"Yes Master," Both Tai Lung and Hàn bowed deeply.

"Oh, Master Oogway, your present." Hàn said, reaching into her pocket and retrieving the wrapped gift.

But Master Oogway raised a hand. "Keep it. I have no need for your gift. I have the gifts I need," he said gesturing to the world around him, then placing his hands on her shoulders. "Keep your heart safe, little one."

Hàn was unsure of why he told her that, but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, Master. I will."

* * *

><p>Tai Lung and Hàn burst through the thicket and trees, to find a smoldering campfire and the two bandits with their full armor at their sides. The two Wolves looked straight at them, and the first one grinned. The second was slightly smaller and, possibly, younger than the first.<p>

"Look Father, we finally have some company." One said, grinning.

"I can see that," the other sighed. "And that girl there, is the One with that mark."

Tai Lung spared a glance at Hàn, who wore as just a confused look as he did.

"What mark are you talking about?" Tai Lung asked.

The mark on her left shoulder," the first Lynx said, and Hàn's eyes widened.

"What is the mark in the shape of?" Hàn countered.

"The mark of the Dragon," The second Lynx answered. "That is on your left shoulder, is it not?"

"So what if it is?" Hàn retorted, then winced. That did it.

"Very cute," Tai Lung said, giving Hàn a small glare.

"Well, that was easy." the second Lynx said, standing up. "She came straight to us."

He raised a fist, what seemed to be needles glistened in the firelight. "Our orders, again Father?"

The larger wolf whispered in the younger wolves ear, and the small wolf held a grin.

"Why don't you just make it easy on yourself and just let her come with us? No harm to you will be done, we just came for the girl." the young wolf said.

Tai Lung stepped in front of Hàn. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." The larger wolf snorted.

"Hàn, run." Tai Lung said, his voice impassive.

"But-"

"No, Buts! Run, Now!" Tai Lung said abruptly.

Hàn gave a small bow and ran in the opposite direction away from the soon to be fight.

"You're not getting away!" The larger wolf said, making a beeline toward the tiger disappearing in the tree lines.

"I said," Tai Lung stopped the wolf in his tracks by grabbing him by the neck. "Over My Dead Body, will you get to her. If you want her, you have to finish me first."

"And like I said, that can be arranged." The wolf said, giving a smile that made the fur on the back of Tai Lung's neck stand on end.

Tai Lung grunted, feeling a needle pierce his knee. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, his knee gave under him. He dropped the wolf to the ground as his knee inexplicably felt like it was on fire. Pulling the needle out of his knee did nothing to help at all, but what it did reveal was that the needle was coated in a purplish liquid, poisoned.

_Damn it! I hope Hàn got to safety. I can hold them off long enough for her to get help. _Tai Lung thought.

The larger wolf smiled with the same look that infuriated the Leopard to no end.

"Kill this infernal Leopard, son." The wolf said, folding his hands behind his back.

"No," The younger wolf said, surprising both his father and Tai Lung.

"Did you just say 'No'?" the larger wolf snapped.

"Yes, I did. Our orders were to capture, not kill." the son said. "If we kill the Leopard, think of the rage that the young girl will feel."

"And to kill anyone that gets in our way." the father replied.

"The way I see it, this Leopard cannot even stand because that needle pierced through his knee." The son reasoned. "Even if he were to stand, I could pierce his other knee if he becomes a problem. Either way, he is no threat to us. All we need is the girl, she is all we came for."

"And out of his mouth spouts wisdom." The father sighed, then centered his attention on Tai Lung. "Be as it may, I do not want you to cause me any trouble, so…"

He walked over to his armor and drew a long sword. "Perhaps we will just report it as an 'Unnecessary Casualty'."

The father stopped short as a needle embedded itself a few feet from his right foot. Snarling, he turned and looked at his son who, surprisingly, held no fear of the rage his father felt.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Are going to strike down your own father?"

"I apologize if it comes to that." The son replied. "We came for the girl, nothing else."

"And kill anything that gets in our way." The father said.

"Get it through your head, Pops!" The young wolf shouted. "He's down on the ground, isn't that enough? Why must you kill everything? We cannot kill the girl, and if we stay any longer, we will face _his _wrath."

"Y-You're right." The larger wolf said, fear appeared on his face. "I will make this quick."

He raised his sword, his intent to stab Tai Lung through the chest.

"NO!"

But it went through Hàn's gut instead. The tiger hadn't left after all, she had thrown herself in front of Tai Lung to stop the blade, but not in the way she had intended. The wolf pulled the blade out quick, the fear back on his face.

"We're leaving." The wolf said to his son.

The father nodded to his son, and they both ran, albeit the son was hesitant to leave.

"H-Hàn, you fool!" Tai Lung whispered, his throat to dry to yell at her. "I told you to run! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Who… would I have to call 'Father' if… you didn't… come back?" Hàn replied, coughing. "You can say 'Thanks for saving my life' for the eleventh time."

Tai Lung was too full of grief to correct her- no- correct himself. "That whole army thing does count."

"Ha… Told you…" Hàn replied.

"We need to get you to-" Tai Lung began.

"Too late for me." Hàn cut him off.

"What do you mean Too Late?" Tai Lung snarled, tears streaming down his face.

"One, I'm bleeding too much," Hàn said. "Two, the son is right behind you."

Tai Lung looked behind him but, no end to the surprises, he didn't have it in his entire body to attack. Everything was numb.

"Take this…" Hàn said, pulling out Master Oogway's present. "I want you... To have… it. As my… F-Father."

Tai Lung gently took the gift, kissing Hàn softly on the forehead.

"Better to save her the pain of dying slowly." The son said, and in that instant, a needle pierced the center of Hàn's chest. The tiger's body went limp in that instant.

Tai Lung finally let it all loose. He cried the sorrows to the skies, his entire body to numb to respond as he saw the son carry away Hàn's now lifeless body into the darkness of the night. He cursed himself, they both should have ran.

He unwrapped the gift, his last memento of Hàn. He looked at the glass orb, which held a Peach Blossom that was forever frozen in bloom. The rolled it around in his hands as he tried to calm himself down. To calm himself down enough to track the killers. But every time he attempted to stand, her face would hit him again and he would collapse in tears.

"I will always love you, Baba." He heard in the whispers of the wind.

_~~~Elsewhere~~~_

Tai Lung rolled around the glass orb in his hands, in remembrance of his daughters love, and the last moment he shared with Hàn. He had heard from Shang that the Dragon Warrior and his companions, along with his old Master and Father, were almost to the Panda village where he stayed at.

When they entered the village, it would be time to reveal himself and come clean.

"I will always love you too, Hàn." Tai Lung whispered, setting the orb down on his dresser and exiting his room and out of his small hut to go to his clearing to meditate. He lit a small campfire, sitting down and letting the warmth radiate from the fire onto him.

**A/N: I'm not really sure what to add to this. By now you probably have a lot of questions, I will answer one right now. Shifu was telling the story and Tai Lung was remembering at the same time. Yes, Tai Lung is alive. I thought that was too big a secret to not reveal. I'm still brainstorming on what will be in the next chapter and what to call it, so please be patient.**


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Clean

"And now," Master Shifu cleared his throat, getting the groups attention. "We must rest."

Tigress gripped Po's hand tighter as she saw that he was crying, everyone else was too lost in their own thoughts to notice except her. She let a few tears slide down her cheeks as she finally understood. Everything went downhill from that day for her brother. When Hàn had supposedly 'died', Tai Lung wanted to Dragon Scroll so he could have all the power that allegedly came with the scroll to make sure that he never lost anyone again. And Master Shifu trained Tai Lung to the extreme to help him accomplish that dream, not realizing that he had a dark side that was power hungry and growing into something truly terrifying to behold. The red panda exited the tent, physically and emotionally exhausted. The rest followed, minus Tigress and Po. The Panda opened his mouth to speak, when Shang had poked his head into the tent.

"Good night, you two." he said, giving a small smile.

"Oh, we have separate tents we don't actually…" Po began.

"Nah, I know." Shang chuckled. "Thought I'd mess with you one last time before going to sleep. And, nice fall by the way."

"Shang! I swear if you mention that one more time-" Po jumped to his feet.

"Good night, Shang." Tigress said sharply, and with that, the wolf pulled his head out of the tent.

Po groaned, rubbing the back of his head before looking at Tigress. "Well, I'll see you in the morning…"

"Wait…" Tigress said, struggling to her feet. Po made move to stop her, but Tigress stopped him with a glare. "I'm strong enough to move. Dashire… I mean, Hàn got me on my chest, not my legs. Besides, this isn't my tent anyway."

"Yeah, but… I just don't want to take any chances. The antidote worked, but we have no idea what was in that poison that actually got through." Po said, when Tigress stood fully to her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Tigress replied, embracing the Panda resting her head on his shoulder.

"Much better." She sighed. "What about you? Are you alright?"

"Eh, still a little surprised at all of this." Po said, returning the hug with a smile. "There's so many things on my mind though. How did Hàn survive? Why is she after me, and why didn't Tai Lung tell m…"

"Why… didn't Tai Lung tell Master Shifu at first then go to catch them…?" Po finished quickly, receiving a questioning gaze from Tigress. "I mean, he could've gone after them when he had fully gotten himself together."

The feline continued to give him the same questioning stare, attempting to wrench the information out of him, he was clearly hiding something. But she didn't exactly know what. She blinked and gave up after a couple of minutes.

"Tigress, are you sure your okay?" Po asked again.

"Yes," Tigress replied. "And to answer one of your questions, Hàn might be after you because you killed Tai Lung."

"Who says I killed him?" Po asked. "No one actually knows what happens to those who have the Wuxi Finger Hold used on them. I don't even know, he just disappeared."

"Po, tell me the truth, what are you hiding?" Tigress asked.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?" Po blinked in surprise. "I'm not hiding anything, what makes you say that?"

She gave him a look, and Po refused to give in to whatever it was. "I'm not hiding anything, Tigress."

"Oh, really?" Tigress asked, running her fingertips over his cheek; a mischievous smile on her face. She decided to use her sensual card to get the info out of him. "Are you sure you aren't hiding _anything_?"

"Oh, no!" Po said, suddenly pushing her away. He appeared… afraid. And Tigress didn't blame him, she was a bit scared herself. "We are not going anywhere in _that_ direction."

"Why not?" Tigress whispered, taking his hands and placing them on her back. "We can be quiet. We don't have to go all the way."

"Tigress, I promised. _You_ promised." Po whispered back, his voice tightening. "We're not doing this. You can't force me."

"I promise it won't hurt." Tigress whispered in his ear. She pushed him on his back, smiling.

"No way. Please Tigress, come to your senses." Po pleaded. "What the heck was in that antidote? I'm going to kill Shang."

"Before you do." Tigress said. "Tell me."

"W-What?" Po asked, dreading her question.

"What are you hiding?" she asked him, kissing his cheek. "Tell me and I'll stop."

"I told you, I'm not hiding anything!" Po asserted.

"You are, I've known you long enough to know when you are lying." Tigress replied, kissing his cheek again then nuzzled his neck.

"Viper! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Po said in a loud whisper, shoving Tigress off of him.

_Okay… maybe not. _Tigress thought, rubbing her head when she sat up.

"G-Good night, Viper, Tigress." Po said, quickly running out of the room.

"It wasn't what it looked like, I'm not that stupid to try something like that with everyone around." Tigress said to the serpent.

"And if nobody was…?" Viper asked, her eyes wide.

"I promised Master Shifu, we both promised…" Tigress said, her cheeks burning. "…That I stay…" She loathed saying, let alone repeating it. "That I stay _pure_ until after my wedding day."

"Oh…" Viper said, catching Tigress' tone. "That… kinda scared me."

"I assure you, I wasn't planning on going _that_ far." Tigress said. "I just wanted to know if he was hiding something. He was getting ready to let something slip, I'm not sure what, but whatever it was he doesn't want me to know."

"Next time you need to get information out of him…" Viper said to Tigress. "Don't try that, you've scared him."

"I guess that's payback, cause he scared me earlier." Tigress replied.

"Well, only one good thing came out of this." the feline said, sitting down next to the serpent who had curled up on her bed.

"What's that?" Viper asked.

"I know now that Po cannot be seduced easily." Tigress said, slightly grateful, but still ashamed at herself. "I need to go apologize to him."

"You do that." Viper replied. "Good night."

"Night," Tigress said, stepping out of her tent.

* * *

><p>"Po?" Tigress called out softly, right outside his tent. She was met with silence, and truthfully she deserved it.<p>

"Po, I know you're awake." Tigress whispered. "Can you please come out? I just wanted to apologize."

The tent flap opened, but she was met with only darkness. A few seconds later, Po emerged, he refused to meet her eyes and just stood there silent. Tigress put a hand on his shoulder, her other hand patted his cheek.

"You know that I would never try anything like that," Tigress said. "I want to apologize, I thought you were hiding something from me, but I was wrong. And what I did was wrong and inexcusable. I don't blame you if you hate me for what I did, but I just wanted you to know that I will never do anything like that ever again."

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

Still, Po was silent. So she hugged him and began to walk to her tent. She had apologized, whether he forgave her or not was still to be seen. Even if she had ruined their relationship, which seemed likely, she still felt for him. And-

"Tigress."

The feline looked over her shoulder at the call of her name at the Panda. For the first time since he stepped out, he looked straight at her, looking through her. As if he were looking into her heart to see that she really didn't intend what had occurred. He only spoke her name, nothing more, as he continued to look at her. As if he were afraid she would leave it he said any more.

"Do you forgive me?" Tigress asked.

The Panda walked over to her, taking her into his arms. He leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. Tigress blinked, her cheeks burning a deep scarlet, at first too shocked by his sudden action. It was like the time when she helped him out of the water and he embraced her in a bear hug. But she relaxed into Po's arms and kissed him back. This was what she wanted, to be happy with him. Po raised a hand and stroked her cheek, a smile spreading over his face as they broke the kiss for air.

"I will always forgive you, my Lotus Blossom." Po whispered, making Tigress smile back. "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Po," Tigress replied, watching Po disappear into his tent, then made her way toward her own.

"Shang, you're up early."

The wolf opened his eyes, ceasing his meditation to find Po beginning to make breakfast.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." Shang admitted. "A lot on my mind."

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" Po offered.

"Wait for the others to wake up," Shang answered.

Po shrugged and continued to make breakfast. The scent awoke everyone in an instant when he was nearly done with the meals. As everyone filed out of their respective tents, Shang sighed inwardly to himself. Getting off the rock that he sat on to meditate and joining the others at breakfast, he sat down when he got his meal. Like at Mr. Ping's, he stared at his meal, contemplating.

"I'm sorry, guys," Shang said, setting his meal aside. "I can't eat."

"Why not?" Viper asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Because I have something to tell you all." Shang answered. "Master Shifu, before you kill me, listen to why I did those things in the past."

"What are you talking about?" Shifu asked, confused.

"That young wolf with the needles," Shang said, realization dawning on everyone's faces. "That was me."

"YOU KILLED MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" Shifu roared, holding Shang by the neck and shaking him like a rag doll. "YOU'RE THE REASON MY SON WENT ON A RAMPAGE!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Po said, grabbing the smaller Panda. "You need to listen first, then you can decide whether to kill him or not."

"How can Hàn be dead if she was right here last night!" Shang snapped. "Can I continue?"

"Proceed." Shifu waved a hand, seething in anger.

"I did what I had to do, to save Hàn's life." Shang said. "If it wasn't for me, Hàn would not be here today."

"Why's that?" Monkey asked.

"It all started, when I was thirteen." Shang said. "After that encounter with Master Tai Lung and I took Hàn,"

* * *

><p>Shang looked back at the Leopard right before he entered the tree lines. As much as he hated himself for doing this, it was for his own good. As much as his for the entire fate of China. It was better Shang brought Hàn to his Master rather than his Master sending out an entire army to take Hàn by storm. Finally content with the distance he put between himself and the Leopard, Shang stopped running and set down Hàn on a bed of grass.<p>

He looked at her, at first wondering where his father was, but at the same time he didn't really care.

Carefully, he pulled out the needle he had embedded into the center of her chest. The instant it came free, Hàn let out a long gasp and sucked air back into her lungs. Breathing heavily, she tried to sit up, but Shang eased her back down.

"Don't get up, you're not strong enough." he said.

She craned her head and saw him, her eyes narrowing.

"Ow!" Shang cried, holding his nose when she punched him. "That hurt!"

"Don't think about it, you can't go back." Shang said, stopping the tiger as she attempted to sit up again. Glaring at the wolf, she raised a hand to pull out the rest of the needles embed into her skin when Shang grabbed her hand.

"Please don't do that." He said, gently lowering her hand from the needles. "If you pull them out any which way, you'll die."

"Before I remove them, I want you to know something." Shang said slowly, to get her attention.

"And here," He said, pulling a cloth out of his bag. "This should help stop the bleeding."

Hàn looked at the cloth then back at the wolf, glaring still.

"Just take it!" Shang asserted. "I don't want you to die, so can you at least do that for me?"

Sighing, Hàn snatched the cloth from his hands and applied pressure to the wound that was slowly starting to let up. Wrapping it around her stomach she made a crude bandage and, when Shang was satisfied that it was tight, Han finally spoke.

"Why?"

"I was getting ready to tell you that." the wolf replied. "The mark on your left shoulder is the mark of the Dragon, isn't it?"

"I guess it wouldn't help my situation if I said 'No' would it?" Hàn asked.

"No." Shang said.

"It is." Hàn finally answered.

Shang let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"How?"

"My Master, is looking for the one with the Mark of the Dragon." Shang answered. "Be thankful that he is willing to show you mercy. And that I am the one that has you right now, I don't trust my _Father_ anymore. I don't even think that he even has the right to _be_ my Father. I apologize for all of this, I'm doing this to protect you from both him and my Master."

"Why is your Master so interested in me?" Hàn asked.

"You have a choice, either join him, or you die along with the rest of China." Shang replied. "May I?"

Realizing that he was referring to the needles, Hàn just nodded. "Can I trust you?"

"With those needles, do you think I would get far?" Hàn replied.

"No, I mean can I trust you to keep something secret?" Shang asked.

"Yeah, what?" The tiger grunted as the last needle was pulled out.

"To be truthful, I don't even want to be a part of this. I never did." Shang replied. "I want to just live out a peaceful life, but I can't. I was forced in all of this. And I know that you hate me right now, but I don't want you to have the life that I have had so far."

"Forced into what?" Hàn asked.

"My Master wants you to join him, so he can gain control over everything." Shang answered. "That man who was with me and I was supposed to find you, and turn you to our favor. See, it was told by a Soothsayer that 'The One with the Mark of the Dragon will someday kill him.' And he wants to have you on his side instead of having you against him."

"I see." Hàn said.

"I want you to join him." Shang said.

"But you just said-" Hàn began to point out.

"I know," Shang cut her off. "I want you to join him, to gain his favor. And when the time is right, we can strike against him. With your moves and mine, it will be easy to overthrow him when he is vulnerable."

"But doesn't that mean that I will attack the Valley and my family if I submit to him?" Hàn asked.

"No, he wouldn't want to lose you." Shang replied. "You won't be sent out on the so called 'Missions' because you are too vital to his success to lose."

"And as long as you are out of his control," the wolf said. "He will constantly scour China until he finds you. And if you do not come back with me, the man that accompanied me will tell my Master about your family. And then they will be targets."

"So… As long as I go with you," Hàn said. "My family will be safe, Right?"

"I hate for you to be in a predicament like this, but yes." Shang said.

"One last thing before we go," Hàn said, looking the wolf in the eyes. "What is your name?"

"Since I have disowned my father, I will not use my name." Shang said.

"But you ought to have some name, right? A nickname maybe?" Hàn asked.

"I… don't have any nicknames," the wolf replied. "Nor any friends for that matter."

"No friends?" Hàn repeated. She thought for a second.

He saved her, and he was completely sincere. There was not a doubt, not in her entire being, to not trust him. Since he was sincere, why not? He was protecting her and, truth be told, he was actually kind of cute. She stopped herself right there, now was not the time for such thoughts. All in all, she trusted him.

"How about, 'Shang'?" Hàn proposed.

"Shang…" the wolf repeated, mulling the name over. "I like it."

"So… Shall we go?" Hàn asked.

Shang nodded.

"And Shang?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be your friend," Hàn said, holding out her pinkie.

Shang was surprised by this, but raised his pinkie and locked his with hers, smiling. As they turned to the path ahead of them, Hàn looked back in the direction of the Valley. She said a silent goodbye to her old home.

_This cannot and will not, be a permanent exile. I will come back, Baba, I promise. _Hàn looked back at Shang and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute…" Tigress said, when the Wolf had stopped for a drink. "You said that your name was long forgotten when you became Shen's pawn."<p>

"Yes, it was." Shang said. "Even though I said that I disowned my original name, I still didn't use it when I had it."

"How is that possible? If you didn't even know-"

"Shen was the man that taught me how to throw accurately with my poison needles." Shang answered. "He was enlisted in the unit that I was in before he turned against his own men and left after he was done. My brothers and sisters, along with me, left."

"Back that up, I'm confused." Po said.

"Okay, to put it in simple terms." Shang said. "A few years went by after the events of Hàn and I came back from me retrieving her, Shen went maverick on his men and left to go back to his old life. He offered for the wolf pack to accompany him back, we took the offer and we left as a group after busting our way out. For a while, about a month, we lived happy lives. Then he heard the Soothsayer's prophecy and then, you know the rest Dragon Warrior."

"And Hàn didn't go with you?" Shifu asked him, he had calmed down and was thoroughly interested in Shang's tale.

"Unfortunately, no." Shang answered, sighing. "As much as I wished for it, she couldn't follow."

"Wait," Tigress said, before the wolf could continue. "You said that your wife called you 'Shang'. Did you and Hàn marry?"

Shifu's ears snapped up and stared at the wolf, as did everyone else, with the same expression with rapt attention.

"We never officially married," Shang said, surprised everyone yet again. "But I did propose to her. Even love can bloom in the place we lived at. We were as good as married though."

"And… you said that Shen had killed your wife and son." Tigress continued.

"He sort of did kill them," Shang answered. "I made a promise to Hàn, that I would not rest until I freed her and then the three of us would live happily together. When Shen, the wolves and I began to leave the palace, Hàn entrusted me with our newborn son. I promised that I would guard him with my life and raise him in peace. She promised me that we wouldn't be separated forever."

"What happened?" Viper asked, when he stopped.

"Shen went berserk when he heard the Soothsayer, and I participated in the attack on your village Dragon Warrior. I left my son with a trusted sitter, and came back to get him. After the attack was done, Shen was banished. We were banished as well, and I took my son with me. After a while, he told me to lose him, and I refused. And while I slept, he murdered my son in my arms."

"Nothing left to lose, I had the sole intent of one day exacting my revenge." Shang said. "I have you to thank, Dragon Warrior. For ridding China of my son's killer."

He stood up, bowing, a few tears crawling down his muzzle. "Thank you."

Sitting back down, Po just smiled at the thanks. Unsure of what to say, he gestured for the wolf to continue his story.

"And Hàn?" Viper asked.

"When Hàn came to visit me one night, Shen found us, and attempted to kill her for staying. Hàn left, wounded badly and I thought that she had died trying to go back, but much to my relief she didn't." Shang answered.

"And why did you say 'I thought I had killed you Dashire'? If you were 'married' to her?" Crane asked.

"I said that, because He was observing." Shang answered. "He believes that I attacked her, and I just said that so he would still believe that. So she could continue to 'attack' to visit me."

"But why was she after me?" Po asked. "And who is this 'He' you keep referring to?"

"She was after you because you finished off Master Tai Lung," Shang replied. "And to come see me again."

"Okay, I kinda guessed that." Po said.

"And this 'He' I keep referring to is the same man that has absolute control over Hàn." Shang said. "The so called King of Shadows."

"What's he call himself?" Po asked.

"Death Adder." Shang replied.

**A/N: The name sounds familiar doesn't it? Now Shang has come clean, thus the namesake of the chapter. If you played an old SEGA game called 'Golden Axe' you would know who this Death Adder is. The group will enter the Panda village next chap.**


	11. Chapter 11: Growing Family

"Hàn what are you doing?" Shang yelled.

He turned, as the wolves led by Shen ran out of the hole they had blasted through the Palace wall, to see Hàn rooted to the spot, clutching their newborn baby in her arms. She looked at him, seeing him clearly through the gray mass, and yelled his name.

"What's wrong?" Shang asked, running up to her.

"I can't leave." Hàn replied.

"What do you mean?" Shang snapped. "You can, we have to go."

"No, I can't." Hàn answered, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but he has my heart, and he can see and control everything I do. You're lucky he's too busy sending his servants to find out what's causing this that he doesn't see us right now. I can't leave until he's either dead or I'm free from him."

"Take him, he's not safe with me." Hàn said, handing him their son. "Promise me you will keep him safe, Shang."

As much as he wanted Hàn to accompany him with their son, she was right. There was no way they could live a peaceful life until Death Adder was dead.

"I promise, Hàn." Shang replied, holding their son securely in his arms. "I know that it's probably a bad time, but what should we name him?"

"I'd given it a lot of thought," Hàn replied. "We should name him after his Father,"

Shang smiled. "I promise I will keep our son safe, Hàn."

"And take this," Hàn said, slipping her sheathed sword from her belt. "I want you to have it,"

Shang took the sword, his face suddenly serious. "I swear to you, the highest of oaths, that I will not rest until this sword pierces Death Adder's blackened heart. Nothing except the fiery pits of Hell await him when the day that he shall die by this blade, by my hand."

Hàn grabbed him, kissing him passionately. "I love you, Shang. I promise you we won't be separated for long."

"I love you too, my Lotus Blossom." Shang replied. "I'll be waiting for that time to come."

He let his fingertips slide across her cheek as he gave her one final goodbye.

* * *

><p>"And that is all, everything that had transpired afterward you already know." Shang said.<p>

"I see," Master Shifu said, the only one that spoke.

For a while, they walked in silence. Nobody finding anything interesting to converse about. The forest path continued straight and not a single piece of grass marred the perfect road. As they neared a gate, which was connected to a huge wall that stretched out of sight on either side of the entrance, two armored figures snapped at attention and crossed their axes to form an 'X' to bar their way.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One commanded.

"Guys, are you serious?" Shang asked. "I've been going back and forth between this gate for a while, do you really have to do this?"

"One step, one _breath _you will burn." The other said.

Shang smirked, confusing the group he accompanied. "Step twice, you invite and welcome Death."

"Pay homage to me, with your last breath." The same one replied.

"Say goodbye to a life that you once knew," Shang said.

"Along with every being that was before you." The first one finished.

"Very funny guys, had me scared for a second." Shang laughed.

"And peace be with you on your journeys." The armored man chuckled. "Good to see you again, Shang."

"Who are these…? The Furious Five and Grand Master Shifu?" The first said, astonished.

"And who's the Panda?" The second asked.

"The Dragon Warrior," Shang said, surprising the armored men. "And our Master's son."

The men stiffened, and dropped to one knee, bowing their heads. "Hail Dragon Warrior!"

Po blinked in surprise, a bit taken aback by the reaction of the men. "Um… You guys don't have to do that, you don't have to kneel."

The men slowly got out of their kneel, and gestured for the group to enter through the huge heavy mahogany gate that read 'Arkoma' at the top. As they walked through the gate, Po's eyes widened.

Everything was lush and green. He could see Panda's just like him harvesting vegetables and working in rice fields. The houses were also built out of mahogany to give it extra protection from, Po guessed, raiders and bandits. As Shang led them past the Pandas, the workers stopped and stared at Po, he led them to the biggest house out of all of them, which sat on a hill. Po swallowed, he had a feeling who lived there. He took a deep breath and sighed, jumping slightly when Tigress took his hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," Po whispered back. "Just… a bit nervous."

"Po," Tigress said, giving him a soft smile. "No matter what happens, you'll always have me. The rest of the Five and Master Shifu, you will always have us."

Po nodded, regaining his nerve. "You're right. Thanks, Tigress."

"Anytime, Po." Tigress replied.

As they neared the house, Po's nervousness slowly wormed it's way back into his stomach. He gripped Tigress' hand tighter, and swallowed. The feeling went away instantly when he looked at the feline. The rest of the Five smiled, giving him their support.

"Guys, before we go on, I just want to say a few things." Po said, stopping the group.

"The Five." Po said, smiling at his comrades. "I want to thank you guys. I mean, your so totally awesome and all that, and I'm still honored to even be in your ranks. No matter what, you guys always have my back and I want you to know that I will always have yours. Thanks for being such good friends to me, and we've helped each other out of some pretty tight spots. We probably wouldn't have worked as well as we have all this time if we weren't such good friends."

"So… Thanks." Po smiled widely at all of them.

"Master Shifu." He said, bowing in respect to the Kung Fu Master. "Thank you for believing in me when I didn't think I deserved the Dragon Scroll. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the Dragon Warrior I am today. All in all, you're an awesome teacher and an awesome father figure when the times call for it. Thanks for everything."

Master Shifu, clearly struck proud, just bowed and gave a small smile.

"And Shang." Po said, directing his attention on the Wolf.

"Hey, if it's about leading you to your Father, I have no problem with-"

"Thank you, for what you did in the past. The attack on my village." Po said, surprising everyone. "I know it may sound a bit cold saying all this, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the life that I have right now with my friends. I wouldn't have the Dragon Scroll nor the title that came with it, and I wouldn't have found Tigress nor any of the friends that I have met along with way." The feline snapped to attention to stare at him, a small smile graced her features, touched by his words. "I thank you, Shang, and hope that you will fulfill your promise to Hàn."

"I… I don't know what to say." Shang said, scratching the back of his head then bowing. "Thanks for the thanks I guess. But I still feel bad about what I did back then."

"The past is the past." Po said simply.

Stepping up to the giant double doors, which opened upon their own accord, Shang led them into a long hall much like the Hall of Warriors. Between each of the eight pillars, four on each side of the hall, were little shrines dedicated to the weapons and armor that were displayed between them. Each of them, Po could vaguely remember at least one of them. The hammer that his father had used against Shang on the night of the attack, the others he had no idea when they were used or what for, but they were obviously used.

"Authentic Battle Damage! Awesome!" Po exclaimed, staring at each piece with wonder.

"Yeah, you're Father used these, but not anymore." Shang said, smiling at the Panda's reaction.

"Is he here? My Father?" Po asked Shang.

"We wouldn't have been able to come inside if he wasn't," Shang answered. "The Servants would have told us, Dragon Warrior."

"Call me, Po," the Panda replied.

"If you say so… Po." Shang said.

Leading them away from the shrines, he brought them to another large door and knocked three times.

"Enter."

The doors swung inwardly open and the group found themselves in a grassy meadow. There was no ceiling, which allowed the sunlight to roam the grass and give life to the plentiful flowers and a lone panda sat under an archway, meditating. As they stepped into the meadow, the doors swung shut behind them, and only then did they see the geese servants who opened and closed the doors. The geese bowed once and then were out of sight, leaving Po, Shang, the Five and Master Shifu alone with the panda. Po hesitantly took a step forward, and, looking back at Shang who nodded, took another step. His legs like jelly, Po suddenly stopped, his nervousness gnawing at him again.

"You seem troubled." the panda said, not ceasing his meditation.

Po looked at Shang again, who nodded. "Y-Yes, I-I am."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm… I'm just nervous, that's all." Po replied.

"Nervous about meeting your own flesh and blood?" The panda asked. "Are you afraid of me? Or is it some other reason entirely?"

"I'm not afraid." Po said, gaining some of his confidence back.

"Why can you not approach me then?" the panda asked again. "Shall I come to you?"

Po took a deep breath, focusing on his inner peace and fully gained his confidence back. "No, I shall come to you."

At this, the meditating Panda opened his eyes to gaze upon the Dragon Warrior. Po began to walk toward the other Panda, his vigor never wavering as he came at a stop in front of the archway.

"My son…" The Panda said, standing up and placing his hands on Po's shoulders.

"After all these years…" He whispered, embracing Po. "I thought you had died along with your mother…"

"…So my mother really is dead?" Po asked, his father nodded, confirming his old theory.

Po finally returned the embrace, happy for the moment at finding his real father. But deep in his heart, a part of him he had repressed for this moment, felt as if he were betraying his goose father. He had never felt more terrible in his entire life.

"Dad…" Po said, feeling a pang of guilt as he said it. "I would like for you to meet my friends and fellow Kung Fu masters."

Shang gestured for the Five to accompany him to Po. Uneasily, the Five did at least, they made their way over to the pair. Stopping right in front of them, Po's father broke the embrace from his son to gaze upon the Five and Master Shifu, who immediately kneeled in bow.

"It is a great honor to meet you," Master Shifu said.

"Nay, it is an honor to meet the Grand Master of the Jade Palace." Po's father smiled warmly at Shifu. "I hope you will find your time here to your liking."

"Thank you." Master Shifu bowed again, having no idea what to say.

"These are-" Po began to say.

"The Furious Five." Po's father said formally, standing up straight and giving the Five his full attention. "I have heard many a tale of your acts of bravery, and your selfless acts of duty all around China. I am proud to have the Five Masters of their respective arts of Kung Fu in my household. I hope you will find everything suitable to your needs."

"We thank you for your hospitality." Tigress spoke for the Five.

"Now, I want you to meet someone, son," Po's father said.

"Who?"

"Liu!" he called out to open air.

The doors that they had come from burst open, revealing a panda that ran up to Po's father, oblivious to the Five, Shifu and Po for the moment. He was garbed in a jade green cloak, and underneath was an outfit to match with gold trimming. The attire he wore was very similar to Po's father's, minus the cloak. He appeared a few years younger than Po.

"What happened, what's wrong?" He asked, worry written all over his face.

"Liu," Po's father said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I would like for you to meet your older brother."

"Wait a minute, What?" Po and Liu said at the same time, then they both looked at each other.

"I have a little brother?" Po asked.

"I have an older brother?" Liu asked, glancing at Po again.

"Yes, to both of you." Their father smiled. "Liu, I thought that your brother had died with his mother, but here he is, alive and well."

"Well, if you say so Dad." Liu said.

"Liu," he said to Po, holding out his hand.

"Po," the other Panda replied, shaking his hand. "Liu, I'd like for you to meet-"

"The Furious Five!" Liu exclaimed, suddenly revealing a fan boyish side of him much like Po. "Oh my gosh, you're so much bigger than your action figures! Except for you, Mantis, you're about the same…"

There was a second of silence, as Mantis gave Liu an annoyed look, his antennae giving an irritated twitch. Then the Five and Po, even Shifu burst out laughing.

"What? What did I say?" Liu asked, confused and embarrassed at the same time.

"Well, that proves that you are Po's brother." Mantis said, wiping his eyes with one of his… thingies. "He said the _exact_ same thing when we first met him."

"And Dad," Po said, another pang. He held a hand out to Master Tigress, who immediately reacted and walked up, taking his hand. "I would like for you to meet my girlfriend, Master Tigress."

For a second, the air grew still and silent. Then a small smile spread over his father's face. He took Tigress' hand and gently kissed it, who wore an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I am honored." he said, surprising Po.

"You're not… surprised or mad?" Po asked.

"Surprised that you would be together with a beautiful woman such as Master Tigress, yes. And I am happy that you are happy, my son. But mad at you for being with her? No, why would I be?" his father replied.

"I thought you'd be mad that I wasn't with another Panda or something like that." Po answered, still surprised at his father's reaction.

"Po, everyone is free to love who they want, you are no different." his father replied, smiling.

"Wow, I thought for sure…" Po trailed off, shaking his head.

"Shang," Po's father said, the wolf looked at him letting him know he had his attention. "Can you please show them their rooms? Dinner will be served at sunset, my guests."

"Yes, Master Chen." Shang replied.

"Liu, Po, we have much to talk about." Chen said. "If it is alright that I borrow my son for a little while, Master Tigress?"

"Of course." Tigress replied, she looked at Po one more time, giving him a reassuring smile, then nodded to Shang. Who began to lead them out of the meadow.

**A/N: Oi, the family is getting bigger, huh? Next Chapter: Political Alliances. The title may change, I'm still brainstorming. Sorry for the slow updates, I apologize for that. There may be a bigger gap in the wait for the chapters since School is going to start up in a few weeks ****L. But I will see this story through to the end, I promise you guys that. I love this story, as I am sure you guys do. Thanks to all you faithful reviewers. See you next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12: Sickness

"Now," Po's father, Chen said, setting down his tea to look at both of his sons. "I would like to hear what exactly happened to you on that night."

"Well, I remember my mother putting me in that radish crate and for a while, it was just dark. I was shipped to the Valley, where I met and was adopted by my goose father, Mr. Ping." Po answered.

"And I notice that you hold him in high regard." Chen said.

"Of course I would-" he stopped when Chen held up a hand.

"I meant no offense, Po. And you hold him in higher regard than I?" he asked.

"Well… I mean… I don't really…" Po broke off and sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his hand.

"I will not be angry at your answer." Chen assured.

"Well, it's just that…" Po stopped, trying to find the right words. "When I came back from Gongmen City, I told Mr. Ping that I was his son. I accepted him as my real father, and when Shang came with that letter, you can imagine that I was torn. I had accepted Mr. Ping as my real father, yet I read that my biological father is alive."

"I apologize, I did not think of your current relationship with your guardian when I sent Shang." Chen replied. "And I apologize for your troubles, you did not have to come here."

"In a way, I had to." Po said. "I wanted to find out who I was before I was… adopted. It just felt like something I had to do."

"Who was I? Before I was adopted." Po asked.

"I was the leader of the Panda Village, and I still am." Chen replied. "Both of you are my heirs and should something befall me, I want you to be their leaders. You too, Liu."

"I don't think Mr. Ping would like it if I stayed so far from home, and I'm ashamed to admit it but neither would I. And besides, the Valley of Peace is my home. I don't know if I'm really able to lead a village." Po said.

"I understand," Chen said.

"I'm sorry, Father." Po said. "But I couldn't live here and forget the memories."

"I do not think I could apologize enough. I did not ask you to forget, and I am sorry I brought that situation up. I merely wanted you to know that, in case something happens to me. I do not expect you to stay here, but I want you to visit when you can." Chen gave a sad smile. "Mr. Ping raised you from the rest of your childhood, and you consider him your real father. I can honor that."

"But…" Po started, afraid he had hurt his feelings.

"Ah, Po, whomever you call 'Father' I have no quarrel." Chen replied. "You need not worry about that, I am content to just find that you are alive and well. That is all that matters to me."

"I'm… I'm glad," Po said finally. "I'm glad that you are okay with this."

"I have no quarrel." Chen repeated. "Liu, how about you tell Po about yourself."

"Well…" Liu said, grinning sheepishly at Po. "I'm a big fan of the Furious Five, like you are. I have-"

"Their action figures on your window sill?" Po said, both finishing and asking the statement.

"Yeah, I guess we have more in common than I realized." Liu answered.

"Well, we are brothers. Even though it's funny that we both kept them at the same spot." Po laughed. "What do you like, personally?"

"I am a big fan of Kung Fu, although I'm not really… experienced, combat wise, in that area. Mostly I read about it, but never attended any classes that taught it." Liu replied. "I like to just lie in the meadows and watch the clouds go by. Meditating, I can cook a little, and just spending time with some of my friends."

"Hm…" Po thought. "I can teach you how to cook better, if you'd like."

"Really?" Liu asked, surprised and grateful.

"Hey, cooking isn't just a hobby, it's a part of my life." Po replied. "Cooking is one of the many things that can come out of having a noodle shop owner as a dad."

"Are you sure?" Liu asked. "I don't want to cut you loose of any plans you might have."

"I don't mind, not at all." Po assured. "In fact, how about you and I cook dinner tonight?"

"Awesome, yeah, I would." Liu replied, grinning widely that reminded Po of himself. "The servants can use a break, they've been working hard the past couple of days. Is it alright if we cook the dinner tonight, Father?"

"That is fine." Chen smiled.

"Can I ask you something, Father?" Po said.

"You just did," Chen replied, his smile grew into a grin. "What is it?"

"What do you know about the man 'Death Adder'?" Po asked.

Liu visibly stiffened, but Chen didn't seem affected.

"Shang?" Chen asked him.

"Yeah," Po answered. "Shang told us in order to come clean, so don't be angry at him."

"I will tell you this," Chen said. "No matter how he tries to make himself appear, he is still a person like any of us. He has flaws, I am sure of it. There is always a weakness to everyone and everything."

"That's it?" Po asked.

"Well, I do not want to concern you with our… difficulties." Chen said. "You didn't come here to fight, only for family isn't that right?"

"Father," Po said, looking Chen straight in the eyes. "If there is something Death Adder is doing to our village, you tell me and tell me now."

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Viper said, as Shang led her down the hall. Everyone else had priorities to attend to in their rooms except her, mainly unpacking. So Shang had offered to show her around. "This place is beautiful."<p>

"Ha, you haven't seen anything yet." Shang stopped in front of a large window that had it's curtains drawn. He pulled back the curtain to reveal the view of the cliffs that overlooked the Lake. The twilight was cast over everything, giving the water the appearance of a thousand shining gems.

"Okay, scratch that. _Wow_…" Viper said.

"Sure is a sight, huh?" Shang asked her.

"Yeah," Viper sighed. "I haven't been swimming in ages."

"Well, we have something to do tomorrow then." Shang smiled. "I'll ask for an off day tomorrow and, judging by how happy Master Chen is, I'll be able to accompany you guys to the Lake."

"That is, if you want." Shang added quickly.

"I will talk to the rest of the Five." Viper replied. "I don't see why they would refuse, it has been a while since any of us had any fun."

"Go to bed." Shang said, smirking.

"Be quiet." Viper giggled.

Shang sighed, looking back out the window. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Of course." Shang replied. "Not a day goes by that she doesn't enter my mind."

"Well, I promise you, we all promise, that we'll do whatever it takes to help you with your oath to Hàn." Viper smiled.

"Thank you, Master Viper." Shang smiled. "You're words gladden me."

"Just Viper, please." The serpent replied.

"Thank you, Viper." Shang said, smiling at her then looking back out the window. "Twilight is her favorite time of day, as it is mine. It's the most beautiful time of day, but also the saddest, because it marks the end of the adventures and the fun times of the day and melts into the darkness called Night. But when the twilight comes again, you can start anew. To either continue on your adventure or, if you were at an end the previous day, start again on a brand new adventure."

"Well spoken, Shang." Viper said.

"We should be getting ready for dinner, Viper." Shang said, returning his attention to the serpent. "I will see you later."

He bowed respectfully, then turned to head toward his room.

Viper took one more look at the lake before turning to slither to her respective room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Liu." Po said as he chopped vegetables and slid them into the simmering pot of noodles he was preparing.<p>

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with Father?" Po asked. "He… sounded like he was going to die that very moment when he told us that we were his heirs. I may be just thinking too hard, but it sure sounded like he was telling us that he was dying."

For a while, Liu was silently chopping vegetables. He took his time, cutting each slowly but with growing efficiency, and Po waited patiently for him to respond. It was only when he chopped the last carrot to slices and slid them into the soup did he set down his knife, sighing.

"Po, in truth, our Father is not well." Liu answered. "He… recently caught a stigma, a fatal disease that's not contagious. This disease is so baffling that, so far, there is no cure. Nobody knows exactly what causes it, only that it kills the host slowly on the inside, and because no one knows what source is, a cure cannot be developed. Since it is not contagious, it is unknown how others got it."

"Do the other panda's have it?" Po asked.

"A few, but luckily not many." Liu replied.

"A stigma?" Po repeated, fear covered his face. "How come he didn't tell me? Contagious or not, I would have liked to have known. Viper could have helped as soon as we met. She could hear about what exactly occurs and from the effects she could determine exactly what causes it, and she could probably concoct a cure."

"Even our best medics could not develop a cure, Po." Liu said.

"Well, none of them are like Viper." Po replied.

"You seem confident in her abilities." Liu smiled.

"She's the best medic that anyone could ever have." Po said.

"Mmm…" Liu nodded.

"Is there a name for the stigma?" Po asked.

"Geo-Stigma." Liu replied, when his brother raised an eyebrow he added. "Because one of the main and frequent effects of the stigma is blacking out. Kind of a pun, really, you collapse to the earth so 'Geo' kinda stuck to it. Prior to the blackout, pain occurs in the infected spot and a bluish liquid leaks out of a wound that appears and heals up right after the blackout occurs."

"I will talk to Viper, after dinner. But I'd have to let Father know that I know first." Po said.

"This soup is going to be delicious." Liu commented.

"Yeah, that's because you made it." Po said.

"Nah, you made most of it." Liu replied.

"Don't be so modest, you made more of the soup than I did." Po said, grinning at his little brother.

* * *

><p>"This soup is delicious Po." Mantis commented, getting a second bowl.<p>

"It wasn't all me this time, guys." Po smiled. "Liu here made nearly all the soup, so if you should thank anyone, it should be him."

Liu scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously as everyone voiced their thanks and comments.

Mantis suddenly clutched his chest, then coughed. "I'm poisoned!"

He then fell to the table, causing everyone to groan. "It's not going to work, Mantis."

"That wasn't funny." Po said, glaring at the little Kung Fu Master.

"Well Excuuse Me, Princess!" Mantis countered. "But this soup really is good, Liu, thanks for making it."

"Mantis, can you show a bit more decency?" Viper said to him. "We're guests, so we should be courteous, otherwise we are dishonoring Master Chen's hospitality."

"Where's Father and Master Shifu anyways?" Po asked Liu. "They should have smelled the food cooking if they were meditating."

"Right here," Eight heads turned to see Master Shifu and Chen walk into the dining room. "The soup smells delicious, boys."

"Tastes even better, Master Chen." Shang said, pouring soup into a bowl. "Here, have some."

"Thank you, Shang." Chen replied.

He reached out to take the soup, but suddenly clutched his right shoulder. He bit his tongue and groaned, falling to on knee. In that instant, the soup was forgotten as everyone rushed to his side.

"Father, let Viper help you." Po said.

"N-No, I'm fine, Po." Chen replied, his voice strained.

He attempted to stand up, but fell to both his knees this time. He clutched his shoulder harder as a bluish liquid seeped from between his fingers, then he closed his eyes as the pain finally receded, and he passed out. Po gently put his father's arm around his shoulder, Liu the same with his other, and they walked him to his bedroom.

"Viper, do you think you can help him?" Po asked once they laid him down on his bed.

"I…I don't know." Viper answered honestly. "Can you tell me the effects? How long has this been happening?"

"For almost… a year, I believe." Liu replied.

**A/N: Alright, the next chapter will be 'Political Alliances'. Thanks to all you faithful reviewers, for without you, fanfiction wouldn't even exist.**


	13. Chapter 13: Political Alliances

**A/N: The 'Geo-Stigma' I got from the movie 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'. Thanks to all you reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chen opened his eyes slowly, groaning as he sat up.

"Ah, slowly, Master Chen."

The panda blinked, looking into the eyes of the serpent, and looking around he could see four others. Master Shifu, Po and Liu. Shifu cross-legged in meditation, Po and Liu back to back, snoring softly. And Shang, cross legged and his arms folded over his chest, Hàn's sheathed blade resting against his shoulder. **(A/N: Think of Inuyasha when the group goes to sleep.)**

"I passed out again, didn't I?" Chen asked.

"You did." Shang answered. "Po and Liu simply refused to leave the room. Master Shifu also wanted to stay just in case. And Viper stayed so she could tend to you, obviously."

"What of the others?" Chen asked.

"They are asleep right outside the door." Shang replied. "With all this protection, I doubt even the most skilled assassin could penetrate this room."

Chen chuckled quietly. "True."

"This came for you just this morning, Master." Shang said, holding out a scroll.

"I regret telling him now." Chen sighed when he read the scroll. "I am such a fool."

"Fool or not, whatever he requests we cannot deny him." Shang replied. "We cannot afford him as an enemy, we have a big enough one as it is."

"Who… wants what now?" Po asked, rousing slowly from his slumber.

"Master Wo Kahn requires our presence at once." Chen answered. "I am sorry, Po, but I mentioned that I would not be attending a meeting yesterday due to meeting you. And he has taken an interest in you, so he has requested that we see him today."

"Okay…" Po yawned loudly, disturbing Master Shifu. "We go see him and come back, that's all, right?"

"I wish that were true." Chen said. "I haven't the slightest idea what he wants with you, but I can assure you it isn't going to be peaches and cream."

"Speaking of which, I'm hungry." Po said, his stomach rumbled to emphasize. "When are we leaving?"

"After breakfast." Chen answered, smiled at Po.

He attempted to stand up, but Viper stopped him. "There's something you should know."

"Hang on." Po said. "Father, how come you didn't tell me you had Geo-Stigma?"

"I did not want to trouble you." Chen replied. "There were more important matters to discuss than my well being."

"You're well being _is_ an important matter." Po asserted. "Okay, Viper what did you have to tell him?"

"Well, I wasn't able to fully cure the Stigma. The other side effects are gone, except the passing out, the bluish liquid thing, and the pain." Viper answered. "You need to take these special herb mix that you need to drink every two hours to temporarily stop pain and keeping you from passing out. Can you please remember to do this? I wasn't able to fully analyze the Stigma, so I could only come up with something that could only stall the main part of the sickness. Give me a little more time, please? I'll have a cure developed before you know it."

"Thank you, Master Viper." Chen stood up, bowing.

"And you'll probably need your staff, Master." Shang said, standing up as well to hand Chen a intricately decorated wooden staff.

Chen just nodded, accepting his staff.

"Hey, Liu, wake up." Po said, gently shaking his brother.

"I don't want to go to school, Dad… it's Saturday…" Liu mumbled in his sleep.

"Liu, wake up!" Po said a bit louder, shaking his brother a bit harder.

"Huh? Wha…?" Liu said, jumping to his feet and taking a defensive stance. He clutched his head as dizziness spiked, and he fell back to the floor. "Man, am I dizzy…"

"And Po, I had these made for you." Chen said.

He handed a pair of jade green slacks with a matching gold-trimmed shirt. A cloak completed the attire, all in all, it was similar to the outfit that both Chen and Liu wore. Po accepted the clothes with awe.

"Thanks, I don't know what to say." Po said, looking at the clothes with wonder. "I guess… I truly am part of this family now."

* * *

><p>"Shang, you have the day off today." Chen said to the wolf. "Do what you wish, but do not ignore our guests."<p>

"Understood, Master Chen." Shang bowed.

"I apologize again, to the Five and Master Shifu." Chen said. "I just do not want to draw too much attention to you in the next village. But we will be back as soon as possible."

"It's alright," Tigress spoke for the Five. "We understand."

"I have no quarrel," Shifu replied. "I do not like crowds very much, anyway."

"I'll come to the lake later, you guys." Po promised, who was now garbed in his new outfit. "I won't be long, I think."

"See you later, Po." The Five and Shifu, minus Tigress, said. She and Shang stayed behind, Tigress so she could say her goodbye to Po and Shang to see them off.

"Don't do anything stupid," Tigress said, gently kissing him.

Po's eyes widened, he glanced quickly at his Father, but he just smiled at him. He melted into Tigress' kiss and kissed her back. They broke the kiss and Po rested his forehead on hers.

"No promises." Po replied, hugging her. "I'll see you later."

Breaking the embrace, Po smile to her as he waved goodbye. For some reason, he thought that when he would come back, things would be different.

* * *

><p>"She really makes you happy, doesn't she?" Chen asked.<p>

"Yeah," Po replied. "Believe it or not, we didn't really get along that well when we first met. But after Tai Lung's rampage, we started to get a bit closer. We got closer to the point of becoming best friends, we each revealed stuff about us that we normally wouldn't tell others. And after ridding China of Shen, we each felt something different toward the other, but we didn't exactly know what. I guess fate just gave us the final push to be honest with our feelings."

Chen chuckled to himself. "Sounds like you're in love."

"Well…I don't really know. I mean, I care about her a lot. But…" Po's voice trailed off.

"What would you do for her?" Chen asked.

"I would give my life for her." Po answered. "As long as she is safe, I am content."

"You are in love Po." Chen answered. "True love isn't valued by the gifts that you give someone, but by what you do for that person, what you are willing to do for that person, and how much time you spend with them."

"When you are ready." Chen smiled understandingly. "Give her this."

He handed Po a small black box, and to Po's surprise it held a ring.

"It was originally your Mother's. Now it is yours." Chen answered Po's look.

"Does Liu have a ring from Mother as well?" Po asked. "I don't want to reap him of any inheritance."

"Yes, he received his a little while ago." Chen answered. "I actually have a few things for you two, inheritance wise."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." Po replied, putting the box in his pocket. "So… how's Tai Lung been doing anyways? He's staying back at the village, right?"

"Yes," Chen replied. "He told me that he was waiting for you and your friends to come to the Village first."

"Does he know? About Shang and Hàn?" Po asked.

"Er… No." Chen answered. "He and Shang never officially met, so there still might be a fight when they first meet. In order to avoid it, we should all meet him at once. That way when Tai Lung realizes, there probably won't be as much tension and anger as there would be if they met on the streets."

Po sighed. "Well, at least he's alright. I am actually glad that he survived our encounter, we could use all the help we could get."

"Halt!" An armored guard said, pointing a sword at the two panda's. "You are not allowed access to this sacred village. Turn and leave now!"

"I don't think Master Wo Kahn would appreciate it if we were late to his meeting." Chen said. "And we would be sure to let him know the cause of it."

"M-Master Chen… I didn't realize… Go, go right ahead!" the guard said hastily.

He opened the huge door and, to Po's surprise, it held more panda's. He opened his mouth to ask his Father, but Chen silenced him with a look.

"Later," He said. "And one more thing, do not say anything of your current status."

"You mean me being the Dra-" Chen silenced him with another look. "Oh… That."

"I didn't tell him, so don't breathe a word, understand?" Chen said.

Po nodded, apparently it wasn't a topic to be discussed in public. He glanced around at the other panda's who, just like in his village, stopped what they were doing and watched as Po and Chen walked up to a large house similar to the one that Po's father had. As they neared the house, the giant double doors opened upon their own accord. Po glanced and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few geese along with a bunny, close the doors, bowed once and disappeared into the servants quarters.

"This way." A young Panda said, bowing to each of them. "My Master has eagerly been waiting to meet you, Mr. Po."

"Really?" Po asked. "I can't imagine why."

_Seriously…_ Po thought.

The young panda led them to another pair of giant double doors, and again, they swung open by the servants orders. The panda bowed once, kneeling before the larger panda sitting on the throne. Po could see there was much difference between Chen's and Wo Kahn's houses. Whereas Chen valued a more peaceful appearance, Wo Kahn favored the more barbaric and warlike showings. As if to intimidate his guests and, Po thought, threaten them should they ignore his will.

"Welcome, my old friend." Wo Kahn said, standing up and spread his arms wide as if to receive a hug. "You may go, Lily."

The young panda bowed again before leaving through the doors that shut behind her.

"It is good to see you again, Chen." Wo Kahn said, shaking Chen's hand. "And I presume this is your first son?"

"Yes, this is my son, Po." Chen said, putting a hand on Po's shoulder.

"I am honored," Wo Kahn smiled, grasping Po's hand in a firm handshake.

For some reason he couldn't explain, there was a weird vibe that Po got from the guy. Whatever it was, Po started to get a little uncomfortable, and Kahn's smile wasn't helping matters.

Po smacked his fist into his palm, bowing. "It is I, who should be honored to meet you, Master Wo Kahn."

"Nay, I am happy that Chen has found what he thought was lost." Wo Kahn said, bowing again.

The way he bowed, and although his words were sincere, his action did not seem to match his words. It seemed as if he were trying to insult Po. Po looked at his Father out of the corner of his eye, and Chen shook his head discreetly.

"What is it that you requested our presence for?" Chen asked, and Po was a bit perturbed at the slight… anger in his Father's voice.

"I merely wanted to meet your son, is that too much to ask?" Wo Kahn answered, sitting back down on his throne.

"Not unless it would benefit to you." Chen replied.

"What benefit would I gain from a simple meeting?" Wo Kahn asked. "I wanted to meet your son, seeing if he would make a fine heir."

"He will," Chen replied, keeping his tone controlled and cool. "You have my word on it."

Wo Kahn laughed. "We shall see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Po demanded.

"Nothing." Wo Kahn said simply. "I meant nothing, I am just stating that time will tell if you will make a good heir or not. Your father's time is ticking, you know…"

"What do you know of Geo-Stigma?" Po asked.

"Is that what you are calling it?" Wo Kahn asked, chuckling. "Well, all I know is that the only cure, is to kill Master Death Adder, but what are the odds of that? You are merely a panda, nothing more."

Po ground his teeth. "I am more skilled than you think."

"Oh really?" Wo Kahn said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you take those so called 'Self-Defense' classes so you can protect your food?"

"I am skilled because-" Po stopped when Chen grabbed his arm.

"Don't." Chen said.

"Now, Now," Wo Kahn said, shaking his head. "You should let the boy finish. After all, what harm would it do for him to end his sentence?"

"I have my reasons." Chen said, putting his arm around Po's shoulders and turning him to leave.

"Are you really skilled at all?" Wo Kahn asked, causing the Father and Son to turn around.

"Show me your so called 'Skills', before you leave." Kahn said, snapping his fingers.

"Kahn, you bastard." Chen spat. "What kind of old friend are you?"

They both separated as three large armored boars filed out of dark hallways that opened up in the walls. Two were armed with large broadswords while the third, which stood behind the two swordsmen, was equipped with a battle ax.

"Non-Lethal." Kahn ordered the trio as he sat back into his chair. "Ignore Chen, just the other Panda."

Po took his stance, for the brief moment, contemplating on several things. What kind of moves did these men know? Which would come at him first? And the most important one, what could he do to defend against them without killing them?

As the first one neared him and swung his blade, Po sidestepped and let the blade smash to the ground. He quickly punched the boar in the face, then, with his hand on the boar's sword, used his belly to knock him into the other two warriors. He picked the blade up and tossed it to the side, where it embedded itself into the far wall. The disarmed warrior rushed at Po again, aiming a punch at the Panda's neck. Po deflected the move, grabbing the boar's arm and slamming his fist into his unprotected armpit. The boar groaned in pain, clutching his arm as it went numb. Then the second boar armed with the sword rushed at Po, attempting to slash at Po's ribs. Po parried the move by sweeping the boar's feet from under him and then jumped on his neck, snapping it and rendering the boar immobile.

"Just one more." Po said, turning his attention to the last boar. "Just make it easy on yourself, and give up."

"Ha, those two were below me. It is me that you have to worry about." The boar replied, smashing his ax into the ground to show how 'tough' he was.

"You know," Po said, scratching his chin. "I've seen your might, and it compares to something."

"Really?" The boar asked, chuckling.

"Well, that is… if your something is _nothing!_" Po shouted. "Get ready to feel the THUNDER!"

"Master Wo Kahn, permission?" The boar asked, bowing quickly.

"Go ahead." Kahn nodded.

"I don't know why you make me wear this armor to begin with." The boar grumbled as he removed his helmet and his torso armor.

"So, shall we begin, Panda?" The boar taunted.

"Throw away the ax, and we'll be even." Po said. "Hand to hand, if your man enough."

"Ha," The boar snorted, flicking his ax into the ground and then taking a stance. "Let's see what you got, little man."

For a while, nobody moved. The air grew still, the only sound coming from breathing and the shifts in the stances. Whenever one moved, the other mirrored. Po closed his eyes, focusing on his inner peace as Master Shifu taught him to do as he took the familiar stance. The boar seized his chance, running full speed at the panda. As his fist neared Po, the panda reached out and let the move slide harmlessly on his arm and away from his body. The boar growled, punching at the panda again. And again, it was deflected. The boar, not amused put his all into the attacks and was frustrated when the panda kept shoving the moves aside. After what seemed like hours of launching and deflecting, Po snapped his eyes open and thrust his hand out, striking several nerves. The boar seized up, then fell flat on his back, his only movement was his eyes.

"Whoa… Master Shifu makes it look easy." Po sighed, bending over and putting his hands on his knees to pant.

He jolted out of his reprieve by clapping. "Excellent. Fight fight fight!"

"Can we leave now?" Po asked. "The Dragon Warrior requires a rest."

He suddenly clamped his mouth shut, glancing back at his father. Chen pinched the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"Very cute…" He heard.

"Dragon Warrior…?" Kahn repeated, shocked. "Chen you have been holding out on me."

"Perhaps… we can alter our pact?" Kahn proposed, giving the same smile that made Po uneasy. "Instead of Liu, maybe your son, the Dragon Warrior?"

"No deal, Kahn." Chen shot back. "Even if you didn't spring that attack on us, I would still refuse."

"What's wrong?" Po asked, but Chen raised a hand.

"Kahn, as your old friend, I implore you that you keep to the original pact." Chen said.

"And as your old friend, I would have to decline on this. _This_," he said gesturing to Po. "Is too good an opportunity to pass up. Think of it, Chen. Limitless power… Like all the legends said."

"I'd hate to break it to you, but there is no limitless power." Po spoke up.

"Nonsense." Kahn replied. "Do we have an agreement?"

"No." Chen said. "Keep to the original pact."

"And… what do you think Master Death Adder would have to say about this?" Kahn asked. "I could tell him that you are prohibiting an old agreement to take place. Shall I mark you for treason?"

"The pact was that it was for Liu!" Chen yelled at Kahn.

"Correction, we made this pact before the wolves attacked," Kahn replied. "You marked it for either of your sons. And since Po showed up, why not him?"

"Kahn…" Chen said.

"Shall I mark you for high treason, then?" Kahn asked.

"Chen, my old friend…" Kahn said, standing up and walking over to Chen and placing his hands on his shoulders. "We made a pact. Think of it, with the Dragon Warrior and my daughter, we would be unstoppable. We could overthrow Death Adder and finally live out peaceful lives."

"It's either we keep to the pact, or I go join Death Adder to destroy him on the inside and in the process, putting you in danger." Kahn reasoned. "Think of it, because of this one simple disagreement, you condemn your people to death. You do not want that, do you?"

Chen shook his head.

"So have we reached an agreement?" Kahn asked.

"I…" Chen began, clenching his hands into fists. His dull claws digging into his palms. "I agree."

"I am so sorry, Po." Chen said. "There is no other way."

"What's going ON?" Po yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"Excellent." Kahn said. "The wedding will be held in a months time."

"Wedding…?" Po repeated, suddenly confused. "Wait a minute… What wedding?"

"Dragon Warrior." Kahn said. "Meet your new bride."

"Wait a sec, back that up." Po said. "WHAT?"

Kahn clapped his hands once, and the same panda from before walked back into the room, bowing once.

"You called for me, Master?" She asked.

"Lily, meet your new husband." Kahn gestured to Po.

Lily blinked once, then focused her attention on Po. She nodded once, whether in acceptance or acknowledgement, Po was not sure. But she walked over and gently took his hand, causing Po to jump.

"For the good of my people," She whispered. "I will accept this."

"And do you, Chen, accept this union?" Kahn asked.

"It is with great reluctance," Chen said. "That I accept this union."

"And you, Po?" Kahn asked.

"I…" Po began, and stopped.

If it meant that he was saving his village… he would have to accept this. Even if it meant that he and Tigress could not be together. It absolutely killed him, but he had no choice.

_I'm so sorry, Tigress. _Po thought. _I have no choice…_

"If it is for the good of my people, then I accept." Po said, holding back the tears.

Chen walked up and put his hand on Po's shoulder, Kahn clapped his hands together, oblivious to Po's expression of anguish. "As I said, the wedding will be in a month."

"Please, let my daughter accompany you to your village. Can she live with your family after today?" Kahn asked.

"…Tomorrow, she can live with us." Chen replied.

"Farewell, then." Kahn said. "When you come back, Lily, we have much to discuss before you pack."

"Yes, Father." Lily bowed. "Please, follow me."

Lily led them toward the exit and accompanied them out of the village.

"I truly am sorry about this." Lily apologized to Po, whose hand she still held. "But we have no other choice."

"I know…" Po sighed. "It's just, I have…had… a girlfriend. But we…"

"I'm so sorry it has to be this way." Lily said, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Ha." Po said, wiping away the tears. "Neither of us could have done a thing to change your dad's mind."

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, then." Lily said, looking at Po one last time. "I truly am sorry."

Before she left, she hugged Po, who, regrettably, returned the hug.

Po willed himself to have a happy-go-lucky expression on his face when he entered his village.

"Father, why did Kahn act that way if he was an old friend of yours?" Po asked.

"He's… not as callous as you think." Chen replied. "It may seem as if he didn't care, but he is only thinking about the good of his people as well as mine. We did make a pact that we were going to have our children marry, but I didn't expect for the attack to happen, let alone what happened afterwards. I could have never anticipated this, and I am the one who should be sorry."

"It's my fault." Po said, looking at the ground. "I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Either way…" Chen sighed. "There's no way we can change it now."

He pulled out one of Viper's herbal mixes and downed the vial. "Off topic right now, but I truly am thankful for your friend Master Viper."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys." Po said, waving as he and Chen approached the group. "How was the lake?"<p>

"We… didn't go." Viper admitted. "It wouldn't have been the same with out you."

"Aw, you guys should have gone anyway." Po said. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Well, we can always go after lunch." Mantis said, throwing a hint at Po for some noodles.

"Honestly, I'm… not all that hungry." Po said.

That threw the red flag immediately.

"Po, what happened?" Tigress asked, crossing her arms.

"Huh? Oh, Nothing." Po said. "I'm fine, what makes you say that?"

"You're always hungry." Monkey said.

"Well, let the record show that I wasn't hungry this time." Po said.

"C'mon, Panda! Why don't we eat some lunch?"

Everyone stopped talking at once, instantly looking around.

"It can't be…" Shifu whispered. "Tai Lung?"

The Leopard leapt off of Chen's roof, landing without injury in the midst of the group.

"It's good to see you again, baba." Tai Lung said, smiling.

"Wait a minute!" Mantis said. "How the heck are you alive?"

"Well, why don't you ask Po?" Tai Lung replied.

"Po…" Shifu said, focusing his attention solely on the panda who gulped. "You knew?"

"You knew all this time, and you never told me? You never told any of us!" Shifu growled.

"Hey, I didn't expect for this to happen." Po said. "I mean, sure we contacted by letters for the past couple of months, but I didn't expect him to survive the Wuxi Finger Hold!"

"For the past couple of months?" Shifu roared, Po seemed to be constantly digging himself a bigger grave by the minute.

"First, I hear that my Granddaughter is alive, and now my son is too?" Shifu screamed.

Tai Lung let out a feral snarl. "Don't kid yourself, Father, Hàn is dead and you know it!"

"No, she's not." Shang spoke up.

Everyone tensed up. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Wait… I know you." Tai Lung said, glancing at the wolf closer.

Tai Lung unsheathed his claws. "…_**YOU!**_"

"Er… Master Chen, excuse my language but…" Shang began. _"HOLY SHIT!"_

Shang turned tail and ran around as fast as his four legs would carry him. Tai Lung's snarl deepened as Shang constantly avoided being struck.

"Tai Lung!" Chen said loudly.

The rampaging Leopard stopped at once, bowing in respect to Master Chen.

"Forgive me." Tai Lung said.

"How can you do that to your son in law?" Shang demanded.

"What?" Tai Lung said, his calm disposition disappeared instantly. "You murdered my daughter, and then you have the nerve to say that you are my son in law? What did you do to my daughter when you killed her? Did you rape her so that you could call yourself my son?"

"I would never do such a thing!" Shang bellowed.

"Then why would a yellowbellied son of a-" Tai Lung grunted as three needles pierced his chest and, in the process, his nerve points.

The Five, Po and Shifu made move to intercept the wolf, but Chen held up a hand.

"Let them resolve this." Chen said. "Shang will not kill Tai Lung, rest assured."

Shang walked slowly to Tai Lung, the Leopard's eyes tracking his movement. Shang grabbed Tai Lung by his robe, hauling him into the air effortlessly.

"You listen to me and you listen good." Shang snarled. "_I did not kill Hàn_. I only gave her a temporary death appearance so she would be easier to capture. You may hate me, and you have ever right to, but I had to do it in order to protect her life as well as all of China's. If not for me, none of you would be alive today. She is held against her will, unable to escape, and the only way I can free her is by killing Death Adder."

He held Tai Lung up with one hand and his other reached for his sheathed sword.

"By this blade I now carry, given to me by your daughter and my wife," Tai Lung's eyes widened at those words. "I swore an oath to her that I will end the life of Death Adder, and free her, so we can live peacefully like we have long sought for. If you want to hate anyone, hate Death Adder and the Former Lord Shen. For Shen had killed your grandson, and caused Hàn and I eternal grief. And Death Adder, because he holds your daughter and my wife hostage. If you can put your hate for me aside, we can work together to end Death Adder."

"Will you help me?" Shang asked. "Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Tai Lung blinked once. And then Shang pulled out the three needles and set the Leopard back on his feet.

"So…" Once Tai Lung regained control over himself. "Hàn has been alive after all these years?"

"Yes." Shang replied. "You will help me, won't you? Father?"

"Of course." Tai Lung replied.

"Whoa…" Po said. "EPIC SPEECH!"

"Uh… Alright." Shang said, glancing at everyone. "So, what did Master Wo Kahn want?"

Po instantly felt cold as ice as everyone turned their attention to him. "Well…"

"Everyone." Chen said. "Po is… very distressed right now. I don't believe this is the right time for him to discuss what had occurred with Wo Kahn. Can you allow him to rest for a little bit to clear his head?"

Everyone hesitated, Shang broke the silence. "What happened, Master? I'm sorry, but I'm just too curious."

"I'm betrothed!" Po yelled, then ran toward the lake and over his shoulder he yelled: "I'm sorry, Tigress!"

Everyone blinked at once, and then focused their attention on Tigress, who now wore an expression of visible distress.

"He's… what?" Tigress asked, her voice barely audible.

**A/N: Political Alliances… Here is the reason behind the name. Now you know, and will there be a happy ending for Po and Tigress? You will just have to wait and find out.**


	14. Chapter 14: After Effects

_**A/N:**** THIS STORY IS NOT DISCONTINUED! **_

**I have been hard at work typing these up in my absence.**

**The bit with Po's comforting words to Tigress were slightly altered from Master Oogway's words of wisdom to Master Shifu. And I realize that I probably need to put a disclaimer for this story. This disclaimer is for all the chapters before and after this one. **

**I am in no way a part of DreamWorks entertainment, although I would like to work there just to hear about Kung Fu Panda news and help out with ideas and all that. And I am making this purely for fan enjoyment, and am in no way making this for profit. Shoot, I'm sure if DreamWorks read this, they'd probably try to buy this story off of me. And the only way that I'd sell it to them, is if they'd let me on their story works and I would be able to watch this all through the development. Thanks for all of you reviewers, I myself am having a blast writing this.**

**Characters who are mentioned/used in this fic are copyrighted to their respective owners. I do not own anyone, except for Hàn and Shang's characterization and any other Original Characters I come up with.**

**Last thing before the chapter, I am really sorry for this long Hiatus. The Internet screwed up, and we had to order from another company. And we had to wait for the company to deliver our Internet stuff. After we got the Internet stuff, the thing wouldn't connect. We figured out the problem though, so now **_**I AM BACK!**_

"_The reason why I survived," Tai Lung began. "Is because that when Po used the Wuxi Finger Hold on me, it not only destroyed me, but it also sent me to another dimension."_

"_Another… dimension?" Viper repeated, confused._

"_Well, I wouldn't really call it a dimension, more or less the confines of my own mind." Tai Lung replied._

"_You were… _inside_ your own mind?" Shifu asked._

"_I had a choice." Tai Lung said. "To either repent my sins and face what I had become, or to be condemned to death."_

"_Obviously, I chose to face what I had become." he chuckled. "I found the error of my ways, both you, Father, and the Dragon Warrior's words helped me realize what I had done and had become because of it."_

"_And, where have you been?" Shifu asked._

"_Well, after I renounced my ways, I didn't want to face you again until I cleared myself. My time in mind convinced the Gods that I had become a better person, but my heart and soul told me different." Tai Lung said. "I didn't want to be accused of trying to pass by with a ruse, so I found this Village and I have been here ever since. And don't be angry at the Dragon Warrior, I told him to never tell you all until I felt it was right."_

"_Oh…" Shifu muttered, feeling sorry that he had snapped at Po._

Tigress sighed to herself as she walked toward the lake. It was late in the afternoon and Po still hadn't come back from when he had ran off. Truth be told, she didn't know what to think. Even though it had been explained by Chen, she still didn't believe it. There was no way Po could be betrothed, it… just didn't seem possible. But no matter how many times she tried to tell herself it wasn't true, she could never make herself believe it.

"_I'm betrothed!" Po yelled, then ran toward the lake and over his shoulder he yelled: "I'm sorry, Tigress!"_

_Everyone blinked at once, and then focused their attention on Tigress, who now wore an expression of visible distress._

"_He's… what?" Tigress asked, her voice barely audible._

Everyone had told her to give Po a little time, Master Shifu, clearly struck shocked by the news, simply told Tigress to meditate. Well, she did. It was already close to dinnertime and the Panda still refused to come back. Each of the Five attempted to convince him to return to Chen's house, but he always said he'd rather not. Now, it was her turn to go to try and convince him. If she wasn't able to convince him, then it was Master Shifu's turn.

As she entered the vicinity of the lake, she looked around for Po. There was nothing around except the trees that were populated like a ring around the lake. Nowhere in sight, she sighed and stepped up to the edge of the water, letting it run between her feet. She crossed her arms and looked out through the long stretch of water, the afternoon twilight cast over the lake and the trees. Everything seemed as if it were a shaded drawing, much like some of the drawings that she had seen throughout the village's shops.

She guessed that Twilight was one of the really big things out here, and Tigress didn't blame them. Much like the Valley of Peace, this village seemed the most beautiful during the twilight's hour. She closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air as she sighed. She snapped her eyes open, upon the sound of a flute being played directly behind her. Looking over her shoulder, seeing him for the first time, was Po.

He sat cross-legged at the base of a huge ironwood tree, eyes closed in peace as he played a familiar lullaby on his flute. It sounded a lot like Shifu's melody that he played for her when she was a girl, although this had a more deeper meaning to it. She closed her eyes, a content purr, for the moment, vibrating in her throat. The song ended on a long, almost mournful note, and Po grunted as he sat up. She didn't bother moving an inch, as she knew he was approaching her.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" Po asked her.

"Quite." Tigress commented.

"How are you feeling?" Po asked.

"Fine." Tigress lied.

"Now," Po said, making the feline open her eyes. "We both know that's a downright lie."

"Well, what do you expect me to say?" Tigress kept herself from snapping the words as a retort.

"How are you really feeling?" Po asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm… I don't really know what I'm feeling." Tigress admitted, sighing yet again. "I've… never felt so cold, so… alone. It's just not fair."

"Tigress, you are not alone." Po said, managing the first true smile since he walked back into the village.

"And we both know that's a lie." Tigress retorted, pushing his hand off her shoulder and stepping away from him, she trained her eyes to look at the water, feeling a few tears crawl down her furred cheeks.

"You have the Five, Shifu, Liu, my Father, Shang and-" Po began to say.

"You know what I meant." Tigress growled.

"Tigress," the Panda said softly. "Whether I am betrothed or not, my feelings are for you and only you."

"You can't lie to yourself, Panda." Tigress replied.

"Lies…" Po said simply. "Don't lies…"

Tigress looked at him as if he had gone insane. Po just smiled at her, and for some reason, Tigress could see Master Oogway behind that smile she had grown so used to seeing.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress asked. "I don't understand."

"Understanding," Po said, his smile grew. "Not understanding…"

"You are too concerned with what was and what will be." Po said.

"And what will be is that we will _never_ be together!" Tigress growled, glaring at him.

"There's a saying: 'Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift, that is why it is called the Present.'." Po said, his riddles only infuriated Tigress even more.

"How is Today a gift?" Tigress nearly snarled. "Stop speaking in riddles and give me a straight answer!"

"Because I am alive." Po said, confusing the feline her anger suddenly dissipated.

"Any number of things could have happened to me that would have resulted in my death." Po answered her expression. "I could have drunk a tampered drink and died of poison, or another one of Death Adder's assailants could have succeeded in the assassination attempt. Today is a gift, because I am alive to correct this union."

"You're… you're right." Tigress said.

Po chuckled, walking up to the water's edge. And Tigress now realized that he had a staff that had intricate carvings on the piece of wood. The head of the staff seemed to be a Yin-Yang, while the rest of the staff was merely carved to be twisting vegetation-like branches. He scooped up one of the many Lotus Blossoms that were floating around in the river, he smiled at the water as ripples deformed his reflection. Po put his hand on Tigress' shoulder and gestured toward the water.

"Tell me what you see." he said.

"I see only my warped reflection." Tigress answered, confused again.

"Ah, your mind is like this water, my Tigress." Po said, smiling at her. "When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle," he said, tapping the water gently with his staff. The large ripple he created canceled out the other ripples and once more, the water became a sheet of mirror. "The answer becomes clear."

The reflection shown Po with his hand on her shoulder.

"Spoken like Master Oogway." Tigress whispered.

Po yet again smiled, putting the Lotus Blossom behind her ear. "Tigress, I promise you that the wedding will not occur. Father and I can convince Master Wo Kahn otherwise. We need only to strike the right kind of deal that will benefit to us all."

Tigress shook her head, doubt suddenly worming it's way back in. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Panda."

"Tigress, look at me." Po said.

When she refused to meet his gaze, he cupped her chin and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Tigress…" He said softly, embracing her. "I do not love Lily. The only woman that I love, is standing before me. The only woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, is standing before me. The only-"

"Cut it out!" She yelled, pushing him away. "Get it through your head, Panda! There will never be an _us_! You and I were never meant to be, because nobody can love me! Every time a chance for me to be loved comes by, something happens! And guess what? I can't love- Mmph!"

She was cut short as Po pressed his lips to hers. She tried her hardest to pry him off, but she eventually gave in and kissed him back. Even though she loathed the idea of Po getting married, there was no way she could change it. A few more tears found their way to her eyes, she would just have to make a moment like this last. As their lips parted, Po wiped her tears away with the stroke of his thumb.

"Tigress, I love you." he said. "I want nothing more to be with you. But this marriage is just another hardship we must go through. Just a hardship. There's not a doubt in my mind that we can get out of this situation."

"But…" Tigress began. "The way Master Chen explained it, he sounded as if it were impossible to change Master Wo Kahn's mind. If he couldn't, then what makes you think you can?"

"Shush, Tigress." Po said, putting a finger to her lips. "We will get through this, together. I promise you, that _you_ will be the one walking down the aisle, not Lily."

Tigress' eyes widened. Not only was he promising that he would get out of the betrothal, but he was asking her to marry him, instead of Lily.

"Tigress, I love you." Po said, stroking her cheek. "Do you not love me?"

"I…" Tigress began to say, but her throat knotted up.

_Say it! Say it!_ her mind screamed.

"I… I'm sorry!" She cried, even more tears streaming down her face. "I can't do this!"

She ran from him, breaking not only Po's heart, but her own in the process. As Tigress' form disappeared in the millions of tress, the Lotus Blossom gently floated to the ground at the Panda's feet. Po sighed, and with a heavy heart, he picked up the lotus and gently laid it at the base of the Ironwood tree. He smiled at the little carving that Shang had no doubt made into the tree. _Shang & Hàn _and the one above it, that he himself had just recently carved _Po & Tigress_

He gave a small nod, in respect toward their relationship and his own. And their future that he was going to help make peaceful. Not only would he help their future, but his own.

* * *

><p>When Po entered the dining room where everyone sat, no one touching their food, they all looked up to him, their expressions suddenly changing.<p>

"Are you alright, Po?" Viper asked. "Where's Tigress?"

"Master Shifu." Po bowed. "May I have a word? And I believe Tigress is in her room, Viper."

"Of course, Po." Shifu replied.

In the little instant that Po led them outside and toward a clearing, Shifu took the time to study him. He seemed… wiser. As if the time he spent at the Lake allowed him to grow closer to the world as he collected his thoughts about what had occurred thus far, and because of that, he looked like a larger version of himself. Po stopped, turning to face Shifu.

"I wanted to ask you," Po said. "Is there any way that we can get out of the pact made by my Father and Wo Kahn?"

Shifu stroked his beard in thought. "I have my thoughts, but I am unsure if they would work. As in, I do not want to endanger my student's safety."

"Will you share with me? A few, if you will?" Po asked.

"Well, the first and probably the most obvious one, is to kill Death Adder." Shifu replied. "However, we do not know much about him. And if we try to take his castle by pure force to reach him, it would be like being entering a dark cave with a wet match."

"And we don't even know if he has certain defense mechanisms around his castle, let alone what kind of black magic he has cast over his fortress." Shifu added.

"Another one, Master?" Po said.

"I was thinking," Shifu said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought. "That we simply strike a deal that avoids you being the one married, but also granting Master Wo Kahn a warrior to satisfy his vision of bringing an entirely new generation of warrior to the playing field. However, if we destroy Death Adder, then the marriage would needn't happen."

"My thoughts exactly." Po commented. "Was there a third?"

"The last one, is as risky as the first." Shifu said. "We let someone be captured, and gain Intel on the inside. They can send the information back to us, and then we can counter everything that Death Adder has set up."

"That is what Hàn is for, I believe." Po said.

"Ah, I honestly did not think of that." Shifu said, closing his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

"However," Po said. "If we allow someone to be captured, they could work together with Hàn. But I do not want to endanger anybody, so we should rule out the third option."

Shifu nodded in agreement.

"I vote," Po said. "For the first idea. It seems the simplest to do."

"The simplest?" Shifu asked. "Po, do you realize what you are saying?"

"Politics aren't really my thing, Master." Po shrugged. "We can have Shang ask Hàn for some information if he hasn't already, and we can work from there."

"We will have to consult the others." Shifu said. "This is probably the most dangerous thing we will ever do if we go through with it."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Po chuckled.

"Was that all, Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked.

"Well, I had one more thing." Po said, leaning on his staff. "It's about Tigress."

"What's wrong?" Shifu asked immediately. "I know she isn't taking the news so well, and I wouldn't either if I were in the same situation."

"I tried to comfort her, and assure her that this wedding will not take place, ever." Po said. "And well, it didn't really blow over so well."

"I understand." Shifu said.

"Master, when was the last time that you told Tigress that you loved her?" Po asked, surprising Shifu. "When was the last time that you said you were proud of her, as a student and a daughter?"

"Po… I…" Those words stumped the Grand Master.

"She told me that whenever the chance to be loved came about, something happened to revoke being loved." Po said. "And because of that, she believes that she and I were never meant to be. She's deluded herself into thinking that even though she was happy, that it wouldn't last."

"Panda! The point?" Shifu snapped, regaining his gruff composure once again.

"Look," Po sighed. "What she thinks isn't the truth. She needs to realize that."

"Panda, what are-"

"Shifu," Po said, cutting the Grandmaster off. "I love Tigress with all my heart. I do not deny that. Don't you?"

The Grandmaster was silent for a while. "Yes, of course I do. She's my daughter."

"Have you tried giving her words of comfort?" Po asked. "She needs you now more than ever, she will not listen to my words, perhaps she will listen to yours. As a Master and, more importantly, as a Father, she needs you."

Again, Shifu was silent. "You have grown more wise, Master Po."

"Thank you, Master." Po said. "I think that is all, for now at least."

"I will go talk with Tigress." Shifu said.

"And I will talk with Shang and the rest of the Five about your idea." Po replied.

* * *

><p>"Tigress." Shifu called out, knocking gently on her door.<p>

"Enter." Tigress replied, knowing well aware of the consequences if she refused or did not answer.

He was greeted by Tigress sitting on the windowsill, window open, and gazing out at the lake.

"My guess is that Po sent you here?" She asked, not looking at her Master.

"Yes." Shifu replied. "He sort of told me what happened."

"First, you must know that-"

"Tigress," Shifu said. "I'm not sure what exactly occurred, but I do know this much. You shouldn't have run off like that. You really hurt Po. What you did was irresponsible, and not to mention childish."

"Childish?" Tigress asked, still not looking at Shifu. "Master, I thought you-"

"I understand that, Tigress." Shifu replied. "But that didn't give you the reason to break Po's heart."

"It's not only his that's smashed." Tigress muttered.

Shifu sighed, he sat down next to her, joining her in gazing at the Lake. "I understand that as well."

"You do?" Tigress asked, a note of disbelief entered her voice.

"Yes, I do." Shifu said. "I once had a… girlfriend once upon a time when I was young. But that is history, and is no longer important."

"But what is important," Shifu continued. "Is that you cherish the time that you spend with Po. This wedding may or may not occur, I am not certain. But what I do know, is that you acting this way isn't going to help matters at all."

"I feel… ashamed that I acted that way." Tigress said, shaking her head. "I'm a fighter, a warrior, I'm not supposed to be feeling all this am I?"

Shifu sighed. "I had always thought that question myself. I do not want you to make the same mistake that I made."

"What are you talking about, Baba?" Tigress asked.

"I considered myself a warrior." Shifu replied. "When I was young and foolish, I thought that since I was this so-called 'warrior' that nothing bad would ever happen. Long before I adopted your brother, I had an… interest with a young woman that trained under one of the sensei's that used to teach at the Jade Palace. But I thought that a warrior, much like you are now, was not supposed to feel anything. I thought that I was a iron hardened man that wasn't supposed to fall in love."

"What happened?" Tigress urged gently.

"The young raccoon, Celia was her name, wormed her way into my heart." Shifu said. "One night, after the many nights we had spent together, I had asked her for a night out, and after Dinner, I had a ring which I was going to propose to her with. When we finished, fate was kind enough to have bandits attack the Valley for goods. I made her go back into the restaurant to fend off the intruders, but she was a bit hardheaded. Thinking she could help, she disobeyed my wishes and decided to fend off the bandits. Granted, she stopped a few, but she… was slain before my eyes."

"Did you defeat the bandits?" Tigress asked.

"Well, a few," Shifu admitted. "But the rest ran off after I… gave a little display in my rage."

"They were Death Adder's men, weren't they?" Tigress asked.

"Yes." Shifu said.

"Our lives… tainted by that one man…" Tigress murmured, shaking her head.

"Tigress," Shifu said after a few silent minutes. "Do you really think that you can be a fighter, a warrior, for the rest of your life?"

"I can try." Tigress replied.

"That is exactly the answer I was afraid of." Shifu sighed. "When you are a warrior, you make enemies. When you make enemies, they will do anything to get to you. They have absolutely no hesitation of kidnapping and, very likely, killing those that you love dearly. I learned that on the night that Celia died."

"I understand that." Tigress replied. "But what's wrong with being a warrior, and being with those that you love?"

"There's a chance that you could never come back." Shifu answered. "What I am trying to say, is that you have the chance to settle down, after Death Adder. Granted, the Furious Five will probably remain a bond in comrade hood forever, but you and Po could have a future together."

The Feline was silent for a while. "After Death Adder?"

"We are planning to storm his castle." Shifu said. "After we get some information from Hàn, we are going to gather a few warriors, and strike. To free Hàn and the rest of China from his reign of terror."

"However," Shifu raised a finger, before Tigress could open her mouth. "We might find a different way to bring him down. Our plan is not set in stone, yet."

"I see…" Tigress murmured.

"Tigress," Shifu said, looking her straight in the eyes. "I do not want you to make my mistake. If you love Po, you need to tell him. Do not grow distant, because then you will surely be unable to protect one another if that should happen."

"What exactly do I do, Master?" Tigress asked.

"The easiest thing to do, is to apologize to Po." her Master replied. "Both of you are hurting, and to lessen this pain, is to reconcile, and just talk this out. This is just another hardship that you two must go through."

"I will." Tigress said, rubbing her eyes. She heard an echo of Po's words from him. "I'm getting a bit tired, Master."

Shifu sighed, thinking. "Tigress, there is one last thing I want you to know, before I leave you to your thoughts."

"What is that?" Tigress asked, looking back at him.

"I love you," Shifu said, smiling up at her. "I love you, Tigress, and I am proud to have you as both my student and, more importantly, my daughter."

The feline's eyes widened at his words, and her Father simply chuckled at her reaction.

"I know I do not say it enough," he said, putting a hand on her arm. "But I honestly and deeply love you, Tigress. I could have never asked for a better daughter."

A small smile broke over Tigress' face as she hugged him. "I love you too, baba."

Shifu smiled, nodding to her as he stood up and walked to her door.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Po said standing up. "Shang and Tai Lung will meet up with Hàn tonight, and will receive information on Death Adder."<p>

He nodded to Shang and Tai Lung, who nodded back.

"The rest of the Five will keep an eye out for those that Death Adder sends to the village once a month for the tax and other… reasons. Please keep the bandits from creating any casualties." Po said, nodding to the Five, minus Tigress, who nodded in return. "And I, along with Liu, Master Shifu and my Father, will attempt to persuade Master Wo Kahn for the time being."

"And…" Po sighed. "Lily is coming to live here, tomorrow."

"That's the girl, right?" Crane asked, careful to keep the word 'Bride' out of the sentence. Po simply nodded once.

"Well, I will see you guys in the morning." the Panda smiled at everyone.

* * *

><p>"Father." Po and Liu both bowed, standing still as Chen meditated.<p>

"Come." Chen ceased his meditation.

"We wish to discuss about Master Wo Kahn." Liu said.

"Ah, yes. But before that," Chen said, smiling at both of them. "These are for you."

Picking up two wrapped parcels, he handed one to Po and the other to Liu. Unwrapping them, it revealed a samurai-esque sword and an amulet for each of them. They looked at the gifts, and then back at Chen.

"Father… Is it alright to give us these?" Po asked.

"They are your inheritance after all." Chen replied. "I used the swords when I was young, probably about your age, and used them to train before I took them to battle. I had them enchanted by our spell weavers to protect you from most of the black magic that Death Adder may throw at you. But the swords will only protect you so long as you hold them in your hands. Please take good care of them."

"We will, Father." Po said, smiling as Liu nodded. "And the amulets?"

"They are the jewelry from my parents when I was training to become a warrior." Chen said. "They gave me these as a last gift, before they sent me away to avoid being killed in a war long since past. I was training to enlist to fight for the protection of my village, but the war reached my village before I had finished. A man who trained me, Tornac, was killed protecting me and it is only because of him and your grandparents that I am alive today. It was a whole amulet that I had enchanted to be split in two, kind of like Yin and Yang."

"They used to be your Mother's, which I gave to her before we married." Chen said, smiling sadly. "But they are now yours."

Po and Liu both put their respective amulets around their necks, Po's a Jade set in pure silver, while Liu's was a Ruby set in the same silver. For a while, everything was silent as they contemplated how to put their thanks into words.

"I have also enchanted them to protect you from poisons that I know that Death Adder has created." Chen said. "So long as they are in your presence, the poisons that I have encountered so far have no effect on you."

"Father, why give us these now?" Po asked.

"Because you are my sons." Chen smiled. "And I know that these herbal medicines will not last forever."

"But Viper is close to developing a cure," Po said. "Are the medicines not working?"

"Yes, they are working." Chen assured. "But I am running low, Master Viper has to make a bit more since the cure is still a little ways off. I meant to say that there is a limit to the ingredients she can use."

"Well," Po said, nodding to Liu. "Shall we go to Master Wo Kahn's, Father?"

"Let's." Chen replied. "Better to go now, rather than wait till the morning. And let's not keep Master Shifu waited any longer than we have to."

Po nodded, walking with Liu out of the house and greeted the Grandmaster. The four began toward the gate and, through it, Wo Kahn.

**A/N: Again, I am sorry for the wait. I hope this makes up for the Hiatus. Next Chap will be up ASAP!**

**I will start posting music on my Profile, for a 'Soundtrack' to this Fic containing the Themes for the Characters, Situations and the Places that they visit. And I will add a description explaining the reason I chose this song, what situation it was used for, stuff like that. I hope you enjoy them.**


	15. Chapter 15: Feral's Cry

Tigress snapped her eyes open upon the scent of Po's all too familiar cooking filled her nose. Unfolding her cramped legs from her meditation position, she made sure that her attire was in order before stepping out of her room. Following the scent as it grew stronger down the hall, she finally reached the kitchen. Where it was Liu, not Po, making the breakfast. And another Panda, definitely not Po or Chen, sat at the table looking out the window while Shang leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes closed deep in thought.

"Good morning." She said, snapping the trio of them to attention.

"Ah, Morning, Master Tigress." Shang said. "Did you sleep well?"

Tigress nodded. "Surprisingly, yeah, I did."

"I guess that you're the girlfriend Po told me about?" The panda seated across from Shang asked.

"I am…" Then Tigress sighed. "'Was' I think is the correct way to put it. Who are you?"

"I apologize," The panda said, standing up and bowing quickly. "I am Lily, it is an honor to meet you, Master Tigress."

Tigress simply nodded once, resisting the urge to open her mouth, fearing if she did she would say something she would regret.

"I truly am sorry for this trouble I have caused for you two." Lily said, and Tigress could tell she was absolutely sincere. "The meeting did not change my father's mind, unfortunately. For the good of my people, I had to accept this. You must understand that I had no choice but accept."

Tigress again, nodded. "I understand. However, I don't think apologies can change all of this."

"Probably not." Lily said. "But I truly am sorry, Master Tigress."

The feline looked at the Panda. It really wasn't her fault that Po and Tigress would probably not end up together, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. That was quitter talk. Thanks to Po and Shifu's words, she believed that there definitely was a way to get Po out of his betrothal. And she was going to help him with whatever he needed to be done to revoke the pact made by Chen and Wo Kahn.

"It is not your fault." Tigress replied, giving a small smile.

"So how did Hàn react when Tai Lung showed up?" The feline asked, taking a seat next to Shang.

"Well, I was getting ready to have him come out and let her see him, but she had to run off before I could even call Tai Lung out." Shang replied. "Death Adder was getting ready to probe to find out where she was, and she did not want to have him see me or the rest of the village."

"Did you get the information?" Tigress asked.

"That was the first thing she gave me," Shang said. "Well, second thing, actually."

"I guess Tai Lung gave you his blessing after that? Although it's a bit late for it, eh?" Tigress chuckled.

"Yeah, he did actually." Shang laughed.

"Where's Po? I need to talk to him." Tigress asked Liu.

"He, Dad, Tai Lung and Master Shifu went to meditate for a little bit. They are right down the hall, but I wouldn't disturb them." Liu answered.

Tigress nodded. There was silence, but it was immediately broken by the rest of the Five followed by Po, Chen and Shifu entering the dining room for their meal. The breakfast was served, and everyone literally dug into the food with ravenous hunger, but all, even Mantis, remembered their manners.

"Where's Tai Lung?" Shang asked.

"He wanted to stay and meditate for a bit while longer," Po answered. "He'll probably come to breakfast later."

"He'd better hurry before we eat it all." Mantis chuckled.

"As I was saying…" Po said, apparently continuing a stalled conversation. "Is there anyone willing to help us to our cause? Against Death Adder?"

"Po," Chen chuckled. "If you asked all of China, the ones that do not follow the Dark Lord, they would rally together with us to join the fight without any hesitation."

"Numbers are all well and good, Father." Liu said. "But the more people we have help us, the more casualties there are likely to ensue."

"True." Chen replied. "But we would better our chances of taking the castle, if we have numbers, Liu."

When Liu nodded, Chen added. "I have thought of two villages to help us in our time of need."

"In the snowy mountains of Phen Drana, lies a village of warriors whom will help us. I sent them a message, and they replied that they would like to meet us to form an alliance." Chen said. "I have withheld my letter, wanting to ask the Furious Five if you would like to accompany us to the Village, before I send my reply."

"If it will help against Death Adder, then I will go." Tigress said, looking at Po out of the corner of her eye, then directed her attention to the rest of the Five.

"Yes." Viper replied.

"I'm in." Crane said.

"Ditto." Mantis chuckled.

"Alright." Monkey said.

"And you, Master Shifu?" Chen asked.

"Of course." Shifu replied.

"Lily and Liu?" Chen asked.

Liu hesitated, then looked at Lily for her answer.

"I think it would be better, for all of us." Lily spoke up finally. "That Liu and I stay here. If we don't, then who would protect the Village?"

Chen smiled. "Just the answer I expected. I can trust the both of you to take care of everything while we are gone?"

"Yes, Master Chen." Lily said, Liu nodded in agreement. "I do not like the cold much anyway."

"And there was another Village?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Chen replied. "Technically, it is not a village."

"What do you mean?" Viper asked.

"Magmoor Mines." Chen replied. "Is where Shen was able to create his cannons, I think you are familiar with it?"

"Too familiar." Po replied. "But the place was destroyed, wasn't it?"

He looked at the Five and Shifu, who nodded.

"The place that was destroyed, is only the entrance. It was merely a part of the labyrinthian mining tunnels underneath Gongmen City." Shang answered.

"And there are still people who are working in there?" Po asked.

"Yes, all we have to do is to have word with their chief, and request their assistance against the man who makes them work there to this day." Chen answered. "I have no doubt that they would immediately pledge to our cause."

"Just so you know, he means Death Adder makes them work there." Shang said quickly, noticing everyone's expressions changing. "However, since he has his army already armored and equipped with weapons, he has no need for the mines. But the people continue to work to this day, unaware of Death Adder's abandonment. All their hard work just gets shoved into a weapons closet and it is forgotten, just like them."

"That's just cruel…" Crane murmured, shaking his head.

There was silence again, as everyone continued on with their breakfast. Not much to say, now that the plans for, possibly, the next couple of days was set, nothing really came to mind.

"This is really good, Liu." Po smiled at his brother, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Really good." Lily commented, causing Liu to grin widely.

Everyone voiced their praises, while Liu simply shook his head and laughed.

"If you want to thank anyone, thank Po." Liu said, flinging the praises in Po's direction. "He's the one that taught me how to make this."

"But you made it yourself." Po replied, sending the praises back, stamping 'Return to Sender'. "I didn't tell you all of the things I add to the dish, so you added your own little spark to it. What you made was special, and something that I could not duplicate."

Liu blinked in surprise. "Thanks, Po."

"What did Hàn give you information-wise, Shang?" Po asked.

"She gave me something better, a layout of Death Adder's castle." Shang smirked, producing a map from underneath his cloak.

"Have I ever said how much I love Hàn?" Po chuckled, laying his dishes in the sink before spreading the map on his portion of the table. "And I see she gave us some notes to go along with it, nice work."

"You can tell her, when we free her." Shang said, looking over Po's shoulder. "Huh, that's new."

He pointed to a Foodog statue drawn in one of the hallways that was marked, _'Avoid at all costs'_ below the note Hàn added _'Never poke it in the eye'._

"Actually, that may come in handy." Po said, smiling at a small back up plan formed in his head.

"So Death Adder has his forces in their barracks, here… here… and here for the night." Po said, pointing to each individual spot and Shang nodded to confirm. "And their troops spar and practice tactics every evening from 3 to 6 _here_."

"This is good," Po said, as everyone else joined in to look at the map. "This is very, very good."

He rolled the map up and handed it back to Shang. "We will wait for the addition of Phen Drana and Magmoor, then we will assess our current numbers, take in account of our weapons and other various material that can be put to use, see who knows what techniques, formulate a plan with everyone's forte's put to use, and execute it without fail."

Shang paused in mid-storing the map away and stared at Po, surprise written on his face as it was on everyone else's.

"You are quite the strategist, Po." Shang commented.

"Nah, I just know how to think." Po replied, smiling broadly at the praise. "We might as well get ready then, right? Better to pack now and leave in a bit rather than later."

Po stood up, as everyone did the same, and headed off for his room.

* * *

><p>Po shouldered his pack, content that everything was in order as he took one last sweeping glance around the room he had been given for his stay at his village. Even though he knew that he was coming back, he had a horrible feeling something was about to happen. He had learned to trust that extra sense, and looked down the hall toward Tigress' room.<p>

Walking to her door, he gently knocked and there was a second before the door opened.

"Are you ready?" He asked the feline.

Tigress nodded. "Always, Po."

Po smiled as they walked down the hallway and toward the exit that lead to the 'Shrine' of the house.

"Po, can I tell you something?" Tigress asked, stopping the Panda.

"Sure, what is it?" Po replied, taking her hand.

There was a second of silence, then Tigress hugged him. Po chuckled, the feline pulled back to look him straight in the eyes before kissing him on the lips. The panda smiled in his mind, even though he was betrothed, he wouldn't have wanted his and Tigress' current relationship any different. With all his heart and soul he deeply loved her, so much in fact that it hurt sometimes whenever they were separated. After what seemed like an eternity, which was actually seconds to the world, they broke the kiss and Tigress laid her head on Po's chest. For a while, they stayed like that, neither wanting to spoil the moment.

"Po, I'm sorry that I acted that way at the Lake." Tigress said. "It was wrong and inexcusable. You're right, Po. There is a way to get out of your betrothal, and this is just another hardship we must go through. We can get through it, I know we can."

"Told you," Po smiled.

"And Po." Tigress said, making the Panda look at her again.

"I-" she began.

"Hey, we need to get- oh! Sorry!" Liu apologized, quickly running as soon as he saw them.

There a few silent seconds, then. "So what were you going to say?"

Tigress remained silent, then kissed him, smiling. "It can wait."

* * *

><p>"Alright," Chen said, taking another vial. "Everyone have everything?"<p>

"Yeah, pretty much." Po said. "Liu, Tai Lung, Lily, take care, okay?"

"Sure thing, Po." Liu smiled.

Tai Lung had chosen to remain behind, due to giving the Village a bit more protection. He did not doubt Liu and Lily's abilities, not at all, it was just he didn't want too many people to know about his return just yet. He wanted to prove to everyone that he had changed, and bringing Death Adder down was a sure fire way to make everyone realize that he was on the good side.

Tai Lung simply nodded and walked back into the house to go meditate.

Lily stepped up to Po, looking him dead in the eyes. For a while, they stared at one another and Po secretly hoped that she wasn't going to kiss him or anything, especially not in front of Tigress. That would make matters worse for the both Po and Tigress. Besides, Lily and Po both knew that they didn't like each other that way.

"Be careful, alright?" Lily told him. Po simply nodded, then Lily hugged him, and quickly let go.

"I wish you safe paths on your travel." she said, stepping back next to Liu.

Po looked back at his companions that would accompany him on the trip. He discreetly looked at Tigress, who simply nodded once. Neither angry nor hurt that Lily hugged him.

"I don't think you will be going anywhere…"

Everyone spun to look at a group of armored men, no doubt Death Adder's troops, smirking from their semi covered helmets. Two Lynx and a Hawk were garbed in Death Adder's armor, and they exerted an exhilarated, overconfident air about them. Po took a stance, as did the Five, Shang and Shifu, while Chen, Liu and Lily backed up to not get caught in the fray.

"Why are you here?" Po demanded.

"Simple," the first Lynx answered. "We came for her."

He pointed, indicating at Lily.

"No way are you-" Po was cut off.

"No! You imbecile!" the armored hawk scolded, knocked the first upside the head. "THAT ONE!"

He pointed a finger, his entire being shaking with excitement as he pointed at Tigress.

"NO WAY!" Po yelled.

"If you get in the way…" The second Lynx spoke up. "Then we have no choice… but to eliminate you."

Shang slowly drew needles hidden in his cloak and pretended to cross his arms.

"Don't think that I do not notice your needles under your cloak, Shang." the Lynx said, smirking at the wolf's reaction. "Oh yes, we've heard _much_ about you after you left Death Adder's command. And we know that Hàn has been sneaking away to visit you."

"Really? I thought that someone as twisted as her would be kept on a tight leash." Shang replied coolly. "What makes you think she would want to see someone like me for anyway?"

"Oh, come off it!" the Lynx laughed. "Everyone knows, even Death Adder himself, knows what Hàn has been doing when she suddenly disappears at night. You don't need to pretend as if you don't know her as well as you do, let alone love her."

Shang's expression didn't change at all, but everyone knew he was struck shocked by the statement.

"Enough dawdling with you," the Lynx waved a hand, then directed his attention to Po. "Prepare to be eliminated."

"Take your best shot." Po countered.

"As you wish…" The third said, motioning for the other two to give him room.

"If you louse this one up…" The Hawk began.

"Shut it." The Lynx snapped.

"Dragon Warrior…" he said, surprising Po. "Yes, I know who you are as well. I know everything about you."

"Really?" Po asked. "Would you like to prove that?"

The third chuckled. "You are betrothed to a woman that you don't love. And the one that you love, is the young Master Tigress, am I correct? Master Chen is your biological father, but you were raised by a Goose who adopted you as a child when he found you, the one who runs that popular noodle/tofu shop in the Valley of Peace."

Po was shocked, but kept himself from revealing the emotion.

"Care to tell me exactly how a fat Panda such as you, who only became the Dragon Warrior by a farce, caught the eye of the leader of the Furious Five?" the Lynx asked.

Po tightened his hands into fists, refusing to answer.

"Ah, so this relationship between you and Master Tigress is something serious, eh?" the Lynx asked.

"If you lay one finger on her…" Po said, shaking with anger. "Then you are as good as dead."

"Let me see if you can even touch me, first." The Lynx said. "I would like to fight both you and your brother."

"Screw this!" The first Lynx said. "We didn't come here for a fight, we came to get the girl, that's it, Destin!"

Destin looked back to the two, and the second fell silent. "So… what's say you?"

"I've heard enough talk." Liu spoke up. "If it's a fight you are looking for, it is a fight you will get."

Liu drew his sword, albeit reluctant to do so, and stepped up next to Po.

"Target acquired…" The second Lynx smirked, flourishing two needles between his fingertips.

"Wait… I know those needles…" Shang said, causing the Five, Shifu, Lily and Chen to look at him.

Then his mouth dropped in horror. "PO, LIU!"

But it was too late, before the two brothers even knew what was happening, two needles, one for each, pierced their hides. Immediately, they both fell to one knee, their entire body suddenly feeling like it was on fire as they extracted the needles from their skin, and clutched the spot as the feeling of being lit on fire doubled.

"Uh-Uh!" The Lynx said when the group made move to help Po and Liu. He snapped his fingers once, and a barrier formed around the Five, excluding Tigress, Shifu and the rest. "Let the Virus do it's work now,"

The second snapped his own, and everything seemed to slow to a crawl, with the two Lynx and the Hawk moving faster than the Kung Fu Warriors could track due to their own movements being slowed down considerably. One Lynx stood behind Po and Liu, making sure even if the group could get past the barrier, to get them from reaching the two Panda's. The other Lynx ran up to Tigress, who was severely disoriented due to how fast he was moving, and slammed his fist downside her head, knocking her out cold. The Hawk grabbed Tigress' kung fu vest in his claws and began to fly off. The second, when the Hawk had gained enough distance, dispelled the Time Control and smirked as everyone tried to gain their bearings.

"And with that, I bid you farewell." The Lynx said, smiling to his partner as they both ran off into the trees and one of the Lynx leapt over the gate leading away from the Village, while the other stayed behind to smirk at the scene.

"TIGRESS!" Shifu yelled. Then fell to his knees, overcome with grief.

"DAMN IT!" Shang screamed, slamming his fist into the barrier, which dissipated instantly when the Lynx had disappeared behind the gate.

"What happened?" Tai Lung demanded, barreling through the doorway toward where the group stood. "Where's Tigress?"

Nobody answered, and that only infuriated the Leopard.

"Leave them alone," Shang said, looking at Po and Liu.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, taking a step toward the unconscious Liu but Shang stopped her.

"I will explain it later, we need to wait for Po to faint first." Shang said.

Liu had already fainted, but Po was still conscious. The Panda's fur was bristled and he seemed… to be emitting a faint bluish aura, as if his Chi was being dispelled in a visible way from his body. A low snarl erupted deep from his throat, was his species even supposed to snarl? Nevertheless, it didn't sound natural. That thought was forgotten as Po took a step toward the direction of where Tigress disappeared to.

"_Tigress…"_ Po said, his voice had a tone of… animosity in it. And he snarled even more.

"_Tigress…"_ He said again, the snarl deepening.

Everyone stayed absolutely still, as Po took another step in the direction of where Tigress was carried off.

"_Tigress!"_ he snarled, and it finally dawned on Shifu what was wrong.

Po stopped, the aura brightening to the point where it had become a visible frame around the Panda. And Po's snarl was the deepest yet as he tightened his hands into fists, then unclenched them, revealing his dull claws had now sharpened to dangerous points. He clutched his chest, as if a pain lanced up in that area, and he lifted his head up to the sky and let out a loud scream of extreme pain, grief, and rage. He fell to his knees, the aura fading, and then collapsed.

Unconscious…

"He's gone Feral…?" Shifu asked, his mouth suddenly dry. "Both he and Liu have gone Feral, haven't they?"

"Rest assured, they haven't." Shang answered. "Not fully, at least."

"Explain." Shifu said, nodding to the Five and Tai Lung who immediately began to lift Po and Liu. The other Panda's who suddenly arrived in the vicinity began to help as well.

**A/N: Next Chapter - Crimson Snow and Scarlet Grass**


	16. Chapter 16: 'Title Too Long'

_**A/N: I read the most awesome thing in my entire life…**_

_**KUNG FU PANDA 2 IS COMING OUT FOR DVD ON DECEMBER 13**__**th**__**! **_

_**And Po's display of Feral is kinda descriptive, more so than Liu's. So I don't know if it is enough to warn about or what, but I thought I'd give you the heads up.**_

_-Flash-_

"_Tell me what you cherish most…"_

_Po grunted, placing a hand on the Golden Axe's blunt side as he tried to muster the strength to pull it out of his shoulder._

"_Give me the pleasure of ripping it away from you…" The figure replied, while the scene flicked to something different entirely. _

_He could see Tigress, beaten and laying in a pool of her own blood. Her arm was twisted in such a manner that it didn't seem possible she would regain control of her arm even if she survived…_

_And her face forever reflected mortal fear…_

_-Flash-_

"_TIGRESS!"_ Po yelled, jolting awake and throwing off the blankets that covered him. He leapt to his feet, feeling a wave of nausea wash over him. He ignored it and dizzily made his way toward the blurry door.

"Po…" he heard.

The Panda turned to see Lily sitting next to Liu's bedside. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Po shot back. "How can I calm-"

"Po." Lily said, standing up and hugging him. The Panda seized up, surprised by her sudden action and just stood there.

"What?" Po asked.

"Control your anger." Shang said, walking through the doorway that Po just realized was open.

"Control my anger…?" Po repeated confused, then his temper flared up once again. "Why tell me this, when there is a more important task at hand?"

"If you want to save Tigress, then listen to me!" Shang snapped. "This is not the time for arguing."

Po felt his temper rise even more. "Why-"

"Panda!"

The Dragon Warrior snapped to attention, bowing. "I apologize…"

Shifu stood in the doorway, his expression devoid of any type of emotion. "Wake Liu, and let Shang explain what happened."

"Aagh!" Liu yelled as cold water roused him.

"…Told you that'd wake him up." Shang said, smirking at the Panda.

"Funny!" Liu snapped, then his face blanked. "Wait, what happened? I remember getting hit by that needle then… nothing. The rest is just a big blank…"

Shang sighed, taking a seat and sitting down on a chair next to Liu's bedside. "You were infected."

"Infected…? What was in those needles?" Po asked.

"Death Adder has given you a terrible curse." Shang said. "You both, as well as I before you, have been infected with a strain called the 'Feral Virus'."

"Feral… Virus?" Po repeated. "Does that mean I'm going insane?"

"No." Shang said. "I have had the Virus for a while, and have yet to completely lose myself. But…"

He said looking the two Panda's dead in the eyes. "This Virus will not be triggered unless you are near death or are feeling rage. It is mainly rage that triggers this infection, and that is why I want you two to control your anger at all costs."

Po nodded. "What exactly happens?"

"You lose your sense of reason, you cannot distinguish between friend or foe, and you basically become a mindless killing machine." Shang sighed. "It is not a pretty sight to behold, and I have seen many of Death Adder's men become those beasts and butcher those that they once called Comrades…"

Po shivered, suddenly looking at his dull claws. They were dull now… but would they become deadlier if he went Feral? Whatever the cost, he had to avoid becoming that beast. For Tigress' protection as well as all the others he cared about. He looked back at Shang.

"Did Death Adder put that Virus in you as a Fail-Safe?" Po asked.

"Caught on to that, did you?" Shang answered grimly. "Yes, he did. In the thought of his troops possibly failing, he injected each and everyone of his soldiers, including myself, with the Feral to make sure that whatever was making them fail wouldn't be alive to tell the tale."

"What about Hàn?" Po asked.

Shang's face seemed to lift a little. "Thankfully, no she was not injected. He did not want to break her mind should something happen to her."

"She'll make sure that Tigress will be kept from harm, right?" Po asked.

"She will, Po, don't worry." Shang said.

Tigress struggled against the chains that bound her to the wall in her cell. She hadn't slept a wink, to make sure that none of the men came in to make a move on her. But so far, none had come to even acknowledge her, and the cell across from hers held only the skeletal corpse of some other unlucky soul. There was a loud creak as the metal door from down the cell hall opened, and then closed, she heard the lock latch shut.

She immediately closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Straining her ears, she could make out only one set of footsteps walking down the hall, no doubt, toward her cell. She had called out to see if there were any other prisoners earlier, but there were none. She was alone.

"I know you're awake, Master Tigress." Said a semi-familiar voice.

Opening her eyes slowly, she faked a yawn and looked up to see none other than Hàn.

"I apologize." Hàn said. "Death Adder wanted to give you something to eat earlier, but the cooks were elsewhere. So I fixed you up a little something to compensate."

She unlocked the door, stepping inside and locked it back up behind her. Snapping her fingers once, a barrier formed as quickly as it had disappeared.

"There, now we can talk without any eavesdroppers." Hàn sighed, setting the tray down and began to unlock Tigress' shackles.

"What happened to Po and Liu?" Tigress asked immediately.

"Shang has probably already explained to them what has happened, and I doubt apologies can lessen the pain of what has been done." Hàn said quietly.

"_What happened?" _Tigress demanded.

"I see." Tigress said. "So as long as Po controls his anger, he won't go Feral."

"He's not so full of anger, is he?" Hàn asked.

"After me getting kidnapped," Tigress replied. "I am sure he will have a hard time keeping his temper in check when he sees my captors again."

"Maybe…" Hàn said.

For a while, they said nothing. Finally, Tigress decided to break the ice.

"Why me?" She asked, finally accepting the tray with a nod of thanks.

"More or less to anger the Dragon Warrior. And to inject him with that Virus." Hàn replied. "He wants to find out what makes him tick, enough so to see if the Dragon Warrior would make a worthy opponent."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's really ticked right now." Tigress said, beginning to eat the soup to placate the ravenous hunger that clawed at her belly.

"No doubt." Hàn allowed a small laugh.

"Po was really impressed with the blueprints you gave us, by the way." Tigress said, downing the soup in a few gulps and then washed the meal away with the cup of water.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to get all of that info and record it all down without being found out." Hàn replied.

They were silent for a while, nothing really to be said.

"So… Is Shang being a good boy?" Hàn asked, grinning.

"Yeah, if you count a few pranks here and there." Tigress replied.

Hàn shook her head, giggling. "He may have a serious exterior, but he is, in truth, a kid at heart. The main reason why he does things like that, is because he never really had a normal childhood."

Tigress nodded, remembering Shang's tale when he had come clean.

"And, he does that to keep his temper in check." Hàn said. "It's a lot harder to get angry at things when you are laughing so hard."

"So is Po. A kid at heart, I mean." Tigress added. "He may be serious sometimes, but he's really a big goof ball."

"And that's one of the many reasons why I love him." Tigress sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah… I hear that you two are getting a bit serious, did I hear that right?" Hàn asked.

"Well… Er… not _that_ serious." Tigress replied.

"But… given the chance, would you,… you know?" Hàn asked.

Hàn then shook her head once she saw Tigress' expression. "Sorry, too personal. I haven't had anyone to talk to like this in forever, so I apologize."

"No, that's alright." Tigress assured.

"Given the chance?" Tigress repeated, thinking. "I couldn't image myself doing that with anyone else, so I guess I would. You don't need to apologize."

"But after we marry, of course. To keep things traditional." The feline added. "We promised to Master Shifu that I stay pure until after our wedding day." It was getting a bit easier saying that.

"So you two are getting married? I thought-" Hàn began, then stopped. "So did you get Po out of it then?"

"Well… no." Tigress admitted. "But he promised me that I would be walking down that aisle, not Lily."

"Seems like an awful big promise." Hàn commented. "True love can conquer all, that's what I believe. I'm sure you two will end up happy together."

"Mmm…" Tigress nodded. "Thanks for the food, and the talk."

"It's nothing," Hàn said.

"Man… It's… kinda weird to think of you as my niece." Tigress chuckled, taking a full look at Hàn. "A lot has happened and, truth be told, I'm glad everything has happened the way it has."

Hàn raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Well, I've learned more about everyone than I would have ever learned than just by asking." Tigress answered. "All this," She gestured around herself. "Has allowed me to grow closer to my friends, Po and everyone else that I have met. If nothing like this had happened, I don't know how different things would have turned out."

"Well spoken, Aunt Tigress." Hàn smiled lightly. "I'll come back a bit later, alright?"

She scooped up the tray, shackling Tigress back to the wall. "I'll make sure that nobody but me enters here. And we'll have something else to talk about when I come back."

"Right." Tigress said.

Snapping her fingers, the barrier Hàn created to stop any eavesdroppers appeared and crackled into pieces that crashed to the ground and suddenly disappearing into nothingness.

"Okay, leaving the village. Take two." Po chuckled to himself, shouldering his pack and looking at the Five, Shifu, Shang and Chen.

"Does everyone have the essentials they need?" Chen asked, he received eight nods. "We will see you later, you two."

Raising his hand in farewell, Po accompanied the rest of the group toward the exit that lead to the mountains of Phen Drana.

"So…" Po said as he looked up at the mountains that surrounded the travel party. They were well on their way, having entered the range of the mountains and had already encountered the snow. "How exactly do you know this village, Father?"

"Their leader, is Tornac's son." Chen replied.

"Ah…" Po nodded. "So you two have kept close contact after Tornac's death?"

"Yes." Chen replied. "He has already agreed to form an alliance, and we are going there to seal the agreement."

Po pulled his cloak closer around himself as it started to get a bit colder.

"Anything, Shang?" he asked aloud, and the Wolf looked back, shaking his head.

Due to his keen sense of smell and, despite his one eye, sharp sight, they had asked him to watch for any danger ahead. He would raise his hand every few minutes, looking around for the source of some sort of noise or smell. But after a minute, he'd motion for the group to continue.

"Crane?" Po called out in open air.

The avian landed in front of Po, shaking his head. Crane had also volunteered to take to the skies and survey the areas Shang could not on smell and sight alone. In the sky, Crane had the advantage of a full 360 degree scope and could see what lied ahead.

"I'm surprised." Shang said. "Usually when we go out on a trip-"

"Ah! Don't jinx it!" Po cut him off.

"Right." Shang replied.

"What's that up ahead?" Viper asked, as the wind began to pick up.

"Looks like…" Shang held up a hand for the group to stop. "A… mansion or something. Wait… a mansion? But why in the middle of this, of all places?"

"I don't know." Chen replied. "The few times that I have visited Phen Drana, this does not register in my memory."

"Anyway, this wind is picking up pretty fast." Shang said, looking at the sky. "And we're losing daylight as it is."

"Hey, it's shelter on a silver platter." Po said. "I say we take it."

"We don't even know if anyone lives there." Viper protested. "We can't just barge in!"

"I agree with Po." Crane spoke up. "This storm is getting worse and we're right in the middle of it."

"All in favor of taking refuge at the mansion?" Chen asked, everyone raised their hands, Viper her tail.

"Right, let's go." Po said.

"Wait just a moment!"

Po turned to see, with growing anger, the twin Lynx and Hawk. "What are you doing here!"

"We decided to come to see Destin fail at trying to fight you." The Hawk replied. "You're poor little Master Tigress is living a life of Hell right about now."

"You dumb ass! Don't anger him!" The first Lynx snapped. "He's Feral, remember?"

"So, are you ready?" Destin asked Po.

"And guess what I did to her before I threw her into her cell?" The Hawk continued, refusing to shut up. "I didn't think Master Tigress has ever screamed that much, but she sure did."

Po tightened his hands into fists, his rage building.

"Master Chen, get the others out of here." Shang said, noticing Po beginning to shake. "You do not want to see this. It's too late to calm him down."

Chen, taking one last look at Po, nodded. "Follow me,"

Reluctantly, the Five and Shifu ran with Chen in the direction of the Mansion as Po let out a snarl.

"I told you what would happen if you laid a finger on her." Po said, his voice shaking along with his body. "Now you will suffer."

"Ha! A panda make me suffer?" The Hawk asked. "What are you going to do, big guy? Sit on me?"

Po finally let out a feral snarl. His dull claws becoming sharpened points and his eyes went from Jade Green to a blood red Crimson. He felt his canines begin to sharpen, but he would have no need of them for now…

"_You will feel the worst pain imaginable."_ Po said, surprising Shang that he had kept his consciousness. Those that went feral, the ones he had seen so far, had not been able to speak. Was it the strength of his heart, the strong love for his comrades and Tigress, that kept his ability to speak while in such a state? It had to be…

"What happened? Are you alright Po?" Viper asked Shang and Po when they walked into the abandoned Mansion.

Po looked at everyone as they expected an answer. But just shook his head and walked up the stairs and disappearing into the hallway, a few minutes later the closing of a door was heard.

"Shang?" Shifu asked. "Is he alright?"

"He's… ashamed, he doesn't really feel well." Shang answered. "That is all I will say. I'd give him a few minutes alone."

"Now, how about I make some dinner since the cook is out?" Shang offered, trying to buy everyone with a grin.

"I'm good, thank you." Viper was the only one who refused.

"Viper, I don't think it's such a good idea to-" Shang began.

But he sighed as Viper slithered up the stairs toward Po's room.

_I can't believe I did that…_ Po thought, disgusted with himself. He had washed the blood from his hands with the snow, but his heart was still tainted with the stain of his enemies gore. The way he had killed the Lynx and the Hawk… it was… horrible.

He couldn't erase from his mind the horrible scene. It kept coming back, and he had wished Tigress were here.

_But if she was… this wouldn't have happened._ Po thought again.

_-Flash-_

_The second Lynx stepped in front of Destin as the Panda leapt forward. A spray of blood, a scream and crimson stained the snow. He grabbed the Lynx that was not Destin, and shoved his hand into the cat's back, wrapping his hands around his spine. The Feral Panda felt satisfaction as the warm blood ran through his fingers as he wrenched the spine violently from the Lynx's body, the skull accompanied the spinal column while the ribs snapped and stood lodged in the now lifeless corpse._

_He thrust his hand in the air, showing off the bloody trophy to the heavens and slammed the spine/skull combo across Destin's face, knocking him out cold._

"_Oh, shi-" The Hawk began but stopped when the Panda disappeared. "Where did he go?"_

"_Right here." The voice came from directly behind the Hawk. He didn't even get the chance to turn as the Panda took one wing in each hand, his foot on the Hawks back._

"_Please! Mercy! I have a wife and kids! Please! Spare me!" The Hawk begged, tears streaming down his beak._

"_Sorry, all out of mercy." Po snarled. "You seem pretty proud of these wings, here. Am I right?"_

"_No! Not at all! I never did like the fact that-"_

"_Time to bid them farewell." The Feral Panda let a disturbed smile cross his face._

_He slammed his foot onto the Hawks back, and pulled with all his might on the avian wings. The Hawk let out the most horrible screech anyone would have ever had the misfortune to hear, a scream of pure agony as Po ripped the wings right out of the sockets and free from the body. Po looked at the wings and tossed one aside, looking at the Hawk writhing in agony, attempting to crawl away._

"_You're not going anywhere." Po roared._

_He grabbed the Hawk and turned him around, forcing the Hawk to open his beak before shoving the avian's own wing deep into his throat. He smirked at the pain reflected on the bird's face, wanting to see the expression of pain before snapping his neck._

"_Show mercy to the dead." Po said._

_He flicked his gaze to Destin, who was coming to. Destin looked with horror at the brutality of his Hawk friend, and the other Lynx and then at Po. His face wore the same fear as his comrades before they themselves died. He showed the attempt to run, but Po closed in on the cat before he could even move._

_He grabbed the Lynx by the neck, hauling him into the air before snarling in his face._

"_Run back to your little Palace," Po told him. "And tell Death Adder he has just made a _big _mistake in kidnapping Tigress. I will find your Master, and _I will kill him_. Did you get all of that?"_

_The Lynx nodded his head vigorously, and Po dropped him. The Cat turned tail and ran as fast as his four legs would carry him off into the distance, tripping and stumbling through the snow as he attempted to get away from the Panda._

_Po's breathing slowed, and he gradually came to his senses as he began to go back to his original self. His claws retracted into dull ones, his canines became normal and his eyes were Jade Green once again._

_He clutched his head with his blood free hand, groaning. "Oh… Shang what happened…?"_

"_Ah! What the…?" Po began, then covered his mouth with his blood free hand. He ran a short distance before throwing up, twice. And looked in horror at his hand stained with the blood of the Lynx and began to vigorously wash the gore from his hand. Shang took one look at the brutality and then at Po, his face concerned not at the show of the gruesome presentation, but concerned for Po's mental stability._

"_Po…" Shang said quietly, stepping up to the Panda._

"_You never said…" The Panda began._

"_That is why I want you to control your anger…" Shang said, kneeling next to Po, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whenever you feel anger, I want you to think of the happiest thing you can conjure in your mind. Can you promise that you will try to tame your anger?"_

_Po was silent. "I… I promise."_

_Shang nodded, content for the moment. "I will come back later to deal with them, so let's go join the others."_

_He helped Po back to his feet, accompanying him to the Mansion, and leaving the horrible scene behind._

_-Flash-_

"Po…?"

The Panda opened his eyes to see Viper. "Hey… Viper."

"Are you alright?" The Serpent asked, coiling up next to him.

"Well… no." Po replied, he couldn't lie to her. "I'm not."

"You don't have to tell me what happened." Viper told him, knowing full well the Panda wouldn't talk to him if she asked. And she really didn't know if she wanted to know. "But I just came here to tell you that no matter what happens, you'll always be the same Po to me."

Po shook his head. "I doubt I could be the same Po forever. Not with this blasted Virus, which there is no cure!"

"Po…" Viper began.

"I killed them…" Po said, his voice laced with horror and grief. "In the most brutal way possible. When I came to, I not only saw the corpses of the Lynx and the Hawk, but I saw everyone else I cared about. It was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from!"

He buried his face into his hands. "Lifeless corpses as far as my eye could see… Viper, what am I? This Virus will eventually destroy me! It's slowly driving me mad. When I went Feral, I was in control, and yet I wasn't. I was able to go back to being me, to keep myself from attacking Shang. But still… the bloodlust I felt… It was horrible!"

"A man, is what you are." Viper answered, making the Panda look at her. "A man whose heart cannot be destroyed by something like this."

She gave Po a look when he tried to interrupt.

"Your heart is the Light that can shine in darkness." Viper said, smiling sweetly at him. "Your heart can battle this Virus, because it is filled with your happiness and the happiest memories that you have. And your love for us as comrades and family, as well as your love for Tigress. You see? This Virus can never truly destroy you, because somewhere in that body that goes Feral, lies the heart of the Panda we all know and love. No matter how deep you lose yourself, we can always bring you back. And we will find a way to get rid of this, for you, Liu and Shang."

Po stared at her, then a small smile crept over his face. He scooped up the Serpent in his arms, and hugged her.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Anytime, Po." Viper replied, kissing his cheek gently.

They both started when the noisy creak of Po's door signaled to them an entrance, and they looked up to see Crane.

"Er… s-sorry." Crane stammered, which was uncharacteristic of him. "How are you doing, Po? Better?"

"Yeah," Po replied. "I think I can make dinner now, how about some soup?"

"Well… Shang already started to make dinner, and I was wondering if you wanted any." Crane answered.

"Alright, I guess I can eat." Po released Viper from the hug that he just now realized they were still sharing. "Thanks for cheering me up, Viper."

"You're welcome." Viper replied.

Po exited the room, leaving Crane and Viper alone. Crane gently clawed the ground, pondering while a nervous feeling clawed at his stomach.

"Well, I guess-" he began.

"Crane." Viper said, getting his attention.

"Hm?"

"Can you… stay for a little while?" Viper asked him.

Crane looked her in the eyes, seeing that she wanted to talk to him about something. But what about, he had no idea. Her eyes spoke to him, as if she wanted desperately to tell him something, yet was hesitant to tell him whatever needed to be said. So, he nodded once.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

Liu sighed, stepping out on the porch of his house, looking up at the Twilit sky. He plopped down on one of the steps, thinking to himself. As long as he kept control over his anger and rage, he had no problems with the Feral Virus. But the only thing that bothered him is that if he suddenly felt strong rage, for whatever reason, then it would trigger the beast within. And he had no idea if he would be able to stop himself from killing those that he loved, like Po, his dad, the Five, Shang, and-

"You alright?" Lily asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Speak of the devil…" Liu murmured, smiling softly.

"What?" Lily said, looking at him.

"Nothing, thinking aloud." Liu answered.

"Thinking about me… again?" Lily allowed a giggle.

"Well, you are my best friend." Liu chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Not a day goes by that you don't cross my mind, Lily. You're that precious to me."

"So are you." Lily said, punching his arm lightly. "You showed me how to have fun, and loosened my dad up, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Liu laughed. "Remember when your dad found you at the lake, how mad he looked?"

"I really thought I was going to have it." Lily smiled.

"But he saw how much fun you were having, and decided to loosen up on the whole 'Military Father' thing." Liu said, smiling at the memory. "That was when we became best friends."

"Yeah…" Lily sighed, resting her head on Liu's shoulder. Liu looked at her, surprised a little.

"What?" She asked.

"Well… It's just that…. You're getting married!" Liu said, suddenly jumping up to look at her.

"No, I'm not." Lily replied.

"Yeah, you are." Liu asserted.

"Liu…" Lily sighed, standing up.

"Even if I felt something for you…. Which I don't! We're friends, right? Nothing more than that! We can't- Mmph!"

He was cut off as Lily pressed her lips to his. Every fiber of his being felt like it had been lit afire as he found himself returning the kiss, bringing Lily into an embrace. It suddenly hit him that this didn't seem right to him.

He gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry… I can't."

"Liu…" Lily breathed, cupping his face. "This wedding isn't going to happen, I can promise you that."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Liu said firmly. "Everyone is going around promising things, I can honor people to their word, but this kind of promise seems king of impossible with your father so dead set on that wedding."

"Liu, I swear!" Lily said, sighing. "I can get Po out of this so he can be with Tigress, I promised him and I promise you that I will not marry him. _I love you_, not your brother. At least not the way I love you, he's a really nice guy. Tigress is lucky to have someone like him in her life."

Liu looked her dead in the eyes, her words sincere. He smiled softly, brushing his fingertips across her cheek kissing her softly.

"I-" His voice was cut short at the sound of a scream.

Their intimate moment ceased, causing them to run in the direction of the scream to find a panda on the ground, clutching his wounded shoulder. A man pointed his sword at the panda, a smirk on his face, as if he enjoyed the pain reflected on the victims face.

"Did you come here to stop me?" The man asked, glancing at Liu and Lily.

The wolf jerked his head to the side, motioning for the panda to get lost. Only after the panda disappeared, did the wolf direct his full attention on Liu and Lily. Liu suddenly felt like he had swallowed a bucketful of ice as he saw the wolves eyes. They were a deep crimson, and the wolf let a vile smirk grace his muzzle.

_Gods above help me… A Shade! _Liu thought.

"Heh, did my appearance startle you?" The wolf asked, his smirk widening. "If my intelligence is correct, you must be Liu, the Great Master Chen's son, am I right?"

Liu drew his sword, letting it rest in both of his hands as he pointed it at the wolf. "So what if I am?"

"That's an interesting sword your carrying…" the wolf commented, now centering his attention solely Liu.

"Seems like a regular sword to me." Liu replied, concentrating on watching the wolf's movements.

"Yes, it appears a regular blade to you, but the aura that sword emanates…" The Wolf said, looking at the sword with a hungry expression. "I must make that sword mine."

"Well, you will have to pry it from my dead hands." Liu shot back.

"That can be arranged." The Wolf smirked, snapping his fingers.

In that instant, around twenty or so wolves appeared out of thin air. Liu looked back at Lily and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you." Lily said, sensing what he wanted.

"Go now!" Liu snapped, running forward to the nearest wolf and slashing forward.

The panda was surprised when he felt the blade stop in midair, and then realized the wolf held the sword in his hand, smirking at his hand, which had begun to bleed.

"I love pain." he said, gripping the blade harder, which caused more blood to seep from the growing wound. "But do you know what I love more?"

"Seeing the pain reflected on another's face." The wolf said, slamming his fist in Liu's face.

He kept his hold on Liu's blade and wrenched it from his grip as the panda hit the ground. He smiled at the blade, seeing his crimson reflection as he turned it in his hands. He then handed it to the leader, looking back at Liu who immediately leapt to his feet.

"What should we do with him?" the wolf asked the leader.

"Leave that to me." The leader replied.

"And her?" One asked, pointing at Lily.

The Shade let a deranged smile cross his face. "Do what you wish."

The twenty wolves surrounded Lily, who took stance. "This is a big mistake."

"Really? Have we crossed a line?" The Shade mocked.

"Yes you have,"

The Shade turned, only to have Tai Lung's fist smash into his face, knocking him a few feet. The Shade glared, rubbing his jaw, then his expression changed.

"Tai Lung…" he said, smiling. "I see you have survived the Wuxi Finger Hold."

"What is it that you want?" Tai Lung spat back.

"Temper, temper." the Shade said. "I haven't even introduced myself, I am-"

"I don't care who or what you are called," Tai Lung cut him off. "Call off your men and leave, or you won't even be able to use that throat of yours again."

"Why should I? I believe we are just getting started with this crazy party." The Shade replied.

"Give me Liu's sword, or else." Tai Lung said, glaring.

"He can retrieve it," The Shade said, pointing Liu's blade at Lily. "From his little girlfriend's lifeless corpse."

He threw the blade with a flick of his wrist, toward Lily, who was surrounded by Wolves. As the blade whistled through the air, the wolves jumped back and Lily, who was confused at the sudden action, did not see the sword heading her direction. Tai Lung began running toward her, but Liu reached her first and raised a hand with a determined expression.

His expression did not change as the sword pierced through his palm, through the back of his hand, and came to rest lodged in his hand, stopping a few inches in front of his face. With a small smirk, he gently eased the blade out of his hand.

He looked at the blood as it ran off his sword and stained the grass, and only then did Tai Lung realize why Liu felt no pain. His eyes were a deep crimson, deeper than the Shade's.

"_Any regrets, before you die, Little Wolf?"_ Liu asked, his smirk widening at the sight of the Shade's shock. _"Did Death Adder not tell you that my host has the Feral Virus?"_

"That Bastard!" The Shade spat.

"_Oh, yes." _The Feral inside of Liu spoke out to him. _"Death Adder did not mention it then. Of course, you won't be long around long enough to worry."_

With that, the Feral Panda leapt at the Shade, his dangerous claws slicing him cleanly in two.

"Dear Gods…" Tai Lung muttered.

The Panda smiled, running his tongue across one claw, tasting the gore. He glanced at the twenty wolves, who stood rooted to the spot, dazed that their leader was gone just like that. His smile transformed into a savage grin, causing the wolves to flinch and turn to run.

"_I don't think so!"_ Liu leapt at the wolves, striking down two and a third.

"Please mercy! Let us go!" They begged, tripping over the other as they attempted to escape.

"_No."_ Liu smirked, slashing at the remaining men who were reduced to slabs of flesh and pools of blood.

"_Why didn't Death Adder give Liu this sooner…?"_ The Panda wondered aloud, looking with satisfaction at the gore on his claws and his hands.

"_With this, anything that causes him pain will be reduced to nothing."_ The Panda said.

Tai Lung stood where he was, thinking quickly. This was not Liu, it spoke of Liu as it's host, as if it were some entity that was controlling Liu's actions.

"LIU!" Lily cried, running up to him.

"Wait, Lily!" Tai Lung began, reaching out to her.

The Feral Panda turned to look at Lily running toward him, but made no move to stop her. It was strange… She was so… warm… when she wrapped her arms around him…

"Please stop it! This isn't you, and you know it!" Lily begged. "Control your anger, and come back to me, please!"

The Panda's breathing slowed, the Feral Virus allowed him to gain his senses back and he was himself again. Liu looked at Tai Lung, at first confused, then looked at Lily, then his own hands. He gasped, stepping back and out of Lily's arms. Horrified, he looked at his hands, and then at the pile of corpses, connecting the dots.

"No…" Liu shook his head in denial.

"Liu, listen to me!" Lily said.

"No, No, No, No, NO!" Liu turned and ran toward the lake. No matter how many times Lily called his name, he didn't turn to look back at her as he disappeared in the trees.

"Go to him," Tai Lung said, noticing that the Panda's were beginning to exit their houses to find out what had occurred. The murmuring started, and it was only going to get worse. "Go to him, Lily, now."

Lily nodded.

**A/N: Wow… Long chapter, huh? Next Chapter: Sirens of Distortion**

**IMPORTANT! Kung Fu Panda TV Series on Nickelodeon will start on Monday, September 19****th**** at 8:00 and I already have it set on my DVR, so be sure to set your DVR's if you can't see it or try your best, KFP Fans, to watch it. Cause you know I am DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO MISS IT! **


	17. Chapter 17: Sirens of Distortion

Liu hissed in pain as he thrust his hands into the stream bed part of the Lake, that fed the water elsewhere, so that the Lake itself would not be tainted. He pulled out his right hand, looking at the wound that the sword had created. It, strangely, wasn't adding to the blood at all and… wait… Was it… healing?

It was, he could faintly make out steam rising from the wound as the skin spider-webbed across the pierced skin, and the fur ran over the freshly mended spot as Liu felt his hand. It felt like new, as if there had never been a wound at all…

He vigorously washed his hand, overcome with grief as the memories of his Feral 'display' rushed back to haunt him. He could not, would not, believe that he had just slaughtered the wolves… especially in the manner he had done so. He pulled his hands free of the water, the stain was gone, but the smell seemed to come back in full force.

_No matter how well I wash my hands…_ Liu thought in horror. _The scent of blood won't go away!_

He looked at his reflection, and slapped at it, creating ripples that warped his mirror image. This… this virus, it made him into a monster! What did Lily think of him now…? Did she still love him? Even after that? He jumped slightly as he felt a towel drape over his shoulder.

"Here, you can use this." he heard Lily's soft voice from behind him.

For a second, he didn't know what to say. "Shouldn't you be afraid of me?"

"No." Lily replied.

"Stubborn as ever…" Liu muttered.

"Liu…" Lily began.

"It wasn't protection I was giving you." Liu said, feeling his body begin to shake, not with anger, but with grief and shock. "That was butchery, I slaughtered them…"

He took the towel from his shoulder and began to dry his hands with it, and when he inhaled the scent, it smelled like lemons, which was his favorite. The scent was gone for now, but would it return later?

"I know what you're feeling…" Lily said, sitting down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. And this time, he welcomed the comfort. He began to think of their conversation from before, to get his mind off of the other matter. She was right earlier, maybe she could get Po out of the betrothal. It just wasn't fair, to either Po, Tigress, Lily, or himself.

Mustering the first smile since the Feral problem, he asked: "Where's Tai Lung?"

"He's taking care of… you know." Lily replied. "And he's going to explain to the Villagers what really happened."

Liu nodded, his smile grew. "Hey, Lily."

"Hm?"

Lily turned to look at him, only to have Liu's lips meet her own. She blinked in surprise, but her eyes slowly closed as Liu brought her into an embrace, deepening the kiss. A small smile spread over her face as they broke the kiss, the affection she felt at that moment reflected on Liu's face as he stroked her cheek. Her sapphire eyes sparkled, which were a shade lighter than the sapphire robe he just realized she was wearing. The small scar on from her temple to her jaw, the result of a training fault, seemed more distinguished in the twilight as she smiled at him.

"I love you." Liu whispered, smiling again.

"Love you too." Lily said, kissing him again.

And broke the kiss when Liu gently splashed her in the face with some water, sputtering at that, Liu laughed as he sprang to his feet.

"Oh, you're really going to get it, little Panda!" She laughed, jumping to her feet as Liu tried to run through the water.

**~~~The Next Day~~~**

"Hey, Viper…" Po whispered, opening the serpent's door a crack.

He let a small smile play over his face as he leaned on the doorframe at the sight. Viper was curled up on the bed, with Crane laying next to her, his wing draped protectively over her coiled form as they both slept soundly.

"About time…" Po smiled, closing the door quietly.

He began to walk down the hallway and down the steps, toward the kitchen to begin to make breakfast. Humming to himself, he walked into the dining room/kitchen and opened the icebox. The ingredients that they needed to use before tomorrow were chilled, due to filling the container with snow to keep it cold. He pulled out a few ingredients and set them next to the stove, glancing at the fireplace where he, just now, noticed a disturbing picture.

The painting was free of any obscenities that would maim the modesty of the female peacock, but the eyes… Po shuddered. The eyes felt like they were following him no matter where he stood. He shook his head, taking the painting down and setting it next to the fireplace, turning it around so he wouldn't have to look at it. Walking back to the stove, he took out a pan and began chopping potatoes and other various breakfast materials for the meal and jumped as he heard the loud scrape of wood against wood.

His first thought was the door opened, knowing that the door hung on one hinge, but no one appeared in the kitchen nor outside the door. Sighing, figuring it was just the old creaking of the mansion, he walked back over to the stove.

But not before he noticed that the painting was turned around, staring at him once more. He turned it around once more, at first wondering how it turned around but, at the same time, didn't really think about it, and began to go back to the breakfast.

The noise was heard again, and he turned to look into the disturbing eyes of the peacock again.

"Alright, Mantis? Guys?" He called aloud. "Are you messing with me?"

There was no answer.

He took the painting and set it right outside the door, shutting it behind him.

"Alright, making breakfast, take three…" He muttered to himself.

He jumped at the sound of claws raking the wooden door. Taking a fresh pan in hand, he slowly made his way toward the door, and reached out to grab the handle. It felt cool to his touch, and then the clawing stopped. He threw open the door, pan ready and startled Shang.

"What's that for?" Shang demanded, wary of the weapon.

"Sorry," Po shook his head. "I thought I heard something."

"Hey, what was the scraping sound, anyway? I couldn't meditate properly." Shang asked, taking a seat at the large dining table in the middle of the huge kitchen.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Po admitted. "I took that painting down cause it was creeping me out, and every time I turned around, it looked at me."

Shang raised an eyebrow.

"I turned it so it looked at the wall." Po said, Shang nodding as he understood. "But every time I went to make breakfast, it somehow turned around, watching me. So I threw it out in the foyer, and closed the door. Was the scratching noise you?"

Shang shook his head. "It sounded like it was coming from in the kitchen."

"Weird." Po commented. "It sounded like it was coming from out there."

"This place makes me a little uneasy." Shang said, casting a glance around the kitchen. "At first, I thought it was because it was an old structure. But now, I'm not so sure."

"I think it might be haunted." Po said, beginning to make breakfast again.

"Come on," Shang laughed. "You really don't believe in ghosts, do you?"

"So what if I do?" Po retorted. "Spirits can come back you know."

"Really?" Shang asked in disbelief.

"I can neither confirm, nor deny that." Po said. "Otherwise the spirits will haunt me."

"Well, is it-" Shang stopped, hearing the door open. Although what entered wasn't who they were expecting to see.

"Shang…?" Po asked.

"Yeah…?" Shang replied, unable to take his eyes from the Painting.

"Am I dreaming, or is the Painting floating in the air?" Po inquired.

Shang pinched his arm. "Uh… We're not dreaming, Po."

Po wiped his forehead. "That's good, I thought I was going insane."

"Po… That's not good..." Shang said, standing up and backing up toward the opposite door.

"_You have disturbed my rest,"_ A disembodied voice spoke as the Painting began to float toward them and stopped right above the table. Both Shang and Po knew the voice came from the painting. The eyes that scared Po, seemed to expand from the Painting, and it seemed as if they would just swallow Po in a crimson whirlpool.

"_Now you shall pay with your souls!"_ it said, it's voice borderline shrieking as it cackled.

"Shang…" Po began.

"Yeah…?" the Wolf replied.

"I think we should run." Po said.

"That sounds like the best thing I've heard all morning." Shang nodded in agreement. Po opened the door and ran through with Shang right on his heels, and stopped, looking at the ground.

"This is the weirdest thing ever…" he said, before falling.

Rubbing his head to dull the pain, he looked around. The main living room that he had seen last night was, literally, flipped upside down. The door they had just came through was in the ceiling, the right spot if they room was in the proper alignment. The roof was now the floor and the floor was now the ceiling, the Panda rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right.

"I wish I could wake up right about now…" Po muttered, shaking as the Painting entered the roof with the Panda and the Wolf.

"Come on, Shang." Po said, helping the wolf to his feet. They both ran to the other side of the room where, strangely, the door was on the Ceiling. It certainly wasn't there to begin with… was it?

"Where the heck are Master Shifu and the others?" Po groaned as he opened the door to reveal the pool room, but thankfully this one was in the right order.

* * *

><p>"Po, Shang!" Chen exclaimed when he walked into the room with Master Shifu.<p>

"What happened to them?" Shifu asked, kneeling next to Po. "It looks like their in some kind of trance." he added, lifting the Panda's lid.

"Precisely," Chen said. "This Painting right here, is the cause of it."

He covered the eyes, showing it to Shifu. "I do not understand."

"This is one of Death Adder's traps." Chen explained. "Apparently left this mansion here to destroy us, one by one."

"What do we do?" Shifu asked.

"We wait until they break free," Chen replied. "Then we burn this painting."

* * *

><p>"We need a plan." Po said, glaring at the Painting with a determined expression.<p>

"Exactly what does that entail?" Shang asked.

"I have no idea." Po said, causing Shang to sigh. "But it's just a painting right?"

"A painting that floats and speaks!" Shang snapped. "That's no ordinary piece of art, Po."

The artwork's face turned into a malicious grin and the voice said, _"You shall pay."_

"We disturbed your rest, we're sorry. We didn't know there were spirits resting in this mansion." Po said, trying to placate the spirit.

"_Sorry?" _The Painting cackled. _"Sorry will not give me life again, after what Death Adder did to me and my family! I will show no mercy!"_

"Wait, Death Adder killed you? And your family?" Po asked, a plan forming.

"_In what way does that matter concern you?"_ the Painting shot back.

"We were on our way to rally soldiers to help us bring him down." Po said, trying to reason with the spirit.

"_You are lying!"_ the Painting spat, it's eyes glowing a bright scarlet in anger.

"He has the woman that I love held in his prison!" Po shouted, trying to tame his anger. He took a deep breath, calming himself again. "Would you hold us here, and possibly kill us, and cause what happened to you be repeated again? You would destroy the life of another, who had tried to prevent the fate of you to strike him? Or would you let us go and let me save the woman that I love and let me avenge those that have fallen by his hand?"

The Painting was silent, and suddenly a bright light temporarily blinded Po and Shang. And when the light faded, in the place of the Painting, was the peacock portrayed in the piece of artwork.

"I will let you go, but you must swear to me that you will bring that murderous tyrant down." She said.

"I swear that-" Po began.

"No, No! Not in normal tongue."The Peacock snapped. "In the language of the Dragon King, Hsien. The language that binds those to the oaths they have sworn."

"Uh… I don't know the Dragon Language." Po said feebly. "Let alone there was one."

The woman sighed. "It is a forgotten language, not many know of it's existence anymore. Repeat after me,"

Po nodded, repeating the phrase. If it meant swearing an oath to get out of this, which he knew he would uphold with every fiber of his being, he would take it. To see Tigress again, and to see the end of Death Adder.

"_When you have completed your task, return here to inform me."_ The Peacock disappeared in a flurry of red flames.

"Wait! What's your name?" Po asked.

"_My name… is Mei."_ a disembodied voice answered him.

* * *

><p>"I swear, I won't fail…" Po murmured, opening his eyes.<p>

"Alright, they're up." he heard, as he rubbed his eyes.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Master Shifu asked him.

"Yeah, fine." Po replied groggily, looking over at Shang. "Shang?"

The wolf nodded, helping the Panda to his feet.

"We can burn this now." Chen said, taking the painting in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Po nearly shouted.

"Burning this so we cannot be harmed by it." Chen replied, tossing the painting in the fire.

"No!" Both Po and Shang said, the Dragon Warrior leaping toward the fire and grabbed the painting. Mocking 'hot potato' with Shang, they each tossed it back and forth before putting it in the ice box.

"Sorry, Mei." Po shook his head. "They didn't know."

Fortunately, only the frame had been burned during it's brief exposure to the flames.

"Panda, what exactly are you and Shang so worried about?" Shifu asked. "We must get rid of that painting before it destroys us all."

"No, you misunderstood." Po answered. "Inside this painting, is the spirit of another victim of Death Adder's tyranny."

"What?" Shifu asked, surprised.

"We met the painting, Er… the peacock in the painting." Po replied. "She threatened us at first, but at the mention of Death Adder, we were able to convince her to let us go."

"What did you do?" Chen asked.

"Do either of you know of the Dragon King, Hsien?" Po asked both of them.

"Only a story Master Oogway told me." Was all Shifu had to offer.

"His name sounds familiar, but I know not of him." Chen replied.

"Do you mind sharing the story?" Shang asked.

"Maybe later," Shifu said. "We need to get moving before a storm starts up again."

Po nodded. "You must wake the Five."

Again, Po nodded. "C'mon, Shang."

* * *

><p>"Seriously? You guys were pulled into a dream state by a painting?" Mantis asked.<p>

"That was no ordinary painting." Po said in his defense. "Now, eat your breakfast. We need to get going as soon as possible."

Mantis shrugged.

After their bellies were full and warm, they each went to their rooms and retrieved their things and met back at the Foyer. Shang walked back into the mansion, and nodded.

"The weather's normal." Shang reported. "I'd say now is the perfect time to leave."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Stepping out of the Mansion and into the brisk cold, the group directed their attention to the direction of the Village of Phen Drana. Unlike yesterday, they could vaguely make out the Village in the distance. Po sighed, he was one step closer to saving Tigress.

His eyes flicked to the village to the shadow of the mansion, where he saw the shadow of a figure on the tip of the roof. He ran away from the mansion entrance, followed by the Five, Shifu, Chen and Shang.

"What's wrong?" Shang asked him.

Po turned around, looking up.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at an armored figure on top of the mansion.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Eh, this chapter seemed better in my mind. I hate that, it's better in your mind, and when you get it down, it doesn't seem as good as you imagined it. I hope that it turned out better than I thought it did. Was it any good? Tell me what you think.**

**I thank each and everyone of you fans. My story has finally broke the 100 review mark! That's the highest amount of reviews that I have ever had for any story! Thank you so much guys!**

**Next Chapter: The Black Knight Attacks**


	18. Chapter 18: The Black Knight Attacks

**FINALLY! FOR SOME REASON, THE FLIPPIN' INTERNET WOULD NOT ALLOW ME TO UPLOAD THIS! AND NOW IT"S UP! I am sorry for the long wait, stupid internet...**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! And to answer 'Wra1th's question, yes the names 'Phen Drana' and 'Magmoor Mines' are in reference to the Places in the Metroid Prime 1 game. Listening to the songs one day, and then it hit me that Po, Tigress and the Five, Shifu, Chen, Shang, and Tai Lung wouldn't be enough to storm Death Adder's castle alone. I got the idea to make 'Phendrana Drifts' into a village in the mountains and "Magmoor Caverns" into a mine where both locations, they go to get soldiers for their cause. I was wondering if anyone noticed that, and I believe you are the first to comment on that. **

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys, I'm not so good at describing fight scenes. But I think this turned out well, despite that. But I am trying my best to satisfy those that look forward to them, so bear with my please. And I am so sorry for the long wait, I had major writers block.**

**Epic Fight Music: http:/www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=atGcliA-HNw&feature=related**

**Replace the (DOT) with a . **

**And the story goes on…**

"What's wrong?" Shang asked him.

Po turned around, looking up.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at an armored figure on top of the mansion.

The armored figure held it's sword high, pointing it toward the heavens. It's sword appeared to be a strange blade resembling a large zweihänder. The sword was a polished steel, the only decoration was little 'teeth' that were aligned on the edge of the blade. He raised both hands, as if he were welcoming something, and then looked down on the group below. He jumped and landed a few yards from the group. His deep violet cape had Death Adder's insignia sewn into the material, however, it was not the Dark Lord. It was someone else entirely, Po was sure of it.

Po was, however, unsure if the warrior was male or not, but judging by the size it had to be male. His armor was battle worn, hinting that he had seen many a battle. As he directed his attention to the group of Kung Fu warriors, Po realized that he wore a helmet to resemble a face, but he couldn't understand what it resembled, and he could see glowing amber eyes through the holes in the head piece. The eyes seemed to glow as if they were on fire, engulfing the sockets and it looked as if Po was seeing light at the end of a tunnel. And the 'face' was framed by swooping horns.

"Okay…" Po said, as the armored warrior didn't seem to move an inch to attack. "Why isn't he attacking?"

"Because…" Shang said, pulling his hood up and stepping forward. "He's here for me."

He drew his blade, and Po noted that it was the first time he had seen the wolf do so. The blade itself was in near tune with a broadsword, yet it wasn't overbearingly so. It resembled the broadsword, but it was small enough to be carried at Shang's hip without worry of slowing him down. Hàn's name was etched into the flat of the blade, and the crosspiece was a wolf's head, the blade extending from the snarling maw. The eye held a garnet jewel and there were marks on parts of the hilt that was visible, they seemed to resemble claw marks. The pommel of the sword was an orb styled in yin-yang.

Po knew that nothing would change Shang's mind, so he nodded to the others and they all backed up to give them space.

The Knight let out a deep menacing chuckle, snapping his fingers. The instant he did so, a ring of azure flames surrounded them in a halo. The flames were about a foot high, and flared up every so often. Shang looked back at the flames, and his friends, then back at the Knight. He had a feeling he wouldn't want to try to cross the flames.

"So, you're the one Hàn told me about…" Shang said to the Knight. "The Black Knight, Death Adder's latest, twisted creation."

The Knight was silent, focusing his attention solely on the Wolf, neither saying anything nor moving an inch. He didn't even seem to acknowledge Shang had said anything, that or he probably couldn't speak.

"So, shall we dance?" Shang smirked, getting into a stance.

The Knight let out a breath, easing into his own stance. For a while, neither combatant moved. Waiting for the other to make the first move, Shang contemplated on three things. What style of swordsmanship was this warrior trained in? Who was he anyway? And above all, would he be able to defend himself against a sword of that size? He internally shook his head, doubt would neither help nor solve his contemplation. Ridding himself of said doubt, he slowly inched his foot to the left, which the Knight mirrored. He blinked, slowly moving his foot forward, and again the Knight mirrored him.

Letting out a yell, he ran at the Knight. He thrust his sword forward, yelling _"Stinger!"_ The move was easily blocked, all the Knight did to counter the move was raise his blade to cover his stomach, and Shang's sword slid harmlessly across the Knight's own. The Knight then struck out with his armored fist, clipping Shang across the face. The Wolf backed up, raising his sword to deflect oncoming blows, but was surprised when the Knight stood motionless. Rubbing his jaw, he slowly eased into his stance again and only then did the Knight resume his stance, watching the Wolf warily. Shang rolled once, knowing full well it was dangerous in the snow, and slashed his sword diagonally. Even that was ineffective, and it only seemed to irritate the Knight. Narrowly dodging a kick, Shang surveyed the Knight from a distance, time to quit fooling around.

Shang let out a deep breath, calming himself as Hàn had constantly chided him to do when planning moves. This Knight, whoever he was behind that helmet, was obviously informed with his techniques. His old ones anyway. What Death Adder didn't know was that he was able to channel his Chi into Hàn's blade. He felt the energy begin to flow through his body, and he focused his power into the sword, which started to glow with a faint crimson light. He let a smile play over his face as the Knight lifted his head a little, in what the wolf interpreted as surprise. Shang would have to release the energy soon, or he felt like he would explode if he wouldn't.

He crouched, flipping the hilt between his fingers and held the blade upside down, pommel face the Knight.

"Catch this!" he yelled, thrusting the blade upwards, sending a shock wave toward the Knight.

The Knight seemed unaffected as the shock wave traveled in his direction, gaining more power as it reached the armored man. He raised his blade and just as the shock wave reached him, the wave split in two, passing harmlessly on either side of him. Shang was struck dumb, how had that missed?

Gritting his teeth, he ran at the Knight again. Jumping up and slamming both of his feet into his armored face, knocking the Knight off balance. When Shang landed, he lashed out with his leg to sweep the Knight's feet from under him, but let out a yell of pain as his shin connected solidly with the hard metal. He backed up a few feet, clutching his leg. The Knight let him recuperate, which surprised Shang and, when satisfied he hadn't broken his leg, he eased into his stance to plan his next move.

The Knight let out another deep chuckle, disappearing into a flurry of azure flames. Shang looked around desperately to find him, only to turn around to face the Knight. He grabbed Shang by the neck, hauling him into the air as if he weighed no more than five pounds, raising his sword.

"SHANG!" Po yelled, rushing forward, only to be stopped by the halo of flames. Which flared up as Po neared the combatants, refusing the Panda entry.

"_**I have let you live for too long, Wolf!"**_ the Knight said, causing Shang to glare at the armored face.

"Death Adder!" Shang snarled.

The Knight chuckled again, only this time it was much deeper, and it sent a chill up the Kung Fu Warrior's spines.

"_**I want to see the light leave your eyes as you die…"**_ Death Adder spoke, throwing back Shang's hood as Death Adder made the Knight lift his sword once more.

There was a seconds hesitation and then the Knight groaned, dropping his sword and clutching his head with his free hand.

"_**What are you doing? NOO!"**_ Death Adder demanded, then screamed as he seemed to lose control.

The Knight fell to his knees, clutching his head with both hands, howling in anguish. He lifted his head to the sky, his cry increasing as his body began to emit azure flames. The flames surrounded the Knight, the screams increasing to the point where it didn't sound normal. And then, just like that, the Knight exploded in flames, the scream echoing across the land as the fires slowly began to diminish. Shang was breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure, and also wondering what just happened.

The halo of flames disappeared, and Po rushed up to him, along with Chen, the Five, and Shifu.

"What was that all about?" Po asked.

"I'm not sure." Shang shook his head, kneeling toward the Knight's sword. The sword had stayed, while the Knight disappeared.

He didn't have long to think on the subject, as the sword itself began to pulse, then disappeared in the same flames the Knight had. Shaking his head, he stood up again.

"So… That was Death Adder?" Po asked.

Shang nodded. "That was his voice, not the real thing rest assured."

"Po, this day is getting weirder and weirder." he said to the Panda. "First, the Painting of Mei. Now this…"

"Shang, take a deep breath." Crane spoke up. "Calm yourself, gain your bearings."

The wolf did so. "Alright, now what?"

"As much as I'd like to figure this out," Chen said. "We have no time for it at the moment, we must get to Phen Drana before tonight."

"Right," The wolf nodded. "I will have to talk to Hàn. She didn't know who the warrior was, but maybe she'd have an answer to all this."

Chen nodded quietly, then looked at the group. "Shall we go? Before more intrusions occur?"

**-Village of Phen Drana-**

_A man with a sense of honor… Why does he serve Death Adder?_ Shang thought, and then mentally slapped himself. Even though the Knight had honor, he was possessed by Death Adder's influence. Whatever became of the Knight, Shang hoped that he was finally free.

But the thing that troubled him, was why had Death Adder lose control when Shang's hood was thrown back?

"Shang…"

The wolf looked up, it had seemed like an eternity, but they were finally here. The village of Phen Drana…

This village was a mixture of different felines. Even though the houses were diverse due to their affiliation, they were not really organized, but the structures never strayed far from the village center. A few Leopards, snow and otherwise… Chinese Mountain Cats… Lions… And a few others.

Chen led them through the village, and the inhabitants were at awe at Master Shifu, the Five and the Dragon Warrior visiting their village. It made him smile, three legends in one day, that was more than enough reason for some of the villagers to walk into one another, too occupied with the sight. Chen stopped in front of one of the houses, which seemed like any ordinary house to the Kung Fu Warriors, but Shang knew that Vincent, Tornac's son, wanted to be treated as an equal, yet still have command over his village. And as such, he did not want a house any different than the others around him, albeit his house was slightly larger to accommodate the meetings he held. This village was Vincent's family, after all.

Chen knocked three times, and the door opened instantly to reveal a goose servant.

"Right this way, Master Chen." the Goose bowed. "Master Vincent has been eager for your arrival."

The goose led them through a living room, down a hallway to the last door on the corridor. Gently knocking once, an '_Enter_' was heard and the Goose beckoned them inside.

Vincent was a Chinese Mountain Cat, leaned back in his chair, reading a book. He was garbed in an ivory cloak with an outfit underneath to match, possibly for relaxation, and wore a pair of reading glasses. His amber eyes flicked up from his reading, and a smile crept to his face, shutting his book. The feline stood up, crossing the room.

He then embraced Chen. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"And I you." Chen replied, returning the embrace.

"Now," Vincent said, taking a good look at the Warriors that filled his study. "I am under the impression that you require warriors for your cause against Death Adder?"

"Correct." Chen said, but raised a hand when Po opened his mouth to speak. "Vincent, meet Master Shifu and his students."

Vincent bowed and, unlike Wo Kahn, was courteous about it. "It is an honor."

"The Furious Five," Vincent said. "…Wait, there are only four of you."

Po clenched his hands into fists, looking at the ground. While the Five were hesitant to explain. This didn't go unnoticed by Vincent, who cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Master Tigress," Crane spoke up. "Was taken hostage by Death Adder. That is why we are rallying warriors together. To rescue her and rid China of this tyrant."

Vincent nodded, walking up to Po, putting a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Do not worry, son. I will help you get her back."

Po was a bit taken aback, while Vincent laughed. "Surprised?"

"Well… Yeah," Po managed.

"Your face speaks volumes," Vincent answered. "Much like the books on my shelf. I see you are strong willed, much like your father before you. You are able to forgive despite whatever has been done. A romantic side to you as well, I see."

Po allowed himself an embarrassed smile. "Thank you, Master Vincent."

"Just Vincent please." the feline answered. "We're practically family, right?"

"This is Po, my first son." Chen told Vincent. "I had thought he perished, but he has been alive and well all these years."

"And you are the Dragon Warrior, correct?" the Mountain Cat asked Po.

"Yes sir." Po replied.

Vincent nodded, turning his attention back to the Five. "Whatever you require, I will give aid."

The Five… Four… bowed in respect and thanks.

Then Vincent turned to Master Shifu. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Shifu."

"I give you my deepest sympathies for Master Oogway," Vincent bowed.

"And I give you mine for the loss of your father," Shifu replied, bowing in return.

* * *

><p>"So who gave you this again?" Vincent asked as he took another long look at Hàn's map.<p>

"My wife, Hàn." Shang answered. "She's… in Death Adder's command."

"Is she now?" Vincent said thoughtfully. "She is in His command to help us bring Death Adder down by helping us from the inside, am I correct?"

"You could say that." Shang replied. "But she cannot leave until Death Adder is dead."

"Such dedication to his downfall… I like that." Vincent smiled.

"She doesn't stay by choice, Master Vincent." Shang said. "If she could leave, she would in a heartbeat."

"Along with Master Tigress, of course." Shang said quickly, noticing Po's look.

"What's keeping her from leaving?" Vincent asked.

"Black magic," Shang answered. "Death Adder used a long forgotten spell to separate Hàn's heart from her body. She has stayed under his command solely due to the fact that if she attempts to leave for good, Death Adder would destroy her heart. In the process, he would destroy her completely."

The Five, Po and Shifu were surprised at this news. It was the first time he had actually explained why Hàn wasn't able to leave. Po looked at Shang, but the wolf refused to meet his eyes.

"Now you know why I can't rest until that man is dead. Why Hàn and I cannot live life together until Death Adder's fall…" Shang said. "Master, permission to get some fresh air?"

"Granted." Chen nodded, patting Shang on the shoulder.

"I apologize, Shang." Vincent said to the wolf, who stopped in the doorway. "I did not mean to bring any unpleasant subjects up."

"It's not your fault." Shang said shaking his head as he disappeared down the hall.

Vincent cleared his throat. "Well, shall we continue? Who else is to accompany us in our attack?"

"Those that work in Magmoor Mines." Chen answered. "They were abandoned by Death Adder, and they are unaware that the weapons they are making are for naught."

"Then they will join us without delay." Vincent surmised. "Have we a definite plan of action to storm Death Adder's castle."

"I said that we should wait for the addition of Phen Drana and Magmoor to our ranks, then we will assess our current numbers, take in account of our weapons and other various material that can be put to use, see who knows what techniques, formulate a plan with everyone's forte's put to use, and execute it without fail." Po said.

Vincent nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. Any back ups?"

"Only to fight until our last breath." Po answered.

"You are so much like your father." Vincent smiled.

"My apologies…" The Mountain Cat said, just now realizing that the Warrior's still wore their knapsacks. "Allow me to show you to your rooms, how long do you plan to stay, Chen?"

"We leave tomorrow morning, back to my village. Under normal circumstances, we would stay longer, but…" Chen answered. "May I use a messenger to send a few letters?"

"Of course." Vincent answered, beckoning them down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Now," Vincent said, leading them into another hall. "Due to the odd amount of you all, two of you will have to share a room for tonight."<p>

"Me and Crane can share a room." Viper spoke up, surprised everyone and herself.

"Is this suitable?" Vincent asked Crane.

"That's alright with me." Crane said, was there no end to the surprises?

"And you, Master Shifu?" the feline asked.

"Give me a moment with my students." Shifu answered.

Vincent nodded. "Chen, would you follow me please? The messengers are…"

His voice trailed off as Chen followed the feline down the hall.

"Crane, Viper…" Shifu cleared his throat. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Well…" Crane began, then stopped.

"Aha!" Mantis exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him. "Monkey, you owe me fifty almond cookies now!"

"Cookies for what?" Po asked.

"Viper and Crane are in love!" Mantis said, making Crane lower his hat slightly and Viper to look the other way.

"…Is this true?" Shifu asked, making both his students look at him.

"Yes…" Crane sighed.

Viper simply nodded, her cheeks no doubt burning a bright red.

"Alright, Mantis, stop it." Po said, glaring at the little Kung Fu Master.

"Congrats, you two." Po smiled at his fellow Masters.

"Yeah, it's about time." Monkey spoke up.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Viper asked.

"It was obvious to everyone," Monkey laughed. "But I really didn't think that they would fess up to each other."

"Wait!" Shifu said, causing the Five and Po to snap to attention. "I only have one thing to say to you two."

"As long as this relationship does not interfere with your training," Shifu said, noting that both Viper and Crane's expressions changed. "I will allow it."

"Thank you, Master." Crane and Viper bowed, smiling at him and each other.

"Now, I will have a word with Chen and Vincent," Shifu said. "Do not unpack every little thing, because we are to leave first thing in the morning. I will come get you when I am done, we will work from there."

The Five and Po bowed, then walked into their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>"I'm… surprised." Crane said, setting his bag down to look out the window. "That Master Shifu actually allowed it."<p>

"He allowed Tigress to have a relationship, his own daughter, so why not us?" Viper replied.

"True." Crane nodded, transferring his gaze from the view to Viper. "And I believe Monkey might go broke, too many bets."

"I think Monkey places his cookies in higher regard than money." Viper giggled, slithering closer to Crane.

"I think he does," Crane nodded.

Viper slowly coiled around Crane, causing the avian to gasp. "V-Viper! What are you-?"

He was slightly relieved when Viper curled around his neck, kissing the side of his beak. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"N-Nothing." Crane stammered.

"Oh…" Viper said, realizing why he was slightly shaking. "Sorry,"

"No, that's fine." Crane assured. "Just…tell me next time, so… you know."

Viper nodded, kissing his beak again. "I will... Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Here, our warriors are trained under the finest instructor in all of China." Vincent said, showing them the Kung Fu school. "Besides you, Master Shifu, of course."<p>

"Who teaches the classes?" Crane asked.

"Ms. Ling." Vincent replied, causing the Avian's eyes to widen.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Mei Ling, would it?" Crane asked.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "You know my daughter?"

Everyone blinked at exactly the same time, and Crane was gone.

"Where did he go?" Po asked, looking around. Then his eyes fell on the door to the school, flapping closed.

* * *

><p>"Strike!"<p>

Loud yells of concentration was heard as the command was being followed.

"Strike!"

More yells.

"Strike!"

Crane was breathless, it was her he was sure of it. He knew that voice anywhere. The lobby was empty, the only other door led out to the Dojo, hiding Mei from view.

"No… Fix your stance, yes, like that. Good job, you're learning fast,"

Crane couldn't wait for the class to be over, so he slowly walked to where he could see her. The feline hadn't changed a bit. She had gotten an inch or so taller maybe more, but all in all, she was the same as Crane remembered her from all those years ago. Garbed in an emerald tunic and matching slacks complete with a scarf to match. Back then, she wore a teal cuirass, but she seemed to embrace a more peaceful nature and thus, the body armor was gone. She was training a mix of the Villager's children. The Avian bowed, for respect of the Dojo and entered the training arena.

"Mei Ling," Crane said. Causing the Students and Mei herself to look up at him, confused. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

For a while, the feline was silent. Then recognition crossed her face and she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Students," Mei said, gaining her voice back. "Class is dismissed early, enjoy your day."

The seven year olds bowed in respect, Mei bowing back, and the young trainees exited the Dojo, albeit some reluctant while others excited to get an early day off.

"It's… been a long time, hasn't it?" Crane asked, chuckling softly.

He seized up when Mei ran into him, embracing the Avian and knocking his hat off. Smiling, he returned the hug as Mei began to shake. He slowly pulled back to look into her eyes to see that she was crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Crane asked.

"I… I just never thought I'd see you again, that's all." Mei answered. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you go?" Crane inquired.

"After I graduated, and when you met Shifu, I…" Mei began, then stopped, looking away.

"Mei," Crane said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Mei said, instantly smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Call it intuition," Crane chuckled, gently running his wing across her cheek. "You know you can tell me anything, right? You were my best friend."

"'Were'?" Mei asked, holding his wing to her cheek, closing her eyes.

"You disappeared, remember?" Crane replied. "That's the reason I left with Master Shifu, I didn't know where you went. The main reason, was in hopes that I could find you again."

"I'm sorry." Mei sighed. "I actually came here to visit my father when he sent a letter that he needed help. I gave you a message that I would be gone for a little while, didn't I?"

"Uh… no." Crane answered.

"I'm going to kill him if I see him again." Mei muttered. "I came back, but heard that you left. When Shifu took you under his teachings… I thought that I wasn't good enough to be with you, so I came back here and I've been teaching ever since."

"Come on!" Crane smiled, lifting her chin to look at him. "You were the star student at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy! How could you not be good enough for me? You're my best friend! And a teacher for that matter! As Po would put it, what could be more awesome than that?"

"I thought that since you were training with the pupil of the man who invented Kung Fu…" Mei began.

"Let's not dwell on unpleasant thoughts, Mei." Crane smiled at her. "I just want you to know that I'm happy that I was able to see you again."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Mei asked, suddenly alert.

"Not till tomorrow morning." Crane replied, and a sinking feeling entered his stomach.

The bell over the door signaled that someone had entered, making the two break their embrace. Looking in the direction of the lobby, Crane saw that the rest of the Five, Po, Shifu, Chen and Vincent had entered the School.

"So, this is the Crane that you have told me about?" Vincent asked his daughter.

"Yes, Baba." Mei replied, stepping away from Crane and began to collect the items from the seven year old class, bringing the Dojo back into order.

It was silent for a little while, everyone letting Mei straighten the Dojo back. Crane offered to help, but the feline insisted that she didn't need any. The avian knew that she was hurt, and he felt bad. After all these years, she felt as if she wasn't good enough for him. And then it hit him, she felt as if she wasn't good enough for him, as in she _liked_ him! He knew that they had grown close after he himself graduated, but his feelings were for Viper, even if he still harbored feelings for Mei…

He unconsciously stood next to Viper, whose tail had wrapped around one of the rings on his left leg. He tried to get Mei to meet his gaze when she saw this, but she refused to look at him.

"I apologize, the next class will begin soon." Mei said. "If you will excuse me."

She bowed, still not looking at Crane. And the group took that as a sign to leave.

"Mei, are you busy later?" Crane asked.

"I don't think so." Mei answered.

"I'll come by later, okay?" Crane offered, when the rest of the group began to file out of the school.

"Alright." Mei said, finally looking at the Avian to give a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Shang nodded to the others, seeing them walk out of the Kung Fu school.<p>

"I apologize for my absence." Shang said, bowing to Chen.

"Do not worry about it." Chen assured.

"Well, how about some lunch?" Po asked everyone, causing the Five to roll their eyes.

"You cook?" Vincent asked.

"He makes the best noodles that you will ever have the pleasure of tasting." Mantis said.

* * *

><p>Mei sighed to herself, setting up the training course for the 10 to 12 year old class.<p>

"What is it that you want?" She called out to open air.

Unsheathing a small throwing knife, she whipped around, flicking the knife through the air. The unknown lifted his sword and easily blocked the move. The man was a black panther, a red armored gauntlet on his sword hand and a red helmet that only revealed his amber eyes. He wore a crimson vest that was open, revealing the muscles he had acquired from whatever training he took. A pair of scarlet slacks, with a sash tied around his waist. He blinked once and leaned on his sword, giving a casual air.

"What do you want?" Mei asked again, her eyes flashed dangerously.

The warrior was silent, and with a flick of his wrist, sent a knife at her feet, with a note attached to it. Not taking her eyes off the panther, Mei bent and picked up the knife. She unfurled the letter, it read:

_I want some information, I hear that there is a group wanting to overthrow Death Adder. I want in._

_~Zero~_

"You want to join a group that wants to kill Death Adder?" Mei asked.

The man, supposedly this 'Zero', nodded.

"What do you get out of it?" Mei inquired.

Letting out a sigh, Zero sheathed his sword, walking toward her. Mei tensed up, and the Panther sensed this. He held up a hand, and gently set his sword behind him, holding up both hands to show he was unarmed.

When he walked up to her he handed her another note:

_Mainly, my boss wants him dead for reasons he couldn't disclose to me. Whatever reasons are his own, I'm just the mercenary. _

"You're a mercenary?" Mei asked.

Again, Zero nodded.

"Can't you speak?"

Zero shook his head. Pointing at his throat, showing her three faint claw marks.

"You're… you're throat was cut?" Mei asked, horrified.

Zero nodded again, and held out a hand for the note. Mei handed it to him, and Zero quickly scrawled a sentence.

"_Nothing can be done about that, now. Although my throat healed, my vocal cords did not."_ he wrote.

"_So was that a 'Yes' or 'No' on me joining?"_ he asked.

"I will have to ask Master Shifu," Mei replied. "Can you wait until my next class over?"

Zero nodded. "Do you know the Dragon Language?"

"_I am fluent in it, not many are."_ Zero wrote.

"Swear to me, in the Dragon Language that you will not harm any of Master Shifu's students or my villagers." Mei said.

She could see him mouthing the words underneath his helmet, and held out his hand to shake. Mei took it, and completed the oath when Zero suddenly clutched his head, and knew that he could not attack anyone even if he wanted to. The only way the oath could be broken, was if she rendered it void.

"And one last thing before my class shows up." Mei said, and Zero cocked his head to the side. "Remove your helmet, let me see your face."

Zero shrugged, taking off the piece of headwear. He seemed as plain as any type of panther, except for a scar running across the bridge of his nose. And when he smiled, Mei had a hard time to keep from smiling back.

"_Heh, my mother always told me that I was a looker."_ He wrote, smirking. _"And you're kinda cute…"_

"Alright," Mei snapped at him lightly. "Be-" She stopped herself, not wanting to offend Zero. She was going to say _'Be Quiet'_ but thought better of it.

"Can you remove your gauntlet too?" Mei asked. "I do not want you to intimidate my students."

Zero removed the hand piece and wrote, _"I may kill, but never a child. I love children."_

Mei nodded, detecting the sincerity in the aura he emanated when he wrote those words.

* * *

><p>"I hope you enjoy this new room, Aunt Tigress." Hàn said.<p>

"Better than that cell I was in." Tigress commented, taking in the space of the room. "Why give this to me?"

"Well, Death Adder considers you a special guest." Hàn replied. "He thought that you deserved something better than the cell."

Tigress nodded. "And he wants you to dine with him, tonight," Hàn added uneasily.

"Are you kidding me?" The feline asked.

"No…" Hàn replied. "But I will be there to make sure nothing vile occurs, and I have placed a barrier around this room, so none of the soldiers can enter."

"Thank you." Tigress said. "You are a really good niece, you know that?"

Hàn smiled. "Yeah, I know. If you need anything, I'm right next door."

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I had major writers block, but I kicked it's ass! I haven't decided on what to call the next chapter yet, but the final battle is slowly drawing near. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far.**


	19. Chapter 19: Revelations

"Today, we have a special guest with us, students." Mei said, beginning to give the layout of the training day.

Zero walked up next to Mei and bowed to the students, who bowed back. He had buttoned up his vest and had his belongings resting in the corner, neatly stacked. The students never took their eyes off the panther, wondering what he had to do with the class for the afternoon.

"Mr. Zero has agreed to help out with the class today," Mei added, causing the students to murmur amongst themselves. "He cannot speak due to an injury inflicted upon him, so please bear with him."

The students bowed to Zero again, this time in understanding as to why he was silent and Mei was speaking only. But they were puzzled why his name was 'Zero' in the first place, perhaps an alias? Zero bowed back, giving the students a reassuring smile.

He wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to Mei, who nodded.

"Mr. Zero wants to start out simple." Mei said. "Twenty-Five jumping jacks and then 5 laps around the Dojo, Go!"

The students did so, starting the exercises Zero assigned.

"_They seem to be an energetic little group, eh?"_ he wrote to Mei, who smiled, nodding.

He expected some of them to be slightly out of breath, but was surprised when the students finished the warm-up without even seeming the tiniest bit fatigued. Of course that was easy, so why would they be?

"_And the reason as to why they are so is because the fiery passion that their teacher has for their education in self defense." _Zero smiled at the Mountain Cat.

"Twenty Push-Ups, then proceed with meditation before we go on the course today," Mei said to her students.

"_Is it just me, or are you flirting with me?"_ Mei wrote back, not wanting to say it out loud. She had just met him not fifteen minutes ago, and was already starting to like him.

Zero let out a silent laugh. _"Maybe I am. But would it help me any if I said yes?"_

"Maybe…" Mei winked, walking over to join his students in meditation.

_Damn, I'm a lucky guy._ Zero thought, smirking.

Shaking his head, he took a seat in the corner, away from the group and began to meditate. Mei opened one eye and looked at the panther, who was lost in either meditation or his own thoughts. She blushed when the panther snapped his eyes open, looking at her, with an expression that seemed to be a mix of pain and sorrow. He stood up to walk into the lobby, clutching his head.

Taking a glance at her students, who were still in deep meditation, she stood up and walked into the lobby after Zero.

"You alright?" She asked.

Zero nodded, writing: _"It's nothing, just some memories."_

"Zero, I don't know a whole lot about you, but…" Mei began, then stopped.

"_If memory serves me, we just met not twenty-five minutes ago."_ Zero grinned.

"Well, yes. But I have this weird feeling…" Mei said. "Even though we just met, I feel as if you are familiar to me, like a long forgotten friend. As if I have known you my whole life."

"_Mei, for once in my life, I'm confused."_ The Panther raised an eyebrow.

"Zero, I just want to get to know you better." Mei answered, sighing. "Before I let you talk to Master Shifu and his students about joining them. You've taken the oath, yes, but I still want to know more about you."

"_You're afraid that I'll die before you get to know me better, right?_" Zero gave a silent chuckle.

"Afraid that you'll die?" Mei asked, her cheeks burning. Truly, that was a horrible thought. "Mercenaries are tough as nails, right? I have no doubts that you will come back from the storming."

"_Yeah, and what will that mean for us?"_ Zero asked, stepping closer to Mei.

"I mean," Mei said, putting a hand on his arm. "That you can go to your boss, collect your money, and set off on another hunt."

Zero seemed… almost hurt. "I'm… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- I didn't mean-"

"_You want to get to know me better?" _Zero wrote. _"Then I will tell you this now beforehand, after Death Adder is dead, I plan to retire from the life as a mercenary."_

"Zero, I'm sorry that I-" Mei gasped when Zero wrapped his arms around her.

"_It's alright." _He wrote, smiling at her as he broke the embrace. _"You don't have to apologize. I've actually been questioning the motives of my boss and… I plan to bring him down myself."_

"Circles within circles…" Mei muttered. "Zero, can we talk later? We have to get back to my class."

"_I have a request before we go back."_ Zero wrote.

"What is it?" Mei asked.

"_After I retire, and my boss is gone. May I live here, and help out with your classes?"_ Zero wrote, surprising the Mountain Cat.

Mei thought. She was going to learn more about him later. He wanted to live here after he completed his task, and everything afterwards, he wanted to live here? He had taken an oath, and he seemed… rather kind, considering he was a mercenary. He said he loved children, and Mei had a feeling that the classes weren't the only thing Zero was interested in. She wasn't really sure, it seemed _too soon_ for infatuation. But… love does work in mysterious ways, Mei learned. The more she thought about him, the more she seemed drawn to the mysterious Zero. Viper and Crane were together, and there was nothing she could do about it. She did not want to ruin Crane's relationship because of feelings she could slowly cast away, and besides. She could not live with herself if she did something rash to cause Crane his relationship. As long as Crane was happy, she wouldn't have to worry, she concluded.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that Zero was staring at her, eager for an answer.

"Yes, you may." Mei replied.

She froze when Zero hugged her again. He seemed very happy, she would find out later why exactly that was so. Perhaps he just wanted a peaceful life after everything he had been through for however long he had been a mercenary.

"_Thank you so much."_ Zero smiled.

"You're welcome," Mei said, returning the embrace.

"Um…" the Panther and Mountain Cat jolted apart at the sound of a cough.

"Are we going to train today, Master Ling?" A female leopard asked.

"I apologize, students." Mei bowed. "Master Zero simply wanted to ask me something, we may begin the course now."

Zero looked at her when he addressed him as a 'Master'.

"If you are going to be here with me," Mei said. "Then you are a Master,"

Zero nodded, smiling.

She knew that the students would gossip, the girls would anyway. But for some reason she couldn't explain, she hardly cared at all. She felt… happy. Happier than she had felt in a long time…

* * *

><p>"Ah, that was a good meal, Po." Vincent said, patting his stomach with a smile. "I think the cooks are a bit jealous."<p>

"I'm sure they make satisfactory meals, Vincent." Po replied, smiling at the praise.

"Yes, they do." Vincent covered his mouth as he quietly belched. "But they do not make noodles as good as you do."

"Well, thank you." Po said, standing up and taking everyone's dishes.

"Oh, don't worry, the servants can clean the mess up." Vincent said. "You're a guest, you don't have to-"

"I apologize, but I made the meal, I clean it up." Po replied. "It's part of my thing, you know."

"I think it would be better to let him do it, Master Vincent." Viper said, she motioned for Vincent to lean closer.

'_He and Tigress always washed the dishes together.' _She whispered to the Mountain Cat.

Vincent finally nodded, understanding.

The Five, Shifu, Chen and Shang filed out of the Kitchen and to their respective rooms while Vincent stayed behind.

"May I help you, Po?" Vincent asked, gesturing to the sink.

Po stopped cleaning and looked at him. "Sure, if you want I guess."

He handed Vincent a bowl to dry and the feline put it away in the cabinet.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Po asked, handing him another bowl.

"I do not want you to think that I am trying to pry," Vincent said first. "However, I am curious about Master Tigress."

Po nodded silently, handing him another bowl. "What would you like to know?"

"Well," Vincent said, putting the bowl away. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, but do you love her? I have read many books, and in most, there are heroes whose love interest is captured by what could be their greatest adversary ever. It has happened here and there in real life, but this is the first time that I've actually experienced it happening to someone I know. "

Po stopped, looking at Vincent.

"I love her, with all my heart and soul." Po said. "If I were to die, I would rather die ensuring her safety than to part with this life with a dishonorable death. As long as she is safe, I am content."

"But you do realize, don't you," Vincent pointed out. "That Master Tigress is a very strong woman, she is not like any other ordinary person."

Po laughed. "Yeah, she really is something."

"But Crane told me." Po said. "That there are some things that Tigress can't face alone. When I told him of my feelings for Tigress the night we were coming back from Gongmen City, he told me: _"By being either a friend or a lover, you'll be there for her whatever the situation may be. Whatever she needs, whatever she requires, you can be there for her. I know that she may seem cold hearted at times, but she become more softer since she met you. Po she has _never _hugged anyone before, let that be proof of her attraction to you."_

"Master Crane is truly wise." Vincent said, putting away the last dish. "He speaks the truth, there are some things that even the most strongest person cannot face alone."

"Have you ever heard the tale of Sephiroth?" Vincent asked Po, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Sephiroth… Sephiroth…" Po said, mulling the name over. Then it hit him. "Oh yeah! Yeah, I have, sort of. When Tigress and I danced after we came back from Gongmen City, that was the song we danced to. It was the tale of a warrior whose dark side was embodied and captured his love and brought her to his castle. He made the decision to face his dark side, but the tale ended before the warrior's fate could be revealed, what happened? Do you know?"

Vincent blinked in surprise. "I apologize, that is all I know as well. Me and a few of my study acquaintances tried to retrace the origins, but have had no such luck at uncovering what transpired."

"Oh." Po said. "Oh well, if I ever do find out, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you Po," Vincent smiled, patting the Panda on the shoulder.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Po asked.

"That is all, I believe. Unless there is something you want to discuss?" Vincent said, Po shook his head politely. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable discussing-"

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it, Vincent." Po assured. "Everyone could use a bit of comfort here and there."

"I shall leave you to your thoughts then." Vincent nodded.

* * *

><p>"Master Zero?"<p>

Zero looked up from his meditation to the face of a young Lion cub, he smiled and nodded, urging the child to ask what he wanted. The rest of the students had just left, and he had stayed behind.

"Can you teach me a few things about a sword?" the cub asked.

"_The first thing,"_ Zero wrote. _"A sword is a powerful weapon, do you have the discipline to not abuse it's power?"_

The cub bobbed his head, eager to learn.

"_Alright,"_ Zero stood up. _"What kind of a sword do you plan to use?"_

"I'm not really sure." The cub admitted, then his face brightened. "Can you teach me how to use the sword you're using, Master Zero, Please?"

Zero took one look at his sword, a large broadsword and slowly shook his head.

"_Sorry… what's your name again?"_ Zero asked.

"Kento, sir." The cub answered.

"_Kento, I'm sorry, but a blade like this is a bit too big for you." _Zero said, feeling sorry for the boy. _"I'm sure that your parents will kill me if I try to teach you about something that huge."_

Kento looked at the ground, and Zero interpreted it as disappointment. He muttered something, and Zero knelt to eye level.

"My mother is in the final stages of Geo-Stigma…" Kento said, confusing Zero. He snapped his head up to look at Mei, who wore just as troubled an expression as he did.

"My _father_," He spat the word out. "Left us, not even caring that my mother is hanging onto the very thread of life. I want to learn to use a sword, so when I find him, I can end his life."

"_I'm… I'm sorry,"_ Zero apologized, feeling bad that he mentioned that.

"_Kento, I am so sorry,"_ Zero apologized again. _"But I cannot teach you the ways of the sword if all you plan to use it for is revenge."_

"_Vengeance, is never the answer, Kento." _Zero told him.

"And what would you know about vengeance?" Kento snapped back, replacing the once sweet personality with a deeper, darker behavior. These emotional scars ran deep, Zero knew that personally himself.

"_Plenty."_ Zero replied simply. _"My sister… gave her life for me. And I used this blade right here, to end the life of the murderers. I was young when it happened, about a year or so older than you now. Vengeance can tear a person apart, I have seen it done more times than I can count. I almost lost myself to the feral inside of me, and only her voice brought me back to my senses. And it wasn't only my sister, my whole family was slaughtered, by the man who I had thought as an uncle. I do not mean to sound arrogant, but you cannot understand the word 'pain' until you have been through what I have."_

Mei handed Zero another scroll, seeing the Panther ran out of room. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when she saw his words on the used scroll.

"_Thank you, Mei." _were the first words on the new paper.

The Mountain Cat nodded, never removing her eyes from the pair. _"What is it that you plan to do if you succeed? It will neither give you happiness, nor make your mother better."_

"I will return to my life, trying to nurse my mother back to health." Kento answered simply. "Whether you help me or not, I will achieve my goal. I _will_ find him, and when I do, I'm going to be ready. And when I do, _I'm going to kill him!_"

Kento turned on his heel, seething in rage, and left the Dojo. Mei made move to go after him, but Zero stopped her.

"_We have given him much to think about, saying any more will only revoke the words we have given him to ponder."_ Zero said, looking in the direction of the Lobby then back at Mei. _"It may seem that my words did not change his resolve, but he is in conflict over my words and what his soul is telling him to do."_

"_What is this _'Geo-Stigma'_?" _He asked Mei.

"I have no idea." Mei admitted. "Maybe my father and the others know…"

A large growling noise made Zero clutch his stomach, shaking his head. His ears flattened against his head as another loud growl erupted in the Dojo, which seemed to echo.

"Are you hungry?" Mei asked, allowing a giggle.

"_I don't want to impose."_ Zero said. _"I can get something, you don't have to worry,"_

"Zero," Mei said, locking her arm with his. Zero looked down at their locked arms, and then back at her.

"If you are going to stay here, especially with me." The Panther's ears shot up as he stared at her when she said those words.

The Mountain Cat smiled at the Panther. "Allow me to make you some dinner."

"_Is it time for that already?"_ Zero asked, frowning. _"I thought it was still near lunch time."_

"We missed lunch a few classes ago." Mei answered. "It's around Five-Thirty, so I thought to make you something instead of going out."

"_Are you sure?"_ Zero wrote. _"Man, time sure does run fast when you're having fun."_

"I'll make you dinner if we can talk, deal?" Mei offered.

"_Deal,"_ Zero nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p>Tigress sighed to herself as she pulled on the attire Hàn had handed her. It was a scarlet dress, something that seemed slightly strange to wear for this current situation.<p>

"Etiquette and proper manners, even Death Adder admires that when it comes to the terms of dinner." Hàn told Tigress, helping her straighten the outfit.

"If he only wanted me to wear this to check me out, he has another thing coming." Tigress shook her head.

Hàn laughed. "Don't worry, he has no interest in women."

"You mean… He's…?" Tigress began to ask.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no." Hàn said, shaking her head. "He is rather occupied by conquering and taxing to be worried about finding himself a queen. Besides, I don't think it really matters to him if he has someone ruling alongside him or not."

"You seem… protective of him." Tigress said, surprised.

"The only bad thing he has ever done to me," Hàn said. "Is stealing my heart. Physically, just so you know. He used an old piece of black magic to separate my heart from my body, so if I were to turn, he would know."

"You do know that Death Adder knows about you sneaking out at night, don't you?" Tigress asked.

Hàn nodded silently. "Yes, I know. Death Adder has let me do so, as long as I swear to come back. He leaves me alone, by not probing to see where I am. Although, it kind of defeats the purpose of keeping Arkoma safe, since you are here."

"I'm sure you didn't give it away." Tigress said, putting a hand on her niece's shoulder. "But you didn't tell Shang?"

"That's the only thing I haven't told him." Hàn admitted. "I didn't want him to blame himself. I visit him by choice, he knows that. But knowing my little wolf, he would find some way to blame himself."

"But it's… weird." Hàn said. "No matter what Death Adder's feeling when I walk into his chambers, I always brighten his day for some reason. He usually calls me 'Daughter' on occasions."

"I believe that he's compensating for an old wound." Tigress shrugged, knowing full well the concept of wounds that never really healed. Shifu had grown more emotionally close to her, and she had Po to thank for that.

"Wait, are you trying to get me in sympathetic light of Death Adder?" Tigress asked, feeling a bit angry. "After everything, how could I forgive him?"

"I do not ask you to forgive him." Hàn replied. "I am merely saying what his attitude with me is like. I want him gone as much as you do, but if there were a chance for him to repent his sins and leave all of this behind, I would help him."

"How can you keep defending him, Hàn?" Tigress asked, incredulous.

"The reasons are my own, I'm sorry." Hàn answered.

"He didn't… did he?" Tigress began.

"No! I love Shang and only Shang! You should know that, of all people." Hàn snapped.

She took a deep breath. "Forgive me, I just feel… a bit of familial attachment to him. I know it sounds weird, but I feel as if he's familiar. I never met him before, but it still feels as if I know him. You know what I'm saying?"

Tigress slowly nodded, not wanting to cause an argument. "I understand, sort of I think."

"Let's just leave for dinner, alright? I don't really want to talk about it right now." Hàn sighed, turning around so Tigress could tie the last bond on her midnight black dress.

"I did not mean to press the issue." Tigress said, patting her niece on the shoulder.

"I just thought that you should know what I have told you thus far." Hàn said, shaking her head as she opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Lily, Liu."<p>

The two young pandas turned to see Lily's father, Wo Kahn. He seemed… tired. As if he were going to fall asleep at that moment.

"I've done a lot of thinking for the past couple of days." He said, gaining their attention.

"It's not fair, to any of you. This betrothal." Wo Kahn explained, causing Liu and Lily to look at the other. "I… I saw you two the other day at the Lake."

"I saw how happy the two of you were…" Kahn said, looking at the ground.

"Father, what are you getting at?" Lily asked.

"It's not fair." Kahn repeated. "This betrothal, the wedding, it's off. Lily, you are free to love who you want. To marry who you want."

"Seeing how happy you two were, I came to realize…" Kahn quickly wiped the tears away. "I could see myself and your mother. And I knew right then and there, that I cannot force something like this. I could not force my daughter into a betrothal. It is wrong to mess with the nature of attraction and love."

"Father…" Lily said, standing up to hug him. "If… If mother were here, she would slap you upside the head for taking this long to come to this decision."

"That she would." Kahn laughed. "I only wish she were here now, to see you two come together after all these years."

"So…" Liu said, standing up as well. "Lily and I can marry?"

"You have to propose to her first, isn't that the tradition?" Kahn smiled, patting Liu's shoulder.

"All this time, I was thinking for the best of my village." Kahn said. "But I've been blind about what's best for my daughter. Liu, you are the best thing that has ever happened to her. I want you to take very good care of my Lily, do you understand?"

"Thank you, Master Kahn." Liu bowed, wrapping an arm around Lily who smiled at him.

"You are very welcome," Kahn replied, smiling. "I just wish Po were here to hear this."

All three of them looked at the ground. "He's on his way with Father to rally warriors together, so they can storm Death Adder's castle, rescue Master Tigress and end the evil that spouts forth from that castle."

Kahn blinked and refocused his attention on Liu. "Master Tigress was kidnapped? When was this?"

"You didn't hear anything about it?" Lily asked, surprised.

"I locked myself in my study for a while, so I think I missed it." Kahn admitted. "But it is a bit too late now, I presume."

"Which villages are they going to?" Kahn asked.

"The village of Phen Drana and Magmoor Mines." Liu replied.

"And I will add my own militia." Kahn concluded. "To make up for the hell I have put the Dragon Warrior through."

"And Master Tigress." Lily added.

"Master… Tigress?" Kahn repeated, for the first time realizing why Chen did not want to change the pact.

He groaned and covered his face. "I had no idea… Po is truly lucky to have a woman such as Master Tigress. I will have to give him a thousand apologies to make up for this mess I've created."

"I believe once they come back, they will be happy to hear the wedding is off." Lily said.

She then took Liu's hand. "Well, I'm not getting married to Po, but…"

She smiled at him. "Thank you Father,"

"We can save the celebration for later," Kahn said. "We must await the arrival of Chen and the others, then we will form our plan of action against Death Adder."

"He said that he was leaving Phen Drana tomorrow morning," Liu said. "He also sent a letter for those of Magmoor Mines to join us. Hopefully they will heed his request, we are running low on time. The more time we spend, the more time Master Tigress is in the belly of Hell."

**A/N: Kinda late for the wedding to be called off huh? Oh well, at least Po and Lily will not marry. But Po has to rescue Tigress first. I already have plans for 'Kung Fu Panda 3.5'. And although it is a semi-sequel, 'Kung Fu Panda 4' is still being thought up. **

'**Kung Fu Panda 3.5' will be focused around Zero and his travel to bring down his boss. That is all I will reveal at this point. I do not want to give too much away.**


	20. Chapter 20: Fine Dining

**A/N: WHOOHOO! My story finally hit the 20 chapter mark!** **So this is my most highest chapter story so far! Thanks so much for enjoying it this much guys!**

"Okay, whatever you do. Don't let anything he says get to you, understand?" Hàn said.

Tigress nodded.

They both walked into a glorious dining hall. Tigress gaped at the beauty of it all, while Hàn simply smiled. There were three chandeliers, two hanging before either entrance, while the third was in the middle of the room, right over the long table. An unnatural azure flame flickered on each individual candle, matching the grand fireplace that roared with equal hue to the chandeliers. She suspected that since the hue of the flame wasn't ordinary, that it would not illuminate the room as well as a regular fire. But was surprised that the room was well lit, casting shadows this way and that.

"Master Death Adder will join you in a few moments." A Lynx told the two felines.

"Thank you, Destin." Hàn said, causing Tigress to get a closer look at the man.

"I know you." Tigress said. "You're the one who kidnapped me! With that Hawk and the other Lynx!"

She curled her hands into fists, but Hàn shook her head.

"Master Tigress, I want to say, from the bottom of my heart, that I am sorry." Destin gave a small bow. He seemed… saddened.

"You're sorry?" Tigress crossed her arms. "Sorry doesn't fix all this. Sorry doesn't cure Po of the Feral virus, nor his brother or Shang. Sorry doesn't-"

"Neither does it bring my brother back." Destin discreetly wiping his eyes, although it was poorly disguised. "That damn Hawk just had to open his mouth, and now look what's happened…"

"Wait, what happened?" Tigress asked, now interested. "The Hawk that kidnapped me?"

"Give Master Death Adder a few minutes. He has a certain matter to take care of." Destin replied, spinning on his heel and walking out of the dining room, leaving Tigress and Hàn alone once again.

"What happened?" Tigress asked Hàn.

"Well…" Hàn began. "You may want to sit down for this. First of all, that Hawk, Shino was his name, was Destin's adopted brother."

* * *

><p>Tigress covered her mouth with a hand. "Po… He… He actually did that?"<p>

"That is what the Feral virus can make a person do if they become enraged." Hàn replied. "They are prone to extreme bouts of bloody violence. The virus will not recede until either whatever has made them angry is gone, or if their anger diminishes. But each time the host enters that state, he gradually becomes less and less like himself."

"You mean that Po loses his personality?" Tigress asked, she never like the sound of the virus but making Po… not Po? That was…. She couldn't even fathom.

"Let me rephrase that." Hàn said. "I meant that the states will last a little longer each time they occur, other times longer than usual, until it reaches a point of no return. There is no possible way for a person to recuperate once they have gone fully feral."

"I sure hope that Po can keep his temper together until we can find a cure." Tigress sighed, then she looked up at Hàn. "Wait, did you guys developed a cure?"

"Didn't you?" Tigress asked impatiently.

"Yes, Death Adder has," Hàn replied. "Knowing that if the wrong people get infected, he developed a cure with his black magic, but-"

"Why haven't you given it to us?" Tigress demanded. "Or Shang? What about him?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do all these years?" Hàn answered calmly. "I have been trying to get the antidote for ages, and still have yet to achieve it."

"What's stopping you from getting this antidote?" Tigress asked.

"Well, the main thing is it's obviously guarded." Hàn replied. "That, and to get past the door, you need a sacrifice. I do not know what to do, I don't want to kill any of the soldiers. And sacrificing myself, well… that kinda defeats the purpose."

"I see." Tigress nodded.

The large double doors opened, causing the two tigers to turn and look in the direction of the entrance on the other side of the Hall. From the darkness of the doorway, two soldiers came out on either side and bowed. Hàn motioned for Tigress to stand, which she did. From the shadows emerged the man of all their troubles, both past and present. The man who had caused turmoil and bloodshed, and deaths of countless warriors all these years. The source of all their pains and sorrows…

Death Adder. The Dark Lord wasn't quite what Tigress expected. For one thing, he was twice the size, maybe taller, than an average man. He appeared to resemble a dragon, but there was something about his appearance that didn't seem right to Tigress. Crimson eyes, and razor sharp teeth gleamed in the firelight as he smiled to his guest. Scars were visible despite his emerald scales, one over his eye, but the organ was still functional. Another ran down his forehead, right between both eyes, as if someone attempted to cleave open his skull. The last one on his face ran across his jaw. And although Death Adder appeared to resemble a dragon in fashion, he had no wings. Even though some dragons didn't have wings the Dark Lord was a reptile, thank the Gods he wasn't a true dragon. He was garbed in deep violet Xuanduan, his personal crest stitched onto his right shoulder. And the design of a golden snake was sewn on the other shoulder.

"Welcome, Master Tigress." Death Adder spoke, keeping his voice low as to not let it boom through the hall. His voice was laced with false friendliness, she knew. "I apologize that I have kept you and Hàn waiting. I had a… loose end, if you will, to take care of."

"It's…" Tigress searched for the right word. "Nice that you invited me for dinner."

She looked at Hàn out of the corner of her eye, and she simply nodded. With great reluctance, so as to not disrespect his hospitality, Tigress gave a small bow.

"Well, a stay at my castle would not be complete without sampling some of my finest cuisine, now would it?" he asked, while Tigress shrugged.

"Now," Death Adder sat down at his end and Hàn and Tigress the other. "I would like to know more about you, much of your brave acts have reached my ears over the years, but I have yet to know you personally. Especially your relationship with the Dragon Warrior."

"Po, isn't it?" he asked, resting his elbows on his table and folded his hands to look at both felines.

"What would you like to know?" Tigress replied calmly.

"Well, how is it that a Panda became the Dragon Warrior? When a warrior such as you, one who has trained to exhaustion after all these years, a woman who has dedicated her life to Kung Fu. Only to be bested by an obese man?" Death Adder asked. "I heard that he fell out of the sky, in a ball of fire. Directly in front of you, if I am correct?"

Tigress blinked, refusing to show surprise at how well he was informed. A low growl escaped her throat, yet her face remained impassive.

"Please do not speak of Po like that in front of me. He fell out of the sky, directly in front of me, that he did. What of it?"

"I apologize that I spoke ill. However, you ignored my first question." Death Adder pointed out.

"Po became the Dragon Warrior because he was destined to be." Tigress replied simply. "Master Oogway made the right decision, and I do not doubt him at all. I doubt neither his wisdom nor Po, because he has proved himself time and again as the true Dragon Warrior."

"I see," Death Adder said, politely nodding. "And you do not regret that you did not become what you so desperately wanted to be?"

"Regret? No, far from it." Tigress replied. "Po becoming the Dragon Warrior was the best thing to ever happen to China. I do not need the title of Dragon Warrior to be a great warrior, I need only believe in my strengths and push forward with the belief that what I am doing is right."

"I see." Death Adder nodded, leaning back in his chair. "The words of a true warrior. And what about you?"

"Myself, I have trained with Master Shifu ever since I was seven years old. He took me in when no one else would, and so I have come to think of him as a father." Tigress replied. "I grew up, making friends with the Five as I became a warrior, and have been honing my skills ever since."

"Is it just the Five that you are friends with?" Death Adder inquired.

"I have made friends on my travels, however I have not become as associated with those in the past as I have to the ones I have met recently." Tigress replied, she did not list any names, but she was sure that he already knew who she was talking about.

"And this training, what have you hoped to accomplish?" Death Adder asked.

"The protection of my country." Tigress answered, slightly confused, yet she refused to reveal the emotion.

"And you consider me a great threat?" Death Adder questioned.

Tigress thought about it long and hard, he had not once threatened her. Not directly at least. He had sent assassins, yes, but they were always for someone else. For Shang and Po, they seemed to be the main targets. The Five, Shifu, Chen and Tai Lung, they were just extra pieces in the game. That fact acknowledged, he never once made move to actually harm them, unless they had gotten in the way.

"You hurt my friends or those in my country, and you have already crossed the line." Tigress replied.

"I expected nothing less from the great Master Tigress." The Dark Lord allowed a booming laugh, which echoed across the hall.

"Do you wish to kill me, Master Tigress?" Death Adder insinuated suddenly. "I am unarmed, my guards are in the palace grounds, training. They will not hear if you wish to strike me down. If that is your intention, to bring peace to China by my demise, then strike."

Death Adder closed his eyes, sat up straighter and folded his hands in his lap. Tigress blinked in surprise, looking at Hàn who wore just as shocked an expression as she did. But Tigress shook her head when Death Adder opened one eye to gaze at the pair.

"No?" he asked.

"You're time will come, but not now." Tigress answered.

"Then shall we get these unpleasantries out of the way and start with dinner?" Death Adder asked, clapping his hands once.

At that point, the cooks brought out all assortments of foods, some of which Tigress had never even seen nor heard of before. At first, Tigress was so hungry that she couldn't wait to start eating, but in the back of her mind, she doubted the meal. Everything could have been poisoned, or some oft repeated means of trickery.

"If you are wondering if anything is poisoned," Death Adder seemed to read her mind. "Do not worry, there is no sense to be killing you."

"Yet…" Death Adder said with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>"Hope you enjoy it," Mei said, handing Zero a steaming bowl of her special vegetable soup.<p>

Zero accepted the soup with thanks. He sat down across from Mei and smiled at her, taking a spoonful.

"_Wow, this is really good!"_ Zero's eyes widened.

"Aw, come on, you're just saying that." Mei blushed, reading the sentence.

"_No really. I hate to admit it, but this is even better than Murray's cooking."_ Zero smiled, taking a few more spoonfuls. He refrained from gulping the soup down, but it was just too good to take bit by bit. Putting the bowl to his lips, he drunk the soup down in three long gulps.

"_Er… Sorry."_ Zero apologized. _"I guess it's a good thing you didn't take me out. I need to use my manners."_

"That's alright," Mei replied. "I usually have a few students here for some lunch, but not really anymore."

Zero felt a pang of guilt, being compared to a child. Mei seemed to sense this and assured him that she didn't mean for him to take it that way, she said that the action was normal for those who tried her soup for the first time. With the apology out of the way, the Panther waited patiently for Mei to be done. He gestured at the cooking pot, to which Mei replied:

"Don't worry, take as much as you want. I'm not really a big eater."

"_I don't want to be rude by eating too much."_ Zero replied politely, taking another bowl.

"Nonsense." Mei said, patting his arm.

When he had finished his second bowl, Mei offered him another, to which he denied courteously.

"_Well, I guess the first thing you need to know is where I am from."_ Zero said. _"I was born in a small town in Ireland, but moved and was thus raised in China. Although I was raised in China, my descent is partly from Ireland, due to my mother's side of the family."_

"Ireland?" Mei replied. "I've never heard of it. I have never been anywhere besides the country of China, so I guess it's normal that I wouldn't have heard of it."

"_If you've lived your whole life in China, then it's natural that you haven't heard of it. Most people who have spent their entire time here, do not know what lies beyond the borders of China,"_ Zero wrote.

"_In truth, Mei, I have defected from my organization already, before I met you. I am part of a rebellion to overthrow my boss. I have four friends that are helping me currently to bring him down. We are still planning, but we do have a basic idea of how to get to him." _Zero sighed.

"_See, my boss has precautions set all around him. So that anyone planning to assassinate him, wouldn't be able to without getting rid of his protection. We have to take care of that first, then get strike him directly."_

"Four friends? Who are they? Are they rebels like you?" Mei asked, Zero shook his head.

"_They sort of are, but they were not in my organization."_ Zero answered. _"When I told them of what happened, they swore that they would help me. And so, the rebel group called 'Maverick Hunters', was born."_

"_Sly Connor Cooper, a fellow soldier who helps me out on the field."_ Zero wrote. _"Another is Bentley James Otacon, who is our genius and helps us past sticky situations that he can get us by with his intellect. Murray Setton, the brawn of our group. When there's something that requires his bulk, we rely on him."_

"_And finally, there's an old friend of all of ours who we recently regained contact with once again. We don't even know his real name, ever since we were kids, he's always gone by the nickname 'Snake Eyes'. And like me, he cannot speak." _Zero 'said', thinking of all his friends. _"Whenever stealth is required, he's the man for the job. I can do stealth, but nowhere near as good as Snake Eyes. We all swear the man's a ghost."_

Mei let out a laugh, causing Zero to smile.

"_My mother always told me that women liked honest men, am I right? So I am going to be completely honest with you and hope that you will believe me." _Zero wrote.

"Believe you? What do you mean? Did you do something wrong?" Mei asked.

"_Before I tell you, you have to promise that you won't think any different of me." _Zero wrote, watching her expression carefully. _"And please don't think that I'm insane."_

"What is it, Zero?" Mei asked again, putting a hand on his arm, smiling reassuringly at him. "I promise you that I won't think any different of you. And you are most definitely not insane."

Zero nodded, regaining his confidence and began to write: _"Mei, bear with me please. I'm really from-"_

His sentence was interrupted by Vincent walking in with Po, laughing.

"Hello, Mei." Vincent smiled at his daughter and then his eyes fell on Zero, but his smile never faltered.

"Oh? And who might this be?"

"This is Zero, Father." Mei said as Zero stood up to shake hands.

"_It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Ling."_ Zero began.

"Please, call me Vincent." the feline replied. "And I am guessing you are a mute?"

"He can't speak, Father." Mei said quickly, noticing Zero's sudden discomfort. Behind Zero's back, she made a quick motion with her claw against her throat, Vincent nodded, understanding the gesture.

"I see." Vincent nodded, then his face blanked. "I apologize, did we interrupt a date or something?"

"Well…" Mei began, looking at Zero who simply smiled, shrugging. "I guess you could call it that. Zero came to help with your cause, Po. And I decided to treat him to some dinner as thanks."

"Do not let us impose, then." Vincent said, bowing to each of them. "Have a nice night."

"Congrats, Mei." Po said, grinning. "Nice to meet you, Zero. Thanks for deciding to help us out."

Zero simply nodded, smiling as he shook Po's hand.

"I'm Po, by the way." The Panda said, before walking out the door.

"So…" Mei began after a few minutes of silence. "What were you going to say?"

Zero took a few deep breaths, trying to prepare himself for revealing what she rightfully needed to know if they were really going to start a relationship. _"Mei, I want you to be absolutely serious about this. I am not lying."_

"Alright, Zero." Mei nodded, putting on a serious face. "I'm serious about this, I'm not going to laugh or anything, you have to trust me."

"_I do trust you, Mei. I'm from-"_ Zero began, then internally sighed as Vincent walked back into the dining room.

"I truly apologize for interrupting again," Vincent bowed quickly. "But Zero, do you have a place to stay for the night? I do not have any spare room, but I could arrange for one of the-"

"_Well, no."_ Zero admitted. _"No, I don't."_

"_I do not want to trouble you, but I can find-"_ Zero began to write, but was stopped by Mei.

"Don't worry, Zero," Mei said. "You can have my room."

Zero gave an audible gulp. _"M-Mei, are you really sure that's a good idea?"_

"Oh, sorry." Mei blushed, realizing what he meant. "I meant I have a spare room in the Dojo that I use for an infirmary, but you can use it."

"_Oh."_ Zero let out a breath of relief.

"You had me scared for a minute as well." Vincent admitted, trying to keep himself from grinning.

"_If it's not too much trouble,"_ Zero wrote. _"Then I accept your generous offer."_

"Alright, then it's settled." Vincent nodded, once again walking out of the room.

"Take three?" Mei let out a small laugh.

"_Actually, I'm sorry Mei."_ Zero said, rubbing his eyes. _"I'm awfully tired, so if it alright with you, may I retire for the night?"_

"Alright, don't worry about it." Mei smiled, standing up and taking Zero by the hand.

Zero allowed himself a small smile, gripping Mei's hand a bit tighter as she led him back toward the Dojo. The air was much colder at night, due to the sun not being able to warm the land. But Zero hardly cared, in fact, he really liked the snow. He was sure going to love living here.

Unlocking the door, Mei led him through the lobby, and back into the Dojo itself. Opening a door on the far side of the room, she lit a few candles and handed him a couple blankets. She took another look around the room, making sure everything was in order, before looking back at Zero.

"Make yourself at home, I know it's not much, but…" Mei said sheepishly.

"_Don't worry, it's fine."_ Zero smiled at her. He gently set his stuff in a corner and looked back at Mei, who started.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." Mei seeing him getting comfortable. "Wait, are you leaving with the others tomorrow morning?"

"_I'm staying here."_ Zero wrote. _"With you, until the Storming occurs."_

Mei nodded once, turning to leave until Zero knocked once on the wall, getting her attention again.

"What? Is something wrong?" Mei asked.

Zero stood, walking over and taking her into his arms. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the cheek. She needed no words from Zero to understand it, she could see it in his eyes.

"Goodnight," Mei whispered, feeling a bit numb. But not from shock, maybe it was, but it was from the feeling of warmth that seeped through her.

Zero smiled, patting her cheek. He nodded to her, releasing her from the embrace and walking back to his room. He raised his hand, shutting the door with a smile. Mei numbly made her way back to her house, shutting the door behind her when she entered her room, with a smile of her own on her face.

* * *

><p>"So Chen?" Vincent called out. "Any word back from Magmoor?"<p>

Po's father transferred his gaze from the book in his hand to look upon his old friend and son.

"They said they would meet up with us at my village." Chen replied, shutting the book. "It did not take much to convince them to join us."

"Alright, now we're in business!" Po pumped a fist in the air. "We just need to get back and form a plan, then we can go storm the castle!"

"May I borrow this, Vincent?" Chen asked, holding up the book.

"Ah, the tale of the legendary warrior, Liu Kang." Vincent smiled, nodding. "It is a really good read, I believe you will enjoy it."

"Wait, Liu Kang?" Po asked incredulously. "Oh my gosh! He's like the most famous warrior ever! He's the first to master the technique of the Dragon to it's fullest extent! Legend has it, he was able to transform into one!"

"And Po, I got a letter from Liu and Lily," Chen said, getting Po's attention. "They said that Wo Kahn-"

He groaned, clutching his right shoulder again, although this time the bluish liquid did not appear. Po rushed to his father's side as he fell to one knee. Chen grabbed at his robe, attempting to wrench a vial from the inside pocket, but was angered when he found just empty bottles. He threw the bottles to the ground, the pain much worse than usual. He let out a sigh of relief as the pain slowly eased away, but was surprised when he realized he was still conscious. He was awake, but he felt extremely lightheaded.

"I'll get Viper." Po said immediately.

"Can you help me to my room, please?" Chen asked weakly, clutching his head.

Vincent nodded, putting Chen's arm over his shoulder, and began to walk him to his quarters and Po arrived shortly thereafter with Viper, who had an anxious look on her face.

"I am so sorry, Master Chen." Viper apologized. "I should have asked you how much you had left."

She handed him two more vials. "I'll go make some more."

Chen let out a sigh when Viper disappeared through the door. "I cannot keep living like this."

"Don't worry, Viper will have a cure developed in no time." Po replied.

"I do not think it is possible for a cure to be developed." Chen said.

"Father, can you please think positive?" Po pleaded. "It pains me when you talk like that."

"I apologize." Chen bowed his head. "I have learned to live with this, however at times, it is troublesome. I will not speak like that again, for your sake, my son."

"Thank you." Po smiled.

"Here you go, Chen." Vincent said, handing him the book on Liu Kang. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Master Chen." Viper bowed, slithering back into the room Shang, Shifu and the rest of the Five. "May I ask you a few more things, about your Geo-Stigma? Anything new would help me, I am close to concocting a cure, but there is one final thing that is just out of my reach. Perhaps you can shed some light on what it is."

"Of course." Chen replied.

**A/N: And onward to the next chapter. Hope you have enjoyed this story so far, I believe this is one of the best fanfics I have ever written thus far. However, that is merely my opinion. Perhaps the sequel(s) will be best this. **


	21. Chapter 21: Red Vs Blue

**A/N: Star Wars reference. Kudos to anyone who can tell me which one. It's in the original Trilogy, mind you. **

_-Flash-_

_Shang let out a snarl, slashing his sword and felt satisfaction as the blade sliced through the Knight's neck, through an unprotected nick that allowed Shang's blade access to the flesh and follow through. He allowed himself a savage grin as he watched the Knight's headless corpse crumple to the ground, the head rolling a good distance away._

_But curiosity overcame his satisfaction, he had to know the identity of the man he had just killed. Sheathing his blade, he took a step toward the helmeted lump. Another and another brought him closer until he knelt, undoing the faceplate and what he saw made his blood run cold…_

_He looked into his own face…_

_-Flash-_

Shang snapped his eyes open, sitting up and clutching his head. That was the third time he had the nightmare. It had started almost immediately after he fought the Black Knight, and it was making him wonder who the man truly was. As if those dreams were trying to tell him something, but he just couldn't figure out what. If the Knight was still alive, that is. He exploded in flames, and Shang was unsure if he teleported somewhere else or if he had actually died. He sighed, throwing the blankets aside, and looked toward his door. And what he saw, definitely confirmed what he thought.

The Black Knight stood in front of his closed door, unarmed. The Knight's head lifted a little, and Shang heard a sharp intake of breath, as if surprised. He then disappeared in flames, leaving Shang confused at to what had just happened. The Wolf stood up, apprehensive, anticipating an attack. But he slightly lowered his guard when none came. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at the spot where the Knight disappeared.

_Was I still dreaming…?_ He thought.

* * *

><p>Mei smiled softly, leaning on the doorframe as she watched Zero spar a snow leopard. Although she had no idea who the man was, she guessed that her panther already knew the man.<p>

That, and they obviously knew each other's moves. When Zero tried to kick at the other's head, and then whipped his foot and attempted to hit his side, the man countered his move. The same went for the man, who followed through with a combo that ended in a headlock. He attempted to choke him, but Zero knocked the man's breath out of his lungs with an elbow to the side. Putting a foot behind the man's leg, he swept his feet from under him and, using an arm, slammed the man's body into the ground. He put a foot on his chest, and rested the point of his sword against his opponents neck, score for Zero. He backed up a little, letting his opponent up and they both jumped back, taking a good look at the other; they both ran forward. And their fists connected solidly, neither seemed affected if there was even any pain at all.

They stopped and bowed to one another. Zero smiled at Mei, who entered the Dojo.

"Who's your friend?" Mei asked.

"_This is Proxy."_ Zero answered, which earned a raised eyebrow from Mei.

"_Seriously, that's his name. I'll explain later."_ Zero assured her.

"Master, would it be sufficient if I just merely show her?" Proxy asked, Zero shook his head vigorously.

Mei narrowed her eyes and looked at Zero.

"Zero…" Mei said in a stern voice, crossing her arms and giving him the famous 'Burning Glare' that she used on her students.

The Panther looked at her with a grin, which began to falter.

"_Okay! I'll talk! Just quit staring at me like that, it burns!"_ Zero wrote quickly.

Mei let a small smile play over her face as she gently kissed Zero on the cheek, shaking her head. He was quite cute when he acted like that.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "I just don't like people keeping secrets from me."

"_I understand." _Zero nodded. _"Rest assured, I would never keep secrets from you, trust me."_

"I do trust you," Mei said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

"Ah, so you must be this 'Mei', Master was telling me about earlier." Proxy said.

"I am," Mei nodded. "And you are… Proxy, did I get that right?"

_That's a very weird name…_ Mei thought.

"Yes, PROXY-2.0 at your service, ma'am." The Leopard gave a small bow. "Or may I call you Master as well? Since you are emotionally associated with my creator?"

Mei blinked, while Zero face palmed. "Zero, what is he talking about?"

"_It's a long story."_ Zero replied.

"I've got time to kill." Mei said. "I don't have any classes today, so…"

"_I wasn't trying to stall, I was merely stating a fact."_ Zero answered patiently. _"Remember yesterday, I kept trying to tell you what I wanted to say and I got interrupted?"_

"Yes, I remember." The Mountain Cat replied.

"Master, permission to leave? I need to report back to the others. I was just sent to 'check up on you', as they say." Proxy said.

Zero nodded, leaving he and Mei alone when Proxy left the Dojo.

"Zero, what was he talking about 'Creator'?" The Mountain Cat asked.

"_Well," _Zero began. _"He's an old family friend, one of the few I have left to remember my family by."_

Mei blinked again. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"_I know." _Zero wrote, patting her on the shoulder. _"Can we sit?"_

Mei nodded, taking a seat and letting Zero do the same.

"_Mei, yesterday, what I was trying to say was that I'm from-"_ He hung his head as the bell over the front door rang.

_Am I ever going to be able to say it?_ Zero thought.

"Mei?" Called the familiar voice of her father, who bowed and entered the Dojo.

"Master Shifu and his students are preparing to leave soon if you want to see them off with me." Vincent told his daughter. "That is if you want to."

"Of course." Mei replied, standing up and then offering Zero a hand up. "You coming, Zero?"

"_But-"_ Zero began.

"After we see the others off, alright?" Mei said, and then Zero nodded.

"Mei, can you give Zero and I a minute?" Vincent asked, when Mei gave her father a worried look he added: "I just want a word, it won't take long."

"Well, I'll see you two in a bit, then." Mei said, walking out of the Dojo. A few seconds later, the ring of the bell was heard, then it was silent.

"_What is it that you wanted to speak to me about, Mr. Vincent?"_ Zero asked.

"I'm curious." Vincent answered.

"_Curiosity is not a sin,"_ Zero smiled. _"Go ahead, shoot."_

"I know that my daughter is a grown woman and that she can take care of herself. However, I am her father, so it is only natural that I protect her from… unpleasant men." Vincent said. "You seem like an honest enough man, though."

Zero blinked. _"Master Vincent,"_ Bowing as he addressed the Mountain Cat formally. _"I swear that I would _never_ do anything to hurt your daughter. I would rather be given the most horrendous of tortures than to lay a hand on her in harm. That is why I want her to stay here while I help the others with the Storming. War is something that is better not seen for someone like her."_

"Do you think that she would listen to you when you ask her to remain behind?" Vincent chuckled.

"_Probably not, no."_ Zero opened his mouth in a silent laugh. _"Whether she agrees or not, I do not want her to go."_

"I do not want her to go as well," Vincent sighed. "I have already lost her mother years ago, I do not want to lose her too."

"_I understand."_ Zero nodded. And for a while, it was silent.

"Dare I ask what this is that you've been trying to tell Mei for the past two days?" Vincent inquired and when Zero hesitated, he added: "You do not need to tell me, if you do not want to."

"_You're her father, so you have a right to know as well."_ Zero sighed. _"I do not want you to think that I am insane, I do not lie when I tell you this."_

"I understand." Vincent replied. "You have my word that I will think no different, Zero."

"_I do not want many to know," _Zero wrote. _"Because I plan to leave it behind when Death Adder and my boss are both gone."_

The Mountain Cat nodded, understanding.

Zero took a deep breath. _"Master Vincent I will tell you, but I only ask that you allow me to tell Mei myself."_

"On my honor." Vincent put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Master Vincent, I am really… from the Future."_ He tensed up, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"So you are a Time Walker then?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow and causing Zero to open his eyes to look at him. "That is a term I have frequently read in my stories, tales of those who are able to walk from one time period to the next."

"_So… you believe me then?"_ Zero replied, surprised.

"True, it is a bit hard for a regular person to wrap their head around. But I am unlike most men. To answer your question Zero, yes, I do believe you." Vincent answered. "You said you plan on telling Mei, right?"

"_Yes, sir." _Zero wrote. _"But I plan to leave the Future behind, once I rid that time period of my boss. Then I plan on living here, helping Mei out with her classes. After everything, I just want a life of peace."_

"You have my blessing." Vincent said, smiling as he bowed.

"_Blessing on what, per se?"_ Zero asked.

"My blessing to you when you go to the Storming. And let the wisdom of your ancestors guide your blade to victory." Vincent replied.

"And my blessing to you and Mei, I want you to take very good care of my daughter, understand?" Vincent asked, his peaceful expression turning serious.

"_I promise,"_ Zero wrote._ "Shall we see the others off?"_

"Come on, Time Walker." Vincent laughed.

"_Remember, not a word to the others. It's better for them not to know."_

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Vincent replied to the note.

* * *

><p>"Vincent, I really do appreciate your hospitality." Chen said, smiling at his old friend.<p>

"I only wish your stay would have been longer, but I understand your current situation." Vincent replied. "How soon is the Storming to occur?"

"Once we get back to my village and assess our situation with Magmoor, I'd say…" Chen thought on it for a second. "At least a weeks time. If things run smoothly, a few days at best."

"Excellent." Vincent smiled. "When do you want me to send my Militia?"

"As soon as possible," Chen replied, to which Vincent nodded.

Chen, along with the Five, Po, Shifu, and Shang turned to leave. Zero smiled, waving to the group as they began their journey back to Arkoma. He wished he was able to get to know them a bit better, but he guessed that would have to wait. More important matters were at hand.

As they themselves turned to leave, Zero took Mei's hand.

"_Can we talk somewhere more private?"_ He asked her. Zero had asked for a new scroll, so she had given him one as he discarded the one he had used earlier. There was still room on the scroll he just had, but she shrugged and didn't think of it.

"Can you excuse us, Father?" Mei asked.

"Enjoy your day." Vincent smiled at the both of them.

* * *

><p>Mei led Zero away from the village, down a supposed path that she knew toward a cave she had found when she was a child. At first, it seemed to be just an ordinary cave, but as Mei led them deeper into the cave, Zero's mouth dropped in shock. Here and there, along the ceiling and ground, were crystals. They appeared to glow with a faint blue light, but Zero was confused on how exactly the quartz was glowing the way it was. But as he looked up, every few feet, there were small cracks in the ceiling, rays of light filtered through the little fissures, hitting the crystals. Thus, the crystals somehow were absorbing only the blue in the sun and refracting the rest of the light spectrum.<p>

They neared the mouth of the exit, coming into a large circular clearing. The clearing was encircled by the cave, however the ceiling stopped at the mouth and did not cover the glade. And what he saw in the area made him smile in admiration. There was a waterfall, completely frozen over. Since the ice in these mountains seldom melted, the water that splashed and was frozen in intricate designs that not even the most skilled sculptor could replicate. There was a small pond to accompany the waterfall, which tendrils of frozen water spider webbed and traced itself to small holes that led to the walls of the glade.

"What do you think?" Mei asked. "I found this when I was a little girl, and I've been coming here ever since if I need to get away or think."

"_It's beautiful…" _Zero wrote. _"Just like you."_

"Thank you, Zero." the Mountain Cat replied, smiling as she blushed. "And your mother was right, you are a looker."

As she said this she ran a finger across his jaw, causing the Panther to shiver.

"So…" Mei began, waiting for him to spill the beans.

"_I'm just going to flat out say it."_ Zero wrote. _"Mei, I'm from-"_

Zero's expression changed and he suddenly hugged Mei, grunting as two daggers pierced his back. He yanked them out and curled his lips over his teeth in a silent snarl.

Mei made move to take a stance, but Zero shook his head.

"Zero, what's going on?" she asked, looking around.

Again, Zero shook his head. He closed his eyes, and suddenly pointed in a direction, snapping his eyes open and with a flick of his wrist, sent a knife flying.

"It seems that your skills have not wavered despite your time here, _brother_!"

As if from nowhere, another black Panther appeared, plucking the knife from the air as if everything was perceived slow for him. He smirked at Zero, who simply glared in return. Zero pointed at himself, and then at the mysterious man, and shook his head.

"Don't deny it!" the Panther snorted. "You and I are blood! How can you defy your destiny to fall at my hand after what you have done?"

Zero bared his fangs more fiercely, drawing his sword. Mei guessed that they were opposites, since Zero wore dark crimson, his brother wore a light sapphire colored attire that mimicked everything Zero wore. The only main difference that she could discern was the color. That and the fact that there was a major difference between their choice of blades. Whereas Zero fought with a broadsword that she sheathed at his right shoulder, the crosspiece was a dragon's closed maw, the blade extending from the dragon's unparted lips. A design of fire was etched into Zero's blade, Mei noticed. His brother fought with an O-katana which had a black scabbard with the blade's handle itself wrapped in white silk cloth with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle made a straight line to the guard.

"Oh, the silent treatment, eh?" The Panther said, drawing his own.

"Wait, I forgot… I sliced your neck…" he said. "Your voice is gone…"

"I guess Bentley was never able to heal you, was he?" The Panther gave a derisive grin. "How's it like? Being limited to just communicating by notes? I guess you deserved it for slaughtering our family!"

Mei gasped, looking at Zero, whose tail had bristled along with his fur, silently snarling.

"Zero, is this true!" She asked incredulously.

Zero looked at her, and his expression softened. He shook his head, looking back at his supposed 'brother'.

"Ah, I see you have found yourself a mate." The Panther sneered, making Mei flinch at the word 'mate'. "How can you stomach your past and pretend as if nothing has happened?"

"He didn't kill your family!" Mei protested. "He told me that it was your uncle!"

"Lies!" The Panther spat. "He's already feeding you false accusations. You shouldn't believe anything he says!"

"No." Mei said, causing Zero to look at her. Zero's brother flinched, surprised at the certainty in her voice as she spoke. She stepped up to Zero, gently taking his hand. "I believe him, he has a kind heart. He could not kill his family, and you are too blind to see it."

"Shut the hell up, wench!" The Panther snarled.

Zero tightened his grip on his sword, taking Mei's hand and kissing it once, before letting go and rushing at his brother. As he neared the other Panther, Zero raised his sword, and slashed forward. As the blade neared his brother, he smirked and stopped the blade with his own. Before Zero could even react, the other Panther thrust his blade upwards and, in the process, knocking Zero's sword out of his hands. The Panther didn't even waste time, he thrust out with his fist, catching Zero on the chin. He followed through with an elbow to the chest, then an uppercut that lifted Zero a few inches off the ground and finally ended with a fierce kick that knocked Zero a good ways away from his brother.

Zero spat blood from his mouth as he pulled himself up, and froze when his brother held his blade by his neck.

"It is time for you to pay for your sins, Brother." The Panther said, raising his sword.

Thinking quickly, as the blade came down, Zero tackled his brother; knocking him off balance. They wrestled, rolling through the snow and ended with Zero coming out on top, a knife to his brother's throat.

"Go ahead, kill me!" His brother shouted, tears streaming down his face. "Kill me like you killed our family!"

Zero shook his head, getting off his brother, holding out his hand. For a second, he thought his brother would let go of his rage. His assumption was short lived, as his brother suddenly grabbed his hand, straightening his arm out. He smashed his fist down on Zero's left elbow, breaking it and making his arm bend backwards. Zero let out a gargled scream as he fell to the ground, clutching his arm that remained erect and refused to bend properly. Mei let out a snarl, rushing at Zero's brother.

But before she had even closed the distance between she and he, the familiar form of Proxy leapt between them. His fist smashed into the panther's jaw. As he shook his fist, a blue light enveloped him, followed by the sound of crackling static, and there stood a completely different being than before.

"So it seems your droid is doing your fighting for you now, eh brother?" The Panther asked, clutching his jaw. He spat out blood as he spoke, his jaw seemed to be broken as his voice was slightly garbled. "I will let you have this reprieve to live, but _you will die_! I swear it!"

With that oath sworn, he disappeared in a blur of blue.

Mei took an involuntary step back, and if it weren't for Zero's injury, she probably would have ran at the sight of Proxy. He… she couldn't even describe him. His body appeared to be made of metal, with the pieces of his insides that were visible seemed to be red, blue and black wire type things. He was completely alien to her.

"What the heck are you?" She demanded, frightened.

Proxy held up a finger, motioning for a minute. He helped up Zero, but the Panther shook him off. Zero glared daggers at Proxy, who held up his hands in defense as if in a 'What did I do?' gesture.

Zero placed the sheath of his blade between his teeth, trying to even his breathing. Mei realized what he was going to do, but he waved her off. He took hold of his broken arm, clutching his hand into a tight fist and, with the sound of bones scrapping against bones, he let out a groan as he corrected his arm. He winced, letting his arm fall in his lap, limp, but it was now able to heal properly. He removed his sheath, breathing heavily. Mei knelt next to him, keeping her distance from Proxy.

"Let's go back to the Dojo." she said. "We can talk and I can fix your arm there, alright?"

For a few minutes, she just heard his ragged breathing. But then he nodded.

Before helping Zero up, the same blue light enveloped Proxy and he was back into his Snow Leopard form. Mei jumped, blinking and then holding Zero tighter, helping support his broken arm.

* * *

><p>"Tell me the truth," Mei said, tightening the knot on Zero's sling, and began to bandage the knife wounds on his back.<p>

Luckily, it wasn't his writing arm that was broken.

"_Mei, I've been trying."_ Zero wrote once she had finished bandaging his back. Mei helped Zero pull on his jacket, letting it rest on his shoulders. _"But I keep getting interrupted."_

Mei nodded, it was true. "Alright, but who's to interrupt us now?"

"_Mei, I'm from the Future!"_ Zero wrote quickly, showing it to her.

Mei's breath caught in her throat. Then she sighed and let out a laugh, smiling at Zero.

"So, a Time Walker, huh?" Mei asked.

Zero blinked, very surprised at her reaction. _"You believe me?"_

"If that's what you are, then so what?" Mei replied. "I told you that I would take you seriously, remember? And after everything that's happened, I guess this explains it. Proxy's transformations and his look, you're both Time Walkers? My dad's read me a lot of stories like that when I was growing up, it's my favorite genre."

Zero nodded. _"But I plan to leave the Future behind, after my boss is gone."_

"Master wants to stay with you after we are finished." Proxy spoke up. "Master really cares about you, and I do not think you can find anyone better."

"I don't think I could." Mei said, wrapping an arm around Zero's shoulders.

"And what about your brother?" Mei asked.

"To make a long story short, Master was framed for his family's deaths." Proxy spoke up. "His uncle poisoned Father's morning tea, causing his throat to swell and thus, did not allow air passage. With no air getting into Father's lungs, Master attempted to poke a hole in his throat to allow air."

"And Zero's brother walked in while he was attempting to cure his Father." Mei realized, piecing it together.

"Yes, and because of that misunderstanding, it cost Master his voice." Proxy finished.

"Zero…" Mei whispered, squeezing his shoulder.

Zero shook his head, standing up and bowed to her. _"Thank you for fixing my arm. If it is alright with you, I need to be alone for a little while."_

Mei reluctantly nodded. "Proxy, does he always shut people out?" she asked when Zero exited the Dojo, she was thoroughly worried.

"Master is… troubled." Proxy said. "I will not say why, because it is his reason, not mine, to give you. Master is also angry with me, because he did not want me to reveal my true form."

"If he needs comforting, then I'll comfort him." Mei said. "Before I do, what about you?"

"Master created me directly after his family's deaths. With the help of Bentley, I came into being." Proxy answered.

"What are you exactly?" Mei asked.

"I am a droid," Proxy replied. "A being that is created as a mechanical device that can be programmed to carry out instructions and perform complicated tasks usually done by people. Most droids resemble a man in appearance and can function in a similar way. However, I have been given a special ability to be able to copy ones appearance. I am mostly used for infiltration that Master Zero and Master Snake Eyes cannot partake in, when deception is required."

_Okay, I'm going to pretend that I understood all of that…_ Mei thought, smiling and nodding to Proxy.

"Well, we can talk later, Proxy." Mei said. "I think I'll go see Zero."

_Man, there is so much that I need to wrap my head around…_ Mei shook her head.

**A/N: I am sorry if this chapter bored you. Or if you lost interest since you have found out Zero's secret. However, I will continue to press on with this. Zero does not go back to the Future until Kung Fu Panda 3.5, so don't worry about it going from one time to the next in this story.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Love, Decisions, & a Message

**A/N: Actually, Shang's dream was the Original Trilogy Star Wars reference, but Proxy counts as well if you caught that. And yes, he's the one from Force Unleashed.**

**Also, I would make a recommendation to all of you fans to check out a good friend of mine's fic. Dragon Warrior 2099 by Monkeycyborgninja, it's PURE AWESOMENESS! I believe if there were a rival to this story, that fic would be it. Any references that I make belong solely to those companies who own them. The name 'Tigria' belongs to Monkeycyborgninja, not me.**

"Zero…?" Mei called out softly.

He had not strayed far from the Dojo, just merely stepped out and leaned against the side of the building. He flicked his gaze, turning his head to look at her, letting Mei know she had his attention. The rest of the villagers, since it was nearing dinnertime, began to walk back to their respective houses from their jobs.

"_Having second thoughts?"_ He wrote, his expression glum.

"Second thoughts…?" Mei repeated, confused for a split second. "Zero, you didn't think I would leave you over this, did you?"

"_Maybe…"_ Zero gave a grim smile.

"Zero…" Mei shook her head, stepping up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You promised that you wouldn't keep secrets from me, am I right?"

Zero was confused, but nodded nonetheless.

"And I promise you, no matter what, I'm not leaving you." Mei said, smiling sweetly at him. "Not now, not ever."

Zero gave a small smile, which quickly disappeared. He gave a sigh, writing again.

"_Mei… in truth… I'm just…"_ He broke off, taking her hand in his, kissing it once and held it to his cheek. Mei flinched inwardly as she realized warm tears began to track their way down her hand.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Mei asked softly, stepping closer to him. "Please Zero, don't shut me out. I really care about you, so much that I can't bear the thought to see you in pain. If something is bothering you, please tell me."

"_Mei… I'm… I'm afraid to love again."_ Zero wrote, his tears dotting the scroll. _"Every time I trust my heart to someone… they wind up dead. Consider it lucky Sly and the others haven't shared their fate, along with you. I don't want to lose you! People think black fur is bad luck, are you sure you want someone like me?"_

"Zero, I'd have to be mad to leave you. You aren't going to lose me. And I'm never leaving you, I swear on that." Mei assured him, tightening her grip on his hand. "My feelings for you will never change, Zero."

The Panther was still for a moment, then he squeezed her hand back in return, with a smile. _"…Neither will mine, Mei."_

Mei wrapped her arms around him and leaned forward, but stopped. As if by unspoken consent, she continued to lean forward until their lips met. Zero smiled in his mind as his eyes slowly closed as he kissed back. He wrapped his good arm around her, pulling Mei close and deepening the kiss, his jacket falling off in the process as he did so. It was short, passionate, but it seemed like the world slowed to a crawl, to let them enjoy the moment. After what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss.

"Zero, after dinner, can you…" Mei blushed as their lips parted. "Can you sleep in my room tonight?"

Zero's face went from happy-go-lucky, to uncertain. His hand quivered as he struggled to write a coherent sentence.

"I wasn't asking about… that, Zero." Mei said quickly, sensing his discomfort. "I just don't want to be separated from you."

Zero smiled at her, cupping her face with his hand before kissing her again. As their lips parted, he simply nodded once.

As Mei knelt to grab his jacket, she noticed a mark on his left shoulder. She could faintly make out the name _'Tigria'_ marked on his arm. As if it were branded into his arm.

"Zero, who's Tigria?" Mei asked, motioning to his arm as she handed him his jacket.

Zero was motionless for a second, his only movement was swiftly pulling on his jacket._ "Tigria is the name of my sister. I got this tattoo shortly after… you know."_

"The one who…?" Mei began, then stopped, not wanting to hurt Zero.

"_Yes."_ Zero sighed heavily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mei asked softly.

Zero shook his head.

"I understand." Mei said. "How about some soup?"

She leaned into him, sighing as Zero wrapped his good arm around her. She looked at him, waiting for his answer. He simply nodded once, smiling at her and hugging her tighter before they began to walk back to her house.

_-Morning-_

Po sighed, content for the moment to lay in bed. But as the news from yesterday flooded back into his mind, he threw the blankets off as he stood up. If Tigress were here, she would have had a hard time to contain her joy. They could finally marry, his heart nearly burst at the news. Not only was he going to be able to tie the knot with the woman he loved, Liu had also found love. He had learned that his brother and Lily had always held feelings for the other, but both Liu and Lily were reluctant to admit it up until now; afraid that what they felt would ruin their friendship.

He walked over to his dresser, where he had stored his clothes for the duration of his time here. And withdrew the Dragon Scroll. In it, was the reflective, blank scroll, along with his completed drawing. He had decided to forgo the poem, feeling that the drawing would be enough. Once he freed Tigress and Death Adder was gone, he would present the Scroll to her, along with his Mother's ring. But a thought hit him, he quickly pulled on a fresh set of clothes.

"Hey, Father?" Po called out quietly as he stepped out of his room.

He found Chen meditating in the grassy meadow of the Haven. He waited for a few minutes, until Chen stood up and turned around, looking at Po.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I've been thinking. If we do capture Death Adder's castle, what will we do with the soldiers that survive? We can't just kill them." Po answered.

"I was pondering on that myself." Chen scratched his chin in thought. "We cannot kill them, I know. Imprisonment… no, because they themselves are just pawns, bound by oaths to Death Adder. Perhaps, with the Dark Lord's demise, their bonds will sever, and they can start their lives anew."

"We can make those who served him swear in the Dragon Language that they promise to never attack anyone." Po suggested.

"Then we would be no better off than Death Adder." Chen replied. "Everyone is free to live the way they choose, however, the Dark Lord is an exception. One person cannot rule over all of us, killing those we love and take what we cherish. Everyone should live the way they want to live, not bound to oaths about how they are supposed to live, even those who are thieves or murders, justice awaits for them."

"However, if we can somehow get him to repent his sins, perhaps he can change for the better…" Chen thought aloud.

"Father, are you serious?" Po asked. "Do you really think Death Adder would renounce his ways?"

"Everyone has the power to change." Chen replied. "He can either change for better or for worse."

Po shook his head. "I still don't think it's possible."

"You have your beliefs, I have mine, son." Chen said, smiling warmly. "Do you want to make breakfast or do you want the servants?"

"I'll make breakfast." Po answered, nodding. "You'll know when it's ready."

* * *

><p>Zero smiled at Mei, who was curled up and sleeping soundly at his side. He had woken up a little bit ago, and was rather content to watch Mei sleep. He reached over and gently brushed his fingertips over her cheek, causing Mei to slowly open her eyes.<p>

"_Did I wake you?"_ he asked, writing on a small pad of paper.

Mei shook her head. "I've been up for a little while, I just didn't want to get up."

Zero nodded, he really didn't want to get up either. But he was in desperate need to wash. _"Uh… Is there somewhere I can bathe? I… don't smell really pleasant right now."_

Mei nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering what that smell was…"

Zero made a face and crossed his arms, which made Mei smile.

"Aw, come on, you know I love you." Lightly kissing him and for a second, her brain didn't even register what she had just said.

Zero blinked, looking at her as it finally dawned on Mei what she said. He raised a hand, in half shrug as if _'Do you really mean it?'_

"Well…Last night you said you were afraid to love again, I…" Mei said, averting her eyes. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she adjusted to the twilit sunshine that burst from her window. She felt Zero put a hand on her shoulder, then withdrew his hand.

"_Mei-" _He began to write until Mei locked him in a passionate kiss, more passionate than before.

"I just…" She began, but Zero put a finger to her lips.

"_I'm not afraid to love anymore, and you don't have to be afraid to tell me if you do." _he wrote smiling.

"Zero, I do love you." Mei said. "I just… never thought it was possible to fall in love this fast. We just met a few days ago, and… well…"

"_Love works in mysterious ways."_ Zero smiled, mirroring her thoughts when Mei first met him.

"You?" Mei asked.

He cupped her face with his one hand, kissing her. It was short, but just as passionate as before.

"_I love you too, with all my heart. What I feel for you, I've… never felt for any woman that I've been with before."_ he wrote. _"So can you tell me where the bathing area is?"_

Mei smiled, nodding. Until Zero threw the blanket over her head and he jumped up, running toward the door. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

"Zero, that wasn't fun-" Mei stopped mid sentence as she saw Vincent in the doorway. "Father, I swear, we didn't-"

"I will allow this to pass on one condition, regardless if you did or not." Vincent replied, holding up a hand to stop her.

"W-What?" Mei asked, frightened.

"Zero has to call me Father!" He said, pointing at the Panther. His expression was, surprisingly, not angry, confusing both Zero and Mei.

Zero nodded his head vigorously. _'Yes, Father.'_ he mouthed.

"Well, Good morning." Vincent nodded, walking down the hall.

"_Okay, that was awkward…"_ Zero wrote when Mei stepped up to him.

"Breakfast?" Mei asked. "I'll get it ready while you wash, alright?"

Zero nodded, grabbing a fresh set of clothes from his knapsack. Mei let him down the hallway toward a door that Zero had failed to notice before, it had intricate designs of golden paint on the wood. It almost seemed… alive, as if it were going to pop out that very second.

"Let me know if you need anything," She said, helping him with his sling. Zero nodded, closing the washroom door behind him.

He blinked in surprise. He never knew that the past was this advanced, even without indoor plumbing. He refrained from that thought, not really a good thing to dwell on. But it was a luxury he could learn to live without it, if it meant he could be with Mei.

The washroom had a large pool, filled with salts that were meant to let ones muscles relax. He sighed in relief, that would help a lot. There were stairs that led down to the water, and each tile that decorated the wall held a design that seemed to be one part of a larger picture. A golden cat, whatever kind of species, he was not sure. But it, along with another cat on the adjacent wall, had their noses touch on the north wall, a yin yang above their noses.

Cradling his arm, he pulled off his shirt and then his nightwear trousers. He gently tested the water, feeling the temperature. It was just right, neither too hot nor too cold, so he carefully submerged himself in the water, feeling the dissolved salts begin to relax his arm. He let his thoughts wander has he relaxed himself, so much had transpired in the past couple of days. Truth be told, he was glad he was the one sent here, and not Sly or Snake Eyes…

After a few minutes of reminiscing, he began to wash and then carefully dried as best he could with his broken arm. He wished he could use something from the future to heal it, but he had decided that that would be cheating, as those in the past had no way of using what he used in his time. He would cut himself off from all devices from the future when he was here, and only use his devices when in his own time when he planned to go back that one final time. He didn't care if it meant that he would have to give up his possessions that did not belong in this time, as long as he was able to be with Mei, he was content.

He wondered how his friends would take it, him deciding to stay in this time. Murray would probably take it the worst, but it was his decision, he was sure that despite their personal feelings, his friends would honor it. He shook his head, beginning to pull on his clothes. He pulled his arm through his sleeve, wincing, and tied the ivory robe closed. Since Vincent… Father… needed at least another day to ready his troops, he decided to dress for relaxation today.

Stepping out of the washroom, the scent of breakfast filled his nose and his smiled as he began his way to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Tigress sighed as she stepped out of the water, growling softly as the warmth began to slowly leave her. Drying herself off, she began to pull on her clothes. Just as she was getting ready to fasten her last clip, she spun around and got in a stance.<p>

"Show yourself!" She demanded to open air. And for a second, there was silence. Then, coming into her line of sight, was Death Adder.

"I apologize, I did not see anything." He said, bowing slightly. "I merely came to give you these,"

He presented her with a set of clothes that seemed identical to her current set of attire. However, there was a major change in the color scheme. Instead of the vines being gold, they were a crimson that seemed to glow. The rest of the vest was a solid black, along with the slacks.

"What is this for?" Tigress asked. "I have clothes."

"Only one set," Death Adder pointed out. "And I doubt Hàn and you wear the same size."

"How did you get my measurements?" Tigress inquired, suspicious.

"When my servants washed your vest and leg wear, I had them tailor attire that was similar to yours." Death Adder answered. "Please accept them."

Tigress stared at the clothes, and then received them with a nod.

"I shall give you a minute," Death Adder said. "I wish to see you, so I can grade the tailor's marksmanship."

Tigress nodded, and once the door closed she set them on her bed. Should she wear them? She shrugged, what harm could it do to her? Pulling off her clothes she realized they were slightly torn from where Shino had grabbed her in his talons. She was slightly thankful that he had thought to give her these, but as she pulled them on, something didn't seem right.

Her face blanked, and Death Adder stepped into her room with a smirk.

"I see these clothes have served their purpose, have they not?" He asked her.

"Yes, Master…" Tigress spoke, void of emotion in her monotone voice.

Death Adder spoke words that were unrecognizable. And Tigress didn't even wince, but she felt a strange sensation in her chest. When the feeling went away, Death Adder held a blood red orb in his hand, his smile grew.

"You are mine now, Master Tigress." Death Adder laughed. "Now, there is something I want you to take care of, when your old friends come to storm my castle in a few days…"

"What is it that you request of me, Master?" Tigress asked, she was not in control of herself anymore. She was unable to feel…

"I want you to kill the Dragon Warrior." Death Adder spoke, smiling. He knew that her consciousness was well gone, but her feelings in her heart were screaming in protest.

"I hold your very heart in my hand…" He said, gently clenching his hand in a fist. Tigress fell to one knee, wincing as she was able to regain control over her body. "If you fail me, you will perish, but not before watching your loved ones die first…"

"Please…" Tigress whispered.

"Kill him," Death Adder smiled at her weakness. "Kill Po, and you shall be freed."

_"No!"_

Death Adder turned, whipping his hand out, and pushing Hàn against the far wall with his Black Magic.

"You have failed your purpose, I have a new servant now." Death Adder said. "I shall release you, but your heart still belongs to me."

"I could not have asked for a more pathetic daughter…" He spoke an inch from her face. "Go, join your dear Shang. You both shall die together, as it was meant to be."

"Give them this message: They can never hope to win." He said. "Leave me."

Hàn glared daggers at the reptile, but made no comment. She was released, and ran from the room.

"We have much to do, my apprentice…" Death Adder said to Tigress, beckoning her to follow him.

**A/N: Originally, I planned to keep this part a secret. The one with Tigress becoming a pawn, but I thought that was a stupid way out. So I figured it was much more dynamic to do it this way. **


	23. Chapter 23: A Cure, A Name and Reunion

**A/N: As always thanks for your reviews. I own nothing except my OCs. **

"Zero, your arm, what happened?" Mei asked, gesturing to his arm that he was now able to move freely without harm. Now that he was done with his food, she decided to finally ask.

Zero sighed. _"Proxy insisted that I drink a vial given to him by Bentley to repair my arm. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I need both arms for storming Death Adder's castle. He wouldn't take 'No' for an answer, so I had no choice."_

"You didn't want to take it?" Mei asked, confused. "If it helped fix your arm, why didn't you take it before?"

"_Because it's cheating."_ Zero replied. _"People in your time don't have the things we do in the Future, Mei. I didn't want to do that, but it was for the best."_

Mei nodded. "I understand, I don't think any less of you, don't worry."

"_That was really good, thank you Mei."_ Zero smiled.

"You're welcome," Mei returned the smile, taking up the dishes and put them in the sink.

As she began to wash the dishes, Zero walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Mei continued to wash dishes, and after a few seconds, Zero knew something was wrong. He let go, writing again.

"_Something on your mind?"_ he asked.

"What, are you a mind reader now?" Mei replied coyly.

"_You're movements are loose, as if you are distracted. Are you sure you're alright?"_ he wrote, showing her the note.

"Well, I'm just afraid that when we go to Death-" she began, then Zero wrote quickly.

"_Mei, you aren't going with me."_

"And why not?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"_Simple, I don't want to lose you."_ Zero replied. _"Mei, I've lost almost all my family. Besides… my brother, Lin, and Proxy, I don't want to lose you too."_

"Zero, you aren't going to lose me. I can take care of myself." Mei sighed.

"_I know that, but you still aren't going with me."_ Zero wrote.

"If you really feel-" Mei began.

"_If you really love me, then you would honor my request for you to remain behind."_ Zero told her. _"Please, Mei. Death Adder is known to do the diabolical, that's what I read in the report. I don't want you to become manipulated, no matter how strong your mind is. And I have no doubts that my brother is there, waiting for me. I don't want you to be tormented by my demons, Mei. My quarrel with my brother is my own problem."_

"It's not only yours, we share our problems." Mei replied, taking his hand. "However, you are right, it is your fight. But I will support you, whatever you need I'll be there. Remember that."

"If you really feel that strongly about me staying, then I will stay." Mei nodded, kissing him. "Though I wish it weren't so, I have no choice but to stay. I have classes that need teaching tomorrow and the next day anyway."

Zero was about to comment that if they didn't succeed, the least she needed to worry about was classes, but he held his tongue.

"What is your brother's name anyway?" She asked. "And who's Lin? She another friend of yours?"

"_My brother's name is Revan."_ Zero replied. _"And Lin is the name of my other sister. I had two sisters and a brother. Just a brother and sister now."_

"And is Lin with Sly and the others? You've never mentioned her before."

"_Well… unfortunately, she's in my former Organization."_ Zero admitted. _"I'm not sure how to make her leave, but she won't lay a hand on me in harm, even though I have defected. Orders or no orders, she's still my sister."_

"Are they sworn in the Dragon Language?"

Zero shook his head. _"They have devices that are attached to their armor, it doesn't allow them to leave except when they go on missions. If they stray anywhere from the set path to their destination, the armor will increase in weight to stop them, making them immobile."_

"_Then they get a message from Superior, and after promising that they will not try to leave again, they are allowed to move again." _Zero added. _"That is the most common action their armor will take, another is being shocked into submission."_

Mei shivered. "If it's in your armor, then what's to stop you from taking it off."

"_Well, it's integrated in not only our armor, but our bodies as well."_ Zero replied. _"It was only with Bentley's help that I was able to escape. I offered Lin to accompany me, but she refused, her wing is clipped and she is unable to fly properly without her armor."_

"Wait, back that up. Your sister is a avian? How?" Mei asked.

"_My brother and I are fraternal twins. Our true mother died right after Revan and I were born, leaving us with only our father."_ Zero answered. _"Grief stricken, Father left Ireland and brought us to China. He eventually met and fell in love with a female Wolf, who was unable to bear children. Because of this, she found it hard to believe that my father loved her. She was self-conscious, unable to believe that anyone would love her because of her liability. However, my father proved he loved her when he adopted Tigria and Lin, a snow tigress and a eagle, and asked her to marry him."_

"But if you lived with your Father and the Wolf, along with your siblings, who was murdered?" Mei asked, then wished she hadn't.

Zero didn't seem to mind. _"Well, I had extended family in China. And it was in the dead of night, that my family was murdered. My sword had gone missing and when it was found, it was covered in the blood of my relatives. My uncle had stolen my blade, framing me and making me take the fall. My father didn't believe a word of it, until Mother was killed by an imposter. My uncle had used a shift stone to take my appearance and slaughter Mother in front of my Father._ _When Father confronted me, he noticed a flaw. My uncle had morphed into me, yes, but the clothes that he wore were not the attire I wore at the time."_

"_Acknowledging this, he overheard my Uncle scheming to overthrow him."_ Zero wrote. _"He also heard what he needed to hear to prove my innocence. And then he locked himself in his room, the one place that Uncle could not enter. When I joined him for morning tea in his chamber, we were unaware that Uncle had poisoned his tea. As I attempted to help Father breathe, Revan just coincidentally happened to walk in and see me trying to puncture Father's throat. He misinterpreted it as assassination and threw his specialized plasma knives at me, slicing my throat and costing me my voice. Unable to speak, I could not explain. Father was not able to add his sentiments, because the motion of my wince, made me slice Father's throat. In part, it is my fault he died."_

Mei looked at him for a full minute, processing what she had learned.

"Zero…" She whispered, taking his hand. "It wasn't your fault, it was a misunderstanding. And I'm sure that your father doesn't blame you. You were trying to help him, and if anyone should be blamed, it's your uncle. You said that you ended him with your blade, right?"

Zero nodded, squeezing her hand gently. _"My brother simply refuses to let it go, despite the fact that I was proven innocent. Uncle refused to confess, and even though I told Revan in the Dragon Language, he refuses to believe me. He does not really pay attention to facts, only through actions. He assumed I was a blood traitor and a family killer, and now because of his idiocy, we are Sworn Through Swords…"_

"Sworn Through Swords…" Mei gasped. "Don't tell me that he…?"

"_The idiot swore to me in the Dragon Language that we were Sworn Through Swords. There is no way to undo the Oath, is there?"_ Zero asked.

"No, I don't know if there is." Mei replied, feeling bad for Zero.

Zero began to write again, until he heard the door open. He saw Vincent walking in, clutching his right forearm. He sprang up, along with Mei, and rushed to his side. He held up a hand for Mei to stop, and knelt next to Vincent who had fell to his knees. He gently removed Father's hand, and his eyes widened at the bluish liquid that seeped through a wound that healed as quickly as it had appeared.

As Vincent fainted, Zero helped him up. He pointed to the blue liquid, and shook his head. Mei nodded, understanding to avoid it and put her Father's arm around her shoulder. Zero helped Mei lay Vincent on his bed, but then ran back to the kitchen.

"Zero, what's going on?" Mei asked, chasing after him.

Zero refused to answer, gently scooping up the bluish liquid in a vial, frowning. He pulled out a rag and mopped up the rest, putting the vial in his jacket and the rag in the trash.

"Zero." Mei said, grabbing his arm.

"_This bluish liquid is the cause of this 'Geo-Stigma'. I can't believe that I didn't see it before." _Zero wrote, letting her look at the Vial containing the liquid. _"This is not from this time. This is something from mine."_

"But… how?" Mei began.

"_This is something known in my time as 'Phazon'."_ Zero answered.

"Phazon…?" Mei repeated.

"_Yes, it is… was the source of our power for the devices we had in my Time. But Alchemax had deemed it too dangerous and was dumped in a safe place. However, I believe that those who were supposed to dump it were lazy and…"_

He stopped, then wrote. _"Show me where you get your water."_

Confused, Mei nodded.

* * *

><p><em>-Main Water Supply-<em>

"This stream leads to all around China, what's wrong Zero?" Mei asked.

She had led him to a mountain that was, for as long as anyone could remember, warm enough to not freeze completely and was able to supply water all around China. Granted, there were other sources of water that granted access to the precious liquid, but this was the main source.

"That's_ why." _Zero wrote, pointing to the water.

At first, Mei didn't see anything other than the rushing of water. But she looked closer, and realized that there were metal barrels buried in the bed of the water, barely visible. She walked to the edge and bent to look closer at the barrels, but Zero put a hand in front of her, stopping her.

"_Don't touch the water."_ He wrote.

"Master, you requested my service?" The voice of Proxy sounded, and a second later, he materialized out of nowhere.

"_Do you have the antidote?"_ he asked.

"Yes, right here, Master." Proxy said, opening a panel in his wrist and handed a red vial to Zero.

"What does that do?" Mei asked.

"This vial contains a mixture that was devised by Master Bentley," Proxy answered. "It counteracts the effects of Phazon, and essentially destroys it. So this is where the goons from Alchemax decided to release the waste in, am I correct Master?"

Zero knelt, pouring the vial into the stream. The stream began to glow bright blue, then dimmed, becoming normal once more.

"_It wasn't Alchemax, not directly. It was those in charge of dumping the waste, Proxy."_ Zero answered.

"Also, Master Bentley has found a way to counteract the Geo-Stigma." Proxy said. "That vial contained the antidote, whomever drinks it will be cured."

"_Really?"_ Zero wrote, excited.

He held out a hand, and Proxy produced a thermos from his chest compartment. Scooping up a full tank, he nodded to Mei and then Proxy, who disappeared into the snow. With the thermos in hand, Zero and Mei ran back toward the house.

* * *

><p>Zero opened the thermos, propping Vincent's head up and held the flask up to his lips. Vincent slowly drunk the water, then stopped. He groaned and scratched his right arm and, with a gasp, lifted it up to reveal that his mark of 'Geo-Stigma' was gone.<p>

"How did you…?" He began.

"_That which causing Geo-Stigma does not belong in this time."_ Zero answered. _"It was toxic waste, now the cause is gone. And those who drink the water are now cured."_

"That's good, I only hope Chen-" He started. "I must write Chen about this! Sia!"

A female goose entered Vincent's room and, after being given a hastily written note, began her way toward the Village of Arkoma.

"My troops leave in a few hours." Vincent told Zero. "Do you wish to accompany them, Zero?"

"_The sooner I leave, the sooner we can get the Storming over with."_ Zero replied. _"I will accompany them when they are ready."_

"Alright then." Vincent nodded. "I am in your debt for your quick thinking, all of China is in your debt."

"_It was nothing, Father."_ Zero smiled.

* * *

><p><em>-A few hours later-<em>

A group of thirty to forty-five soldiers lined up in attention at the gate that led out of Phen Drana. Vincent stood in front of them, as did Zero and Mei. The soldiers themselves were composed of Leopards, Panthers, Lions, Mountain Cats and the occasional goose.

"Soldiers, I only have a few things to say." Vincent told them. "First, at ease."

The men relaxed.

"First of, accompanying you will be a man named 'Zero'." As expected, the took one look at Zero and murmured amongst themselves at why he was accompanying them and what seemed to trouble them most was why was his name 'Zero'?

"He has had combat experience, and knows advanced fighting skills. He is also skilled with a blade. I am placing him second in command, is that satisfactory with you Tai To?" Vincent asked the Lynx General.

"That will do. However, if he steps out of line…" Tai To began.

"He will not step out of line." Mei said, a dangerous note entering her voice. "If you attack him for any reason…"

She let her threat hang in the air, and the General gulped.

"Last thing, I want you all to fight your best. Do not let one enemy slip past your defense, and avenge those that are fallen. Let the wisdom of our ancestors guide your swords to victory! Do not falter, men, for one wrong step can mean death for all. Go forth, and bring peace to China!" He yelled, having the men roar with enthusiasm in response.

As the men began to march forth, Mei looked at Zero. She engaged him in a passionate kiss, which Zero returned. The few soldiers who saw gave grins, giving thumbs up.

"Zero, please be safe. Come back to me in one piece." She whispered to him.

He looked at her for a full minute.

"_Before I leave, you deserve my real name."_ he said, surprising Mei. She knew that Zero had to be a code name, but it still surprised her when he offered her his real name.

"_My real name, my love, is Raiden."_ he wrote, smiling at her. **(A/N: Pronounced RAIden not RAYden.)**

"I love you… Raiden." She whispered, kissing him again.

"_I love you too, Mei."_ Zero… Raiden wrote, smiling reassuringly at her. He let his fingertips slid across her cheek as he gave her one final goodbye, and swore and oath he would return.

* * *

><p><em>-Arkoma-<em>

"Master Chen, this arrived for you just now." Shang said, handing Chen a scroll.

"It's from Vincent." Chen said, breaking the wax seal and began to read the hastily written message. "He says… there's a cure for the Geo-Stigma."

Shang blinked in surprise. "What? I thought there was no cure."

"Apparently there is." Chen said, and with sudden urgency he said: "Get me some water from the Lake."

"Sir?" Shang asked.

"Some water from the Lake." Chen repeated. "Vincent wrote that the cause of Geo-Stigma was a contaminant in the water. Zero placed some kind of mixture in the stream at Phen Drana and now the contaminant is gone, replaced with a cure."

"Right away, Master." Shang nodded, running off toward the Lake.

* * *

><p>He had barely cleared the trees of the Lake on his way back when he collided with an orange and black blur. He shook his head, making sure he didn't drop the container he secured the water in.<p>

"Hey, are you al-" Shang began. "Hàn, what are you doing-"

He was cut off as she collided with him again, hugging him in a death grip. As he sat up, Hàn in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her as he realized she was shaking as silent sobs wracked her lithe frame.

"What happened?" Shang whispered in her ear. "Please, Hàn."

"It would be b-better to tell e-everyone at once." Hàn answered, her voice shaking. "Death Adder has freed me, but he still has my heart."

Shang felt his blood run cold. "He released you? But that could only mean…?"

"Inside, please." Hàn whispered, helping Shang to his feet.

"Hàn, what happened?" Shang asked.

Everyone, except for Tai Lung were inside the comfort of the Haven. Po and Liu were ecstatic when they learned their Father had been cured. It lifted a huge weight off their shoulders, but when Po learned that Hàn showed up without Tigress, the feeling was gone. Something terrible had happened, and Po was afraid to find out exactly what it was.

"Hey, what's going…" Tai Lung began, walking into the Haven.

His eyes feel on Hàn, whose eyes widened to the size of dinner plates to match Tai Lung's stare.

"H…H…Hàn?" Tai Lung asked, his mouth suddenly dry. "Is that really you…?"

"Baba…" Hàn whispered, running toward him. They both collided in an embrace of sobs and comforting words. It was impossible to tell who cried harder, it seemed to be a tie. As Tai Lung pulled back to look Hàn in the eyes, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"After all these years…" he said. "I thought you were…"

He was unable to finish the sentence as Hàn hugged him again.

"Baba…" She repeated. "I'm… I'm so happy that you're alive."

"Heh, you think you're the only one?" Tai Lung teased, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "So I assumed you escaped his control? Where's Tigress?"

He noted that Hàn stiffened, and he pulled back again to look in her eyes.

"Hàn what happened?" he asked her.

Hàn took a few deep breathes, pulling away from Tai Lung. She walked underneath the gazebo like arch, she continued to breath in and out until she steadied her breathing. She turned, looking at each and everyone of them.

"Po, I am so sorry, I did not foresee this to be a possibility." Hàn apologized.

"What happened?" Po demanded.

"Tigress now serves Death Adder." Hàn answered.

**A/N: Dang, I am on fire! I got this chapter done fast! Hope you've all enjoyed this story so far. The Storming is almost upon them, will they fight and win? Or will they fight and be consumed by the Darkness? **


	24. Chapter 24: Preparations

**A/N: Not sure what to add at this point. I hope that you faithful reviews/followers have enjoyed this story so far, it probably wouldn't have been possible without your support.**

**In truth, this entire story spawned from a small note I made directly after seeing Kung Fu Panda 2. If it wasn't for that, and my '24 hour open diner' of a mind I have, as my friend Monkeycyborgninja says, this story probably would have turned out a lot different. That note I made, and you fans, without it, this story would not be as epic as it has become. I thank all of you for this.**

**Well, still own nothing. But I will own a copy of Kung Fu Panda 2 on DVD here soon. **

As she explained what happened, Tigress getting her heart stolen and her being thrown out of the castle, the room went deathly silent. Po clenched his hands into fists.

"Was… Was that supposed to be a joke?" He spat. "Cause I'm not laughing!"

"Don't you yell at her!" Shang growled, glaring at Po. "And keep your temper! You don't want to go Feral do you?"

"Like you have room to talk!" Po shot back.

"Both of you, contain yourselves!" Chen snapped lightly at the two. Both Po and Shang took deep breaths.

Po smacked his fist into his hand. "If that bastard," Everyone flinched, Po was the last person they had expected to swear. "If that _bastard_ took control of Tigress, then he will be going down! We're leaving as soon as Vincent's militia gets here!"

"Hold up," Chen spoke up. "We need to form a plan first. We cannot just run to his castle head on, it would be suicide!"

"Father, we need to-" Po said.

"We need to formulate a plan first, before we storm his castle." Chen said, cutting him off. "You are too blinded by hate and anger to-"

"No, I'm not! I just-" Po began to counter.

"Yes, you are!" Chen said in a firm voice, making Po shut his mouth in shame. "We need to wait for Vincent's militia along with Wo Kahn's."

"Well, we have half of that problem solved."

Everyone turned, seeing Wo Kahn enter in with his second in command. General Jai, a panda who was silent as they stopped in front of Chen. He crossed his arms, surveying the group.

"This is General Jai, and I am Master Wo Kahn." The panda said to those who did not know him. "Jai has seen more battle than most of us here, but not as much as Chen and I of course."

"Alright, and your Militia?" Chen asked.

"Fifty strong." Wo Kahn replied. "Our finest warriors, I assure you."

"Here's what we know so far," Chen nodded to Shang, who immediately produced the map Hàn had given him. He spread it out on the floor of the Haven, and the warrior's knelt, albeit with difficulty, to get a better look.

Death Adder's castle was surprisingly simple, on the outside at least. A large fortified 'cube' of wall surrounded the castle itself to form a barrier, with a guard tower at each corner. Inside the 'cube' was the castle itself and it was huge. There were so many hallways and tunnels, if they didn't have the map when they would Storm the castle, they would surely get lost. In the middle of the entire castle, was Death Adder's throne room.

However, when Hàn gave a side view of the fortified structure, the group realized that in the very center lay a huge tower. At the top was a sacrificial/execution 'chamber' that, simply put, was just the top of the tower without walls and a ceiling it was completely open to the elements. If it rained and for some reason they had to go on the very top, they would have to make sure they did not go anywhere near the edge. There were statues at the top, each with a bell that the sculptures held in their hands.

"Here… here… and here…" Chen said, pointing to each designated spot. "That is where his troops barracks are, where they rest for the night. And they train in the main courtyard… here, every evening from three to six o' clock. There are patrols that walk the top of the fortified walls, and archers in these four points in the towers. Two archers each for every location. Does Death Adder have any enchantments up, Hàn?"

"No, Master Chen." Hàn replied respectfully. "He's… gotten rid of them."

"It's a trap." Crane spoke up at once. "He _wants_ us to come to him."

"Okay, what exactly do we plan then?" Viper asked him.

"Spring the trap." Po replied with a hint of amusement.

"Po… there's something I should tell you." Hàn said uneasily. "I'm not sure who the first two are, he never told me who they were and I never saw them. But there are three guardians that need to be disposed of before we can reach Death Adder directly and…"

"And let me guess, Tigress is one of them." Po sighed.

"I'm afraid so, she's taken my place as a guardian." Hàn replied.

"Man, I'm liking Death Adder less and less." Po pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Whatever happens, we reach Death Adder without 'disposing' of Tigress."

"Po, I'm not sure-" Hàn began, then stopped when she felt Shang's hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and he shook his head. Even if she were back in that position, she knew that Shang would do exactly the same thing: Take any option that didn't involve killing her.

"There is a way, there has to be." Hàn said instead.

"Well-" Po began, until he saw Zero, a mountain cat and a soldier from Magmoor, an Ox named Chiang. "Ah, good timing."

"_Sorry we missed the welcoming party,"_ Zero wrote, showing them the note.

"As I was saying, we needed to wait for you and the others, but I guess that defeats the purpose of saying it, huh?" Po allowed a chuckle.

Zero knelt, taking one look at the map and then back at everyone else.

"_I shall infiltrate the Castle and open it from the inside."_ he wrote, surprising everyone.

"Zero, just you? Are you certain that is wise?" Shifu asked.

"_I will need two Crossbowmen, the finest if you can spare them. And three of your men, Tai To."_ Zero asked of the group and the General from Phen Drana. _"Along with a bow with at least ten arrows and a battering ram, a light one."_

"A light battering ram? Zero, that's not going to knock Death Adder's door down." Po said.

"_I'm not going in directly, I'm going in from the side."_ Zero wrote.

"I have two men with crossbows that I can spare," Wo Kahn spoke up. "I shall supply you with a bow and arrows, but just ten?"

Zero nodded. _"That's all I need."_

"And you can have three men, along with a battering ram. But what is it you are planning to do?" Tai To asked.

Zero smiled, and then he ran over his plan. Everyone was surprised at his strategy, which satisfied Zero.

"That's… ingenious." Chen commented. "Truly, it is."

"_Thank you, Master Chen."_ Zero bowed.

"Nay, I should thank you, Zero." Chen bowed back. "After all, it was you who countered the 'Geo-Stigma'."

"_It wasn't all me, I had some help from my friends."_ Zero replied.

"Nevertheless, you have my eternal thanks." Chen insisted.

Zero did not write anything, but instead, bowed back at Po's father.

* * *

><p>-Throne Room-<p>

"Master, you summoned me?"

Death Adder gazed upon the well familiar face of his General with a small smile. The Jackal bowed before his Leader, Friend, and Master, giving the deepest respects. They had known each other for many years, and every time Kit Li thought he had finally unraveled his Master's enigmatic mind, he did something to cause him to scrap his thinking and reevaluate.

"Li, if any of the Dragon Warrior's men infiltrate the castle and are on their way toward me, I want you to let them." Death Adder spoke, surprising the Jackal.

_Things like that, cause me to rethink his mental workings…_ Li thought, mentally shaking his head.

"Sir, with all due respect-" Li began, but stopped when Death Adder raised a hand.

"Concern yourself with only those who fight my men in the courtyards." He said, to which the Jackal nodded, not questioning again. "My three guardian's shall keep the Five and the Dragon Warrior busy. And if they do, by chance reach me, then they will meet a slow demise by my hand. However, being a merciful lord, perhaps I shall grant them a quick termination."

"If that is your wish, Master." Li said, standing up straight.

"Dismissed, ready your men for tomorrow's victory." Death Adder waved a hand.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" Li asked.

Death Adder leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him, resting his chin on his hands.

"Proceed."

"Master, why have you taken down your precautions? Your spells and wards, why are they now forfeit?" Li asked.

"Long it has been since I have had an opponent worthy of engaging in combat with." Death Adder spoke after a minute of silence. "Why let them disintegrate into nothing when I can have the pleasure of killing the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five myself? Not to mention the Grandmaster Shifu of the Jade Palace and the recently returned Tai Lung."

He cleared his throat. "The reason, is that I miss the thrill of battle. When I become absolute ruler, there will be no more combat that I would deem worthy to partake in. Small skirmishes here and there, until there is nothing left to oppose me. Do you not see? This is the last battle that is worthy of my presence and my blade. The battle that I will emerge victorious from and claim my right, as it has always been, as the ruler of this world."

"Now, ready your men." Death Adder gave a small nod.

Li returned the nod, stood up straighter, then snapped a crisp salute. "Sir!"

Standing up from his throne, Death Adder gazed out of his window that overlooked the castle walls and the stretch of land beyond. Out there, lay the resistance that thought they could dare oppose him and live. Out there, lay those he had conquered and have yet to conquer.

Out there, was his destiny to rule over all of China and the lands beyond.

He let a smile play on his face, tomorrow would be another victory. A victory that would crush the hope of all those who would dare to even _think_ of overthrowing him. It was his destiny, as it always was, to rule over the weak. The weak shall inherit nothing, and the strong shall inherit the spoils of the world.

"Dragon Warrior, you had better give me one hell of a show." He allowed himself a chuckle.

"Death Adder." He heard the snarl in her voice even before he looked at her.

"Master Tigress… Former, I should say." Death Adder said, regaining his friendly laced composure.

"Cut the shit." Tigress said. "Let me go. You don't need me."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Death Adder gave a small glare, closing his hand on her heart as it appeared in his hand.

Tigress groaned, clutching her chest and falling to her knees. "Please, don't do this."

"One of you dies tomorrow." Death Adder said. "Either you or the Dragon Warrior."

"And what makes you think I would kill him?" Tigress asked, trying to stall.

Death Adder added a little more pressure to the crimson orb, he noticed that the orb was now laced with black shadows. The darkness was slowly creeping up on her, he thought with amusement.

"You seem to forget that I hold your heart in my hand." He said, releasing her as he opened his hand. "And look at it now."

She did and blinked, confused. "What am I supposed to be looking at? All I see is what you have stolen from me."

"These shadows represent the darkness that is gripping at your heart, slowly corrupting you." Death Adder answered. "Is it not the Dragon Warrior's duty to protect the Valley of Peace, as well as China, from the darkness that pervades the land?"

Tigress' eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

"This can't be true!" Tigress pleaded. "I've led my life to protect China! I can't be a denizen of darkness! Po loves-"

"The Dragon Warrior cannot love anything that spawns from the realm of Darkness. In doing so, he is going against everything he has ever stood for." Death Adder cut her off harshly. "He cannot love you, no matter what you may think."

"He loves me! And I love him!" Tigress snarled, standing up against the pain. Death Adder did not show it, but he was surprised when he saw a tendril of the shadows dissipate. He bared his teeth at her, closing his hand tightly around Tigress' heart, making her cry out in agony as she fell to the ground. She clutched at her chest, trying her hardest to not give him the satisfaction of begging for mercy.

And suddenly, he released her. He turned away from her. "Out of my sight, rest for tomorrow."

Tigress growled, but knew that the only way to defy him was to play along and jump at the first opportunity to break free. She only hoped that she could break free before she was forced to face Po.

"As you wish, Death Adder." Tigress replied. She'd die before she'd call him 'Master' again.

* * *

><p><em>-Arkoma-<em>

Po sighed as Shang rolled up the map, Hàn giving him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry." She said for the millionth time.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" He asked the Wolf.

Chen and the others had left the Haven and begun to tend to the stocks of armor and weapons, as well as to make sure the warriors that traveled to Arkoma had a comfortable place for their tents and warm meals to fill their stomachs.

"Whoever said it was going to be?" Shang replied. "But I just want you to know, we are going to free Tigress. I swear that to you. You've sworn to help me free Hàn and now I swear the very same thing to you. We are not going to lose her, _you_ aren't going to lose her rest assured."

"Thank you, Shang." Po said, holding out his hand, and they clasped hands and then gave a one armed hug.

"And Hàn," Po began.

"I'm really so-" Hàn started to say again until Po put a finger to her lips.

"Thank you for doing all you could." Po said, smiling at her.

He removed her finger from her lips, causing her blush to deepen.

"You're welcome, even though I failed."

"Hàn, you did not fail me or Tigress." Po said. "You said it yourself, you did not expect for this to happen."

Hàn's eyes fluttered and then a large growl echoed across the room. The feline clutched her stomach, giving an embarrassed smile.

"Somebody sounds hungry." Shang teased, putting his arm around her.

"I… didn't have a chance to eat since I left. I literally ran all the way here." Hàn admitted.

"Hàn, that is _not_ healthy for you." Shang said sternly. "Running on an empty stomach can be disastrous, you know that."

"I know, but I had a lot on my mind other than food, Shang." Hàn replied.

"Alright," Shang let the matter drop.

"Well, Hàn, how would you like some of my famous 'Secret Ingredient Soup'?" Po asked cheerfully, albeit it was hard to act so.

"Please? If it's not too much trouble?" Hàn said.

"No trouble at all, Hàn." Po smiled at her.

* * *

><p>-Dining Room-<p>

As Po made a bowl of noodles for Hàn, she rested her head on Shang's arm and dozed quietly. Shang smiled at her, stroking her forehead and scratched behind her ears.

"Keep doing that and I won't want to get up…" She murmured.

Shang chuckled quietly, kissing her forehead. "I love you…" he whispered.

"Love you too…" Hàn whispered back.

"Order up!" Po said, placing Hàn's bowl in front of her. "I'll see you guys later, I need to go meditate."

"Alright, see you later." Shang said.

"You two play nice now," Po chuckled.

"Whoa, watch it Dragon Warrior." Shang gave a nervous grin.

Hàn sat up straight, rubbing her eyes. At first, she held her face up with her fist, propping her head up with her elbow on the table. She inhaled the heavenly aroma of the soup, which was already around due to Po's cooking. Then, sitting up all the way, she picked up the spoon Po had laid out for her and began to eat the soup. As she tasted it, she couldn't help but think that Po was an extraordinary cook. She drained the soup in a few gulps, unable to sit and take it bit by bit. When she finished, she set the bowl down and sighed.

She laid her head on Shang's arm again, content for the moment to just be near him.

"Hàn, if you're really tired I have a room you can rest in." Shang offered.

"Would you consider an early retirement?" She asked, laughing lightly.

Shang's cheeks burned red. "Maybe I would. But I don't know if we really-"

He was cut off as Hàn gave him a passionate kiss, to which he returned with equal passion. He wanted this, he wanted this as badly as she did. It had been a long time since they had been… intimate. Now was as good a time as ever, since everyone was elsewhere and tomorrow there might not be time.

"We shall retire early, for the evening, my Lotus Blossom." Shang smiled at her, scooping her up bridal style and began to carry her to his bedroom.

**A/N: Well, the next chap is the Storming. The long awaited moment has arrived. Zero's plan will be explained in the next chap, don't worry.  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: The Storming - Path to My Beloved.**


	25. Chap 25: The Storming Path to my Beloved

**A/N: Well, here it is. The long anticipated moment.**

**Chapter 25: The Storming - Path to my Beloved.**

Shang groaned, opening his eyes. His gaze flicked to Hàn, who had curled up beside him. Both were lacking in clothes, but he didn't even care. He could stare at her beautiful body all day long, and just to be with her made him the happiest man in the world. Last night was… incredible. He could think of no other word to describe it. Due to them not being able to be intimate for a long time, it was like back when they mated for the first time. As he shifted slightly, to get comfortable, Hàn opened her eyes to smile at him.

"Good morning." She purred low in her throat, as she kissed his neck before his lips.

"Morning," Shang replied, pulling her close.

"Today's the big day…" Hàn said quietly.

"After all these years, he's finally going down." Shang said. "He's finally going to get what's coming to him."

"Shang, there's something that I should tell you about Death Adder..." Hàn began, then stopped.

Her husband stared at her, awaiting her statement. When none came he said: "Hàn, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, remember?"

"It's really hard to talk about." the feline replied, sitting up and causing the blanket to fall free, exposing her chest.

"Y'know, you're kind of giving me problems right now." Shang grinned at her.

"Shang… Please." Hàn sighed.

"Hàn…" The wolf said, sitting up and pulling her close. He gently kissed her, cupping her face with his hand, while the other rested on the small of her back, as he looked her in the eyes. "Please tell me what is troubling you. You wouldn't have brought it up if it didn't bother you. Whatever is on your mind, please tell me."

"Shang, Death Adder is really…" Hàn began until she was interrupted by a knock at their door. They instinctively brought the blanket up to cover themselves.

"_Shang, Hàn, breakfast will be ready soon."_ they heard Po's voice from the other side, then the retreating footsteps. Slowly, the blankets feel free as Hàn stood up to pull on a fresh set of clothes Chen had provided her.

"Hàn…" Shang said, causing the feline to look at him.

"Don't worry about it." Hàn said, smiling reassuringly at him. For a minute, Shang was unconvinced, but then he smiled back and stood up. He pulled out his own clean attire, until Hàn stopped him.

"At least let me take care of _that_ first…" She whispered seductively into his ear, bringing him back to the bed. "I guess you missed me more than you realized…"

"I sure did…" Shang grinned.

* * *

><p>"Po, this is delicious as always." Shang said, smiling at the Panda. His movements were slightly jerky, but thankfully no one noticed.<p>

"Calm, sweetheart…" Hàn whispered to him, a well recited phrase she oft repeated to him.

Shang took a deep breath, and calmed himself, the tremors from Hàn's 'service' began to gradually cease. At least they were able to keep from drawing attention during the duration of the intimacy.

"_Well, I know this has been on everybody's mind, but when exactly are we going to leave?"_ Zero asked.

"I've been thinking about that myself." Po admitted, he looked at the Five. "I was thinking right after breakfast."

"_Isn't that a little too soon?"_ Zero wrote.

"The sooner, the better." Po replied.

"_What if we attack at night?"_ Zero offered. _"Or close to night, perhaps at twilight? That would give us some cover and the element of surprise."_

Po scratched his chin in thought. "The warriors are restless enough as it is. To ask them to wait until night will prove to be a serious morale killer."

"_Well, how far is the castle from here?"_

"Hàn?" Everyone looked at her.

"I reached Arkoma in a matter of a few hours." Hàn replied. "But the fact about traveling with warriors and not full speed? I believe at least half a day."

"_Excellent, then we can attack at night after all, right?"_ Zero 'said'.

"I believe so." Po said. "Does everyone have their essentials packed?"

He was met with a few nods, the others simply shook their heads. They said that there was still a thing or two that they needed to take care of. That, and the fact that they needed to be fitted for armor. True, they had fitted for the armor the previous day, but it was better to make sure they absolutely fit before marching off to Death Adder's castle. Po, himself, was unsure if he should accept his own armor or not. He knew it would slow him down, but it would be an acceptable trade if it stopped an arrow from piercing his hide. That, and he knew the blacksmith would kill him if he didn't accept them.

"Alright, once everyone has their armor, and everything packed, we're leaving." Po decided. "Does that suffice, Father?"

"As long as everyone is ready," Chen replied.

Po stood up, as everyone did the same. "Well, we all know what to do. Meet me in front of the house when you are ready."

"Po." Chen said, when everyone else filed out of the room.

"What is it, Father?" Po asked.

"I'm… not going to accompany you in the Storming." Chen replied uneasily. "I'm sorry, but my combat skills have passed their prime."

Po looked at his father, and for the first time, saw how, he meant no disrespect… old he looked. He leaned slightly more on his staff, and Po saw himself inside his father. He was an older version of himself, to be exact, for he inherited everything from his father. He knew that his father was right, and he didn't want him to go with the warriors anyway.

"I did not expect you to." Po admitted. "I don't want you to die, Father."

"That is understandable. I wish I could do something to help." Chen dipped his head. "However, I'm not as young as I used to be so age may claim me."

"Don't talk like that." Po said. "Age claims all, but it will not claim you. Not right now."

"So," Po crossed his arms, his face serious. "Have you thought about what we should do with Death Adder's men when we win?"

Chen sighed, thinking. "The only peaceful solution, is to give them a chance to surrender. Offer them the chance to finally live a peaceful life, not tainted by grisly orders from Death Adder. Everyone deserves a peaceful life, whether pure or corrupted by evil, however, it is their choice make. And their choice only. Whether they accept or not, is entirely up to the individual. I do not want to force anything on anyone."

"I understand." Po nodded. "Once we take the castle, we ask them to surrender. Do you think they would honor it?"

"I only hope they do." Chen replied. "Like I said, I do not want to force them to accept it. If they do, it is one problem we have to worry about."

"We'll ponder on this once it happens, but all in all, I hope they choose to live out their lives." Po said.

Po sighed, closing his eyes. He hoped to the Gods that he could break Tigress free from Death Adder's control. However, he never understood why he would let Hàn go and still keep her heart. It didn't make sense to him…

"Po," Chen said, putting a hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. "She cannot fight against you. You will be able to get her back, don't worry. My future daughter-in-law is too strong to be controlled by black magic."

Po grinned. "Thanks, Father. As if I didn't know that already."

* * *

><p>Po took a deep breath, sucking in his gut as the Ox took measurements again. His garb was a simple pair of woolen pants with guards on the outside of his legs. A battle ax hung at his hip and his left horn was missing. His coal black eyes seemed to glow as he looked over his armor, and then back at Po.<p>

"Release your breath, Dragon Warrior." The Ox named Dimitri, snorted.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous." Po said, releasing the air.

"That is understandable," Dimitri nodded. "I remember my first time going out to war."

"What happened?" Po asked, when Dimitri finished measuring him.

"Well, first, your armor is good to go. Your measurements didn't change, Dragon Warrior." Dimitri said.

"Thanks," Po replied, accepting his armor that was now wrapped in cloth.

"My first war… I don't really remember to be honest." The Ox admitted. "We won, I remember that. But a straggler that survived somehow got past our defenses and gave me a nasty blow to the head, snapping my left horn clean off."

"Woke up in the Village infirmary a week later." Dimitri added. "What started the war, was simple enough. A disagreement between splitting acquired land between a neighboring village and mine, nowhere near Magmoor, just so you know. But the other village, Takishiro, thought that they were being given too little. And so, it began. We fought, more or less, in pure self defense. See, Takishiro's leader was a power-hungry fool. Nothing sated his appetite for greater power, but he's gone now. Has been for many years."

Po nodded, taking all of this in. "What happened after that?"

"I moved from my village, and have lived out my life in Gongmen City. I had no idea that the weapons I was helping my fellow men with were made for nothing." Dimitri answered.

"Any family?" Po asked.

"A brother." Dimitri replied. "We haven't spoken in years, but we've patched things up recently."

"I have taken up too much of your time, Dimitri. You must attend to the others." Po bowed. "Thank you for your armor, I shall take good care of it."

"Don't thank me now, thank me when it saves your hide, Dragon Warrior." Dimitri bowed back.

"Tell the others of your village that we plan to depart here soon, make sure Chiang knows that." Po said. "It's a little ways to Death Adder's castle, so we have decided to leave as soon as possible so we can still have a bit of daylight before we attack."

As Dimitri nodded, Po stepped out of the tent, and surveyed the camp grounds. If not for the fact that he knew each individual tent housed warriors who were readying for combat, Po would have assumed that it was a simply campout. Walking toward Vincent's 'First-in-Command's tent, he knocked on the mast-like pole that held the tent up.

"Enter." Came Tai To's voice from inside.

"Ah, Dragon Warrior." Tai To bowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I simply came to inform you that we plan to depart soon." Po replied. "Death Adder's castle is a bit far from Arkoma, and Hàn has told me it'll take at least half a day to reach it. So we decided to leave as soon as we can to preserve daylight so we can assess the situation, and give Zero a little time to get ready."

"I see." Tai To said, finished with fastening the lace on his greaves. "I shall give the word to my soldiers, and we shall pack our things ASAP."

"Thank you." Po bowed.

"May I ask, what has given you the drive to press on?" Tai To asked. "I did not want to ask anyone else, because it really wasn't my business. However, I am curious. Was it simply because Death Adder has caused much grief over the years, and you were unaware of it?"

Po was silent for a full minute. "Death Adder has taken the woman that I love from me, using Black Magic to force her to fight me and to do whatever his will commands her. The only way to free her, is to kill Death Adder. I cannot rest until Tigress is free from his control. That is what gives me the drive, so I can pierce his blackened heart with my father's blade. I swore to my father that I would bring him down, and since he has taken Tigress, I plan to see that oath to the end. Even if I have to die for it."

Tai To became silent as Po had been before. "That is the greatest determination of all, fighting for those that you love."

"Dragon Warrior, protect those that you love. For without them, Life is hardly worth living at all." Tai To bowed.

Po nodded, walking out of the tent.

As he walked back toward his father's home, he saw the rest of the Five, Shifu, Shang, Hàn, Tai Lung (He had gotten many stares and exclamations, but due to Death Adder, he was hardly hated. In fact, the villagers and soldiers seemed to forget about his 'maverick' attack twenty years ago, and they seemed pleased that he was on the good side). Liu… but where was Zero?

"Hey guys. Where's Zero?" Po asked the group.

"He left earlier with his group to get a head start." Shang answered.

* * *

><p>"Master Vincent?"<p>

The Mountain Cat looked up from his reading, closing his book with a soft _'snap'_.

"Proxy, something on your mind?" he asked the droid.

"I am merely curious." Proxy answered. "I went by Master's Dojo today, and saw that it was closed. I am… confused, was not Master supposed to have classes today?"

"When you say 'Master', do you mean Mei? And what are you talking about the Dojo being closed?" Vincent raised an eyebrow, confused himself.

"Well, the note on the Dojo said that she would not be back for a while. Some form of personal trip, she wrote." Proxy said.

Then it hit Vincent. "Oh no!" He groaned. "She went to go help them with the Storming, didn't she?"

"As you people say, '_that did not cross my mind until now'_, Master Vincent." Proxy admitted.

"We must go stop her-" Vincent began to stand up, until Proxy held up a hand.

"Master Vincent, she also wrote that she did this of her own free will." Proxy added.

"I know that but-"

"She is doing what her heart is telling her what to do." Proxy told him. "She is infatuated with Master Zero, as you people say, she is _'in love'. _She wants to be with him when he goes to the Storming, wherever Master Zero will be, that is where Master Mei will be also."

"She really loves him…" Vincent sighed, sitting back down and massaging his temples. "And she's a grown woman after all, I guess I need to stop thinking of her as a child, and start thinking of her as an adult."

He chuckled quietly. "She sure is like her mother…"

"Both my Masters are very strong individuals." Proxy said. "There is nothing that can stop them, when they are together. I implore you to allow this to pass, Master Vincent. Master Zero will be cross with Mei when he finds out she disobeyed him, so I believe she will get punishment enough."

"Zero doesn't abuse-" Vincent started to say.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no." Proxy said, shaking his head vigorously. "Master has a lot of respect for women, he would never do anything to hurt Master Mei, rest assured."

* * *

><p>Zero snapped his eyes open from his meditation, clutching his head as he lightly groaned.<p>

"What is it, Sir?" A male mountain cat, nicknamed 'Sparky' by his comrades, asked.

Zero shook his head. _"Nothing, just a small headache."_

They had been traveling since… he guessed Seven A.M., an hour before the others had woken up. His group, composed of twin Mountain cats, a Panther, a Lynx, and a Clouded Leopard, had stopped for a quick breather. They still had a little ways to go, but they had made outstanding progress in only an hour and thirty minutes. Maybe it was so because they were running at full speed, and thus, they would get there in due time.

However, since the group back at Arkoma had all the warriors, he didn't expect them back until perhaps noon, or at least six o'clock at the latest. Since it was daylight savings time in this era, season and month, it would start to get dark around that time fast.

He looked up, noticing the sparse clouds. However, ahead of them, dark clouds were billowing at their destination. A storm… Zero had to laugh at that. It was ironic, a storm was coming in more ways than one. Zero predicted that it wouldn't hit until everyone was at the point of meeting, which was still in the cover of the forest they were traveling in. After that, the rain should muffle their footsteps, however if they stepped in mud, then it would leave very obvious footprints. That would be a problem too, the others needed to get here as soon as they could so they could commence the attack. Otherwise, his plan wouldn't work.

"Sir," the female Lynx named Lenore spoke up. "When do we take to the road again?"

"_If everyone has rested enough, then right now."_ Zero said, standing up straight.

"Sir!" They all saluted.

* * *

><p>Po blinked in surprise at the sheer number of the army. Fifty from Wo Kahn's village, Sixty-two from Phen Drana, the full force of blacksmiths from Magmoor which was a whopping number of 88. And finally, Arkoma's forces had rounded out to nearly all the men in the village, plus some of the women who had volunteered despite their husbandboyfriend's protest. Their number, an even 90, had made Po emotional. Everyone of these men and women had agreed to help not only rid China of Death Adder, but had promised to help him free Tigress from his control any way they could.

The total, which included his group and the one that accompanied Zero, had added to over Three Hundred and Five soldiers in all.

"I just want to say something before we start the journey." Po said.

"Thank you." He bowed to everyone.

As one, the group bowed back at him. "Dragon Warrior."

Po wiped the tears away, feeling that being responsible for all of them, he should appear mature. However, he knew, that out of all of them, no one thought any less of him. He was met with smiling faces, some expressionless, but most had the look of appreciation and a few lifted their swords to point at the sky.

"To Death Adder's downfall!" Po shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

The Soldiers yelled as one, banging their swords against their shields, a symbol that Po knew that they were ready to lay down their life if it meant the Dark Lord's demise. He wished it weren't so, but he knew that there would be casualties when the war began.

And as one, they began to march from Arkoma and toward his castle.

_This is it, _Po thought. _This is the beginning of the end… _

* * *

><p>"Master, we just received word that the Dragon Warrior and his army have just left Arkoma." Li said, taking a deep breath and calming himself.<p>

"Thank you, Li." Death Adder smiled. "You have been most helpful these past couple of weeks."

"Thank you, Master." Li bowed deeply. "I live to serve you, no matter the cost."

"Enough with flattery, old friend." Death Adder waved a hand. "Are your men at their posts?"

"A few lazy men are behind, but we've whipped them back into shape." Li answered. "Other than that, we have experienced no problems with getting the men to their respective positions. Is there anything else you request, Master?"

"Only that if anyone fails, they will die shortly after I rid China of the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five." Death Adder said. "There is no room in my kingdom for failure."

"As you wish, my lord." Li bowed again.

As Li left the room, Death Adder stood and, as he did before, gazed out of his window. Today was the day. The end of the Rebellion that lay out in the land. The Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five, Grandmaster Shifu, Tai Lung, all those legendary or not, lay out there for him to scorch and burn. A vile grin crept over his face, he would burn them all. Watch them writhe in torment, burning their flesh and watching their bones char to powder.

"Death Adder."

He turned and grunted for the Panther to accompany him.

"Sire, is it true that my brother is out there with them?" Revan asked.

The Dark Lord nodded. "Yes, Revan. Raiden is indeed out there, helping the resistance to overthrow me. How could they do this to their kind ruler? I have done nothing but the best for my people. What I call justice in my legal system, they call cruelty. Would you agree this to be fair, Revan?"

"No sire." Revan said immediately. "All you have done in the name of China, the armies you built, the towns you have created. Everything that you have done is making China a better place, people just refuse to see it in your vision, my Master."

"However, is it true?" Revan asked. "How you have destroyed countless villages? How you have brainwashed the leader of the Furious Five, Master Tigress?"

"Certainly not!" Death Adder said, causing the Panther to flinch. "I apologize for startling you, but I have never done anything of the sort. Who told you such lies, my son?"

"A Lynx named Destin, sire." Revan answered.

"Do not believe his accusations." Death Adder said, patting him on the shoulder. "He drinks too much, so much so, that it is impossible to tell when he is sober or when he is in his right mind."

"I will not believe anything from the mouth of a swindler nor a drunk, my lord." Revan said.

"So what has Nien commanded you to do, Revan?" Death Adder asked.

"Simple. The Ancestor in my blood has told me in order to harm my brother, I have to capture the woman that he currently resides with in Phen Drana." Revan answered.

"And did you?" The Dark Lord inquired.

"Of course, it was simple really." Revan smirked, a mixture of his own vile grin and Death Adder's crossed his face. "She practically came to me, thinking I was Raiden at first. Then when it dawned on her I was not, I simply knocked her out before she could run away."

"That's my son." Death Adder chuckled quietly. "Go, get ready for your fight."

"Yes, Father." Revan bowed deeply.

_Every piece is in place…_ The Dark Lord thought in amusement. _Now the real game begins…_

…_I only hope the Dragon Warrior is up to the task of killing me once and for all…_ A small part in the back of his mind said quietly.

_Silence! Since the Darkness has corrupted you, this body now belongs to me! This is the body of Death Adder!_ The Dark Lord snapped at the part of his mind.

* * *

><p><em>~~Point of Meeting~~~<em>

As they neared the spot they were supposed to meet Zero, he saw the group that accompanied him around a smokeless fire. True they still had daylight, since the sun was still had a bit longer to go until it set. Twilight bathed the land as the soldiers took a break, glaring at the castle ahead. Po himself, had a hard time keeping himself from joining in the glares. However, he had a more important matter to attend to.

"Where's Zero?" Po asked Lenore.

"He's over there, meditating." the Lynx answered.

Po gave his thanks and walked into the direction she pointed in. He found the Panther meditating underneath a large oak tree, the shade keeping the sun from his eyes.

"How are you doing, Zero?" Po asked, taking a seat next to him.

Zero simply nodded. He opened his eyes and stood up, stretching his legs.

"_So, how soon?"_ he wrote, seeming eager.

"As soon as the warriors… well, they seem ready enough as it is." Po admitted. "I'll give them a few minutes, and then you can execute your plan."

Zero nodded.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Alright," Po stood in front of everyone. "Who's ready?"

The cheers were deafening, Po had an expression of grim amusement as he tried to clear his ears.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that." he said, chuckling. _"Who's ready to storm the castle?"_

The cheers were louder this time.

* * *

><p>-Zero-<p>

**(A/N: The 'Scaling the Wall thing' is from the movie 'Prince of Persia: Sands of Time' so I didn't come up with this bit.)**

He held up a hand, looking at the sun that was beginning to set. Then at the sky, the clouds were close to giving birth to rain. He'd have to hurry. He looked back at the three others, and the two crossbowmen and nodded.

The twin Mountain Cats and the Lynx accompanied him as they ran toward the large fortified wall. He had ran over his plan with them, so they did not freak out. As they neared the wall, Zero, using the battering ram and the momentum he gained, to run up the wall. He held himself in place, and the first arrow embedded itself in the wall, deep enough to support his weight. He grabbed it, steadying himself, and planted his feet on the battering ram. The next arrow, diagonal to the first, he grabbed that one and then the battering ram was lowered. The trio ran back to the cover, and the next arrow embedded itself diagonal to the second, starting a chain of a makeshift ladder. He reached in preparation of the fourth, and recoiled when it came close to piercing his hand to the wall. He glared back at the Panther and the Clouded Leopard, who waved hand in apologies.

With his sharp hearing he heard _'Have you been drinking, Ken?'_

The next two followed and he was brought closer to the lip of the wall. When he was near the edge, he held up a hand, then drew his sword. **(A/N: Original part)** He pierced the wall with his blade, hefting himself up and peered over the edge then quickly ducked, as a soldier patrolled the wall and almost spotted him."Is somebody there?" he heard, and held his breath. He waved a hand for the men to hide, and they ducked as they hid behind a rock.

There were a few silent seconds, then: "Ah, must be my imagination."

Zero released his breath. _'Man, that was close.'_ he thought.

He slowly pulled himself up putting the bow in his teeth, drawing his bow and lifted himself over the edge, hidden by the teeth-like pieces of stone that jutted out of the edge of the castle. He retrieved his blade, sheathing it, and then fitted the arrow into the bow, drawing it. He crouched low to the ground, moving toward the guard that had his back to him as he patrolled his section of the wall.

"_Move with the wind, and you will never be heard…"_ Snake Eyes' words echoed in his mind.

He grabbed the soldier, a hawk, clamping his beak shut before snapping his neck. He let the body drop to the ground below, on the side that he came from of course.

'_Rest in peace.'_ he thought, then drew his bow again.

Walking through the sentry tower that allowed access to the other section of the fortified wall, he took out the next guard, although the man struggled at first, he chopped him in the neck with an knife strike, and then kicked him over the side of the wall. After making sure he had not been spotted, he climbed the ladder quietly and heard the two archers conversing.

"_Maybe once this is all over, perhaps we can…?"_ the Lynx said, and Zero heard the grin in his voice.

"_Masi, you are sick! I would never… maybe I would."_ the Hawk responded, clicking her beak alluringly.

Zero leapt up, drawing his sword and cut the would-be intimate couples conversation short.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt her!" The Lynx said, holding up his hands in defense. He was at too close a range to draw his bow, and he had no other alternate weapon.

Zero's gaze flicked from one face to the other. He thrust out with his fist, catching the Lynx upside the head with an open palm, knocking him out cold.

"You bas-" the Hawk began to swear until Zero held up a finger.

The Hawk blinked in surprise as Zero began writing._ "I cannot speak,"_ he pointed at his throat. _"If you really love this Lynx, take him and get away as far as possible."_

Those words struck her to the core, her eyes watered as tears fell down her beak.

"Thank you." She said, grabbing the Lynx in her talons. "I will never forget this,"

"_Zero."_ the Panther wrote.

"Thank you so much, Zero. The name's Kyrie. Masi and I will be eternally grateful, Master Zero." She bowed quickly, and with that said she took flight with the Lynx securely in her talons.

Not wasting any time on parting ways, Zero slid down the ladder and ran as fast as he could while crouching, to the next sentry tower. This one had both archers asleep, so he just carefully gave them a 'comatose' mixture Bentley had concocted. And with that, the soldiers were unlikely to wake up any time soon. He ran to the other, and slowly climbed the ladder, listening and keeping silent.

"_Hey, how many rebel scum do you reckon we'd be able to shoot down, Flint?"_ one asked.

"_Hell, I hope to get as many as I can."_ the other replied.

That was all he needed. With a silent yell, he leapt up the remainder of the ladder and spun his sword in a circle, lopping off both heads in succession. He glanced at the other tower, and the archers from that segment noticed his action and one raised a bow. He shot off an arrow at, Zero interpreted, him. However, he quickly realized it was toward the bell to alarm the entire castle. Quicker than he had ever done in his life, Zero loosed an arrow and it had barely managed to stop the arrow that was aimed toward the bell. He quickly loosed two more, ending the life of the last two archers. Now the wall was secured, he picked up a torch and waved it toward his group at the rock, and climbed down the ladder to feed a rope down to them.

* * *

><p>-The Meeting Point-<p>

"Soldiers! Here me!" Po shouted. "Who has yet to pay? Has yet to die for the sins that he believes is right?"

"He hasn't!" the Warriors cried, pointing at Death Adder's castle.

"Who has killed countless men and women and children all throughout China?" Po asked them. "Who has caused grief, suffering, and eternal pain for everyone that stands before me and those in our Country?"

"He has!" The Warriors cried again.

"We are neither soldiers of Phen Drana, Magmoor, Temen-Gru **(A/N: Wo Kahn's village)**, nor even Arkoma!" He declared to all of them. "We are brethren! We are banded together to rid our country of a threat that has eluded death since as long as we can remember! _We are soldiers of China!"_

"For Peace! For Freedom! For the fallen! For our loved ones! For our Past, our Present and our Future!" Po cried.

He drew his sword, turning and thrusting it in the air, just as he saw Zero waving a torch in the now opened double doors in Death Adder's fortress.

"_FOR CHINA!" _He roared, running forward with the Army hot on his heels.

'_For Tigress…'_ he thought. As he gazed upon the savage faces of the other warriors, he could only think _'So this is how war sounds, huh?'_

They entered the fortified wall of the Fortress, Po grabbing Zero by the arm and they both began to clash at the Soldiers that began to spout forth from inside Death Adder's castle. He blocked a blow with his shield, and knew that he'd have a bruise on that arm as the ringing shook his arm. He parried with his blade, the steel wanting to taste the blood of his enemies. For the moment, he would sate it's desire, and began to fight.

"Dragon Warrior!" He heard, but ignored it. He was concentrating on fighting an eagle that always seemed to be a step ahead of him. As he blocked the talons, he lashed out with his hand, striking nerves and paralyzed him. Raising his blade, he drove it into the man's heart, killing him instantly.

"Dragon Warrior!" Shang grabbed his arm. "Our battle lays in there, not out-"

He stopped, his arm falling back to his side as he looked up. Po did too, although it was hard due to the conflict all around them. He could see, just barely, a figure atop the large 'sacrificial/execution' tower. And Shang seemed to know the person.

"Looks like you've got some fun planned for me, huh?" He said, taking off into the direction that would lead him up the edifice.

"Shang!" Po yelled, taking after him. The rest of the Five, Hàn, Tai Lung, Liu, Shifu followed suit and ran after the Panda who was chasing the wolf.

They entered the castle, only Shang seemed to know where he was going. They went down twisting corridors, filled with dragon statues, the statues of Death, and other glorious sculptures that seemed too pure to be contained inside a castle as tainted with evil as Death Adder's. They went up a winding staircase, and from the windows they saw that it had started to rain.

"Shang, what did you see?" Hàn demanded.

Shang stopped, spinning around. He took her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Please stay out of this, he is my fight." He said, as their lips parted.

"Shang, what are you talking about?" Hàn asked him.

The wolf refused to answer. As he began running up the stairs once more, the rest of the group followed as closely as they could since he had gained a head-start. They passed painting over painting, and it looked as if they were just getting nowhere. After what seemed like an eternity, they had reached the metal double doors that led to the top of the tower.

Shang was breathing heavily, but not from the trip. But in anticipation for what lay ahead. Whatever it was, no one was sure but he. With a grunt, he pushed on the metal, cracking it and unleashing the noise of the rain. Stepping through, the group followed him and began up the stairs.

"This is as far as you can go." Shang told them.

"But, Shang-" Hàn began to protest.

Shang gave her a small glare. And she fell silent, as Shang reached the top step, he snapped his fingers and a barrier appeared all around them. So as to keep them from interfering and to keep them from falling off the tower.

"…You showed up." a very familiar voice spoke to Shang.

The figure's back was to them, but everyone there, even Tai Lung, knew who the person was. As he turned around, the group behind Shang began to growl in anger and hate.

"Ha, you sure know how to throw a party!" Shang chuckled. "No food, no drinks. And pretty much the only women that showed up came with me. Is that telling you something?"

"My sincerest apologies, Shang." The man said. "I was so eager to see you, I… couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash."

"Whatever." Shang scoffed. "Anyway, since Po killed you last time, and now you're back. I guess I can finally get my revenge. How about giving Hàn a little kiss before you die?"

The figure was silent, only a smile countered Shang's statement.

"Or better yet, how about a kiss from _THIS!"_ he snarled, drawing his sword and pointing it at the peacock.

"So, I guess this is where it all ends, huh?" Shang said.

"This is where it ends for you, my old pupil." Shen replied, drawing his knives.

**A/N: And that concludes this very long chap. This chapter would have been up last night if I didn't have to go to bed, but alas, I had to. Yes, Shen the Peacock from Kung Fu Panda 2 is alive again, thanks to Death Adder. Well, as always, review my faithful friends.**

**Next Chapter: Guardian # 1 - Old Rage**


	26. Chapter 26: Guardian  1  Old Rage

**A/N: Well, I see that a lot of you pitched in your thoughts about what would happen. Well, only I know. ^-^ And did anyone notice that Zero/Raiden did not accompany the group when Po ran after Shang? Well, here's why.**

**The name Darvel does not belong to me. That name solely belongs to Monkeycyborgninja. Check out his story, Dragon Warrior 2099. I hope to hear from him that you guys did, I'd appreciate it. Yes, Zero is also from 2099, but an alternate dimension of that time period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or anything else mentioned. Although, if I did, I wouldn't change a thing. Except for having Po and Tigress getting together in the second movie. ^-^**

Zero glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings of the main lower dungeons. The torches gave a blazing light that illuminated every corner of the room, and there was no darkness for anything to hide. This room was particularly strange, much more so than any room he had encountered thus far. Well, for one… this room was filled with sand. Calling the circular chamber huge or big was a serious understatement. You could practically fit Death Adder's whole castle down here. The sand was about ankle deep, to be exact. And not only that, but a huge skeletal corpse was resting in the middle of the circular room. As he glanced at the walls of the circular room, he stopped in his tracks, right in front of the skeleton, and looked back at the wall.

Along the curved surface, was plasma tracks. Most commonly used for the 'Spinner Trekker' that was created in 2087 and then discontinued in 2088 due to not being efficient enough for travel. However, it was a hit for the kids, so they continued to manufacture the devices, but they were geared toward children. The plasma pulsed a cyan-like blue, and that only made him glare even more. This wasn't supposed to be in this time, he growled, looking back at the skeleton and into the smug expression his brother wore.

"_Revan…"_ he mouthed, growling.

"Ah, Raiden. Have you been well?" Revan asked in mock concern as Zero growled even more when he used his real name. "Do you not consider Raiden your real name now?"

Zero snarled, deciding to break his rule, activating a device on his gauntlet. He typed into his holo-image that read: _"My name is Zero!"_

"Ha! Seriously, what kind of a name is that, Brother?" Revan snorted. "Why have you chosen that name over the one Mother gave you? Perhaps, because your precious 'Mei' has called you that ever since you met her?"

"_Leave Mei out of this!"_ Zero snarled deeper.

"Too late," Revan replied, holding up a hand. A Holo-image flashed from the gauntlet that protected his hand and shown Mei bound in chains, hanging from the ceiling of another part of the dungeons. He clenched his hand, ending the video feed. "She's in my hands now."

"_You bastard!" _Zero drew his sword, and his own holo-screen disappeared after he typed the curse. Zero took a step forward until Revan held up a hand.

"Enough, we do not fight here." his brother said. "But rather, I would like you to take my pet for a walk. It's been a while since he has been able to stretch, so what better way to give him exercise than to give him a little chew toy?"

Revan drew a blade hidden in his cloaked sleeve, and Zero tightened his grip on his own. The blade that the Panther held was a completely different variation of what his usual blade was. The sword was bulkier than his original, and crimson markings resembling circuitry ran over the blade. An eye in the sword blinked once, focusing it's vision on Zero. Revan drove the sword into the forehead of the skeleton, causing the room to shake. With a satisfied smirk, the panther disappeared in a wisp of dark smoke.

"_Have some fun, my little pet."_ Revan's voice echoed throughout the room.

The room shook even more, threatening to knock Zero off his feet. He tensed up, both to keep him from falling, and at the sight that was unfolding before him. The skeleton was beginning to reanimate again. The eyes began to glow with a crimson fire, as if he were going to shoot a beam of energy at Zero that very second. Large horns decorated his head, and Zero guessed that the creature used to be a dragon before it's death, which were long extinct, well after the Dragon King Hsien's time. However, there were no wings to confirm this thought.

But, despite himself on thinking of this as ironic, he had bigger problems to worry about. A large gaunt hand clutched at the ground as the creature tried to lift itself up, and Zero had just noticed that each individual bone was connected by… red Phazon? It started to drip off of the anatomy of the skeleton like blood, but soon hardened into an armor like structure. Zero tightened his grip on his sword until it stung, did his brother really just infuse a blade with red Phazon?

"_Revan, you know how dangerous that is?"_ Zero thought incredulously. But a more disturbing thought occurred to him as he readied himself in stance. _"How the hell did you get your grimy hands on that? That type of Phazon isn't around in 2099 anymore… is it? I thought Darvel had completely gotten rid of it…"_

"_Darvel had only gotten rid of what he thought was the last…"_ Revan's voice echoed in his mind, making Zero growl. _"Although, tell you I will not where I acquired such a rare substance. What Darvel doesn't know, will not hurt him."_

"_You-"_ Zero began.

He broke that thought off as he rolled sideways, dodging a fist that slammed into the spot where he stood only seconds ago, causing sand to spray upwards in a shockwave like fashion. Zero spat out a bit of grit, and growled at the sand that clung to his fur. He wiped a hand over his face, ridding himself of as much of it as he could.

"_The reason I call myself Zero, Revan,"_ he thought, knowing full well that his brother could read his thoughts. _"Is because that is the name I used when Mei fell in love with me. It is the nickname given to me by our sister Tigria, when we sparred, she always came out on top."_

He glared as he was getting ready to face off against Revan's so-called 'pet'. Revan's consciousness receded a little at the mention of Tigria, but then returned adding a little pressure in Zero's consciousness.

"_I don't care whether Mei calls me by my real name or not, whatever she calls me that is what I will be. I am whatever she wants me to be. Mei, I will free you and stop Revan, that I swear to you." _Zero thought, glaring at the beast as he took a step forward and raised his blade to strike.

And with that declaration, Revan snorted and left Zero's mind.

* * *

><p>Shang glared at Shen even as the rain began a heavy downpour. His fur was matted down, but he didn't care at all. The only thing that was on his mind, was how it was going to feel when he would dismember the peacock one limb by one. He would slice open his abdomen and strangle him with his own intestines before throwing him off the side of the tower. He tried to keep these thoughts low, to stop him from going Feral, but it was hard to do. Easier said than done, as the saying goes.<p>

"You're feelings of anger betray you, my old pupil." Shen gave a sadistic smirk.

"Stop calling me that." Shang snarled. "You were once my Master, but no more. My Master died a long time ago when he was driven insane by a blasted prophecy."

"Insane?" Shen gave a lighthearted chuckle. "No, I was in my right mind. Those who saw my acts of stopping what would halt my succession to the throne merely interpreted it as a mark of insanity."

"You butchered innocent pandas!" Shang spat, taking a step forward. Shen however, was unperturbed in the animosity contained in Shang's snarl.

"If my memory serves me correct, as it always does, you helped in the slaughter as well." Shen replied calmly.

Shang began to retort, then snapped his mouth shut in shame. As much as he hated to admit it, despite his reasons, what he did was wrong. And that bastard of a peacock had a point. He had done what he did to protect his family, while destroying others.

"Don't listen to him, Shang!" he heard Po yell. "You did what you had to do to protect your family!"

Shang looked at the ground, then regained his composure. He pointed his sword at the Peacock, and his fingers slowly uncurled around the hilt, letting it fall from his hand. It clattered to the ground, each time it struck the surface, Shang felt like one of the bells on the statues were tolling. Each statue that surrounded he and Shen, Shang noticed that the seven sculptures represented the seven deadly sins. Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Lust, Wrath, Envy… Each statue had a bell for the 'reaper' to ring for those to be sent to hell for the sins that they have committed.

"You are a fool, Shang." Shen said, a small smile spread over his beak.

The wolf was silent. He closed his single useable eye, and stood up straight. He knew what was coming next, he needn't have his eye open to know what Shen was about to do. Time he paid for his sins.

"Hàn, know that I've always loved you." He said aloud.

"SHANG!" Hàn screamed, ineffectively punching the barrier the wolf created as Shen dashed toward the wolf, picking up the discarded sword.

* * *

><p>Zero swore as he dodged another fist that slammed into the ground, this one missing him by inches. The red Phazon had hardened so much so that it was impossible for him to get his sword to pierce through. The only thing that confused him was the armor only covered up to the neck of the beast, and not the head. If there was only a way to…<p>

_That's it!_ he thought, glancing back at the plasma tracks. But he'd save that as a last resort if his plan didn't work, right now…

The red Phazon beast had it's claws extended when it thrust it's hand down to catch Zero, to which he easily dodged. The second it's claws smashed into the ground, instead of breaking to pieces, the claws pierced the ground below the sand and became stuck. He seized his chance, as the beast continued to try to retrieve it's hand, Zero jumped on said hand, and ran up the length of the arm. He ducked under the slow reaction the beast had, the other hand almost brushing him an inch away, but he ran even faster, grabbing the horn on it's head and using it, was able to jump on the beasts' head. As he raised his blade, the one Revan had embedded into the forehead glared at him, causing him to flinch.

He regained his composure, sheathing his blade and attempted to wrench the one Revan had given the beast. However, it remained firmly in place and it burned slightly when he touched it. What's more, the sword itself seemed to be laughing. And he heard it as well, but it definitely wasn't Revan's. This blade had a mind of it's own, which now inhabited the skeletal corpse. Growling as it seemed the only option, Zero drew his blade and drove it into the eye.

That did it. The beast clutched at the blade and, in the process, knocking Zero off it's head. The Panther smirked as he lightly touched back to the ground, but his victory was short-lived as the beast focused it's single remaining eye on him.

The left eye socket was empty of the fire, however the right eye seemed to glow even brighter. A snarl erupted from the invisible throat the creature apparently had.

_I think I pissed him off…_ Zero thought with amusement. _Okay, I still have to take care of it's right eye, and then will the sword come free?_

He knew well enough that the creature wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, so he had to rethink upon how exactly how he would pierce the other eye. Also, Zero noted, that the beast was faster than earlier. Before, it seemed as if time slowed down to a crawl, and then some. But after he rid it of it's left eye, it didn't seem to want to waste any more time. As the fist came crashing down again, Zero ran to it, dodging the other fist and spray of sand. Ignoring the sand that clung to his fur, he dove toward the fist, wrapping his arms tightly around the index finger.

Zero laughed, but the beast was clearly not amused, as it lifted him up for it to be able to stare at him with one large crimson eye. Zero smirked, hanging off the finger with one arm, and thrust out with his blade at the giant eye socket. Curving his blade upward, it embedded it's side into the rim of the socket and Zero quickly jumped from the finger to the socket, and retrieved his sword as he pierced it into it's head again as he climbed up the skull. The beast however, did not like this one bit. As it tried to grab him frantically and, once or twice, it nearly succeeded. With a mighty silent yell, Zero raised his blade, and attempted to thwart the second eye on the other side of the hilt, but was halted as a hand grabbed him.

Zero growled, making the beast think he had been foiled in his attempt to bring it down.

"_Hey, Revan."_ Zero thought. _"You forgot I had one thing that could take out this beast in range…"_

"_Oh? And what is that, Raiden?"_ Revan's thoughts answered his own.

Zero raised his gauntlet which held a plasma arrow, and with a satisfied smirk he aimed at the single remaining eye on the red Phazon blade, and fired. He'd decided to 'cheat' at least one more time.

* * *

><p>Shang staggered a bit, but held his ground. Shen allowed a sadistic smile to cross his features, holding the blade.<p>

"Foolishness, Shang." Shen said, twisting the blade a little in his stomach. He pressed it in deeper, twisting it more as he did his smile. _"Foolishness."_

His face suddenly turned serious. "Might controls _everything._ And without strength, you cannot protect _anything_."

He thrust the blade in to the hilt, and Shang refused to groan aloud. The Peacock twisted it until the blade had completely turned upside down. Shen leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"_Just like the night you failed to protect your son."_ Shen laughed, pulling the blade out.

Shang fell to his knees, panting and clutched his stomach.

"If you ever speak about my son like that again, I'll…!" Shang snarled, threatening.

"You will do what, my old apprentice?" Shen asked. "That wound you have received is bleeding profusely, more than is healthy. How can you expect to fight with a wound such as that?"

"Heh, it's easy." Shang said, wearily getting to his feet. "It's called stand up and fight."

"Shang, please don't-" Hàn began.

"Hàn, I told you. Let me fight this my own way." Shang said, in a tone that made the feline clamp her mouth shut.

"Pray tell, why have you allowed yourself this wound?" Shen asked.

"I have paid my sins. Let this be a mark that I have forgiven myself and those I have wrongly killed for selfish reasons have forgiven me." Shang replied.

"I'd hate to see you suffer." Shen said in mock concern. "Would you be so kind, as to trigger your Feral? I want to see how much you have grown, little wolf."

"As if!" Shang spat. "There's no way that I would go Feral for anything."

Shang winced as he felt a miniature blade, one of Shen's originals, pierce his left shoulder. And in the process, severing a nerve and rendering his left arm useless. Shang looked at his arm, feeling no pain other than the regret he had for the panda's he had killed under Shen's command. He pulled the blade out, looking at the crimson that stained the flawless steel. The crimson was washed away by the heavy downpour of rain that was birthed from the dark rain clouds. In the flash of lightening, his reflection shown. It was the reflection of a man who had nearly lost everything, save for his wife. At first, he thought that the pain was his penance. That pain would make up for what he had done. He had allowed himself to gain the bodily harm that Shen had thrown at him, thinking that the innocents he had wrongly killed would be satisfied with his maltreatment. However, he had repented his sins when he had met Chen and through him, became best friends with the man whose life he had nearly destroyed. The Dragon Warrior… Po… he had helped him stay the path of light, and also Hàn…

His beautiful wife, she was torn to pieces just witnessing this. That he was sure, the same went for him if she were in his place. He realized then, that bodily harm would not be a suffice retribution for those that had fallen. He realized that the ultimate retribution, the absolute way for the fallen to rest in peace in the afterlife, would be the death of the man responsible.

The death of Shen, even at the cost of his own life if it meant. And this was his chance to earn true redemption in the eyes of the fallen.

"Hey, Shen." Shang said, his vigor returning.

The peacock tilted his head to the side, confused at the sight before him. Shang picked up his blade that Shen had tossed aside and got into a familiar stance, with his arm hanging limp at his side. There was a faint aura emanating from him, but not of the Feral. But of the sheer determination that was reflected in his eyes.

"Defend yourself." Shang barked.

This was his redemption…

* * *

><p>The beast howled in agony as the arrow pierced the remaining eye on the sword, the projectile embedding itself firmly in the eye before disappearing into nothing. Due to the arrow impaling through both of the eyes, the sword began to issue forth red Phazon as it writhed in pain and tried to slash at Zero, who clung to the beasts' right horn. With one final roar in pain, the beast collapsed, shaking the entire castle.<p>

The red Phazon armor slowly dissipated, leaving no traces if it were even there in the first place. Zero sighed, slowly releasing himself from the horn and dropped to the sandy ground. He rid himself of the sand in his fur on his head and arms, then stood up to survey the beast.

He shook as silent laughs came from him. _Take that, Revan!_

His musings were cut short as the skeleton suddenly began to shake. And without warning, everything, save for the head, disappeared in black smoke. Zero flinched slightly, grasping his sword and got in his stance.

"_You didn't think it was that easy was it…?"_

"_Revan, get out of my head!"_ Zero snarled.

"_You really are a fool, are you not, Raiden?"_ The voice allowed a deep chuckle, amused. _"Of all the people I had to have for my descendent, you are the one that humors me the most, child."_

Zero eased out of his stance, temporarily forgetting about the skeleton head. _"…Who are you?"_

The voice chuckled again. _"It is a shame you have not figured it out as soon as you heard me…"_

And then the Skeleton began to growl once again. The room shook, and a pillar shot up to the ceiling, spraying sand and knocking the Skeleton head sideways into the wall. This pillar, which stopped at the ceiling after clicking loudly in place, was covered in 'Spinner Trekker' tracks as well which spiraled up the tower. Zero gulped, if he had been on that pillar when it shot up, he wouldn't be alive to tell the tale.

"_There will be time for explanations later, Raiden."_ The voice told the panther. _"If you want to save your precious one, then look behind you. You are not done in this room yet."_

Zero did as he was told and gripped his sword tighter at the sight. The Skeleton head had somehow reanimated, and was now floating in the air. As if it were a marionette on strings…

"_Now fight, Raiden."_ The voice said. _"Use your weapon against him."_

Zero glanced at the disc that was embedded in his gauntlet, his specialized 'Spinner Trekker' that Bentley had designed specifically for him. Sighing, he took it off his armor, and tossed it on the ground, the Spinner appearing instantly.

"_You want to play, Revan?" _he snarled. _"Fine, I'll play."_

And with that, he leapt onto the Spinner and latched onto the spiral track, leading upwards and began to chase after the Skeletal cranium that began to float away with what seemed to be a cocky smirk.

* * *

><p>The fighting ceased, if only for a moment, as the wolf and peacock leapt back, glaring at the other.<p>

"You're fighting prowess has improved, my old pupil." Shen said, panting. "Work harder, and you might be able to best me."

"Heh, I already do." Shang replied, panting as the fighting was taking a toll on him.

His vision was slightly blurry, he'd have to end this fight soon if he wanted to recover for the next fight. Even though he had covered up his wound with a cloth tied tightly around his waist, it refused to stop bleeding. He had rid himself of his torso armor, since it weighed him down in the rain, and just fought with his gauntlets and greaves equipped. Since he couldn't use his left arm, he discarded that gauntlet for his arm as well. His cotton shirt that was underneath the chain mail he had discarded was stained, both with his blood and the spray that he had obtained from Shen when he slashed at the avian's side.

"Oh?" Shen breathed, out of breath. He hadn't fought this hard in… when did he face the panda?

"The strength of my heart, something of which you lack." Shang replied, looking back at Hàn. "You guys go, I got this."

Hàn shook her heads, followed by Po and the rest of the group. "We're not leaving you."

"Heh, stubborn as ever." Shang chuckled weakly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was tiring. "Let's finish this, Shen. No more games, one of us dies here right now. And I'd prefer it'd be you."

"You have sustained more injury than I." Shen replied. "How can you possibly expect to defeat me?"

"Easy, determination." Shang shot back. "I believe that I can kill you right here and now."

"No, the most easiest way, is to trigger your Feral inside of you, Shang." The Peacock replied.

"What is your obsession with this Feral Virus?" Shang asked, contemplating at the same time on how to attack and win this fight.

"Don't you see?" Shen asked, his serious exterior gone as he fawned over the subject. "Death Adder created this virus for the sole fact that it cures madness."

Shang growled, running at the avian. He raised his blade, slashing downward and was met, as expected, with Shen's blades.

"Now now, why not let me finish my sentence?" Shen asked mockingly.

"Because I want you dead!" Shang spat, blood beginning to pour from his mouth. His vision blurred a bit more, and black dots swirled in his vision.

_Damn!_ Shang thought. _This fight has to end _now!

"This virus _causes_ madness," Shang decided to take a cheap shot and aim for the fork in Shen's legs. The avian didn't see that coming, he dropped to his knees as Shang rose his blade to rest against Shen's neck.

"You cheated." Shen said, panting.

"As if you have a need for those anyway." Shang replied, a cocky smile played on his face.

"You ignored the rules of a fair-"

"Fair fight, huh? Yeah, as if I can take you to your word and believe you." Shang shook his head, raising his blade. "Good riddance, Shen."

"You're son's alive!" Shen said in desperation, making Shang's sword stop an inch before it pierced his neck.

"ENOUGH ABOUT MY SON!" Shang snarled, letting his anger loose.

_You are not as well contained as you make yourself to be, Shang…_ Shen thought, a small smile on his beak, he knew he was going to die. But it was worth it, if Shang would lose himself to the Feral inside of him.

Shen groaned as Shang took each wing in his hands, the Feral virus healing the wolves' arm and the wound in his stomach, and broke them with ease. The peacock knew the reason behind this, but compared to what the Feral Virus was capable of making Shang doing, he thought that this was the easiest way to go. He grabbed the avian by the neck, and dragged him, painfully against the floor toward the edge of the tower. Shen looked up, and saw the crimson eye, and smirked. He had entered Feral state, and he knew that there would be nothing to stop him from wreaking havoc on those he loved.

The wolf dropped Shen toward the edge, and the peacock knelt as if readying to be beheaded in execution.

"_Any last words…?"_ Shang asked, his voice taken over by animosity.

"Death Adder created this Virus." Shen said, even though that was common knowledge. "Don't you see? By causing people to live life by just their primal instincts, and the few feelings they are allowed while in this state, the world is a better place. This world is full of blasphemy, addictions, madness. That is the main one, this world is full of madness!"

"_This_!" He gestured around him weakly with his broken wings. "_This_ is madness!"

Shang snarled. "One problem with that, Shen."

"Oh? And what is that, my old friend?" Shen asked.

"One, you are not my friend, you never were." Shang said. "Second, this is not madness…"

"THIS IS CHINA!" Shang roared, aiming a kick at the peacock, knocking him over the edge. After all these years, he had finally obtained his revenge. But… was it really the way he had intended it? He had broken his own rule, entering Feral state. And by doing so, he felt as if he had gone back on everything he had tried his hardest to live by. Granted, it was easy to stay the path of light, but darkness grips at everyone, even him.

Even Master Tigress…

That thought in mind, he slowly calmed himself. He swore an oath to Po, his brother in all but blood, and he planned to see it through to the end. Being in Feral state, there was no way he could help. He walked back to the middle of the tower, surrounded by the seven hells. He looked back at his group, still behind the barrier. Worry was etched into their faces, and Shang knew that they worried about both his well being and his mental state. He knelt…

He began to meditate. His breathing slowed, his heart rate was beginning to return to normal. Finally, the bloodlust he had felt when Feral, began to recede back to the very space he contained it in, in the recesses of his mind. When he was sure that he was fully in control of himself, he opened his eye and glanced at Hàn. Releasing the barrier, he was knocked over in a hug by his wife. He expected that.

He was knocked over the head by her fist. He expected that. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Shang smirked, holding her close before he gently kissed her.

Tai Lung walked over to the edge of the tower and peered over, keeping hold on one of the statues. "Do you think he's finally dead?"

"I don't see how he could have survived a fall like that, since I broke his wings." Shang replied.

It was silent, except for the rain dropping down on each individual, and the rock of the thunder.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Hàn asked.

Shang shook his head. "I'm not sure. When facing Death, people will do anything to avoid it. No, I don't think he was."

"Wait a minute…" Po said, looking around at each of them.

"Hey guys?" Po asked the group. "Anyone know where Zero went?"

Everyone looked at the other, just as puzzled as the panda was.

Shang blinked, shaking his head. "I swear the guy's a ghost. He's just one of those people you don't notice is gone…"

* * *

><p><em>Damn, I'm out of practice on this thing.<em> Zero thought, being knocked off the track for the second time.

He leapt on his Spinner again, and latched onto the track again.

_Let's hope that three is a charm…_ he thought bitterly. The gear on his Spinner allowed him to travel on the track, without making the entire Spinner turn like the gear, that would have made him dizzy. To put it in simple terms, only the gear turned, the rest stayed put, to allow Zero accuracy and it made it easier to jump from on track to the next.

"_Focus, be patient, Raiden."_ The voice chided him. _"You cannot win a battle when you fight like a berserker. Strategy and careful timing is key, remember that."_

"_Just tell me who you are."_ Zero thought, jumping from the track to an adjacent one to avoid a fireball spat at him from the Skull.

"_There are more important tasks at hand than my simple identity."_ The voice replied. _"Stay focused"_

Zero sighed, the voice was right. _"As you wish, Voice."_

With each jump to the opposite track, Zero seemed to be getting closer to the Skull. That and the energy in tracks seemed to feed his Spinner velocity when he jumped from track to track. He had an idea, but first he would have to get close to the beast head first. As he jumped from track to track, instead of trying to ram into the Panther, the beast opened it's maw widely and attempted to fire a stream of flames at him. Zero seized his chance, leaping off the track and activating the spikes on his Spinner as he knocked into the beast, knocking it out of the air. Keeping his spinner activated, to absorb the shock of the fall, Zero fell the remaining distance of the height and drew his sword, striking at the blade that Revan implanted in it's forehead as he attempted to wrench it from the fissure in the Skull.

As he wrapped his hands around it, to pull the blade out, the beast suddenly recovered and shook him off. Zero growled, he had felt it loosen up, but now he would have to repeat the process again.

But as he boarded his Spinner again, he noticed some obstacles on the tracks that were not there before. He returned to the track, keeping his eye out for the obstacles. They were made out of pure red Phazon and metal, contrasting to the blue in the track. They were unique that, while they had about five inch long blades, the sharp metal retracted into the machine to create gears so it could follow and stay on the track without falling off. He quickly jumped to another track, narrowly avoiding the 'Gear Slicer' that he had now dubbed the contraption. He glared at the Skull, which was barely visible, as it was around the curve of the pillar. He jumped to the adjacent track again, dodging another 'Gear Slicer'.

This jump allowed him to get closer to the Skull, which chuckled, as if amused by Zero traveling back and forth between each track. But as Zero neared enough to leap at the Skull, the beast suddenly turned and sped forward, disappearing from view. Zero swore, looking around, and then behind him as the beast appeared behind him. If not for the height the Panther was at, he would have jumped, but there was no way he would be able to survive the fall if he missed. So he glared back at the beast, wondering what it was thinking. But the sound of metal scrapping against metal caught his attention, he looked forward and, just barely dodged another 'Gear Slicer'.

The Skull laughed again, this time hovering closer to Zero. It was busy laughing at the futility of the moment that it didn't see Zero leap off of the track and his Spinner's spikes streaked across it's skeletal face. Dropping the distance again, he leapt toward the Skull as it had hit the ground before him and grabbed the red Phazon blade with both hands and pulled with all his might. He felt the blade loosen, slowly edging it's way out of the beasts' forehead. It was halfway out of the skull, when it suddenly reanimated again, this time Zero was ready. He held onto the sword with all his strength, this time avoiding being thrown off and held on for the ride.

The beast did a barrel roll once, twice, thrice, and then settled on flying straight, as it had become dizzy. Zero didn't waste time, and he began to pull again. With a loud screech from the beast, the blade had finally come out. Since it had emptied of the red Phazon, it was a mystery as to how it had reanimated the Skull.

"_Wait a minute…"_ Zero mouthed. He was high up in the air, and just pulled out the thing that had animated the Skull. It began to drop the height, and it felt like zero gravity as Zero himself had left the Skull. Thinking quickly, he leaned over in the air, heading toward the wall and thrust out with his blade, piercing the wall and stopping his momentum instantaneously after a few seconds.

He sighed. That was too close…

The Skull had fallen back to the floor with a heavy _THUD!_ Zero looked down and saw the dust settle, the Skull was motionless once again.

"_So what do you do now? Remain here until your strength depletes and you let go?"_ the Voice asked.

"_I was making it up as I went, alright?"_ Zero snapped. _"Hey, I did a good job, didn't I?"_

"_That you did, however-" _The Voice was cut off at the screech of a Hawk.

"Grab on!" a voice yelled, holding out a hand.

Zero dropped the red Phazon blade and held out his own, pulling his sword free as he was picked up. As he was returned safely to the ground, Zero sheathed his blade, retrieving his Spinner and only then did he recognize the Hawk and the Lynx. They both held confused looks at the Spinner, but made no comment.

"Masi insisted that we come back and assist you." Kyrie answered Zero's own look of surprise. "He said that running from the fight was a poor way to repay you, and he is right."

Zero's scroll and 'medieval pen' were lost in the sand due to his fight. And he didn't want to scare them with his Holo-Screen. So he simply bowed in thanks.

"You told us to run and get as far away as possible." Masi spoke up, standing tall and Zero noticed that he was an inch taller than himself. "Well, we decided to return and fight. As long as I am with Kyrie, well, that's all that matters."

"Besides, we still have to get revenge on Death Adder for forcing us into his command." the Lynx smacked a fist into his palm. "You will help us, won't you?"

Zero looked at the ground, and Masi recognized the gesture. "I apologize, you cannot speak. And your materials were lost in the sand, lucky for you, I picked something up on the way back."

He produced a scroll of parchment, and another 'pen' that looked almost like his original one.

"_Thank you."_ Zero wrote.

"No, it is you, we should thank." Masi bowed, as did Kyrie. "If not for you, we would have been stuck back at our posts. We are able to fully love each other, which was against Death Adder's creed."

"_I see. I am glad that I have been able to free you."_ Zero wrote. _"And I thank you for saving my life."_

"May we be of assistance to you?" Kyrie asked hopefully.

"_Well, I'm trying to track my brother down. He has the woman that I-"_ Zero began to write.

"Say no more… Er… write? Well, either way, we will assist you in your tracking. After all, we know these dungeons pretty well." Masi said.

Zero had to admit, they had a good point. That fact acknowledged, he nodded. _"Alright, thank you for your help."_

"We have a debt to repay you." Kyrie stated, smiling. It was the first true smile she had given anyone, besides Masi, in years. "What better way to repay you, than in this manner?"

Zero, again, nodded. He then motioned for the pair to lead him to the other parts of the dungeon.

"So what exactly are these things?" Masi asked, gesturing toward the tracks as he and Kyrie led Zero toward the exit.

"_Something that doesn't belong here. That is all I will say."_ Zero wrote. And Masi just left it at that.

* * *

><p>"So this is the next stage, huh?" Shang asked, surveying the large chamber.<p>

"Shang, are you really sure you want to face the second Guardian? This is not only your burden you know." Hàn offered.

"No, me and Po said that I would take care of the first two if I wanted." Shang replied, to which Po nodded in agreement. "As long as he faces Tigress. He really doesn't want to fight her, but he has no choice but to. He want's to see if he can persuade her to leave, is that right?"

"Yeah, where there's a will, right?" Po said.

Shang nodded, walking around and observing the circular chamber which was, according to Hàn's map, was two chambers away from Death Adder's throne room. The next chamber being for the third Guardian.

"Well, it's about time you showed up!" An impatient voice caught the groups attention. Shang looked back at the group, who as one nodded, and they stepped back. The floor was stylized in Yin/Yang, and Shang stepped up into the Yang. From the darkness of the open corridor adjacent from the way the group had come, came a gray furred tiger. He seemed oddly familiar to Shang, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Shen give you a bit of trouble, eh?" The tiger asked, giving Shang a very familiar smile. Even though Shang knew him, there was no way that he could have been this old even if he somehow did survive. But here he was, seventeen years old, and alive. What's worse, he was the second Guardian.

"No…" Shang whispered. "No… You can't be alive!"

"Heh, well here I am." The tiger smirked. "Otherwise you're speaking to a ghost."

"Shang…" He spoke his own name, but knew it was directed at the tiger.

Hàn gave a gasp, realization suddenly dawning on her. The group seemed to realize as well, but had restrained the feline back.

"How is it you survived?" Shang asked.

"Ask Death Adder…" The Tiger responded. "That is, if you have it in your being to kill me to get to him."

Shang clenched his sword tightly in his hand. Why did fate have a twisted sense of humor for him? Why? Why? Why? Why? _WHY?_

"Well, kill yourself, or I kill you." The tiger said. "Either way, Death Adder has given me the pleasure of mounting your head on a pike when I'm done with you."

"Heh." Shang chuckled halfheartedly. "That's a hell of a way to treat your father…"

"…Father…?" the tiger said. He then gave a harsh laugh. "I don't have a _Father_! The man who was supposed to be my 'Father' let me die. He did nothing to save me from Death."

"I didn't let you die!" Shang yelled. "I did everything I could. Nothing could save you because of Shen! He had poisoned the blade he murdered you with and there was no antidote! We couldn't devise one at the time!"

"Whatever." the Tiger snarled, clearly had enough conversation. He lowered himself into a stance. "Now about that head of yours, it's going to look nice on that pike I had picked out specifically for you."

Shang got into his own stance, his confidence returning. "So you want a piece of me, literally…"

"Okay Erzi*," Shang said, flourishing his blade. "Come and get it."

"If you can." the Wolf taunted at his son, pointing his blade at the Tiger.

**A/N:** *Erzi - Means 'Son' in Chinese.****

**Man, Death Adder is truly evil isn't he? Shang having to fight his own son back from the dead? Man, that's some heavy stuff…**

**Hope you have enjoyed this so far, there's still more to come. Can anyone guess who it was speaking to Zero in his mind? I'll give you a cookie if anyone can figure it out. And can anyone guess the 'Pet' that Zero faced? If you played Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, you would have known right away.**

**Well, thanks for all who have reviewed/read/followed my story. I really appreciate it. And please check out Monkeycyborgninja's story Dragon Warrior 2099, because it and the author have helped this story move along.**

**Next Chapter: Guardian # 2 - Father and Son.**


	27. Chapter 27: Guardian 2 Father and Son

**A/N: As you probably have guessed, this is a two part story. Zero's group and Po's group. Revan is Zero's primary enemy, and Death Adder is Po's. I decided to do 'split' chapters. Po's side of his battles and Zero his. So hopefully you won't get confused.**

**Also, there is a Durarara! reference coming up, see if you can spot it, kinda obvious though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Durarara! Or the creature 'Flame Dancer' from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. So basically, I don't really own anything except my original ideas. So yeah…**

**Darvel and Tigria do not belong to me, they belong solely to Monkeycyborgninja, creator of 'Dragon Warrior 2099'. **

***And I had to change a word a character said, to avoid offending any of you female reviewers/followers.**

Zero peeked carefully around the corner, and quickly pulled back. He glanced at both Masi and Kyrie, and held up two fingers, symbolizing two guards. He patted his shoulder, and pointed at the two of them. They looked at their attire, and only then did they understand. The couple still wore Death Adder's colors, and thus, they could deceive the soldiers ahead. Suddenly, a plan formed in Masi's head.

"Zero." he said quietly, suddenly slapping cuffs on his wrists. "Trust me, alright?"

The panther nodded, understanding what he had in mind. Masi took hold of one of his arms, Kyrie, the other, albeit with difficulty. So she settled on draping a wing over his shoulders. Walking from around the corner, the two soldiers guarding the lattice gate to the next area raised their weapons. But lowered them once they saw Zero in chains, and seemed rather at peace at the sight.

"Masi, Kyrie? What are you two doing down here?" one asked.

"We caught one and Master Death Adder wants him locked up for interrogation." Masi said. "Our posts were taken over, so don't worry about that. And we're here to relieve you two of yours."

"Are you sure?" the Crocodile cast a nervous glanced at his companion, a Jackal.

The Jackal shrugged. "It's much better than standing down here all day while the others suck up the glory."

"Yeah, and I guess Masi and Kyrie deserved _alone time_." The crocodile grinned. "Down here, you can get as loud as you want."

Masi's jaw tightened while Kyrie simply giggled and responded: "Well, get to it you two. Don't want to miss all the action."

"Right, good luck with the interrogation." the Jackal nodded, and began to leave the dungeon with the croc.

"Wait!" The Jackal said, before they completely left the room. "Did you guys hear that loud boom earlier? And something shook the whole castle…"

"Loud boom?" Kyrie knew they were referencing to Zero's fight. "It must have been from outside. Remember? There's a war going on."

"Oh, right." The Jackal replied, feeling stupid. "Well, see you later."

"Wait! Don't go that way!" Kyrie said, making the pair stop in the doorway that they themselves had come from.

"Why?" The Crocodile asked, confused.

"There's a…. uh…. A boulder blocking the exit on that route, you'll have to go the other way." Kyrie answered, making it up on the fly.

"Oh… Alright, we'll see you two later, right?" The Crocodile nodded.

"Yeah, see you." Masi said, pulling the lever and opening the lattice gate to the next part of the dungeons. With that, the Jackal and Crocodile exited to travel to the surface.

"You do realize, don't you?" Kyrie began as Masi unshackled Zero. "That once they get to the top they'll learn that our posts were not taken over."

"Yeah, and what would they do? Come back down here? Besides, the main battle is in the courtyard, not the archery stations." Masi replied. "There's bigger things to worry about. Besides, they would come to the conclusion that we only said that for the simple fact of _alone time_."

"I honestly can't think of alone time when under a situation like this." Kyrie admitted. "Once this is all over, yeah."

Zero tapped his foot patiently, waiting. Masi noticed this and quickly led the way through the open gate and into the next area. This time, instead of the giant pillar, there was a medium size halo of flames in the middle of the room. Zero looked at Masi and Kyrie, who shrugged.

"This wasn't here before, so your brother must have done something." Kyrie said to the Panther. The trio surveyed the circular room, it was exactly the same as the last one. Minus the giant pillar, the sand and the skeletal head. But what caught their attention, was that something seemed to be in the middle of the flames. Zero held up a hand, motioning for Kyrie and Masi to stay put. He put a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw should a hostile pop out.

He began to walk over to the halo, and he could see that the something, as a figure kneeled in meditation, and as he approached, the flames twisted and danced as they changed colors, from fiery orange to ocean blue to an emerald green. Zero released his hand from his sword, as the figure he saw was familiar to him. With a gasp, he realized who it was in the halo of flames. But there was no way that she was alive, he was sure of it.

_Revan… When I find you, _you are dead! Zero snarled in his mind.

Revan's laugh answered his thoughts. _Oh, rich irony on that, brother. However, you need to tell _her_ that._

…_And to get to me, you know what must be done. If you can… _Revan laughed.

And with that exchange, Revan's presence disappeared from Zero's mind.

"Zero, what is it?" Masi asked, then immediately felt stupid.

"Why do I even bother asking…?" he said to Kyrie.

The Panther nodded to Masi and Kyrie, and they walked up next to him to stare into the flames. Kyrie and Masi both took an involuntary step back as the figure in the flames stood and the flames themselves dissipated. Zero blinked, trying to hold back the tears from this reunion, if it were even that. The figure blinked in return, but had no will to hold back the tears as they fell from her cheeks. She had been dead all these years, and now she was back, somehow. Although she was as Zero remembered her, though slightly older than himself. As much as he wanted to see her alive again, the dead could not return to the world of the living…. Could they? Nevertheless, Revan truly was evil, but the more Zero thought about it, he was stunned, he knew his brother was hell-bent on revenge, but Revan would never do anything like this even if he was pushed to his limits… Perhaps it was his own Ancestor…?

"_Voice? Is it possible that my brother's Ancestor has taken over his consciousness?"_ Zero asked in his mind.

At first, he heard nothing, but felt that the Voice was pondering over the matter. Deep in his mind, he knew the answer before the Voice even spoke.

"_I believe that Nien, your brother's Ancestor has done so."_ the Voice replied.

"_And who's Nien?"_ Zero asked.

There was silence again, until the Voice was slightly hesitant. "_He's… He's my brother."_

Zero face palmed, this was getting better and better. "_Who _ARE_ you?"_

"_It can wait, right now, isn't there a matter you must resolve?"_ the Voice replied.

Zero sighed, focusing his attention on the snow tiger that stood before him.

"Forgive me, Raiden…" she whispered, and her body was lit aflame.

"Zero! What is going on?" Masi shouted over the roar of the flames.

Zero, obviously, said nothing and silently drew his sword. As much as he hated himself for considering this, there was only one way to get to the next room. And he hated it more, that Revan was right. But he could not jump to that conclusion, there had to be another way!

_Tigria…. _I'm_ the one you should forgive... Forgive me, both you and Darvel._ Zero thought, lowering in a stance as the flaming creature that was his sister directed his attention at the Panther.

_I only wish that life was as simple as it was when the three of us were twelve…_ _Revan… Myself… Darvel… Tigria, you and Lin were thirteen… I wish it was that simple again… _Zero thought, tightening his grip on his sword as memories flashed into his mind. He tried to suppress them, to focus, but it was hard to fight.

* * *

><p>Dimitri parried a sword jab to the gut, raising his battle axe and smashing the sword to pieces. Death Adder seemed to forget that the blacksmiths had joined the rebels. And as much as they hated to admit it, there were flaws in the blades they created for the Dark Lord. Well, it all came to their favor, since they knew where the weak points were. But also, there were some that were not of their make. The higher ups, mostly the Captains, had different blades than the ones Magmoor had sent them. Although the Captains were in the castle windows, they raised their blades to point at the enemy, definitely not of Magmoor origin.<p>

He ground his teeth, another soldier tried to pierce his side while he was fending off the soldier in front of him. These men had no code of honor, he snorted, either that or they were just too eager for bloodshed. He grabbed the soldier in front of him, and smashed him into the soldier attempting to slash at his side. They both collapsed in a crash of curses and scraping metal. Dimitri snapped the first neck and then slashed at the nape of the grounded second soldier. Amongst the others, his younger brother Shizuo was having the time of his life. Granted his brother didn't like violence, but when it came down to saving China, he was all for it. The soldiers, the lowest ranks were anyway, scared out of their wits at the sight of the super strengthened Ox.

Shizuo had somehow managed to keep his cigarette, as he called them, in his mouth as he bashed Death Adder's soldiers senseless. He knew that those 'cigarettes' were harmful to his brother's health, but his brother refused to quit them. The lower ranks that were trying to keep him out were starting to back up, with every intent to run. The Captain shouted orders from the windows of the castle that they should be ashamed, that if they didn't bring that Ox down, they would bring dishonor to Death Adder. There was the loud sound of cannon fire, and Shizuo instantly knew what was coming. His way larger than average battle axe landed next to him, causing the lower ranks to back up. Shizuo held a grin that was both malicious and playful. He grasped the axe in one hand and swung it, the axe closing the distance and breaking the swords belonging to the lowers had cleanly in two.

The Lowers glanced at their swords, and then turned tail and ran to the gates of the castle.

"ONLY *WUSSIES RUN AWAAAAY!" Shizuo yelled, running after them and then throwing his axe like a lance at the group with all his might. The axe flew through the air, and planted itself firmly in the midst of the group, causing them to, stupidly, run back in the direction of Shizuo. They seemed too scared to even _notice_ Shizuo, who had reared his fist back with a cocky smirk and gave the whole group, as they were cluttered together, a fierce punch that knocked the group sky high and out of the castle's courtyard.

_Oh great, God help us. He's really getting into it._ Dimitri thought.

Shizuo took his cigarette and snapping it in half between his fingers, dropping it to the ground and then stepping on it. Okay, _now_ Shizuo was getting into it. Well regardless, it was a good thing Shizuo was on their side and not Death Adder's, that was the main thing. Shizuo began rubbing his hands together, 'polishing the palms' as their father called it. The Ox began to grasp at one of the many stones that created Death Adder's fortified wall, and began to pull. Not surprising, the giant brick came free and Shizuo lifted it over his head, then threw it straight where the Captain's thought they were 'safe'.

Dimitri snorted. With Shizuo, _no one was safe._ Except for himself and his brothers-in-arms of course. As the brick smashed into the Captain's quarters, Shizuo smirked, proud of himself.

* * *

><p>For a while, neither combatant moved. The only movement was, literally, blinking and shifts in stances.<p>

"Tch! Are we going to fight or are we just going to stand here?" The Tiger snapped, getting tired of the silence and the stillness. "You taunted me, as if you are going to charge, and yet you stand still. What kind of warrior are you? Are you going to attack or not?"

"You first, Shang." the Wolf replied, smirking at the irony.

"That is not my name anymore." The Tiger responded. "My name, as Death Adder calls me, is Chao."

"So, 'surpassing', huh?" Shang chuckled. "Well, you'll have to have a lot of training to surpass me, kid."

"Heh, let's see what you got, old man!" Chao replied with a cocky smirk.

Shang nodded, and for once, this did not seem like another fight. Almost like a training session. The problem was, would he be able to talk some sense into his son? Would he be able to break the chains of darkness that bound his son's heart to the evil in this castle? He himself was able to redeem himself, so why not his son? Despite what he had said, the feline was still his son, no matter what. And he planned to bring him back on the path of light, for he did not belong there.

And for some reason he couldn't explain…. He found himself thinking of his own father. He never knew what happened to him….

Shang tightened his grip on his sword, his smirk answered Chao's. Shang took a step forward, as did Chao. Another and another until it was a slow walk, and then full out run toward the other. They clashed with their blades, trying to fend the other off. Shang stepped to the side, letting Chao's sword strike the ground and grabbed his arm, flinging him over his shoulder. Chao flipped through the air and landed on his feet, as expected a cat was supposed to. The Tiger ran at Shang, sword in both hands, getting ready to clash. The Wolf raised his own, thinking what his son had in mind, however he was wrong.

As the Tiger closed the distance, he raised his blade, to which Shang began to counter. But instead, Chao's foot shot up and caught Shang in the fork of his legs. The Wolf groaned, falling to his knees and kept his eyes on his son.

"Heh, Damn it, kid." Shang smirked, coughing as his eyes watered. "It's because of those you're here right now…"

"Go on ahead, you guys, I got this." Shang spared a glance back at the group. "Go."

This time, their hesitance was slight before he got nods. As much as they wanted to, they would be of no help to the Wolf, they would only get in the way. Everyone began toward the other side of the room to the opened lattice gate, except Hàn, who stayed put. Chao directed his attention at the group that was beginning to exit, then snorted, looking back at Shang, who was helped up by Hàn.

"Hey, Dragon Warrior," Chao called out, not looking at the Panda. Only when Po stopped and looked at the Tiger, did the feline finally meet his gaze with a malicious grin.

"Your precious Master Tigress is too far gone." he told him. "There's no way that you can save her. Not from the Darkness."

Po growled to himself, clenching his hands into fists. But he relaxed when he saw Shang slowly shake his head. He was right, his true battle lay with rescuing Tigress from the Darkness. And then, only when he had freed her, would he face the Dark Lord himself.

"Go on, brother." Shang told the Panda.

Po nodded to the Wolf, then to his friends who accompanied him when they ran out of the room, leaving Father, Mother, and Son alone…

"You should leave too." Shang told his wife.

"He's _our_ child, Shang. Not just yours…" Hàn told him softly, taking his hand and then looked at Chao. "And you… I would have expected better out of you."

Chao shrugged, his ever cocky smirk present on his face. "Oh well, what can you do?"

"Leave Death Adder." Shang reasoned. "If he has a hold on-"

His sentence was cut off by a laugh. "I stay by free will, _Father_!" he spat the word out. "Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind, besides…"

He lowered back into his stance. "Why would I want to leave?"

Shang shook his head, getting into his own stance as did Hàn. "Fight me, if you are even a true man. No swords, a good clean fight, no cheap shots."

He flicked his sword where it embedded itself a good ways away from the range of the soon to be quarrel. Chao looked at his own blade, seeming hesitant to relinquish it, then followed suit of Shang. Their swords met and created an 'X', which Shang found highly ironic and amusing.

"So…" Shang said, focusing his attention on Chao. "This is what they call a _heartwarming_ family reunion, eh?"

Chao's grin widened. "You got that right, old man."

Shang ran forward, tailed by Hàn. Shang ran, jumped and aimed a drop kick at Chao, similar to what he had done to the Black Knight. However, the Tiger simply dodged the move, to which Hàn seized her chance as she slid on the ground and swept Chao's feet from under him. Shang aimed an axe kick to Chao's chest as the feline hit the ground, but Chao's hand whipped up and caught his foot, and slammed him into the ground with such force, Shang felt blood seep from his mouth. There was a _crack_ and Shang knew instantly at least one of his ribs were broken. The Wolf coughed, spitting up a bit of blood as he wearily got to his feet. He needed to be in good condition in order to help fight Death Adder. Hàn let out a snarl, hauling up Chao by the neck and glared in his face. And for once, Chao seemed frightened. As Shang picked himself up, he couldn't help but grin. Hàn was using the age old 'mom' look.

"Okay! Call her off! It burns!" Chao said desperately.

Hàn did as he said, only her glare never wavered. She pointed a finger at him and poked him in the chest. Hard.

"You listen to me, and you listen good, Shang Jr.!" She said threateningly. "Is this any way for you to act? Your father and I have mourned you, _mourned you_, when you died that day. We realized it was a mistake for your father to trust Shen, and it is something that we will have to live with the rest of our lives. I do not want my son to act this way, understand me?"

Chao… Shang Jr…. Whatever, bowed his head in shame. "I apologize Mama, Baba… I just felt so… full of anger and-"

He suddenly screamed in pain, clutching his head and fell to his knees. _"MAKE IT STOP!"_

Hàn dropped to her knees and put her arms around Chao, trying to sooth his pain. Shang glared at the door the group disappeared behind, the direction of the Dark Lord. After that, he himself got down on his knees and joined Hàn and his son in the hug. Chao clutched his head with such force, that his claws dug into his skin, drawing a little blood.

_Damn you to Hell, Death Adder!_ Shang thought.

"Hàn, I don't know what we can do for him. Death Adder obviously has-" Shang began, then a fist punched him in the gut, lancing pain up his side as his broken rib jolted.

"Shang!" Hàn shouted. Then she herself was knocked away.

"**I can tell you what you can do, little wolf."**Death Adder's voice spoke from Chao's mouth.

"Damn you…" Shang said, holding his side as he snarled. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU RUIN PEOPLE'S LIVES? HUH? WHAT THE FUCK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT?"

"**It is the right, given to me by the Divine above…"**Chao/Death Adder raised his hands, as if in worship, as he replied calmly. He was unperturbed by Shang's outburst. **"And because of this right, I should do what I will with the people of this world."**

Shang snarled, perilously close to triggering Feral State. His gaze then flicked to Hàn, whose own gaze managed to calm down. Albeit, it was tough to do so.

"Death Adder, when we get to you, there will be nothing left when we are done." Shang said, growling.

"**Then kill your son, and you will be permitted to gain access to my throne." **Death Adder allowed a chuckle. **"And then, Po will kill Tigress, or vice versa. When that is done with, the true war will begin."**

Shang glanced at Hàn, her expression mirrored his own. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

><p>Of all the things Zero expected to happen… Falling in love, planning to live in the Past, trying to convince Revan he was innocent… He never knew, it did not even cross his mind, that he would see Tigria again. Masi and Kyrie flanked on either side of Zero, but his mind was elsewhere, he tried to fight against the rush of memories, but couldn't. His mind kept leaving this time and going back to another: <em>his<em> past… back when he was twelve…

_-Flash-_

"_Man, where is she?" Darvel asked, looking at Revan._

_They were both eating the quartet's favorite flavor of ice-cream, waiting for Tigria and Raiden to show. The Panther and the Fox right now, were sitting atop the Usual Spot, near the giant clock tower and it read 4:55._

"_Ah, it's almost five, their usual sparring session should be ending soon." Revan answered, smiling at his best friend. "Hey, eat it up, man. It's melting."_

"_I know…" Darvel said, beginning to pick at his ice-cream absentmindedly._

"_Hey, tell me something man." Revan said, looking at the twilit sun._

"_What?" _

"_You like my sister, don't you?" Revan asked, grinning at Darvel's blushing expression._

"_What?" Darvel said, blushing madly. "I mean, we're just friends. I don't like her that way."_

"_Aha! You're blushing man, admit it!" Revan's grin widened as he gave Darvel a playful punch._

"_I admit nothing!" Darvel replied, crossing his arms and looking away._

"_But you just said 'Where is _she_'." Revan pointed out. "How come you didn't say 'Where are _they_'?"_

"_Dang it…" Darvel muttered, he had a point. "I dunno, I guess... Hey guys!"_

"_Hey," Raiden replied, in that time, he could speak._

_Revan opened a pouch and produced two 'Sea-Salt' Ice-creams, handing one each to his brother and sister. True, it sounded a strange enough flavor, but it was the best kind of ice-cream in the world to them. Kinda salty, but it was also sweet. _

"_Thanks." Raiden replied, taking a bite out of the frozen treat._

"_So who won this time?" Darvel asked, slightly nervous that Tigria had chosen to sit next to him. It was Darvel, Tigria, Raiden and Revan sitting atop the tower, in that order, eating their ice-cream and watching the sun begin to set._

"_Heh," Tigria chuckled. "Who do you think?"_

"_You cheated." Raiden mumbled in his ice-cream._

"_As if, Zero." Tigria laughed, patting Raiden on the back. "In battle, anything can be used to your advantage. Isn't that right?"_

"_I guess." Raiden replied._

"_Hey, do you think, we'll always be like this?" Darvel spoke up. Looking at the sun, then at his friends._

"_Huh? Where did that come from?" Raiden asked._

"_You know, just thinking out loud. I mean, with my Dad working at Alchemax, I'm next in line to lead the Corp." Darvel answered. "And if I accept then I won't be able to spend as much time as with you guys."_

_Raiden hated to admit it, but Darvel did bring up a good point. In order to not hurt his father's feelings, he wanted to accept the job at Alchemax. But he was only twelve, he had enough time until fifteen, it was just time goes by so fast. And Darvel was going to be the next to lead Alchemax, so he wanted to spend as much time with his friends as possible._

"_Well…" Revan said. "I doubt we can be together like this forever, isn't that what growing up's all about?"_

"_Can we go on a different subject, I don't think I'll be able to finish my ice-cream." Raiden said, feeling sick._

"_I hear that, Zero." Tigria replied, smiling as the ice-cream stick dangled from her mouth._

"_That poor frozen dessert didn't last five seconds…" Raiden laughed. _

"_Hey, Tigria…" Darvel began, then faltered when the feline looked at him. "I was wondering… Do you want to see a movie with me tomorrow? There's a bunch playing, like 'Kamen Rider Coded' and 'Secrets in Shadows', the list grows."_

"_Wow… that came out of nowhere." Tigria's eyes widened._

"_I mean, if you already have something planned, I understand if you wouldn't-" Darvel started, blushing madly._

"_I'd love to." Tigria replied, smiling at the Fox, who grinned back. "So is it like a date or something?"_

"_Uh…" Darvel blushed, and was at a loss for words. _

"_Yeah, it's a date." Revan spoke up, vouching for the Fox._

"_I want to hear it from him." Tigria glared at her brother. "I won't be mad if it is, Darvel."_

"_Well if it's alright with you… Yeah, it is." Darvel nodded after a minute of silence._

"_Then it's a date." Tigria smiled, patting the Fox on the shoulder. _

_There was a few beeps as Darvel's phone rang. Groaning, he flipped open his phone and held it up to his ear._

"_Yeah? Oh, hey Dad." The Fox smiled. "Okay, yeah, I gotcha. Dad, can I skip tomorrow's lecture and have the night off?"_

"_Well, yeah, I do actually." Darvel replied, feeling a light blush tinge his cheeks._

"_Uh… Tigria." Darvel said. And then held the phone at arms length from his ear as _"I KNEW IT!"_ burst from the phone speaker, causing his friends to chuckle._

"_Alright, Dad. Thanks. And I'll see you in a bit." Darvel snapped his phone shut with a twist of his fingers. "Before I go, Dad said he's working on this new device that links a holo-screen to a wrist com. Instead of typing on that little screen, it projects a holo-matter VDT or Video Display Terminal, that you can see better and type on."_

"_You are such a nerd." Tigria smiled warmly at Darvel, giving his arm a playful punch._

"_Ow…" Darvel winced, rubbing his arm. "I thought you were taking restraint training."_

"_Sorry." the Feline apologized._

"_Your dad's making that? Really? That's awesome!" Raiden replied. "I've been meaning to ask Dad for a new wrist com anyway. Think Dad'll get us one?"_

"_Dunno." Revan admitted._

"_Are you kidding me?" Darvel asked. "I'm having you guys test them out. I asked Dad and he said that it was fine with him."_

"_So we each get our own to try out?" Tigria asked, surprised._

"_Yeah, Meet me at Alchemax at 5:30." Darvel replied, standing up. He smiled at his friends, and then turned to leave. However, he did not see a small, but still slippery, puddle of melted ice-cream. He slid, tripped over the 'seat' that he was sitting on and fell over the edge of the Clock tower. _

"_DARVEL!" Tigria shouted, reaching out to grab his hand, but her hand missed his by an inch._

_As the Fox began to fall, he desperately tried to activate his plasma-grapple, but he was still in shock. But as he was getting ready to activate his device, he felt the return of gravity, heard the flap of wings, and was heading up toward the Clock tower again. _

_He sighed in relief when he touched back down on the Clock tower. And then grunted when Tigria hugged him, with more force than necessary. He slowly returned the hug, not sure what to say._

_Then he did. "Tigria, loosen up… can't… breathe…"_

"_Thank you, Lin." Tigria smiled to her Eagle sister. "Where have you been? Dad's been worried."_

"_Nothing really of consequence." Lin replied, dodging the subject._

"_Thirteen years old still isn't old enough to travel alone." Raiden spoke up, to which Revan nodded. "You had all of us worried, Lin."_

"_Sorry, I just needed to think. Can we leave it at that?" Lin sighed. _

"_If you ever need to talk, remember we're all here." Darvel replied. _

"_Thanks." Lin smiled. "So, what did I miss?"_

"_Guess who has a date tomorrow?" Raiden replied, pointing conspicuously at Tigria._

"_With… No way!" Lin said incredulously. "Revan, you owe me fifty almond cookies!"_

"_Scrap…" Revan said, shaking his head. "I'll give them to you later, alright, sis?"_

"_Holy shock! You guys made bets?" Darvel asked, embarrassed._

"_Yup, and Revan owes me fifty cookies!" Lin laughed._

_Raiden suddenly jumped as his own phone buzzed in his pocket. He held it up to his ear, his step-mother, Leida, told him that it was almost time for dinner. He hated that he kept thinking of her as a step-mom, but he guessed it was just one of those things. He considered her his real mother, since his biological one died in childbirth._

"_Hey, Mom?" Raiden asked. "Is it alright if the others come too? And Lin finally showed up."_

"_That's alright." His mother answered, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "The more the merrier."_

"_Hey guys, Mom's got dinner waiting. She said we can all go." Raiden told his friends._

"_AWESOME!" _

"_Chocolate Chip Cookies here I come…!" Darvel said, rubbing his stomach as his mouth watered._

"_Nope, you aren't getting any." Tigria interrupted him._

"_Why not?" Darvel asked, making a face._

"'_Cause I said so…" Tigria laughed, putting her arm around his shoulder. "C'mon kid. Let's go eat."_

_With that, the group began their descent toward the ground below, taking the elevator._

"_ZERO! ZEROOO!"_

_-Flash-_

Zero snapped his head up, raising his blade and barely blocked a flaming blade. He had been so lost in his memories, that he had forgotten that his sister was a flaming creature created by Revan. Based on what he knew about his siblings, neither were truly like the family he grew up with. The creature that was supposed to be his sister, was a flaming scarecrow-like creature. Instead of hands and feet, the creature had blades to replace them. From a distance, due to it's anatomy, it would have passed for a regular person, minus the obvious flames. And Zero noticed that a mask covered where Tigria's face would have been.

"What's the matter with you?" Masi snapped. "Focus!"

_Focus… Focus… That's it!_ Zero thought.

He ran at the creature, ignoring the orange, blue and green flames that spat out and tried to run into the Panther to scorch him. As Zero stopped in front of the Scarecrow-like creature, the flames seemed to dim in intensity, and the creature knelt. The masked face met his own, and he gently removed the mask to gaze into Tigria's face. He put a hand on her cheek, smiling as tears traced their way down his cheeks.

"_Remember Darvel…"_ he mouthed. He could not speak, but he knew that she knew what he had said.

Tigria's eyes widened, and her mouth hung open. As she straightened up, her whole body shook. She grabbed at her head, the blades disappearing and replaced with her own hands. The flames disappeared, and she was back to her true form. She continued to clutch at her head, and Zero knew that there was a mental struggle between herself and Nien/Revan. She screamed, and her convulsions died down, and she fell to the ground. Zero ran to her, catching her before she hit the ground, cradling her in his arms.

_Tigria…_ Zero thought, brushing a hand along her cheek.

For a while, she remained motionless, save for her breathing. After what seemed like forever, she slowly opened her eyes. And Masi and Kyrie, apprehensively, approached the Panther and Snow Tiger.

"Who is she?" Masi asked. "And how were you able to stop her?"

"Raiden… what… what happened to… Revan?" Tigria asked weakly.

Zero shook his head, taking her hand in his.

"Raiden?" Kyrie asked. "Is that your real name?"

Zero nodded.

"Raiden, please tell me. What happened? Why am I still alive?" Tigria asked.

"_Revan…"_ Zero mouthed.

"I'm alive… because of Revan? Why aren't you speaking?" Tigria asked, trying to sit up.

"He said his throat was cut." Masi replied. "He can't speak because of it."

"Raiden…" Tigria whispered, then hugged him tightly. Zero returned the hug, and he was happy for a little bit. But he remembered Revan had Mei captive, and he suddenly let go. He helped Tigria to her feet, seeing if she could walk.

"I'm… I'm fine, just tired. That's all." Tigria replied weakly.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyrie asked, Tigria nodded. "Were you originally dead? And who are you really?"

"Yes, but I always thought the dead could not return to the world of the living." Tigria answered. "But I guess Revan used a very ancient piece of black magic, given to him by his Ancestor Nien, that ignores that rule and is able to pluck those from the void. I'm not sure what happened, I have no memory of what occurred. All I remember is waking up and hearing Revan chanting words… words of power."

"And to answer your other question, I'm Raiden's sister." Tigria replied.

"Let's go free Revan, brother." Tigria said, leaning against Zero. "And after that, how about some Ice-cream, for old times sake?"

"What's 'Ice-cream'?" Masi and Kyrie asked in unison.

* * *

><p>Death Adder let out a booming laugh that echoed across the hall. <strong>"What are you going to do, little wolf?"<strong>

Shang growled, looking at the ground. What _WAS_ he going to do? His sword was directly behind Chao/Death Adder. He wouldn't use it even if he had it in his possession right now. Since Death Adder had control over Chao, there seemed to be no way of freeing him. He snorted, that was quitter talk! There was a way, there had to be!

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do: free my son." Shang replied.

"**And how do you plan on doing that, per se?" **Death Adder questioned, interested on Shang's tactic.

"He's not!" A voice yelled.

A young Clouded Leopard, as if from nowhere, appeared before Chao and swept his feet from under him.

"You may have your own consciousness in Chao's mind, Death Adder." the feline said. "But you still have Chao's weaknesses to deal with."

"**Oh? I had thought you would have left, Amy Bravura."** Death Adder spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," The Clouded Leopard now known as Amy, brought Chao up and grabbed him in a headlock, bending his arm behind his back and kept it stationary with her front against his back and kept his arm out straight, keeping a tight hold on Chao's wrist.

"Now let him go!" She demanded. "You can't move, and you know it!"

"**Pray tell, why do you insist on helping him? I thought you housed a hatred toward this thing."** Death Adder asked.

"_Chao is not a thing!"_ Amy snarled. "And this so called 'hatred' was a façade. Because of your damned 'no love' policy shit."

Shang and Hàn exchanged surprised glances. Maybe this was the reason why Chao didn't want to leave? Nevertheless, it was still a shock to them.

"**Hmph, I shall leave."** Death Adder spoke. **"But only so I can destroy all of you personally. And Hàn, you said you needed a sacrifice to reach where your heart is housed and guarded."**

Hàn was afraid what he was going to say, she knew it already. **"Chao here, is a worthy sacrifice, don't you think?"**

Amy would have tightened her hold on Chao's neck, but she knew if she did, she'd be hurting the real Chao instead of Death Adder.

"**Whatever your decision is: Leave your heart and let it stay, allowing one to come along and gain control of you again. Or risk your son, and regain what you hath lost. The choice is yours, so choose."** Death Adder spoke.

"No, I will not sacrifice my own son." Hàn shook her head, growling. "Perhaps one of your soldiers will make a suitable replacement."

"**Ah, if only it were that simple."** Death Adder chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"**It was simple manipulation really. I told Chao here, that in order for him to receive greater power, I merely told him to lay a hand on a **_**certain**_** stone that just so happened to be connected to the sacrificial chamber that houses your heart."** The Dark Lord laughed.

"You Bastard!" Hàn and Amy yelled in unison.

Death Adder's laugh died down, as he left Chao's consciousness.

"Ungh… Amy, what the hell are you doing here?" it really was him. "I thought I told you to leave!"

"Not without you, remember?" Amy replied softly, releasing him.

"Chao, did you hear what…?" Shang began.

"I heard." Chao answered flatly.

"You can't do this." Amy said, reading the answer in his eyes. "Please don't!"

"Quite frankly, at first I didn't give a damn." Chao replied, taking Amy into his arms. "But because of you, I know what's important now. I know what I have to do."

He gently kissed her, causing Shang and Hàn to smile, despite themselves. They broke the kiss, and Chao broke the embrace.

"Take me to where your heart lies, Mama." Chao said. "Let me do what my heart is telling me to do."

"But Chao-" Hàn began.

"There's no other way!" Chao cut her off. "Otherwise, you'll never get it back. The Dark Lord has placed the strongest of all his black magic around it, nothing can undo any of the spells except with my sacrifice. He has made it so, and so it shall be. The way it's supposed to be.

Hàn bowed her head, she then shook it. "No, forget it. We're not doing this. I can live without it."

"Then I will go release it anyway." Amy's face collapsed.

"Chao! Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?" She demanded.

"I'm sure-" That earned him a hard smack across the chops. "Either way! I'm going! Why can't any of you accept what I'm doing? I'm doing the right thing!"

Amy broke down crying. "Please don't."

Chao shook his head. "I'm sorry." he repeated.

"Then let me go with you." Amy pleaded. "If it's your last moment here, then I want to be with you."

Chao looked at the ground, pondering. "If you really-"

"_Yes!"_ Amy screeched.

"Come on." Chao whispered, holding out his hand.

They began to leave, to which Shang and Hàn were stunned. The Feline looked at the Wolf.

"Should we?" she asked her husband.

"It's his decision. But I think we should follow him anyway." Shang nodded, taking Hàn by the hand. Tears filled both of their eyes.

This just wasn't fair…

* * *

><p>Po glanced around the room. This one was stylized after the training hall in the Jade Palace. No doubt, for Tigress. The Seven Rings were hanging from the ceiling, in the north east corner, Mantis' favorite training course. A fire field stretched over the middle of the floor, causing Po to gulp. But he found a reason to smile. And what caused him to smile, was that there was a panda shaped dummy in the corner. But his smile left him, when he saw that it was covered in claw marks. Tigress' to be exact…<p>

"This looks just like…" Monkey began.

"The Jade Palace." Shifu finished, in awe.

"Created straight from memory." A voice told them.

Po held up a hand, as he had recognized this voice from anywhere. Out of the north, the lattice gate shutting closed behind her, was Master of the Tiger style.

"Tigress… Please tell me that you aren't serving him willingly?" Po pleaded.

"At first, I resisted…" Tigress answered the Panda, smirking at his growing horror. "But then, I found the truth. The Darkness granted me more strength than the Light has ever given me. The Darkness, why do you fight it? You can become more powerful than any warrior has ever dreamed of, Po."

"Listen to you!" Po shouted, feeling tears sting at his eyes. "The one person I did not expect to fall to the Darkness! What happened to you?"

"I found the truth." Tigress repeated. "Join me, Po."

"Never." Po spat.

"Join me, and we can overthrow Death Adder together!" Tigress asserted. "We can finally be together, making things the way we want them to be. And we won't have to worry about any betrothals!"

"Wo Kahn called it off! Liu and Lily are getting married, not me!" Po yelled.

Tigress' hand faltered, and it seemed as if she were back to her normal self. However, her glare hardened and she regained her composure.

"You can't lie to yourself Panda." She shook her head. "Why do you lie to yourself?"

"I don't lie to myself it's true!" Po stated.

"Then why do you fight the Darkness? It grants you more power than the petty Light does." Tigress asked.

"I fight the Darkness for two reasons." Po said. "One, for the protection of my country."

As he said this, he came to stop in front of her, and they both stood in the middle of the fire field.

"The other reason, is because I love you." Po told her, taking her hand. "I want nothing more than to be with you. And since Wo Kahn has called off my betrothal, I can finally be with you. Please, come back to the Light. We can stop Death Adder, and finally live our lives _together_."

Tigress stiffened. "Po…"

"Please help me! I'm not in control of-" She spoke quickly, but suddenly choked.

"Silence!" She spoke again, but not to Po. But rather, she seemed to be speaking to herself. She thrust out with her fist, punching Po straight in the stomach. As the Panda hit the ground, Tigress snapped her fingers.

Po instinctively rolled out of the way, and a jet of flame shot up where he was only a second before.

"How can you love something that spawns from the Darkness?" Tigress asked.

"I love you, because I know you aren't a spawn of the Darkness." Po replied. "You are Master Tigress, Leader of the Furious Five. And the woman I love."

Tigress shook her head, the inside of her cursing herself. She wasn't in control. But she was starting to gain control once more, as she thought of her love for her comrades, her family, her country…

And her love for Po. The Darkness was beginning to lessen. But it suddenly increased in strength. And she was forced back into her 'Haven' in the back of her mind. She would try her hardest to break free. She had to!

"Defend yourself, Panda." The fake Tigress ordered.

**A/N: And that concludes a very long chap. I am sorry for the size. There was so much and I didn't want to leave anything out. That and this is the first chap of a new year. Sorry for the wait, I had some school stuff to take care of and all that. So yeah… And yes, Tigress is captive of her own consciousness. She's trying to break free and regain control over her body. **

**Next Chapter: Guardian # 3 - Shall Never Surrender.**


	28. Chap 28: Shall Never Surrender

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews, guys. And as thanks, here's another chap. ^_^ Thanks for all you reviewers/followers/favorers, I'm glad that you love this story. Cause I am proud to be writing the AWESOMENESS! **

**And I corrected a mistake, Zero has been saying 'Descendant'. I actually meant 'Ancestor'. So I backtracked and edited the word into the chaps that said 'Descendant' and now they read 'Ancestor'. So yeah, sorry if that confused people. And I bet you will never guess who Zero/Raiden's Ancestor is, bet you never knew until this chap, cause of course, only I knew. XD**

**I referenced to him a couple of times, but the truth between the two had never been revealed. Cause I didn't want you to know. XD I still have some secrets left that will blow your mind. ^_^**

**And here is something to ponder: I know a lot of you really hate Death Adder. Well, how could you not? After everything he has done, past and present, you may think he deserves to die. Well, what if Death Adder himself is under mind control? Just something to think about, my fans.**

**And what is Death Adder's true connection with Hàn? Well, you will have to wait for the end to find out. ^_^**

**Well enough chit-chat, onward to the AWESOMENESS that you've all come to know and love!**

Zero looked at his companions. Masi and Kyrie… Tigria… The feline had regained much of her strength in the short time she had rested, as now she could walk without Zero's support. Masi and Kyrie were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that the gigantic flaming beast, was the snow tigress that was walking next to them. Kyrie had warmed up to Tigria immediately, while Masi was wary of her. But Masi trusted Zero, and as such, he had come to trust Tigria.

"Zero…" Masi said. "What happened between you and your brother?"

Zero stopped, causing the trio behind him to halt. Masi and Kyrie were curious, while Tigria was slightly apprehensive, afraid lest Zero had a sudden temper. The Panther turned, and his expression wasn't at all angry, but rather, confused, hurt, mixed with sorrow. His expression of weariness made him appear older than he actually was, and both the Lynx and the Hawk knew that he was hesitant to disclose the information.

"_Long story short, our Uncle, whom is now deceased, manipulated Revan into thinking I killed our Father." _Zero wrote. _"Tigria was killed beforehand, and as such, she could not back me up in my claim that I was innocent. And Uncle refused to fess up to the crime even when dying."_

Masi nodded, taking in the bit of information, while Kyrie's expression turned sympathetic. She put a wing on Zero's shoulder, smiling comfortingly at the Panther.

"_Unfortunately, Revan and I are Sworn Through Swords." _Zero told the couple.

"As in, Dragon Language sworn?" Tigria asked, suddenly alert.

Zero simply nodded. _"I have no choice."_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tigria asked, growling at her brother.

"_I just did."_ Zero replied, with a hint of black humor.

"You know what I meant!" Tigria snarled, grabbing Zero by the collar of his vest. "When were you planning on telling me?"

She released him so he could respond. _"Tigria, I have no choice. There is no way to revoke the Oath. What choice do I have? He has Mei!"_

"Bullshit." Tigria hissed. "There is a way! There has to be."

"_Either way, I'm getting Mei back. As much as I want Revan back as well, there's no way he'll listen to reason with his Ancestor breathing down his neck." _Zero shot back. _"Besides, since he had Sworn to me with his Ancestor, there's no chance that I will be able to break the Oath. Remember? To break an Oath in the Dragon Language means death."_

Tigria growled, clenching her hands into fists. "I don't know who you are anymore."

"What happened to the simple-" she began.

"_As much as I wish for it, things are not as simple as they were when we were kids."_ Zero cut her off, gently taking her hand. He kissed her hand, then began to write again. _"Please Tigria, we must find-"_

_SLAP!_ Zero curved his head along with the blow, so he didn't have to see her angry expression. He hated seeing her angry, and now he hated himself. She thought that he was going to say what he originally wanted to say, but disregarded that statement as being completely selfish.

"If you say, 'We must find Mei', I'm going to shocking kill you!" Tigria snapped, feeling tears work their way back into her eyes. "What about Revan? Mei is _NOT_ the only one at stake here!"

He tilted his head back up, looking her in the eyes. _"If you would let me finish… We must find some way to break the Oath, that does not involve either of our deaths."_

Tigria blinked in surprise, and was silent for a full minute. "That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

Zero nodded.

"You deserved it anyway, Zero." Tigria replied.

"Uh… still here." Masi raised a hand, a slight grin on his face. "What's the plan?"

Zero shook his head. _"I don't know."_

"We're making it up as we go." Tigria shrugged. "First we need to find Revan _and_ Mei. We'll work from there, once we find them."

The quartet began to walk down the chamber that led to another part of the dungeon.

"So Zero, who is this 'Mei' anyway?" Tigria asked. "I didn't get much from Revan."

"_The woman that I love. And am planning to live with, when Big Boss is dead."_ Zero replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he showed his sister the note.

"You're… leaving the Future behind?" Tigria asked, prompting the group to stop again. "What about us? I mean… Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. What about all of us? What about Darvel?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Masi said, causing the siblings to look at him. "Zero, you're from the Future…? How…? Is that even possible?"

"It is." Tigria replied. "We are both from the year 2099. And Zero is planning to live in this time, and he'll forget all about me and the friends in our time."

Zero sighed. _"Can we discuss this later? The longer we talk-"_

"I want to talk now." Tigria asserted. "We may not get another chance."

"_I want a peaceful life. Is that too much to ask?" _Zero replied.

"Well no… but why live in the past? You're more associated with-" Tigria began.

"Wait, when were you planning on telling us? If it's even true? You guys are crazy!" Masi shook his head, earning a sharp nip from Kyrie with her beak.

"Manners." She reminded him softly.

"_It is true, and my sister and I are not crazy. You want proof?"_ Zero sighed.

"Proof would be great, yeah." Masi replied.

"_Here's your proof."_ Zero typed on his Holo-Screen that projected from his gauntlet. He then took his Spinner off and tossed it to the ground, materializing his device instantaneously.

Masi and Kyrie gaped. "So wait… that track looking thing, that goes to this?"

Zero nodded, closing the Holo-Screen and retrieving his Spinner. _"Can we please move on?"_

"Not yet." Tigria said, grabbing Zero by the collar and bringing him back when he attempted to walk off. "What about me and Darvel? Is he still…?"

"_Alive? Yes, and he misses you terribly."_ Zero replied. _"Tigria, the reason I don't want to take Mei to the Future is simple. I don't want to separate her from her family."_

"But what about your family?" Tigria countered.

"_I'll visit, periodically."_ Zero answered. _"And I'll bring Mei along as well. But for the simple fact that I don't want to separate her from family, I chose to remain in the Past, with her."_

Tigria glared at the ground. "I… I understand."

Zero held an eager expression, shifting weight from foot to foot. "Alright, we can go now."

Her brother gave a gratified smile, and turned, leading the group once more. As they entered through the gate, Zero stopped.

This room was _WAY_ different from the last two. Instead of being… well, like most would imagine a dungeon, besides Spinner Trekker tracks on a curved wall, and the flaming beast room, this room was… there was no other word for it, beautiful…

The walls, as well as the ceiling and floor, instead of grimy stone, were a polished white marble. The marble was pure white, not marred by the black streaks usually seen in most marble. At the far end of the room, instead of a door, was a large statue, erected out of the same rock the walls, floor and ceiling were. Not only did the beauty of the statue awe the group, it was also a Dragon. It captured the nobility, the sheer… awesomeness depicted in his stature and his expression, along with the blade the man held. Zero chuckled silently at that last thought, Po was starting to rub off on him.

"_That is Nien… My brother…"_ The Voice said, this time projecting his speech for all to hear. At that, Zero disregarded what he had thought about the Nien statue. Tigria, Masi and Kyrie all looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

"_So you are a… Dragon?"_ Zero thought.

"_Yes, that is my kin. A Dragon."_ The Voice replied.

"_And if you look to the west of this room, you will see me…"_ The Voice told them.

They did so, and Zero blinked in surprise. Not at the fact of finally seeing his Ancestor, but at the fact that he was descended from a Dragon. And… the fact that his sword that he now carried, he finally knew the reason by the name. 'Dragon Fang' was originally used by his Ancestor, and now, it was his to safeguard. He felt honored to wield his family heirloom.

"Raiden… who was that?" Tigria asked, glancing around as she tried to discern the source of the Voice.

"_That was my Ancestor."_ Zero replied, smiling widely as he typed on his Holo-Screen. And then he pointed at the Statue of the Dragon that was his Ancestor.

"Your… Ancestor?" Masi replied, wide eyed. "No offense, but your family is really weird…"

Tigria growled, and with a playful smile, she cracked her knuckles. "None taken, Lynx."

Masi gulped. "Heh, so…. That's your Ancestor, Raiden. Who is he exactly?"

"_I dunno, he hasn't told me who he is yet." _Zero typed, feeling a bit sour.

"_I apologize, whenever Zero questioned me of my identity, he was in the middle of a predicament that risked his life."_ The Voice of Zero's Ancestor replied.

"_However, I believe now is as good a time as ever."_ The Voice chuckled at Zero. _"My name is-"_

"So you finally showed, eh Brother?"

Zero tensed, feeling his siblings presence. But who was it that spoke? Because it definitely wasn't his brother's voice. As Zero and his group walked forward cautiously, Masi, Kyrie and Tigria suddenly yelled, and as if by an invisible force, was pushed near the ceiling against the wall, where Zero found Mei. She was alive, but unconscious, he just knew it. He looked at them, feeling helpless, but they had assured him they hadn't been hurt.

"What's wrong, Brother?" Revan asked, materializing out of a cloud of shadows. "Why are you not speaking? Come on out."

It was then Zero realized, that it was Nien speaking, not Revan. His brother's Ancestor had somehow taken control of his body. Zero growled, drawing his sword and glared daggers at Revan/Nien. His sibling shook his head.

"Where are your manners, Brother?" Nien asked. "Have you forgotten your rightful fate? Instead of living on, inside of your Descendant, you should have died long ago."

"Lord Hsien…" Nien said, an evil smile that was not Revan's crossed his face. "The Dragon King…."

Zero felt like someone had socked him in the stomach. He was the Descendant of the Dragon King, Hsien? The Panther blinked, feeling his face blank. As Nien 'tsk, tsk, tsked', Zero looked up to see the Panther raise his arm. And the Statue of himself, his eyes, began to glow a deep red.

"Come on out, brother!" Nien yelled, thrusting his arm down. And then, two red arrows shot out of the Statue's eyes and impaled Zero, one on his left shoulder, the other near where his right kidney used to be, as he had donated it to the someone less fortunate. Zero groaned as he fell to one knee, grasping each arrow as he tried to dislodge them. But they were firmly stuck, so Zero dealt with the pain as he tried to stand back up.

"RAIDEN!" He heard Mei yell, ironic that she had regained consciousness at this moment.

Zero looked back at her, and grinned. He knew he would probably die, maybe… maybe not. But the cards were stacked against him, so there was probably no way he would survive this encounter.

Nien let out a laugh. "Let your Descendant take the hits, all right. I see how it is, Hsien. Then would you allow your blood to die? After all, it would solve the issue with their Oath."

Okay, yeah, he was going to die right here. At least he told Mei his feelings before…

"Has your blood been spoiled over the ages?" Nien laughed. "Nonetheless, it is time that you have paid for your own sins, Brother."

"NO!" Mei struggled against the chains that bound her, Tigria, Masi and Kyrie followed suit as they themselves struggled against the strong magic. But… it was futile…

Black energy began to form in front of the Nien-Statue's chest. As the energy grew, Zero knew this was the end. Another thing, he was able to see Tigria again. He was thankful for everything he had been given in this life. And he hoped that in the next, he could be happy and wait for those he loved to join him once again…

But everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The Energy had reached it's peak, which released at once, it neared him, and as it did, Zero heard the loud snap of metal. He did not know what happened, as he had closed his eyes to await his end. And… he felt strangely happy. He was at peace with himself, at peace with Death.

He felt something slam into him, and he snapped his eyes open to see Mei push him out of the way. As he fell to the side, with a horrorstricken expression, he saw the bolt of Dark Energy hit her. It left no mark, but her expression and her cry of agony told him it caused harm. Harm on the inside, not out. His facial expression was frozen in mortal fear as Mei fell, hitting the hard marble, limp.

"_MEI!" _Zero screamed, surprising everyone, himself included, that he was able to use his voice. The red arrows dissipated from his body as he felt anger course through his veins. For the first time in years, he could speak. Hsien… his thoughts boiled with the anger at Nien, anger that had been festering for… however long his Ancestor has been dead. This anger… This rage, at this very moment, had finally reached it's peak. At both the attack on Mei, and the fact that Nien had manipulated Revan into doing the deed.

"Mei… No!" Zero snarled, taking a step toward the limp Mountain Cat. He tried to take another step toward her, but was frozen to the spot.

"Useless scum." Nien snorted. "She was always weak, delaying the inevitable to fall. No matter how much she trained, she could not stop death."

"You… You…" Zero started, glaring at Nien, then fell silent.

"What is the matter?" Nien asked. "She was not worthy to be loved. Whomever is Hsien's Descendant, does not deserve to love. Do you not see? You cannot love!"

"It is time to end your pitiful life… _NOW!_" Nien yelled, as the Energy in the statue began to build up again.

Zero looked at the ground, feeling something inside him beginning to change. Why was he always the one to survive…? Why him? Why couldn't he have one chance to be happy? IT WAS ALL HIS UNCLE'S FAULT!

As the Energy fired once more, Zero clenched his hands into fists. He was no longer Zero, nor even Raiden…

He was…

Zero's head whipped up, revealing his completely crimson eyes. The Energy bounced off of his head, and into the far wall, well away from his friends, but still caused them to flinch. An aura surrounded Zero, an emerald aura.

"_**HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP ZAPPING?"**_ The voice of the Dragon King, Hsien, sprang from Zero's mouth. _**"LET THIS BE YOUR END, NIEN!"**_

* * *

><p>"Wait, whoa! How are you going to get past all those guards? Let us help." Shang asked his son.<p>

His son turned, a very familiar smile crossed his features. "Let me handle it, Baba."

"But-" Shang began.

"Baba, you have a broken rib, how are you going to fight with that?" his son told him.

Shang bit his tongue, he had a point.

"Still, how are you going to get past them?" Hàn asked.

"Mama, I'm Shang Jr. I'll improvise." The Tiger said, smirking.

Shang, himself, allowed a smile and nodded. Shang II let out a yell, dashing around the corner, drawing his sword as he did so. It took, about ten minutes, quite short if you asked Shang. After the last scream died down, a 'Clear!' was heard, and Shang, Hàn and Amy rounded the corner to see the display of death. So many soldiers, now devoid of life. And not even a scratch on Shang II as he sheathed his blade and his claws.

"Whoa… I underestimated you, kid." Shang said, patting his son on the shoulder.

Shang II grinned, and then his face turned serious as they approached the door. The door that would solve an age old problem in Shang's family. However, was this really worth it? Hàn had distributed no difficulty in living without it all these years. Would it matter if she did or did not obtain her heart again?

"So, this is it, huh?" he said. "I just wished things had turned out differently."

Shang nodded, taking Hàn's hand as he felt tears sting at his eyes. He knew that nothing could be said to change his son's mind. For he was doing what his heart told him was the right thing to do. His heart, his soul, no matter what, he was in the right place. He was in the Path of Light.

Across the door, an inscription read:

"_The more you give, the more I maim.  
>You are spirit, and I am bane.<br>Your truth strikes through, as steel guides true.  
>It's enough for pride, but not enough to survive."<em>

"Amy…" Shang II said to the Clouded Leopard, who's lithe frame shook as silent sobs wracked her body. "Amy, please…"

He gently took her in his arms, and she broke down, crying harder into the crook of his neck as the Tiger she loved stroked her back, whispering comforting words to her. Amy looked up to him, then locked with the Tiger in a passionate kiss. Shang and Hàn both averted their eyes, letting Shang II have what privacy they could offer. As they broke the kiss, Shang II stroked her cheek.

"Live a happy life…" Shang II whispered to her. "Don't worry about me…"

"You are such a dumb ass…" Amy allowed a choked laugh. "I always worry about you."

"I will follow as soon as I can." Amy whispered to him, causing the Tiger's eyes to widen.

"No, please don't. As my last wish, I want you to be happy. Do not kill yourself for me." Shang II asserted.

He cupped her chin and lifted her head to look in his eyes. "Promise me…"

Amy was silent for a full minute, then nodded. "I promise."

"Good girl." Shang II smiled weakly at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Amy whispered, feeling sick.

Shang II nodded, breaking the embrace, taking a deep breath and stepping toward the door. The door had a small disc between the two metal panels.

Drawing his blade, he looked at the flawless steel as if reflecting on his decision one last time. As brought the blade up, gripping it with his fist, and sliced his hand clean open. Pressing his now bloody hand to the disc, the door began to glow. The words _'The more you give, the more I maim…'_ began to glow with crimson light. The feline knew instinctively what to do, and pressed his hand with more force against the door. The rest of the words slowly began to glow…

And as the feline removed his hand, a spike shot out from the disc, impaling Shang II through the chest. He let loose no cry of pain, other than his breathing becoming ragged. Hàn, Amy and Shang rushed to help him, but the Tiger held up a hand, waving them off. It was very hard for the trio to stand and watch, as the spike was leeching the life right out of the feline.

"This…" The Tiger coughed. "Let this be… my penance. My retribution. Baba… Mama, Amy… I'm… I'm sorry. W-Was I… a good… son?"

Shang walked up to his son, taking his hand, and gently removed him from the spike. Gently laying him on the floor, he cradled his son in his arms, surrounded by Amy and Hàn.

"You're the best son anyone could ever ask for…" Shang replied, feeling the tears fall from both his ruined eye and his usable one.

"Heh… Thanks…Baba. That's… good enough… for me." The Tiger's breathing became labored.

As the spike receded into the door, the disc fell free from said door and began to open. As the door finished opening of it's own accord, Shang II gripped at his father's cloak.

"Promise me… you'll… watch o-over A-Amy." he managed to get out. His father took his son's hand, looking into his eyes.

"I promise, Erzi." Shang nodded. And with that promise sworn, the son of Shang and Hàn, died with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Tigress smirked, getting into the well familiarized stance that Po knew. The Panda took hold of his sword, drawing it free from his belt, sheath and all. He held it at arm's length, to show it to Tigress, and then tossed it aside.<p>

"No blades. Fight fair, like the Tigress I know." Po replied.

"I am no longer the 'Tigress' you once knew." The feline spat. "However, I will honor your word. No blades."

_At least I don't have to worry about Po getting stabbed…_ The true Tigress thought.

Po lowered into his stance, keeping his expression calm. For he had been taught by Shifu that any emotion could betray one's intentions in either a spar or battle. Tigress followed suit, although her expression was merely… amusement.

"_**Have some fun… my Apprentice…"**_ Death Adder's voice echoed in her skull.

_No!_ The Inner Tigress protested, struggling against the chains of Darkness that held her back.

The Dark Tigress let out a cold laugh. "You should hear her now, _Dragon_ _Warrior_! Begging to be released from the Darkness! I have never heard such a pitiful plea for something she can never hope to have."

"Shut it." Po growled.

"Oh? And why would I? I thought you _loved_ me?" Dark Tigress asked, cocking an eyebrow with a grin.

"True, I do love you. But not the Darkness that corrupts you, Tigress." Po knew he wasn't speaking to the Dark feline, but the True Tigress, that he knew was there without a doubt.

"Ha! You speak like a Saint of the Light." Dark Tigress laughed. "I take it nothing I will say will make you join me with the Darkness?"

"No," Po replied flatly. "Nothing you say will make me change my mind, because I am adamant in my drive to bring you back."

As he said this, he began to pull off his gauntlets and greaves, discarding his torso armor as he did so. If Tigress fought without armor, so would he. That… and to be truthful, he liked fighting without metal slowing him down. He lowered in stance, ready to fight for the one step closer to his destiny against the Dark Lord. One step closer to freeing China from the tyranny, and one step closer to freeing the love of his life.

"And what about you?" Dark Tigress asked, flicking her gaze at the group that had accompanied Po.

Liu held his ground, glaring back. The rest of the Five, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane, still could not believe that Tigress had given in. Out of all of them, she wasn't the person who would seem willing to trade her life for the vile things the Darkness offered. But no matter how one appeared, all were vulnerable to manipulative persuasion.

Grandmaster Shifu had similar thoughts, but the more he contemplated on the matter, the more he understood. The reason Tigress had given in, was she was manipulated. He had surveyed his daughter carefully, everything about her was nearly the same. Save for the clothes she wore at this very moment. They were midnight black, and the vines, along with the leaves, seemed to glow with a crimson light.

Then it hit him. The clothes! That was the reason, she wasn't turned willingly!

"Po, the clothes." Shifu barked, earning a questioning gaze from the Five, Liu and Po alike.

"Master, what are you-?" Po began.

But was cut off as Tigress laughed. "So you have figured it out, eh Grandmaster?"

"Indeed, I am sure I have." Shifu replied.

_The clothes…?_ Po thought in confusion. He looked at Tigress, taking in her current attire and noted how differently they looked.

"See anything you like?" Dark Tigress asked, causing the Panda to blush.

"Well, can't see anything to complain about." Po replied, grinning. "So, it's the clothes, huh?"

"I believe so." Shifu answered.

Po shook his head. "Taken by Darkness or not, I'm not undressing Tigress if that's what you're getting at, Master."

"Panda!" Shifu snapped, horrified. "Rid your mind of such thoughts!"

"Apologizes, Master." Po shook his head.

"I'll give you the chance…" Dark Tigress gave a seductive smile in a voice that was equally alluring.

"Heh, I might like that…" Po replied, smiling back as a plan formed. Shifu's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and he was getting ready to open his mouth when Crane held up a wing.

"He has a plan…" he assured him Master.

* * *

><p><em>What exactly are you planning, Panda…?<em> Death Adder thought, knowing full well that even if Tigress spoke, the Dragon Warrior would not be seduced so easily.

"**Whatever he is planning… do not fall prey."** he spoke to Dark Tigress, but was met with silence. Examining her heart, which he held in his hand, the tendrils of darkness that had almost corrupted her fully began to waver. And the true Tigress was slightly apprehensive, as if afraid of the Panda…

"_Po… What are you doing?"_ he heard, and could only smile, but it was quickly washed away as a bright light issued forth from Tigress' heart.

"No!" the Dark Lord snarled, clenching his hand into a fist and the light dimmed when he examined the orb again. Like before, the Darkness began to coil around the orb once more. "You are mine, Master Tigress, pray I do not make your life any more miserable than it already is…"

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Panda…" Dark Tigress said. "How much, did you miss me?"<p>

Po stood directly in front of her, his eyes never leaving her own. He smiled at her, and the Dark Tigress decided to play along with his game and smiled back.

"I missed you enough to not care about the Darkness…" Po whispered, taking her hand. "I don't care, if you're corrupted or not. I still love you."

"Really?" Dark Tigress raised a brow. "You do realize that contradicts what you said a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, and really, I don't care." Po's smile widened.

He heard a small voice in his head…

"…_I shall… give you the power… to cleanse the one you love. However, I want it back when you have done the cleansing…"_

It took him a second to recount the voice. _"Mei?"_ he thought incredulously, the Peacock from the Mansion.

"…_Yes. Do not falter, Dragon Warrior. Free her, stop Death Adder. Live a happy and prosperous life…"_

Po nodded, causing Dark Tigress to tilt her head in confusion. "Is something the matter, my love?"

Po grinned. "Not at all, Lotus Blossom."

"And I remembered something important…." the Panda's grin widened.

"And what is that?" Dark Tigress asked, stepping closer to Po.

"Slurp." Po replied.

"HUAH!" Tigress dry heaved, feeling sick as she gagged.

Po swept Tigress' feet from under her, pressing her to the floor with his left hand, gently but firmly, on her neck. Raising his free right hand, a jade fire covered his fist. Shifu started, but the Five held him back. He knew that Po would not kill her, but he was still afraid of what he would do.

"It's time to cleanse you of his influence, Lotus Blossom." Po whispered to her.

Dark Tigress struggled as Po lowered his hand to her face, trying to break free from his grasp. But being consumed by the Darkness had one major flaw, she was not as strong as she was in the Light. Master Tigress was strong, bold, and slightly headstrong. However, the Darkness that was given to her by Death Adder had not strengthened her, and had, instead, weakened her. That was when she realized the truth, those who followed the light were able to protect those that they loved. Those in the Dark, only cared about themselves…

"You're… not getting rid of me that easily!" Dark Tigress' foot whipped up and caught Po in the fork of his legs.

"Aagh!" Po groaned, his grip slackening to the point where Dark Tigress could break free.

"Hmph, I guess that's payback for tricking me." Dark Tigress said, standing up and letting Po recover from the blow.

"I did what I had to…" Po said, staggering to his feet. His right hand still covered by the Jade fire. It did not burn him, and truth be told, it kinda tickled. He willed that feeling away, trying to come up with a plan.

_What is the one thing the Darkness cannot have hold over…?_ Po thought desperately.

He clenched his left hand into a fist when he saw Dark Tigress forming a blade out of shadows. It was a long scimitar, devoid of any and all reflections it was just… shadows.

"What happened to fighting fair?" Po asked.

"I am altering the deal, pray I do not alter it any further." Dark Tigress. "So what will you do now, my yin-yang cub?"

Po clenched his right hand into a fist, extinguishing the Jade flame. _"Mei, I will give you back your power. I no longer need it."_

"_As you wish…"_ Mei replied after a full minute.

Tigress raised the blade, readying for an attack. Po let out a yell, rushing toward Dark Tigress. As the Dark Feline raised the blade to strike, Po latched onto her into a hug.

The room went deathly silent. Crane's beak fell agape, Shifu's eyes widened, and pretty much everyone else had the same 'Did he really just do that?' look.

"Please, come back to me, Tigress…" Po pleaded, pressing his lips to her.

* * *

><p>"Hmph, does he really believe that that petty action would work? He has-" Death Adder's smile faltered.<p>

The Darkness that surrounded Tigress' heart… it was receding. He was not going to lose the best warrior he had acquired in all his years! He clenched his hand into a fist, trying to tighten his hold on her and bring her back into the Darkness. But his hand began to burn, and as he opened his eyes a bright light, completely free from the Darkness began to issue forth from Tigress' heart.

_"It cannot be!"_ Death Adder yelled, feeling the heart burn his hand. And just as quickly as it started, the burning stopped. When he opened his eyes, he was mortified at what he saw…

…Tigress' heart was gone. And a charcoal black spot was imprinted in his palm.

* * *

><p>Their lips parted, as did their embrace as the scimitar falling from Tigress' hand as she gazed back at him. Their gaze was reflected to the other, neither feeling as much love as they have now than they had ever had in their entire lives.<p>

The lattice gate opened, gaining the groups attention. And what came from the darkness of the next room, cause Tigress' eyes to widen. An orb of pure light began to float toward the feline. And in an instant, shot toward her chest and disappeared in a flash of light. Tigress felt at herself, but did not feel anything different.

"Tigress, your clothes!" Po exclaimed.

She looked at them, and the crimson light had faded. That could only mean….

"Po…" Tigress looked at the Panda she loved, feeling tears come to her eyes.

The Panda couldn't find any words, all he could muster was a small smile.

"PO!" Tigress shouted, grabbing him in a hug before kissing him passionately. There were cheers as the rest of the Five, Shifu and Liu ran toward the couple and only after the kiss ended, did they join in a group hug. There were sobs, shushes of comfort, whispers of comfort… It was an emotional reunion for all of them.

"Does this mean, that the third guardian is no more…?" Po asked, keeping his hold on Tigress.

After the small celebration had died down enough for Tigress to answer, she was cut off as she gripped at her chest.

"Tigress!" Po exclaimed, afraid.

"**No. The third Guardian is still alive."** A voice answered them, but it wasn't Death Adder's.

The Black Knight stepped out, looking the same as ever. He had survived! Po growled, stepping in front of Tigress.

"What the hell do you want?" Po snarled.

"**I want to die."** The Black Knight replied, confusing the group.

"What the-?" Po began.

"**I am the new third Guardian, Dragon Warrior."** The Black Knight answered Po. **"Nay, it is not you I want to fight. It is Shang. I want to die by his hand, and his hand only."**

"Shang…?" Po asked, confused.

"**Where is he?"** The Black Knight asked.

Po shook his head. "We don't know. But why Shang?"

The Black Knight hesitated, and then removed his faceplate. The groups eyes widened at who it was, even though they had never met, they had a good guess at who he was. And then the Black Knight donned the armor once more.

"You're…" Po began, but the warrior held up a hand.

"**I do not want Shang to know. He has long thought me dead, and I think it is better he never knows."** he replied.

"But…" Po began again, it just wasn't fair. He had been through so much, could Shang really take another family reunion?

"**Go, I will not kill Shang, rest assured. I want him to live a happy life, he deserves it after everything he's been through. He will kill me, and then, you can put an end to Death Adder's treachery."** The Black Knight motioned with his head for the group to move to the next room.

Po took one long look at the Black Knight, after finally realizing who he was, he came to think of him as an actual man. Not just another pawn, but a man who had wanted to set things right. And if this was the way he wanted it, then he would honor his word.

"I wish things could have turned out differently." Po said, and the group nodded.

"**Nay, this is how it is supposed to be. For some, life is not fair. However, I have come to terms with it. Life has both spoils and killjoy, both pain and pleasure. Live a happy and may you prosper, Dragon Warrior." **The Black Knight nodded.

Po returned the nod. "Let's go guys."

And with that, they left the Dark Knight. To await his fate. His fate to fall, and finally be at peace, for he had forced Shang into the life he had grown up in…

"_However, I wish that your life had been better…"_ The Black Knight thought of Shang, as he knelt and began to meditate.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. This chapter was EXTREMELY hard to write. And yes I know that I did not continue Zero's part, I will get to that in the next chapter. As always, thanks to all you reviewers and followers. I am glad that you have stuck through with this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and even though it was tough, I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Next Chapter: The Black Knight Revealed**


	29. Chapter 29: The Black Knight Revealed

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SORRY for the long wait! School's been murder, and I finished the first chap to my new KFP: Secrets in Shadows, story and honestly, I had a real hard time writing this. But I plan to see it through the end, no matter the difficulties.**

**Not sure what to add today, other than the fact that I'm glad that you loved the last chap. Well, onward to the new chap! ^_^**

Nien gave a satisfied smile. "It's been a while, Brother."

"**Cut the act," **Hsien snarled, his scowl a mix of his own and Zero's. **"Your life ends right here and right now! As it should have all those years ago."**

"Tut-tut, Hsien." Nien shook his head. "Have you forgotten? It was you who killed Father, so you could usurp the throne."

"**I did no such thing! That was you! YOU killed Father! Because he chose me over you for the throne!"** Hsien spat. **"Why do you lie to yourself, Nien? How can you live with the guilt of killing your own flesh and blood?"**

"It is rather simple, really." Nien said, lowering into a stance as he grasped Revan's blade in the hands of the body that he controlled.

"All I have to do, is rid the earth of the one man who knows the truth." Nien smirked. "And then, I can be at peace and finally rest in the afterlife."

"**May you burn in Hell for your treachery, you bastard."** Hsien snarled, tightening his grip on his sword until it hurt. **"There is no restful peace for the Damned."**

"We shall see, little one." Nien raised his hands in a shrugging gesture.

Nien stepped down from the small platform that was in front of his own statue, casually drawing Revan's blade from it's sheath and began to inspect the steel.

"My my…. Yamato has never looked better." Nien smiled, running a finger across the flat of the blade. "The way he takes care of him, I'm almost jealous."

"**You're jealous because he cares about his family heirloom?"** Hsien asked, shaking his head.

"Precisely." Nien replied. "But enough of the trivial, what's say you Brother? Ready for one last fight?"

"**Gladly."** Hsien snarled, lowering in stance.

"As you wish." Nien got into his own.

For a long while, not one moved. It was deathly silent as the air stilled, not a single sound was heard, save for the sound of Hsien trying to control his breathing. The long forgotten challenge, the original struggle for power. Power that was Hsien's from the beginning. But it would seem fate had other plans, or rather, Nien defied fate. Unfortunately, Hsien was severely disadvantaged in Raiden's body, as he had not the form of a Dragon when controlling him. But he cast that thought away, it would not help to mourn over his old self.

That, and it would directly contradict what he told Raiden earlier: _"Focus, be patient, Raiden."_ He had told him. _"You cannot win a battle when you fight like a berserker. Strategy and careful timing is key, remember that."_

"Begin." Nien said, taking a step forward.

Hsien let out a breath, calming himself as he looked at Nien. No matter what had been done, he was still his brother. But the difficult thing was, would he be able to forgive his brother for what had been done? Try to come to terms with the Darkness the plagued his sibling, or try to purge him of his taint? For all these years, Hsien had harbored the hatred, untouched, unnoticed by Raiden. That feeling had never been felt as strongly as it had when Raiden's parents were killed. The feeling of rage from Raiden it was… much more stronger in his concern for Mei than it was back when he was a child. For at that time, he did not have very many skill to use. But now, Raiden knew many ways how to kill a man, painlessly or not. All this time, Hsien had felt nothing but hatred, loss, and sorrow, similar to Raiden. But now, he realized what he should have been feeling. Forgiveness. Hsien could never rest, if he was filled with rage. Giving in to his anger, would neither help nor strengthen his resolve.

"Defend yourself, Brother." Hsien replied, correcting his stance to allow him to feel at ease. His voice had calmed as well, for it no longer held the abhorrence toward his sibling. "For if redemption is folly in your concern, then I have no choice."

"Interesting…" Nien smiled. "So, till death do we part, Brother."

Hsien smirked, this was going to be fun. He allowed an almost playful air, uncharacteristic of him. Just like Nien did, he inspected his own blade. He was grateful that it had survived over the generations, and was even more so to know that Raiden cared so much for his heirloom. Well, how could he not? After all, it was a near peerless weapon, but of course, Revan's sword Yamato rivaled his blade.

He inched his left foot outward, as he readied for offense. After all these years, he had the chance to set things right. To give his Father peace in his eternal rest. He held his blade in both hands, closing his eyes as he entered his Duel Stance. **(A/N: A move in Kingdom Hearts II against a "Samurai Nobody")** At least Nien would honor him and leave him be as he silently meditated to collect his tactics. True, he had been thinking this whole time, but…

He felt a strange energy radiating from the direction Raiden and company had arrived through. And using his foresight, he discovered that the chains bounding Raiden's group had strong magic imbued into the metal. Concentrating, he slowly worked around the spell, pushing at the weak and ignoring the strong points, and it began to release. And in the instant the metal clicked open, Hsien snapped his eyes open and spun around, whipping his blade in a horizontal arc. In the process of doing this, he generated a wind that decreased their rate of falling enough so Kyrie could scoop up Tigria and Masi into her talons and bring them to safety on the ground.

"Get Mei somewhere safe." He ordered them, turning back to his brother as they complied to his command.

"It all comes down to family, huh…?" Hsien shook his head.

He flourished his blade, ready to start the fight as Mei was brought to safety. True, he did not even know if she was still alive or not, but he had hope she could be saved. For Raiden's sake, as he had deserved a life of peace with her.

"And it ends with us, brother." Nien replied. "Our blood has thinned over the generations, so much so, that none of our Descendants resemble us in the slightest anymore."

"Should it matter?" Hsien asked, gripping his sword tighter. "I am proud to call Raiden my Descendant. As you should yours."

"Enough talk, are we here to discuss family matters, or to settle an old score?" Nien waved a hand, shaking his head.

"Even though I enjoy idle chat, I was hoping for the latter." Hsien grinned.

"Well then…" Nien said, walking up to Hsien until he stood a yard away. They both lowered in stance, their muscles already tensed up as they glared at one another.

And with that, the brothers began to run at one another. Their blades met, clashing as sparks flew when they tried to fend the other off. Hsien's fist whipped up and decked Nien right in the throat. Even though he knew that would probably hurt Revan in the process, he still felt the need to do so. Nien backed up involuntarily a few steps as he clutched his throat.

"That's for Revan. For being a fool." Hsien answered Nien's glare.

* * *

><p>"So you never told me that this whole time, there was a cure for the FERAL VIRUS?" Shang asked, trying to contain his anger.<p>

"I've been trying to get it all these years." Hàn answered, casting her eyes to the floor. "I wanted to get it for you, so you could be free. I didn't want to tell you, solely due to the fact that you would be disappointed if I failed or the cure was destroyed."

Shang took a deep breath to calm himself, he then winced as a sharp pain lanced up his side. "I-I understand."

"Drink it." Hàn said, handing Shang the vial.

"I can't. Po and Liu deserve it more than I do." Shang took one long look at the vial of sapphire concoction and shook his head. "No, I'm being selfish. Not only do us three need it, but all of Death Adder's men."

Amy's head whipped up, looking up from the lifeless body of Chao she cradled in her arms, the fur under her eyes matted down with tears.

"There's a well system that Death Adder uses for his men. I can show you. After all, it's the least I could do after…" She broke off as she quietly began to sob again. "Once we take the castle, we can tell all the soldiers who survived that they have earned a chance at redemption. If they want to live again, then drink the cure from the waters."

Shang nodded, and Amy continued. "What do I do? I can't just leave him…"

"Neither can we." Shang sighed heavily, feeling tears come to his own eyes. "We'll bandage his wound so he won't bleed all over me and I'll carry him to where we need to go. We'll keep him throughout this war, and then we'll give him a proper burial afterward…"

Shang tore off the sleeve of his robe and tore it in two. He bandaged his son tightly, and as it slowed the bleeding, he couldn't stop the flow of tears as he hefted the lifeless body onto his shoulder.

"Lead the way, Amy." Shang nodded.

-B-K-S-B-K-S-

"**It is about time you have-"** The Black Knight began, then stopped when he saw Chao. He stood up from his kneeling position, accepting the glare Shang gave him.

"Hàn, you and Amy take Chao." Shang told them. "I'll deal with him."

"**I would not have it any other way."** The Black Knight nodded. **"Free those from the taint of Feral."**

"So," Shang drew his sword as Amy and Hàn disappeared in a hallway to the east. "I take it this is the first time you've spoken."

"**First time, in years."** the Black Knight replied. Drawing his own, then held it up in the air. A halo of azure flames circled the Knight as he thrust his blade into the ground. The flames blazed upward, forming a cocoon around the armored man as he crossed his arms above his head. As if to shield from a projectile fired from above, and he let out a grunt of concentration as the fire increased in intensity, casting the same deep blue light around the entire room.

There was a flash that blinded Shang momentarily, and when his eyes adjusted, he saw the Knight kneeling once again. His head was bowed, but he could tell that something had happened. As the Knight slowly stood up, Shang's jaw dropped. Azure flames erupted from the base of his neck and curled, licking his skull as it made his head appear on fire. And that was it, his head was a skull, devoid of skin and muscle, along with his eyes and other appendages. The azure flames twisted and danced as it emanated from his neck and skull. The same blue color formed his aura, as it too, was visibly expelled from his body.

"Don't hold back, Shang." The Knight ordered, his voice no longer seemed as deep as before. Perhaps it was the faceplate that made it so. "Make this a battle for me to remember in the afterlife, strike me down with everything you've got."

"And I take it you're not going to go down without a fight?" Shang grinned, lowering into stance.

"I wouldn't make it that easy, now would I?" The Knight replied, and his skull made it appear he was grinning.

Shang smirk widened, as he ran toward the Knight. He spun, aiming a horizontal slash at the Knight, whose blade blocked his own. Not wasting any time, the Knight countered as he thrust out with an armored fist. Shang caught the fist, and shoved a needle in the crevice of the Knight's armor. He managed to get a foot behind the Knight and slammed his foot into the back of the Knight's leg, where the Join of the thigh and shin met. As the Knight knelt, he could only laugh.

"Point for me, Eh?" Shang asked, resting the blade against… well, where the Knight's neck would be.

The Knight pulled out the needle embedded into his right arm, and Shang watched in astonishment as it evaporated into blue flames.

"And let me tell you something, Shang." The Knight said. "I said I would not go down without a fight. Well, that wasn't a fight."

"Sure it was. A short one, yes, but-" Shang was cut off as an orb of flame smashed into him, knocking him several feet away. He quickly cast off his robe as it began to succumb to the flames and turned to nothing, glaring at the Knight for ruining his combat robe. Sure, he could always get another one, but it was special…

It was given to him by his Father, right before Shang had left Death Adder's command. After that, he had disappeared. Hàn never knew what had happened to him, he had just… vanished into thin air.

"You're going to pay for that." Shang glared daggers.

"I hardly think the Tailor could cover that." The Knight shook his head. "Regardless, I believe you are better off without it."

"You bastard!" Shang ran at the Knight, his eyes flashing crimson.

The Knight stood stone still, suddenly coming up with a different resolve. He did not decide to kill Shang, no…. But to rather trigger the Feral. That would be the quickest way, more painful, yes, but he would have deserved it.

No, the Knight decided. Even if he were killed by Shang in Feral state, there would be no guarantee that he would be able to reclaim his conscience.

As Shang neared the Knight, he brought his blade down to strike at his shoulder. But at the last second, the Knight caught the blade and punched Shang in the gut. The grip on his sword slackened, and the Knight swept his feet from under him. As Shang hit the floor, the armored foe kept him stationary with a foot on his chest and rested the point of his own blade against his neck.

"If you think I'm going to die on the floor like this, you've got another thing coming!" Shang snarled, gripping at the armored boot and attempted to pry him off. He suppressed the pain of his broken rib as he tried to free himself.

"Listen to me well, Shang." The Knight said. "I do not want to kill you. Rather, I want you to kill me."

Shang stopped struggling and stared into the hollow sockets where the Knight's eyes should have been.

"Bullshit." Shang spat.

"My words are true. I have done much in my life that I would have otherwise taken back, if given the chance." the Knight spoke again. "By being stricken down by your blade, and your blade only, I will finally attain my final peace. As it would free me from the burden of my conscience."

"But why me?" Shang asked.

"You're the husband of the one who bears the mark of the Dragon." The Knight replied simply. "What an honor it would be to be felled by this blade of yours."

"What the hell are you-" Shang gasped, coughing as the pain doubled from earlier. The Knight released him at once, grabbing his arm and hoisting him back on his feet.

"You have a broken rib, do you not?" The Knight asked.

Shang clutched the spot where his rib pained him, as if in some feeble attempt to dull the pain. He backed up a few from the Knight, glaring all the while.

"Why the hell do you care?" Shang shot back. "Broken rib or not, I can still fight."

"I'd rather you not push yourself, while you are injured such." The Knight said, tossing the Wolf a vial. He caught it and stared at the suspicious liquid that bubbled inside the glass. "Drink this and you will recover from that wound."

"My mother told me to never trust strangers." Shang laughed, shaking his head.

He raised the glass, ready to smash it to bits, because he knew with every fiber of his being that it held a toxin.

"Your mother died in childbirth. You never knew your real mother." The Knight told him. "So how could she have told you that?"

The Wolf froze, his arm half lowered to smash the vial. "W-What did you just say?"

"Your mother died when you were born. You never knew the love of a truth mother." The Knight said.

"I never knew the love of a real father until right before he disappeared!" Shang shot back. "Seems to me, I had to raise myself!"

He growled, why the hell did were they getting on the subject of family? "Why bring this up? What does this accomplish?"

Then he stopped. "How the hell did you know my mother?"

"Forgive me, Shang." The Knight said. "There are some things in this world, that are better off not known. Drink the vial, so we may resume my demise."

"No," Shang said. He smashed the vial on the ground, causing the flames of the Knight's skull to erupt.

"You fool!" The Knight said. "I do not have any more of those!"

"Yeah, tough shit. You know what happened to my father!" Shang snarled.

"And what makes you assume that?" The Knight asked, calming himself once more to regain his collected composure.

"Only my Father knew of what happened to my mother. He must have told you. Enough of the riddles! You know what happened to my Father! WHERE IS HE?" Shang yelled, tightening the grip on his sword.

"Fight me to the Death, and I will tell you." The Knight replied.

Shang lowered in stance. "Then I will fight to learn the truth."

"Not only that, but I am also the Third Guardian." The Knight grinned.

"But I thought… Okay, you are definitely going down!" Shang growled.

"Just what I wanted to hear." The Knight chuckled.

So many things that ran through Shang's head at that moment. But he cast all those thoughts aside, and concentrated on the fight that lay before him.

With a flick of his wrist, he sent three needles flying before he began to run at the Black Knight. With a simple raise of his blade, the Knight deflected that would-be deadly strike of the projectiles and grabbed Shang's sword as it neared him. He snapped his hand up, wrenching the blade from Shang's grasp as he did so and wrapped his fingers around his throat, tightening all the while. As the grip tightened, Shang began to see stars and red dots swirling in his vision.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!" A voice screamed.

The Knight tilted his head to the side, and was knocked off his feet as Hàn performed a drop kick on him. Sliding along the floor, sparks flying as he did so due to his armor, he shook his head to clear his vision. But how he could perceive the world, as he had no eyes, was a mystery to Shang.

The wolf coughed, clutching his throat as he tried to regain his breath. He was helped up by Hàn, but he stepped away from her.

"Hey, I saved your life." Hàn snapped, feeling a bit irritated.

"Thank you, love." Shang said, picking up his blade. "I am grateful, but I ask you that I do this alone."

"You shouldn't-" Hàn began, but Amy put a hand on her shoulder. She looked to the Clouded Leopard, Chao over her shoulder, and she shook her head.

"Let him do this. Like… Like Chao wanted to do what his heart told him." She repressed a sob.

Hàn nodded at once, and looked at the direction where they were supposed to go to reach Death Adder and, no doubt, the others were waiting there.

"Shang, promise me you'll come back in one piece." She said, and Shang nodded.

With that said, she and Amy began to run toward the door to join the others, Chao bouncing on Amy's shoulder as they left the room. After they departed, Shang looked back at the Knight as he slowly got to his feet. He gave the man a glare, to which was returned with a shake of the head and a laugh.

"What the hell was that for?" Shang asked. "Fight-"

"If you say 'Fight fair', then you do not deserve that blade you carry." The Knight replied. "Anything below the belt, that is considered dishonorable in a fight such as this, but choking, that seems to fall in the category of fair."

"Don't speak, just die." Shang growled, grasping his sword in both hands and rushing at the Knight.

The Knight simply waited for Shang to close the distance, and grabbed his blade again. This time, he examined the blade and smiled. "Such a fine blade, you have, Shang. It suits you well, for this blade also emits the aura of a brash soul. Yet, it is resilient and I sense… a longing for a real childhood."

"Apologies that you did not have one." The Knight replied, making Shang growl even more. "But look at you now, on the way to rid of Death Adder and have a beautiful wife and-"

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Shang yelled, wrenching his blade from the Knight's grip and began to strike.

However, the Knight anticipated this, as Shang was almost predictable. He crossed his blade with Shang's and they began to exchange blows. Shang flourished his blade, a quick spin at his side, spun and aimed a horizontal slash. The Knight parried, slashed twice, forming an X, and repeated the pattern, yet it was reversed to slash upward. And that combo ended in a stab that was VERY similar to Shang's 'Stinger' move that he had preformed on the Knight once before. As they backed up, studying the other and trying to plan out their next move, Shang clutched at his stomach as his rib began to bother him due to his rigorous fighting.

"You should have drunk that vial I handed you, Shang." The Knight shook his head.

"Forget it, broken rib or not, you're dead." Shang shot back.

The Knight disappeared in a sudden eruption of azure flames, and Shang looked around frantically to discover where the Knight disappeared to. He suddenly looked up, and rolled out of the way as the Knight fell from above with what would have been a successful ending blow.

"You said you weren't going to kill me, seems to me that-" Shang began.

"I knew you would dodge it to start with, Shang." The Knight chuckled, giving a cocky smile as the flames twisted and danced on his skull in an almost playful manner. He gestured in a 'Come on' gesture with his hand, and Shang took the bait.

As Shang neared the Knight, he hoped for the final time, he slid on the ground, right between the Knight's armored legs. And as he slid underneath, he raised his blade and sliced parallel to the man's spine. He watched in awe as his sword managed to skewer the armor and sliced at the flesh within the metal encasement. He raised his blade to rest against the Knight's neck as he fell to his knees.

"Now, where is my Father?" Shang demanded.

"_They will see…" _The Knight began softly. _"We'll fight until eternity… Come with me… We'll stand and fight together…"_

_No…_ Shang thought in horror.

"Through our strength, we'll make a better day…" Shang continued, feeling tears began to come to his eyes.

"_Tomorrow, we shall never surrender…"_ Both Shang and the Knight said together.

_Please no…_ Shang thought, but the evidence was all screaming 'Yes'.

The Knight let out a chuckle. "You've been a good boy, Shang."

He turned his head to look back at him, the flames beginning to disappear and his face slowly going back to it's normal state. Shang watched in horror as all the pieces began to fall together, and he was making sense of everything.

"It seems I've taught you well, my son…" The Knight smiled, revealing that he was, in fact, Shang's Father.

"Thank you… For everything…" His eyes fluttered, and he began to fall forward.

Until Shang caught him, cradling the dying form of his Father. Kneeling, not even caring that the damaged metal that was wrought into sharp points began to dig into his furred skin, not caring that the blood of his Father began to stain his pants.

All he cared about at that point and time, was the person he cradled in his arms. His father smiled weakly, to which Shang painfully returned.

"This… is what I deserve. For what… you've been… through." His father told him.

"You don't deserve this. You were forced to-" Shang began.

"I volunteered for it. Becoming the Black Knight. So in hopes that you would kill me without ever finding out." Shang's Father replied. "But in the end, I couldn't hide from you. You needed to know."

"I… understand." Shang said, trying to keep the tears back.

"Cherish the tears you have, Shang… They show that you are capable of feeling compassion, unlike Death Adder." His Father smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Yes, Father." Shang smiled.

"Help me take my glove off." his Father said, holding up his right hand.

Shang was confused, but made no comment. He helped his Father remove the glove and slightly jumped, causing the points to dig a bit more into his skin, as his hand was lit ablaze with the same blue fire. Instead of the regular hand he normally had, it appeared the same as his skull, just bone. He gently pressed against Shang's stomach, causing the younger wolf to slightly wince, and grunted as an audible crack was heard and felt the pain slowly subside.

"What was that?" Shang asked.

"I fixed your rib." His father replied weakly. "And I also gave you a gift."

"What gift? And thank you, Father." Shang questioned, yet smiled.

"When the time comes, you will know." the older wolf replied, slightly stiffening.

"We have to get you-" the younger wolf began.

"Shang, you realize, this is for the best. Repenting my sins that I made, forcing you through the war as a child. All those will be righted with my death. And then, you can let me rest in peace, when Death Adder is dethroned." his Father replied.

Shang clenched his fist, his claws biting into his palm. "Yes, Father."

"Promise me, that you will… kill him. Live… a peaceful life. Take care of… Hàn." His breathing became labored.

"Father, please!" Shang pleaded, but he knew it was futile. There was no medical help available and his Father had decided. In his last few moments, his Father simply gazed upon him, at a loss for words.

"You've grown into… such a handsome… man." he complimented. "I'm proud to call you… my son."

"Thank you, Baba..." Shang bowed his head, feeling the tears begin to fall.

His father stiffened, and a smile spread over his face. He began to go cold, and Shang could only mourn. But as he began to cry aloud, cursing Death Adder for his loss, an emotion overcame him. Not sorrow…

Anger. Death Adder had done this!

"Father, I swear. Death Adder will perish, that I promise you!" He swore, gently laying his Father's body on the floor, closing his eyes.

"Rest in peace…" He said, and began to walk to join the others in the next room ahead.

* * *

><p>Blood stained the floor, as the tools of steel flashed this way and that, and all the while, they both were sustaining injuries in the blows they exchanged. Whenever one swiped at the other, an arc of blood sprayed in the trajectory the blade as it came to rest before the next move was made. The brothers backed up, studying the other as the tried to plan their next move. But with their gradually faltering strength, coupled with the injuries they were attaining, it was getting harder and harder to stop and think, as they wanted this fight over as much as those above them awaiting to get into the throne room.<p>

"It seems… you have learned much from Raiden's training, Hsien…" Nien panted, giving a rare compliment.

"So have you…" Hsien replied, he felt bad that these injuries were affecting Raiden as well.

_H….Hsien…_ he heard, a low whisper in the mind that was not his own. _Let me fight…_

_No, Raiden. I am much stronger that you, and as such, I can combat Nien while sustaining the injuries I have received._ Hsien replied, trying to get his Descendant to see reason.

_If you were as strong as you thought you were, you wouldn't have gotten any injuries!_ Raiden hissed.

_Boy! Do not test me!_ Then Hsien calmed his thoughts. _I know you are in pain, but_-

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Raiden's voice erupted from his throat. He had forced Hsien back into his mind, regaining control of his body.

"Nien… Get ready to die." Raiden snarled.

**A/N: I have decided that despite my better judgment, to end the chap here. Otherwise, the chap would be longer than I'm pretty sure you all would have liked. That and I didn't want to make the chapter too long, as that probably would have caused you fans to lose interest. Again, apologies for the long wait for the update. **

**Well, here is another treat for you all. I have finished the first chap of my new Kung Fu Panda: Secrets In Shadows, story. I will upload that along with this. So please check it out and don't knock it please. I already began to draft the second chap and I really like it. **

**The next chap will be up ASAP! I promise!**


	30. Chapter 30: Trial of the Dragon

**A/N: Here is the rest of the chap. ^_^ And my story finally hit the 30 Chapter mark! And I have over two hundred reviews so far. Thanks so much! I'm glad that you have all loved/favorited this story. I can't say how happy I am to have written this, and even more so that this fanfic has been so well received and loved. And just for that, I'm going to post a little something. Here's the note that I made that spawned this entire story:**

"_**Kung Fu Panda 3**_

_**Po finds out his father is alive, he and the Five and Shifu go visit him and all the other Pandas. Po and Tigress have a conversation about what would happen between them. **_

_**Unfortunately, Po's dad made a pact for him to marry another panda. It went back into effect, despite Po's dad trying to revoke it. This causes tension, and causes problems Po & Tigress."**_

**And to think this epic story that I've conjured came from this note that I made DIRECTLY after seeing Kung Fu Panda 2. So you are all welcome that I decided to write this, I'm glad I did. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Blood stained the floor, as the tools of steel flashed this way and that, and all the while, they both were sustaining injuries in the blows they exchanged. Whenever one swiped at the other, an arc of blood sprayed in the trajectory the blade as it came to rest before the next move was made. The brothers backed up, studying the other as the tried to plan their next move. But with their gradually faltering strength, coupled with the injuries they were attaining, it was getting harder and harder to stop and think, as they wanted this fight over as much as those above them awaiting to get into the throne room.<em>

"_It seems… you have learned much from Raiden's training, Hsien…" Nien panted, giving a rare compliment._

"_So have you…" Hsien replied, he felt bad that these injuries were affecting Raiden as well. _

H….Hsien… _he heard, a low whisper in the mind that was not his own. _Let me fight…

No, Raiden. I am much stronger than you, and as such, I can combat Nien while sustaining the injuries I have received. _Hsien replied, trying to get his Descendant to see reason._

If you were as strong as you thought you were, you wouldn't have gotten any injuries! _Raiden hissed._

Boy! Do not test me! _Then Hsien calmed his thoughts. _I know you are in pain, but-

"_I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Raiden's voice erupted from his throat. He had forced Hsien back into his mind, regaining control of his body._

"_Nien… Get ready to die." Raiden snarled._

"Hmph, now this is interesting… It seems you are stronger than my brother." Nien replied.

"Heh, care to find out?" Raiden taunted, flourishing his blade and getting into stance.

"I was willing to combat my brother, but this will do." Nien replied, getting into his own stance.

"In a way…" Nien thought. "You are my brother, so I believe it all evens out."

Raiden growled, lowering into near crouch. "I am _ME! NOBODY ELSE!"_

He flung himself at Nien, knowing full well it was a stupid move. However, as Nien raised his blade 'Yamato', Raiden dodged the blade in mid-air. He slapped the blade away with his own, tackling Nien to the ground. He glared at his brother's face, and through him, the Ancestor inside of Revan's body.

"Release my brother!" He shouted. _"Now!"_

"Since you asked so nicely…" Nien smiled wickedly. He raised a hand, and an orb of Dark Matter shot out. It knocked the wind out of Raiden's lungs, and knocked Raiden himself up in the air. He caught his breath, but it was for naught. As he began to fall back to the floor, he felt the sudden return of gravity.

His hopes that it were Kyrie were short-lived, as he began to feel constrictions at this throat. Like an invisible iron grip was tightening around his neck, choking him. Tigria let out an angry cry as Raiden dropped his sword, giving a feeble attempt to work his way out of the invisible grip. But Raiden held up a hand, stopping her, this was the way it had to be. This was his fight, and if there were his fate, he would accept it. As his vision began to cloud with blackness, the pressure suddenly stopped. And for a second, he thought Hsien broke the magic. But it was actually Nien losing focus as he saw that he clutched at his head.

"_Get… out… of… me!" _A mix of Revan and Nien's voice spoke. It was hard to discern who sounded louder, it seemed to be a tie. Raiden fell to the ground, and was instantly helped up by Tigria. He received his blade 'Dragon Fang' from her and attempted to catch his breath, breathing heavily. He could only watch and hope that Revan would regain control over his body. But even if he did, he would still have to fight him… wouldn't he? Unless he could get him to see reason.

"Fight him… Revan! You're… stronger than… him!" Raiden told his brother, his breath slowly coming back to him.

"Come on, Revan! What would Lin say if she found out that you were under control like this!" Tigria offered, and that seemed to have done it.

"L…Lin…" Revan said weakly, falling to his knees. "I…Is she…? I don't… remember…"

"She's alive, Revan." Raiden told his brother, kneeling next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "She misses you."

"Revan, please come back to us." Tigria pleaded, taking her brother's hand as she too, knelt next to him. "You can fight Nien, I know it."

"G…Guys…" Revan said weakly. "I'm…I'm sorry… T-Tell Lin…"

"Hey, we all make mistakes." Raiden smiled at his brother, but then frowned at his siblings expression.

"_Sorry that I have to do THIS!"_ Revan yelled, to the horror of his siblings. Raising his blade, Yamato, he impaled himself.

"No!" Both Tigria and Raiden yelled. But it was futile, as Revan's blade left his body and the Panther fell to the floor. The white marble began to run crimson as the siblings tried to stop the bleeding with what they could. Masi and Kyrie were both in shock at what had transpired, and thus, they knew not what to do.

"It's for… the best… don't…" Revan said weakly.

"You are an idiot!" Raiden said, tears stinging at his eyes.

"You… really… didn't kill Father… did you?" Revan asked, to which Raiden shook his head vigorously.

"It was _Uncle! I keep telling you that!" _Raiden told him, searching for the vial that would cure Revan's injury. To his dismay, he came up empty. So he continued with trying to stop the bleeding.

"Both of you… stop…" Revan pleaded. "STOP!"

They did so, and Revan's smile came back. "It's for the best… trust me…"

"Lin would have strung you up by your foot and hung you in the clock tower." Raiden shook his head.

"I did this… so Nien can finally die…" Revan's breathing became labored, and it became harder to make out what he was saying. "I can… finally… be free… And Lin can…"

"This should not have occurred…" Hsien spoke, but not from Raiden, but from beside him.

Raiden turned his head and nearly fainted. Hsien, the Dragon King, the man who was his Ancestor and the owner of 'Dragon Fang' before him. The man who had helped him through the trials from before… knelt next to him. It wasn't the Dragon King… physically, rather his spirit. The scales on his body shone with unmatched beauty. It cast shards of emerald light in every which way direction.

"I am so sorry." Hsien shook his head. "This is all my fault."

"Heh… nah, I chose… this." Revan replied, smiling weakly.

"Brother… Do the right thing, don't let him die an unworthy death." Hsien spoke, not to Revan, but to Nien's spirit. For a minute, there was no response. But…

"Revan… You've shown me what no one has ever displayed before in my eyes." Nien's voice came from nowhere, and he materialized next to Revan.

"What… is that…?" Revan asked.

"What someone is willing to do to save their family from everlasting harm. Believe it or not, your act of selflessness has shown me where true power comes from." Nien shook his head. "I've… always been one that has looked for power. Doing anything and killing anything that got in my way. But now, I realize… the greatest power of all is the love of a family. Family and friends, that is where one's true strength comes from."

"I don't deserve a second chance. Nor any other chances I was given in my lifetime…" Nien shook his head. He placed a hand on the wound from 'Yamato', and closed his eyes. For a long agonizing minute, nothing happened. Then Revan let out a cry of pain, thrusting Nien's hand away and clutched at the wound, where steam began to rise.

"This is the last gift, I can give you. Do not waste it." Nien stood up, taking 'Yamato' as he did so, turning away from his Descendant and began to walk away.

As Revan removed his hand, he looked in awe, the same as his siblings, the wound was gone. He looked at Nien, who continued to walk away. His Ancestor neither looked back, nor did he acknowledge the eyes on him.

"Thank you." Revan said.

"No thanks are needed to be given. I gave you what you rightfully deserve, a second chance. Never let anyone be consumed by the darkness, for it will never prevail." Nien stopped, drawing his sword. He thrust it into the ground, twisting it and cracks appeared where he stood.

"Wait!" Raiden stood up, glaring. And finally, Revan realized, why Father's saying made sense for his brother.

'_It runs in our blood, Revan. Our gaze is fearsome, my Son. Let's say… that your brother Raiden even glares at someone… even the Devil may cry…'_ Was their Father's famous saying.

"What about Mei?" Raiden demanded.

"She lives. She was just given a temporary death appearance." Nien answered, to Raiden's extreme relief. The Dragon never turned to face them. Finally, when the fissures in the marble opened wide, the crevice in the ground issued flames forth. With horror, everyone realized what that meant.

"This is where I belong…" Nien finally turned, a sad smile on his face, he raised a hand in farewell, knowing full well he would never see them again.

"No!" Hsien yelled, running toward his brother as he began to fall backward into the flames. He reached out and grabbed his sibling before he could fall fully into the abyss of flames.

"Hsien, you know that I must do this." Nien glared. "Let me go, so I can get what I rightfully deserve."

"You don't deserve this." Hsien set Nien down on the marble away from the crevice. He retrieved Yamato and the flames of Hell dissipated and the fracture in the ground closed. "Remember what Father always said?"

"'_Everyone is given the chance for Redemption. One need only ask. No matter the sin committed, no one should suffer the flames of Hell.'"_ Hsien and Nien said together.

"That shouldn't apply to me, not after what I did. And you know it." Nien sighed heavily.

"Father begs to differ." Hsien smiled, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

At Nien's confused look, Hsien pointed up. And apparently, it was something only he and Nien could see. As Raiden, Revan, Tigria, Masi and Kyrie had no idea what they were looking at, however they could guess.

"F-Father…? I'm so…" He began, then stopped. "Do I even deserve…"

Nien gave a smile. "Of course, Father."

Nien and Hsien looked at the group. "Mei should awaken soon. Thank you… for everything."

"Never forget, anyone can be redeemed." Nien told them all. "And Revan…"

"Take care of Lin, hear me?" And to that, Revan smiled, nodding.

With that said, they began to disappear. Stars of emerald began to fly skyward, as they began to slowly dissipate into nothingness. As the last star of emerald began to disappear, there was a small cough. With fervor, Raiden saw Mei begin to stir.

"Go on, man. Go get your girl." Revan smirked as Tigria began to slowly help him up.

No need to be told twice, Raiden ran toward the Mountain cat and cradled her in his arms. Masi and Kyrie took leave to give them some privacy and joined Tigria and Revan. Slowly, ever so slowly, Mei's eyes began to flutter open…

"R…Raiden…?" She whispered. "Is… everything okay?"

"Everything…" Raiden began, causing Mei's eyes to widen. "Is fine now…"

"Raiden…" Mei's eyes began to fill with tears. With no delay whatsoever, she locked him in a passionate kiss. For what seemed like hours upon hours, which was actually a minute to the world, they broke the kiss. When that kiss had broken, she realized all the cuts he had acquired and gave him a hard glare, which told him that everything _wasn't_ fine.

"Mei…" Raiden said. "Don't worry about me, I've suffered worse."

"But-"

"Mei." Raiden cut her off gently.

"Yes?" She replied, giving him her full attention.

"We need to go topside, to help the others with Death Adder." Raiden told her. "And…"

"Go on." Mei urged him when he stopped.

"When all this is over…" Raiden took a deep breath, then gave a small smile. "Marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Mei shouted, forgetting the cuts that Raiden had and tackled him to the floor, kissing him with more passion than before.

"He got glomped." Revan nudged Tigria with an elbow, smirking.

"'Glomped'?" Masi and Kyrie asked.

"Glomp is a surprise 'tackle-hug'." Revan laughed. "Alright, there'll be time for all that later, bro. Don't we have work to do?"

Raiden broke the kissing, nodding. Standing up and helping Mei to her feet, the group began to walk back, and toward the exit. Mei's hand held tightly in Raiden's, and he never planned on letting go.

"Wait…" Raiden said, looking at Revan who in turn, looked at the ground suddenly. "…What's this between you and Lin?"

"Is there a law saying you can't fall in love with your foster sibling? And she you?" Revan replied calmly.

"Still…" Raiden was shocked by this. "When did this happen?"

Revan was silent for a little while. "The last time I saw her. We've been keeping in touch despite her being forced to stay in the Organization."

"And she knew about your intent to kill me." Raiden glared, causing Revan to shake his head.

"No, I never told her. In truth… I kind of always knew that you were innocent. But it was Nien that was manipulating me into keep believe that I was still right." Revan answered.

"Can we please go now? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can see Lin." Revan asked. "And I plan to free her from the Organization."

Raiden looked at Revan for a full minute, then at Mei, who nodded. "Let's go. And so do I, Revan."

* * *

><p>"Shang… are you…?" Po asked, noticing the blood staining the Wolf's clothes.<p>

"Fine, the blood's not mine." The wolf lied as Hàn slammed into him in a hug before kissing him.

"Now we all know that's a lie, that you're fine, I mean." Hàn broke the kiss and embrace as she crossed her arms.

"The Black Knight… was my Father." Shang said quietly. "He's dead now…"

"I'm so sorry. I give you my deepest sympathies." Master Shifu bowed.

"And I mean no disrespect, Master." Shang bowed back. "But mourning is not going to bring him back. We have come this far, and have lost some things. If we stop now to mourn, Death Adder will surely kill us all."

Shifu had a hard time admitting it, but Shang was right.

"Now, this is the Throne room. We've come so far, beyond this door lies the end of our journey. The end is nearly upon us." Master Shifu said.

"I have one thing to say. I am proud to be your Master. And I am proud to call you my Students. May Master Oogway protect us all." Master Shifu bowed deeply to his students.

Po, The Furious Five, and Tai Lung bowed back.

"And I thank you, for everything you have done. And… I cannot ask for better warriors." Shifu bowed to Liu, Shang and Hàn.

"Thank you, Master Shifu." They all replied.

"Well…" Po said, looking at Tigress. Then at everyone else. "This is it…"

As they opened the large double doors, a light filled everyone's eyes. And when the light cleared, Po looked around. He was alone… And that wasn't all. Where… was he?

He was in the middle of an ankle deep foggy pond of some kind. Mist surrounded the outskirts of wherever he was, slabs of stone and crumbling pillars dotted the mysterious place he was in. In the middle of this strange yet slightly calming expanse, was a mound of lightly colored tan sand. Devoid of any grass but yet, it had a tree but even that was bare of foliage. Past that, however, was a door that was accompanied only by a large stone doorframe that surrounded it. But what threw Po in for a loop was that the door was just… there. There were no walls to indicate that it led anywhere else. As if it led…

…Was he inside his mind? _Well, _Po thought, _that would explain it…_

But… what was the point?

"Tigress…?" Po called out to open air. "Master Shifu…?"

_Dragon Warrior…_ A very familiar voice called out to him.

Materializing out of nothing, was the Ghost of Master Oogway. At that realization, Po bowed deeply, in respect and in awe.

_Rise, Master Po._ Master Oogway smiled kindly at him.

"Master… what are you doing here? Well, where am I exactly?" Po asked.

_To answer your first question, my boy, I am here to give you advice. Secondly, you are inside the Trial of the Dragon. _Oogway replied.

"Trial of the Dragon….? That sounds… AWESOME!" Po smiled. "What do I learn here? Oh wait, it's a Trial. Who do I fight here? Is it you, or Master Shifu? Oh, maybe it's-"

_Dragon Warrior, here inside the Trial, you must fight yourself._ Oogway answered, cutting him off and smiling in amusement at the Panda's gushing.

"Myself…?" Po asked, confused. "I'm sorry Master, I don't understand."

_The Gods above and I have created this Trial to test you, Po. If you are able to defeat your inner Darkness, then you will have the strength to topple Death Adder. Know that I have the utmost confidence you do, but the Gods insisted that we create this Trial. _Oogway replied, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I see. So if I complete this Trial, am I given strength or I prove that I _have_ the strength?" Po asked.

_Yes._ Oogway smiled at Po's look of disbelief. _Po, trust in your feelings. You have never let anyone down before, and you shall not do so now. I have faith in you._

"Thank you, Master." Po bowed deeply.

_Oh, and one last thing. Remember, even the most corrupt of men can be redeemed. Never forget that. _And with that said, Oogway disappeared with a satisfied smile.

"So…" Po began to walk toward the door. "I'm guessing that this door lead to the Trial? Or am I wrong?"

There was no answer, Po shrugged. But as he reached the door, iron bars shot down from the door frame and prevented Po from opening it.

"Okay, then. I guess I'm not supposed to go this…" Po turned, and stopped.

"…way." he finished, his eyes wide at the sight before him.

Standing in front of the tree, sword drawn, was another Po. This one was completely black with crimson eyes. He was… all in all, just a mere shadow with eyes. Although he did have Po's current attire, his appearance as a shadow did nothing to make it stick out.

"**Prepare for your death, Dragon Warrior…" **The Shadow Po spoke.

"Really?" Po chuckled, getting into stance. "I have too much to live for. I can't die just yet, I haven't even…"

The Shadow Po's eye twitched at the Panda's implications. **"…Really? Are you seriously thinking about **_**that**_** at a time like this?"**

"Maybe." Po smirked.

"**Draw your blade, Dragon Warrior."** The Shadow Po commanded. **"You cannot hope to defeat me, for I am your shadow."**

"We shall see." Po taunted, drawing his sword per Shadow's request, then frowned. "I swear I've heard that saying somewhere before…"

"Heh… This should be fun…" Po flourished his blade, ready to combat his dark self.

* * *

><p>"Po!" Tigress gasped, as the Panda had suddenly collapsed.<p>

She knelt, pulling his head into her lap as she tried to figure out what exactly happened. The group that consisted of Shifu, the Five, Tai Lung, Liu, Shang and Hàn, crowded around the couple. They had only opened the doorways that revealed the long hallway that stretched to the next set of doors to the throne room.

"What… happened…?" Tigress asked aloud, confused and scared at the same time.

"Hang on…" Tai Lung knelt next to his sister, hovering a hand over Po's mouth. "He's still breathing."

He lifted an eyelid, and Po's eye wandered around sightlessly. "I see… He's in the middle of a Trial."

"Say what?" Mantis asked, confused as the rest were.

"How do you know?" Tigress inquired, looking from Po to her brother.

"How do you think?" Tai Lung tapped the side of his head. "Lena watched over me as I completed the Trial. It was conjured by the Gods, apparently, they want to test Po before we continue."

"I see…" Shifu tugged on his beard lightly, deep in thought. "So we have no choice but to stay while Po completes this Trial."

"That basically sums it up, Baba, yeah." Tai Lung replied.

"Tai Lung… What exactly happens when someone fails the Trial given to them? I don't doubt Po to be the one to lose, but…" Tigress asked, still a bit worried as she gazed at the 'dream-state' ridden Panda who laid in her lap.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Tai Lung assured.

"Baba, who is this 'Lena'?" Hàn asked of the Snow Leopard.

"Oh… right…" Tai Lung's face suddenly went red. "See, when Po performed the Wuxi Finger Hold on me…"

* * *

><p>Clashing with his Dark side, Po struggled to keep calm. He knew not what would happen if he…<p>

He didn't plan on losing, he berated himself for such a thought. Growling, it was a battle of strength, of who was more dominant. The Shadow chuckled, both at Po's 'determination' to end this battle fast, and at something the Panda did not understand.

"What's so funny?" Po demanded, giving the Shadow a swift kick, sending him stumbling back a few feet. The Shadow just laughed and shook his head.

"Panda, if I could use my full power, I could end you in the blink of an eye." The Shadow told him. "However, my strength is limited per request of the Gods."

"What do you mean?" Po asked, confused.

"I mean, idiot. That I was merely given your image. In reality, I'm a demon." Shadow replied, giving a vile grin that revealed pointed teeth. "I am related to you by this image I take on only, nothing else."

"I was released from the realm of Darkness to give this challenge to you. And afterward, I can leave this… _repulsive_ world of light and rejoin my brethren." Shadow continued. "This world is too… _nice_ for my liking."

"So, in essence. All I have to do is beat you, and you can go back to your world and I to mine." The Panda nodded, understanding the Shadow.

"Normally, yes." Shadow replied, smirking at Po's confusion.

"What?"

"Shut up and raise your blade."

"Whatever." Po said, lowering into stance.

He clutched his head as a single word echoed in his mind…

_Xanthos…_

"What the…?" Po began, then raised his blade to block an attack. He could only think of one reason that name, for it sounded like one, had popped into his mind. But for some reason he could not explain, he felt it was not the time to speak it.

"There's a big difference between you and I, Panda." The Shadow spoke, his smirk still present.

"And what would that be?" Po asked, countering with a strike of his own.

"I cheat." The Dark Panda snapped his fingers and another Shadow materialized next to him. Despite only having a single blade for each, it was still going to be tough to fight two at once.

"That you do." Po commented. Inching his foot back in preparation for the onslaught that was sure to ensue. The two Dark Panda's took one step in unison, smirking. Though the other Dark Panda was a complete replica of the original, it was much darker, a living shadow.

"How sad, we advance, you retreat. Are you really worthy of the Dragon Warrior title?" One Shadow asked.

"Perhaps not. I see no way a fat panda could possibly be a Kung Fu warrior." The other said.

"Heh, take your best shot." Po taunted. "Say what you will, those insults don't hurt anymore. I'm proud to be like this."

"Really?" The Shadow's stopped advancing to raise a brow.

"Yup." Po nodded. "As my friend always said, 'You gotta enjoy the little things'."

He lowered in stance again, a playful smile on his face. "Like this once in a lifetime battle against the Darkness. And if I should die by this fight, then… I will accept it. My only wish, is that the others would carry on without me and bring an end to Death Adder."

"Hmph…" The Shadow snapped his fingers, the Replica melting away into nothing.

"You have passed your first test." The Shadow nodded.

"Wha…?"

"Calmness in the unknown. You are at peace with yourself." The Shadow replied. "You are at peace with an uncertain death."

"I see. How many tests are there?" Po asked.

"Three. The next, is to test your mettle with steel." Shadow said, flourishing his blade and got into stance, a bit too much flair in his execution.

"Tch, show off." Po shook his head, easing into stance.

"Just because I hate this world, doesn't mean I can't show off." The Shadow replied.

"Heh, I guess you are right." Po chuckled.

_Dragon Warrior…_ Master Oogway's voice echoed in Po's head. _I have one last piece of advice…_

Po nodded in his mind, and the Shadow began to advance toward the Panda. Po followed suit, and then ran forward, thrusting his sword ahead of him similar to Shang's 'Stinger' move. As that attack was blocked, Po spun and gave a diagonal strike to the Shadow. The Dark Panda had barely blocked that one as well. He himself, slapped Po's blade aside with his own, and thrust out with his fist, clipping Po on the chin. The Panda stumbled back a few steps, but that didn't stop his intent to keep going.

_As if it would…_ Po laughed in his mind.

_Dragon Warrior, knowing when to fight is important. As is when not to fight._ Master Oogway spoke.

_What do you mean, Master?_ Po asked, but was met with only silence.

Cast that thought aside for the minute, Po blocked a strike to the ribs, parried and countered. The Panda noticed that the Shadow made no move to actually harm him, which really confused him.

"Why are you holding back?" Po asked, bringing the fight to a brief stalemate.

"Because, if I fight with everything I have. You will die." The Shadow replied.

Po shook his head. "Try me."

"Even if I wanted to, I could not. Limitations given to me." The Shadow gave him a dry look. "Idiot."

"Ha, gotta try better than that to insult me." Po laughed.

They clashed again, this time, Po swept the Shadow's feet from under him and put a foot on his chest. He rested the tip of his sword across his neck, a small smile on his face.

"Really. Well, how about I insult your precious Master Tigress?" The Shadow chuckled.

Po pressed the tip of his sword a bit harder, and added pressure to the Shadow's chest with his foot.

"Say what you want about me. But insult Tigress and it won't go well." Po said with a deadpan look.

"Heh." The Shadow laughed, slapping Po's blade away with his hand and tripped Po up, leaping to his feet.

Not waiting for Po to get to his feet, the Shadow pounced on him, rest his blade against Po's neck.

"Oh, how the tables have turned." The Shadow gave that same evil smile that made Po shudder.

Po snarled, but he made no move to get up or counter. Any move he would make, would end in disaster as the blade was perilously close to slicing his neck. And in that small amount of time, he understood. The Shadow wasn't testing his skill with the steel, Master Oogway's words…

"_Knowing when to fight is important. As is when not to fight."_ He repeated those words in his mind.

And he knew now, why that name had echoed in his head before…

"…Xanthos." Po said.

That surprised the Shadow quite a bit, as he suddenly loosened up, his face one of shock.

"…What did you just say?" He asked the Panda.

"Xanthos, that is your name, right?" Po asked.

"How…?" For a split second, Po swore he saw tears in his eyes. "No! That's not my name anymore!"

As he said that, he returned to the original position, the blade pressed to the Panda's neck.

"Xanthos, please let me go." Po told him.

Xanthos shook his head. "I can't. Otherwise if I go back without killing you, I'll… She'll…"

"Who?" Po asked gently.

"None of your concern!" The Shadow yelled, raising his blade and stabbing Po in the shoulder.

The Panda winced, but he did his best to ignore the pain.

"Xanthos, please tell me. I can help you." Po said, and with that, Xanthos got off the Panda, walking away a short distance.

"No one can help me. You can't travel to the Dark realm." Xanthos replied, looking at his reflection.

"Xanthos, I can-" Po began.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The Shadow screamed, and now, Po saw the tears.

"You aren't a demon." Po said, standing up and pulling the blade out of his shoulder. His blood ran down his furred skin and stained the pool they both stood in.

"Shut up. Yes I am." The Shadow snapped.

"Demons, Xanthos. They can't shed tears." Po told him.

"That's a load of bull." The Shadow looked at the watery ground, looking at his reflection. "I told you, you can't help me."

"Your right. I can't, because you won't give me a chance." Po said. "Tell you what, you let me pass, and I swear in the Dragon Language that I will help you."

The Shadow's head snapped up. "Are you serious? You know that if-"

"If I make it and break it, it means death. I know." Po said. "But I don't break my promises. But first, I need to get to Death Adder. And this test is preventing it."

"Xanthos, let me pass. And I swear to you that I will help you with whatever you require." Po said.

Xanthos looked at the watery ground again, thinking. "Alright."

He snapped his fingers, and the door leading to the supposed outside became unbarred.

"Swear to me." Xanthos said.

Po swore in the Dragon Language, to the satisfaction of Xanthos. "Thank you, Dragon Warrior."

Xanthos bowed, a smile on his face. "Don't forget."

"I won't. I shall see you later, after the fall of Death Adder." Po said, walking toward the door, opening it.

* * *

><p>Po awoke with a long draw of breath, breathing heavily. Everything was a blue, the congrats, to Tigress' crushing up then passionate kiss. Beyond the haze, he could make out Master Oogway standing behind them all, smiling and giving a nod. For a second, Po felt at his shoulder, but felt no wound. What had happened to him in his mind, stayed in his mind, he guessed.<p>

"Congratulations, Po." They all said.

"Shang." Po said, realizing the gift he was given. "That gift your Father gave you."

Everyone looked at Shang, who's face reflected surprise. "H-How did you…?"

"A little bird told me." Po laughed, then his face turned serious. "Shang, I will have need of it once we are done with Death Adder. I have an Oath to keep once we are finished here."

Shang nodded. "Of course, brother."

Tigress helped Po to his feet, and they all stared ahead into the long hallway. This was it, the beginning of the end. As corny as it sounded, Po thought those words best fit this battle that was soon to ensue.

"This is where Death Adder falls." Po spoke to all of them, gripping Tigress' hand tighter. "Are we all ready?"

All nods, and with that acknowledgment, Po stepped forward, Tigress at his side and the others: Shifu, Monkey, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Liu, Tai Lung, Hàn, Shang **(And anyone else I forgot to mention. XD)** began their way down the long hallway, and toward the end of an age old reign of tyranny.

This was going to be the end of Death Adder…

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the long wait, school's been hell lately since it's close to the end of the year. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the length, cuz I wanted Death Adder to have his own chapter, and I didn't want anything from this chap to run over to the next one. **

**Read and Review please, thanks so much for enjoying this story. ^_^**


	31. Chapter 31: Death Adder

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but as me and my friend Monkeycyborgninja says: "You can't rush awesomeness." XD Well, this story is very near it's close. Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed and loved this fic, I appreciate it. And I am sorry for the long wait. It's getting harder and harder to get the right words down for the stuff I have planned, because it's near the end. And I don't want the fights to be redundant or copies of earlier fights, I wanted them to be all original. So far, I've done a good job at not repeating fights.  
><strong>

Everyone stopped at the large double doors that would lead them into the Throne Room. Engraved upon the large golden doors were the symbols of 'Power', 'Strength', and 'Domination'. And twin dragons intertwined the other which ended with their claws raised at the other's throat. The claw that was not in use came to rest where they nearly touched, which formed the lock. It was unlocked, none too surprising, and Po looked back at the group that had come with him.

They had all been through so much, and like Shang said, they had also lost a few things. But nonetheless, he could not have asked for better warriors to have at his side… nor could he ask for better friends. All this time, Shang had been known as simply 'Boss Wolf' when under Shen's leadership, but he had come to think of the Wolf as a brother. They had gotten along pretty well after they put aside the past. He had a wife and… son…

"Amy…" Po said, looking at the Clouded Leopard that had Chao over her shoulder. "You can't keep carrying-"

"I'll carry him for as long as I need to." Amy snapped, not to Po's surprise.

"I realize that. But you do know that he will slow you down. And I'm really sorry for what happened, but how do you intend to help him? He is in the void now, there's nothing you can do." Po told her gently.

"I'm not leaving him." Amy said, she was adamant in her decision and Po respected that.

"Then what do you intend to do?" Po asked her.

"My intentions are to watch over him, and then when this is over, I will give him a proper burial and try to move on with my life." Amy answered, her eyes flashing 'I dare you to oppose my decision.'

"I will honor your intentions and ask no further." Po nodded, then looked at the rest of the group.

"We've come so far, are we ready?" he asked them.

Hàn looked at Shang, who took her hand and nodded at her, then at Po. Tai Lung held his hand out, toward Po and the Panda was confused at the gesture. But then he understood, and he put his hand on top of the Leopard's. Tigress put her hand on Po's, looking at him with a smile. Shang and Hàn put theirs in, as did Amy, Liu, Shifu and the Five. There was slight movement, and everyone's mouths dropped agape in shock.

Chao's hand slowly inched up Amy's arm, and joined the group of hands in the circle.

"C-Chao…?" Amy whispered.

"…Kept you waiting, huh?" Chao replied, giving a small grin.

There was a blur of motion as Chao was flipped off of Amy's shoulder as she preformed a style of unarmed self defense the Five, Shifu and Po were not accustomed to. She brought Chao's hand behind his back as Amy locked him in a choke-hold.

"I love you, but you are borderline ridiculous!" Amy snarled at him. _"Why did you do that? I thought you were dead!" _

"I had no choice- Ow! Would you- Ow! Let me explain!" Chao began, then winced as Amy applied pressure to his arm and a chi point. It was obvious from this interaction that Amy wore the pants in the relationship.

He countered her choke-hold, which surprised Amy, and escaped her grasp. He removed the bandages around his chest and with already shocked expressions, the group of warriors realized that the wound from the door containing Hàn's heart, was gone…

"H-How…?" Amy asked, her mouth dry. Hàn and Shang, heck, everyone wanted to know the answer to that one.

"I was… experimented on, before I was given the title of 'Guardian'." Chao answered. "Death Adder never knew, because the scientist that performed the experimentation kept it off the medical records. And the ones who did it were free of his control."

"…You never told me." Amy sounded affronted, then she gave Chao a glare that Hàn, Viper and Tigress knew all too well. "What else haven't you told me?"

"That's it. I swear." Chao answered.

"What… that's horrible. But what kind of experiments?" Viper asked, feeling sorry for what the Tiger had been through.

"Healing factor. Dr. Sokolov gave me that power, citing that 'The day will come when you will have need of it.' And he was right." Chao answered. "The door did sacrifice me, but no one ever said I had to die from it. It was more or less a blood offering."

"Besides, you could use all the help you could get right? So let's go!" Chao said, pushing against the giant double doors. Everyone stayed where they were, still shocked that he had lived. "I could use a little help here…"

Everyone snapped out of their trances and began to help push the door open at once. Once the door was open, they stopped and gazed, not at the sheer beauty of the Throne Room, but of the smirking face of Death Adder on his throne chair. He leaned to one side, propping his head up with a fist, and his smile grew as the group walked into the room, the door shutting behind them. The Dark Lord lifted his head slightly, in surprise.

"I see young Chao has survived. I'll admit, I am surprised." Death Adder spoke, though his voice said otherwise, as if he expected Chao to survive.

The group was silent.

"So, after this long journey to dethrone me, you have no witty remark? No cliché saying before we fight?" Death Adder chuckled, making Po's fur on the back of his neck stand on end.

Po stepped forward, flanked by Tigress and Shang. "You're going down."

"The most cliché saying ever… Oh well…" Death Adder snapped his fingers, and two skeletal warriors emerged from the stone floor. The floor breaking to release them, then rearranging to become seamless once more.

"Shang." Po said, and they both nodded.

Both the Panda and the Wolf ran forward, Shang drawing his sword and Po deciding not to draw his own. Shang wrought the first skeleton in two, easy as butter. Po blocked the sword strike by grabbing the Skelton's hand, snapping the wrist and causing it to drop the weapon. Po grabbed the skeleton with both hands and swung him, which Shang helped with by ending the swing with beheading the creature. The undead corpse slid against the floor, headless, and did not move.

Shang had the skull, spinning it on a clawed finger. He then took it in his hand, staring at it. "To be, or not to be. _That_ is the question!"

"No more games! Fight us if you're a real man!" Po yelled to Death Adder as Shang tossed the skull with the lifeless corpse.

"Well… this _will_ be my last battle." Death Adder said, standing up slowly. "As after I eradicate China of you and your little friends, there will be no battles left that would be worthy of me."

"As if!" Shang spat. "Like Po said, you're going down. It ends _tonight!"_

"I know it ends tonight, I've seen it." Death Adder laughed.

The rest of the group walked up, ready for the fight as much as Po and Shang were.

"I love you…" Both Hàn and Tigress said to their lovers.

"You too…" Shang and Po replied, not taking their eyes off of the Dark Lord.

"Master!" a voice rang out, causing Shang to growl. "Please, seat yourself. Allow Shang and I to fight before you concern yourself with the others."

Death Adder did so, surprising the group. And from behind Death Adder, came a Jackal. He was garbed in a simple black vest and slacks, a silver gauntlet covered his right hand, his sword hand to be exact. He flicked his gaze around, and settled on Shifu.

"Scratch that Master." the Jackal said. "Let me fight my old mentor."

The Five, Tai Lung and Po looked at Shifu, as did everyone else.

"Death Adder. How many of my students have you taken from me?" Shifu gritted his teeth.

"Only those you have failed. Go ahead, Li." Death Adder leaned back in his chair, smirking. "And besides, Tai Lung was one that I never gained."

The Jackal called Li stopped in front of Master Shifu, giving a bow, to which it took a great bending of his pride for Master Shifu to do the same. The group backed up, giving them room for the impending duel. Li drew his sword, a simple straight sword with no fancy decoration whatsoever.

"I see you still have 'No Name'." Master Shifu nodded to his sword.

"The one thing that I am unable to get rid of. No matter what I do, it always comes back to me." Li replied, not taking his eyes off Shifu. "Draw your weapon, Shifu."

There was a blur of motion as Shifu tossed Oogway's staff to Po, and drew his signature flute, causing Li to burst out laughing.

"Are you serious, old man?" Li laughed, shaking his head. "That flute won't protect you against a sword, let alone make a decent weapon."

But the Five, Tai Lung, and Po knew, heck even Shang and Hàn knew, that that flute was more than enough for Shifu. Shaking his head, he still couldn't believe it, Li ran forward and raised his sword to strike. But as it came down, Shifu stepped to the side and let it crash to the ground, where it became stuck. The red panda wasted no time, smacking Li across the face, kicking him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and made him fly off toward Death Adder. Shifu took the sword in his hands, and flicked it through the air where it embedded itself right next to Li.

"Pick up your sword and try again." Shifu told him, and the group knew that the red panda was treating it like another training session.

Li snarled and wrenched his blade from the stone, taking stance again before rushing to Shifu. As Li neared the red panda, Shifu whipped out with his flute, catching the Jackal in the stomach.

"You leave your stomach wide open for attack." He said as Li bent over from the blow.

"You don't defend properly when knocked off your guard." Shifu chided him, knocking him across the face with his flute again, causing Li to snarl.

"And I see you still have not learned to control your anger. That emotion clouds your judgment and leads you to make rash actions." Shifu told him, dodging a few swipes from Li's claws. "And still, you cannot touch me."

Shifu caught the blade in his hands, and using the momentum gained, he wrenched in from Li's hands. The Jackal fell forward, face planting into the ground with his hands together. Shifu impaled his hands with his sword, flipping and standing on the hilt.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." Shifu apologized while Li groaned in pain. "You were a good student."

"Well, Li. I must say, I am surprised." Death Adder chuckled. "Grandmaster Shifu must know you more than I myself do."

"Shifu, you forgot one very important thing." Li spoke, gritting his teeth.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Shifu raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do whatever it takes to win!" Li shouted, pulling his hands from his sword, ripping his hands in half and grabbing the sword in his teeth, yanking his sword out of the ground. That action caused Shifu to jump back, staring in surprise.

"You're going to die, my old Master…" Li snarled, though it was hard to make out over the sword in his mouth.

"I still have a few years left to wait for." Shifu responded, getting into stance. Li just snarled even more, his stance being with the knees slightly bent into a crouch, with his arms hanging limply at his sides. "Li, forgive me. For failing you…"

"Heh, as if!" Li's snarl deepened. "You've got guts trying to ask for forgiveness. Let's see what they look like…"

"There has been enough blood in your life, Li." Shifu replied, straightening up into his 'Teacher' stance. "Why must you strive to see more and more spilt?"

"Those that I have killed. The families I destroyed, the blood I've spilled. They've all gotten in the way of my true target. You." Li snarled, his eyes flashing crimson. "I want to see your blood spill, to watch the light leave your eyes as you die…"

Shifu shook his head. "You are too far down the path of the dark to be redeemed."

"That's not true."

Shifu, Li, and Death Adder looked at Po, who had spoken up. "No one is too corrupted that they cannot be redeemed."

"Oh ho! And out of the mouth comes wisdom." Death Adder chuckled. "Tell me, Dragon Warrior. How do you redeem a corrupted man?"

"By talking." Po answered simply, beginning to walk toward Li.

"Panda!" Shifu began, and was silenced from a look from Po.

"Stay…_ stay away from me!"_ Li said, terrified of the look in Po's eyes. _"I'll kill you!"_

He raised his head and slashed downward with his sword, and was surprised when Po allowed the move to connect. He stood and took it, the wound did not pierce as deep as Po thought, as Li had hesitated at the last second.

"Your blood… it's telling me that this isn't the right path for me. Why…? Why do you try to save everyone you can…?" Li asked, dropping his sword and falling to his knees, overcome with grief. _"TELL ME WHY!"_

Po knelt in front of Li, putting a hand on his shoulder. The Jackal flinched at the contact, but made no move to shove the Panda away.

"A wise man once told me: _even the most corrupt of men can be redeemed." _Po told the Jackal, and the man looked him in the eyes. "You can ask for forgiveness, and it will be given to you. All you need to do is ask."

Li was silent for a while. "I… I want to be forgiven, Dragon Warrior. Death-"

He stood up, spinning around and glaring at the man sitting on the throne. "Death Adder!" he spat, and Po stood up and put a hand on Li's shoulder.

"You've been forgiven." he told him. "Your heart is in the right place now."

"So it seems…" Death Adder chuckled. "Even my most loyal man has turned, I am beginning to see a pattern."

"Yeah, a pattern that says your men hate your guts." Li shot back. "Panda, don't try to stop me…"

Li managed to get his sword off the ground and back into his teeth. And before Po could even get out a full 'What?', the Jackal rushed forward with his sword poised to strike.

"Li!" Po yelled as Death Adder's hand whipped up and caught the Jackal by the throat. The Dark Lord smirked as he tightened his hold, loving every minute as the Jackal tried to free himself. But it was all futile.

"You have been most faithful up until now. Normally, I'd kill you, but…" Death Adder chuckled. "You've been almost like a son to me. So…"

Death Adder raised a claw, striking it across Li's eye. He smiled as Li struggled even more and the blood ran down his cheek, falling to the stone at his feet. Death Adder shook his head and tossed him aside. "Let that be your punishment."

As the group looked at Li, an aura surrounded him. The aura of Feral, but he just lay there and only Shang understood. He was healing his hands, that much Shang could tell, but he was unsure if he was healing his eye also. As Li stood up once more to stand tall with the group, Shang could see himself in the Jackal. Not because of his single eye, but because of his upbringing. Wanting forgiveness…

"You should have killed me when you hand the chance, Death Adder." Li spoke, grinning. "Instead of sitting there, get up and fight."

"…Or are you too much of a coward?" Li asked.

"Mere words would not insult me." Death Adder laughed. "It is futile."

"_Get up off your ass. And fight damn it!"_ Shang snarled.

Death Adder shook his head, standing up and drawing his ax. And with horror, Po realized it was the Golden Ax from his dream a few weeks ago. He finally understood, this is where it would end for- NO! Don't think like that!

"Fine, if you and your friends want to rush to your death, then I will have no problem granting you that wish." the Dark Lord chuckled, stepping down from his throne and the group backed up to give him some space, that and they didn't want to be too close to him.

"So… which of you desires to die first?" Death Adder looked over the group.

"One shall stand, one shall fall." Po said, stepping forward as he drew his sword. Tigress gripped his arm and stepped up to him, taking his hand.

"Two shall stand, one shall fall." She said, looking at Po.

The rest of the group followed suit, stepping up to the couple. They each looked at the other, nodding. There was silence as Death Adder simply smiled.

"Brought together as a family…" the Dark Lord spoke with a hint of amusement. "And now… you shall die as a family."

He raised his ax, with the way they were standing, they would all fall in one blow. As he began to bring his ax down Po rushed forward and tackled the Dark Lord, surprising him quite a bit. Po raised his blade strike, but was knocked off of the man by a fist. Po's head spun as he spiraled through the air and hit one of the pillars, falling to ground with a groan. Tigress rushed to his side, helping him up. Death Adder rested his ax on his shoulder, grinning.

"Quite the fighter, I like it." he chuckled. "Perhaps I shall… what say you to a little one on one, Dragon Warrior?"

Po took Tigress' hand. "Two on one."

Death Adder raised a brow. "And where is your honor for a fair fight?"

"You're twice the size, maybe three times the size of a regular man." Po replied. "Me and Tigress fight together. You fight us both, or not at all."

"Fine, you two will die first." Death Adder sighed, giving in. "And just so your friends can't interfere…"

He waved a hand and the group was thrust against a wall, shackles appearing out of nowhere and clamping them to the wall. Tai Lung, Liu, Hàn, Li and Shang struggled to get free, but it was no use. They gave up and stared at the impending battle, glaring daggers at Death Adder.

"Well then… Are you ready?" Death Adder took stance.

'_Onward to a sacred battlefield, where justification and limits are revealed. Tools of steel in rage they conquer, with the killing of the victims' stalker. A justice rage for all to feel. With innocent cries and hatred squeals. The gore of evil seems to satisfy, when slain an' maimed and pacified…'_ Po chanted in his head to keep his mind clear of any thoughts that could betray him, in case Death Adder could read his mind.

Po drew his sword while Tigress simply got into the familiar stance everyone knew, and Death Adder merely chuckled, he was too cocky.

"Question is, are you?" Po retorted.

**A/N: Well, rather than go straight into the fight on this chapter, I thought to end it here. I know, you're all probably thinking 'I waited for this short chap?' Sorry, but it's supposed to be this way. I wanted the fight with Death Adder to have a chapter all it's own. The next chap will be up as soon as possible. Or as soon as I can get everything written down. Lol**

**Next chap: Beginning of the End**


	32. Chapter 32: Beginning of the End

**A/N: I'm just going to shut up and get on with the chap. XD**

'_Onward to a sacred battlefield, where justification and limits are revealed. Tools of steel in rage they conquer, with the killing of the victims' stalker. A justice rage for all to feel. With innocent cries and hatred squeals. The gore of evil seems to satisfy, when slain an' maimed and pacified…'_ Po chanted in his head to keep his mind clear of any thoughts that could betray him, in case Death Adder could read his mind.

Po drew his sword while Tigress simply got into the familiar stance everyone knew, and Death Adder merely chuckled, he was too cocky.

"Question is, are you?" Po retorted.

"Hmph, enough talk." Death Adder waved a hand, taking hold of his ax in both hands.

For a minute no one moved, all to be heard was breathing and slight shifts in stances. Po looked to his tiger and she nodded, both of the running forward. Death Adder stepped back to ready for the onslaught, Tigress took Po's hand and flung him toward the Dark Lord. Caught off guard at the move, Death Adder was unable to stop himself from being tripped up by the rolling black and white blur. As he sprung to his feet, Tigress pounced on the reptile and brought him into a choke-hold. To which Death Adder immediately grabbed him and wrenched her from his neck effortlessly, he brought her close to his face, snarling at her.

"Try as you might, you will never-" Death Adder cut himself off as Tigress slashed at his eyes with her claws, blinding the Dark Lord in one eye. "You bi-"

He was cut off as Tigress scratched at his face, and he threw her away from him and, like all cats do, she landed on her feet.

"Heh, you're all talk." Tigress crossed her arms. "You portray yourself as a high and mighty king and skilled combatant. Seems to me, you're all talk and no bite. If you are even able to fight like the warrior you claim to be, then by all means, show us."

Death Adder snarled, tightening his grip on his ax. He wiped the blood from his eye off of his face and glared at his hand, grinning nastily. Raising the blade of his ax, he swiped his hand across the flat of the blade, leaving a streak of crimson on it. He stabbed the ax into the ground, closing his usable eye and concentrated. For a minute, nothing happened…

And then Po fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. Liu, Shang and Li let out a cry in pain, like the Panda and struggled against the shackles. After a few minutes of hopelessness, the pain in their chests subsided and the warriors were left panting.

"What… What did you do?" Po demanded.

"For one, you are free of the Feral Virus…" Death Adder spoke, opening his eye and the single usable eye was glowing with red fire.

"_**However**__…"_ Death Adder's voice got deeper and more demonic. _**"It does not mean the trouble for you has ended. I will string you up by your intestines like a marionette and puppeteer you for my own amusement!"**_

Po growled, standing up slowly and gripped his sword so tight, his hand shook. Tigress looked at him, and it was not the first time she thought this, but Po was a true man. He was more of a man than Death Adder would ever be. And Po…

…Po was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wouldn't want any other man at her side but him.

"Death Adder…" Po said slowly, sheathing his blade. "Look inside yourself. Tell me what you see."

"_**HA! Your little 'redemption talk' won't work on me, Dragon Warrior!"**_ Death Adder's laughter echoed loudly throughout the throne room.

"_Even the most corrupt-" _Po began then stopped as Death Adder's ax planted itself firmly in front of Po, an inch or so more, and it would have skewered Po's foot.

"I see…" Po looked at the ax and surprised everyone at how unperturbed he was, he ran a finger over the flat of the blade. "What an impressive blade, if I do say so myself."

Death Adder's eye twitched. _**"… the hell are you babbling about, Panda! Shut up and fight me!"**_

"Well…" Po still emitted the patience and calmness of a wise sage as the golden ax returned to the Dark Lord. "With that tone of voice, I don't think I will."

"Po! What the hell are you thinking!" Tigress growled, and she blinked as Po put a finger to her lips.

"Shh…" He smiled. "I know what I'm doing."

As soon as he finished saying that, he held up a hand and caught the shaft of the ax without even looking. He smirked, looking back at Death Adder.

"Now now… where are your manners?" he chided lightly.

Death Adder's eyes widened in surprise, as did everyone else's.

_Po… you are really starting to scare me…_ Tigress thought.

The Panda stood up straighter as Death Adder began to rush toward him, and Tigress got into stance until Po held up a hand.

"Let me, sweetheart." he said with such… assurance, that Tigress was halfway out of stance to stare at him. He seemed so… calm.

As Death Adder neared Po, the Panda pushed Tigress away from himself as the Dark Lord brought his fist down to crush him. Po sidestepped the move and let the fist crash into the ground, to which the panda retaliated with slamming the flat of the ax against Death Adder's face. The Dark Lord staggered to the side, but Po continued the onslaught by following through with striking skyward with the ax, with the flat of the weapon again. Death Adder's head spun, as this was the first time in a while he had felt true pain. As he staggered back a few steps, Po jumped and smashed the hilt of the ax into the center of the reptile's chest. Po ended that with a move called the 'bicycle kick' to Death Adder's face.

He stumbled back, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath. His chest hurt more than he realized, as he knew there would be a bruise. He looked up and regretted it, as the ax was spiraling toward him. He attempted to stand, but… it was as if the Panda had absorbed his energy with those strikes. He raised a hand, and saw with horror as the ax sliced right through it and impaled him right in the chest. The top half of his hand fell to the ground, pooling what blood remained as the stump that was the remainder of his hand began to bleed heavily.

"It's over…" Po said to Death Adder.

"_**Hardly… finished…" **_the Dark Lord spat out, blood seeping down his chin. _**"This… this is just the beginning."**_

Po shook his head. "Trust me, with that wound-"

"_**I…" **_the Dark Lord stood up pulling the ax out of his chest and let the blood fall freely. This was a last resort… _**"I am… Death Adder!"**_

"We know you are, why must you continue to tell us?" Po sighed, and Tigress glared at the Dark Lord.

"_**I AM DEATH! I NEVER LOSE!"**_ Death Adder shouted at the top of his lungs, and dark tendrils emanated from his form. An aura of darkness surrounded him, and the tendrils flicked this way and that, grasping at what it could and suddenly, the tendril's made a beeline for Po and Tigress.

Unable to move, out of sheer stupor, the tendrils wrapped around Po and Tigress and brought them to the Dark Lord. And then…

…Everything went black for Po and Tigress.

* * *

><p>Raiden panted as he stopped to rest for a minute, Mei clung to his hand with no intention of letting go. And Raiden did not complain one bit. Masi and Kyrie were slightly out of breath, and Tigria and Revan simply leaned on one another, trying their best to stay standing.<p>

"Masi, Kyrie… how far… are we?" Mei asked, trying to catch her breath. She groaned in annoyance as three soldiers spotted them and began their way with haste.

"Wait…" Raiden said, looking at a familiar Foodog.

"Halt! In the name of Death Adder! We must take you to the dungeons!" Three soldiers shouted with spears in hand, pointed at the small group. "Masi…? Kyrie? _Traitors!" _They screamed.

Raiden smirked. "Hey guys, I think we should start running here in a minute. I have no intention of going _back_ to the dungeons."

"Why run? We can take them." Revan asked.

Raiden poked the Foodog in the eye. "That's why. Run!"

They did so and no sooner had they started down the path, the Foodog sprang to life and began tearing into the soldiers. In reality, it took only a few minutes. The Foodog made quick work of the incompetent men. After the last man was ripped to shreds, the statue returned to it's position, it's paws and teeth stained crimson.

_Thanks Hàn…_ Raiden thought with amusement as they ran toward the throne room.

"I hope we're not too late to help them. What are the odds that they've already won?" Raiden chuckled.

"I dunno."

* * *

><p>"Shizuo! Come on!" Dimitri barked at his brother.<p>

Shizuo sneezed, grunting and rubbed his nose. "This place smells like shit…"

"Watch your tongue!" A voice rang out. "Whether I am blind or not, that is no way to speak in front of a lady."

Shizuo and Dimitri turned, as it was safe for the moment due to the men retreating inside the castle for fear of Shizuo. A woman walked up to them, and both men were struck dumb. But Shizuo shook it off, regaining his composure. This woman was exceedingly beautiful, from her curves to her… Dimitri stopped himself right there, clearing his head of such thoughts. She was an ocelot, part of the cat family. She had dark spots on her light brown coat, the spots also dotting her tail. Her ears were tipped black and her eyes… her eyes were a pale ivory.

"Who are you?" Shizuo asked.

"My name is Lena. And I apologize if my eyes startle you." the ocelot called Lena replied. "I merely have one question."

"Shoot." Dimitri said, taking a look around to make sure none of Death Adder's men lurked about.

"Where is Tai Lung?" She asked, surprising them.

"He should be… in the throne room by now." Dimitri replied. "Why?"

The woman's eyes widened. "He's already there?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"I cannot stay here any longer, I must go to him." Lena shook her head, turning and beginning to run into the castle.

"Wait!" she stopped, albeit reluctant to do so. "If you're blind, then how will you-"

"I have my ways." Lena answered quickly, turning to run off before the Ox could stop her.

"That woman sure was strange." Shizuo commented, crossing his arms and sighing. "Why do you think she needed to see Tai Lung so bad? He's in the middle of a battle, and now that I think about it, she wasn't even armed."

"Even without a weapon, a person can still be powerful." Dimitri replied. "And maybe she is a partner of Tai Lung's, either an associate or friend."

Shizuo shrugged, and Dimitri knew that his brother didn't really care one way or the other.

* * *

><p>Lena stopped for a minute, looking around and sensed Tai Lung's aura and ran in the direction she felt him. As she stopped in front of the Throne room double doors, she took a deep breath. But as she was getting ready to open the door she spun around and got into stance, glaring.<p>

"Show yourself!" She barked and 'saw' twin panthers, a snow tigress, a hawk and a lynx step out from around the corner.

"I'm Raiden." one panther said. "We're on our way to stop Death Adder and-"

"Are you friends with Tai Lung?" Lena narrowed her eyes.

"Well, we're more acquaintance than friends. We haven't had any time to really become anything other than simple comrades on the battlefield." Raiden answered. "But I guess he would consider us friends."

"I see." Lena slowly got out of her stance. "Well, I don't want to keep him waiting."

She turned and opened the door without delay, feeling Tai Lung's aura emanating stronger and stronger as she ran down the corridor. She could sense Raiden and his group following shortly behind her, and she could also sense their uneasiness.

"Don't worry." Lena said, stopping to look at them for a second. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see Tai Lung."

"And…" the second Panther spoke up. "You do realize there is a huge battle going on, right?"

"Yes, Mr.?"

"Revan."

"I am well aware of that, Revan." Lena replied. "I want to be with Tai Lung, I do love him after all. If this is the end, then I would want nothing more than to see the end with him. And if we shall prevail, then it will be all the more better."

Raiden nodded, and the rest of the group understood. She was Tai Lung's lover. And like Raiden was with Mei, she couldn't bear to be separated from Tai Lung for long. So like Mei had with Raiden, she probably defied the snow leopard's wishes and followed him here.

"I see." Raiden nodded again, prompting her to continue forward.

"That and… I had a vision." Lena said. "I'm supposed to help the Dragon Warrior after Death Adder."

"So… we're going to win?" Raiden asked and Lena shook her head.

"I don't know. Whether I was helping the Dragon Warrior in spirit or not, I was not sure." Lena answered. "Only time will tell and the truth of my vision will become clear."

Raiden nodded, helping her open up the giant double doors leading to the throne room. The Panther's jaw dropped in shock, the group accompanying Po was chained to the wall by shackles. Po and Tigress themselves were on the ground and so was the Dark Lord, whether unconscious or dead, he was not sure. He nodded to Lena who began to pick the locks of the shackles, but as she touched them, they instantly disappeared. She stood for a moment, confused as the rest were, then shook off the surprise and began to unshackle the rest.

"What the heck happened…?" Raiden asked, stepping up to Po. He was still breathing, that much was clear, but… this just didn't make any sense.

He lifted an eyelid, but his eyes remained straight ahead, as if focusing on something. He stood up, taking in the scene. Po and Tigress had collapsed side by side, and their hands were locked together. Death Adder lay in a puddle of his blood running from his hand… or was there a wound he couldn't see? Either way, the Dark Lord was bleeding more than was healthy. And like Po and Tigress he appeared to be unconscious as well.

"What happened?" Raiden asked, looking back at the group that was now shackle free.

"We… don't know." Tai Lung shook his head.

"Death Adder had some kind of shadow substance wrap around Po and Tigress, and it brought them closer to him. But once they got close enough all three of them fainted." Crane explained. "We honestly don't know what happened."

Raiden crossed his arms, thinking.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Tai Lung asked.

The ocelot crossed her arms. "Happy to see you too."

"That's not what I meant…" Tai Lung sighed. "I thought I told you to wait-"

"It's my destiny to be here." Lena replied, walking over to Po and kneeling next to him. She put a hand on his forehead and concentrated, a few seconds passed and the slash on Po's shoulder slowly started to knit back together. "It is my job to aid the Dragon Warrior when I can."

She closed her eyes and saw the Valley of Peace… She could see Po and Tigress standing tall and proud, together to face Death Adder, and only then did she understand.

"I don't believe this…" Lena stood up, shaking her head.

"What? What is it?" Tai Lung asked.

"It's a battle of the minds now. Death Adder brought those two inside his mind." Lena said, then raised a hand to Shang. "And I know what you're thinking. Don't kill Death Adder while he's down like this. If you do, Po and Tigress will lose their consciousness and their bodies will become empty shells."

Shang nodded, his aura suddenly changing to one of fear.

"What's happening, are they winning?" Liu asked, and Lena guessed that was the Dragon Warrior's brother. Their individual aura had a same feel to it.

"I can show you." Lena placed a hand on Po's forehead and concentrated again, and instantly, they were in the Valley of Peace. But… it just didn't seem the same as the warriors remembered.

* * *

><p>As Po and Tigress glared at Death Adder, they could only hate the twisted mockery that was the Valley of Peace as the Dark Lord created. They didn't really understand where they were, but they had a faint idea.<p>

"What is the matter? You do not like my vision of the Valley?" Death Adder smirked, to which Tigress merely growled in reply.

"This place is as twisted as you." The feline snarled.

"Really, what do you think? It cannot be that bad. After all, this is my mind, so it's a representation of what I think of the Valley." Death Adder rested against his Golden Ax, emitting a nonchalant aura.

"It's like staring into a backed-up toilet!" Po shot back.

"You can still talk big, but not for long." The Dark Lord raised his hands, and the panda and tiger were surprised when energy started to fly to him. As if the energy were metal and Death Adder was the magnet. "I… I can feel the maddening power overflowing through my body… the power of the Feral! GLUTTONY, LUST, GREED, PRIDE, SLOTH, ENVY, AND WRATH! The powers granted by the seven sins, **COME TO ME!"**

Po and Tigress watched in shock as Death Adder's body began to change. His form changing to something that was completely inapplicable. He… didn't appear to be anything that would have been born into the world. His form was dark purple, his 'face' being guarded by crab-like hands that laced together and concealed his ugliness. The rest of his form was merely a glob-like substance, and shot up in the air, and disappearing without a trace.

"What the…?" Po began, then was cut off as an explosion rocked the ground. He and Tigress looked up to see smoke rising from the unholy Jade Palace of… wherever they were, they made a beeline toward the Palace. Death Adder's mind, they begrudgingly accepted. This… this was too much. They were nearing the top of the stairs when something really strange happened.

A beam of light shot down from the skies, stopping the Kung Fu masters in their tracks. When the orb of light that had appeared on the stairs faded, and when their eyes adjusted, Po and Tigress were face to face with a male tiger. He crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"I cannot believe this… after all the training you two received, this is what amounts for it?" he said, confusing and slightly angering the couple. "You two are not strong enough to take him down."

He snapped his fingers and the Valley disappeared, and they were now standing in what appeared to be a hut. Apprehensive, the couple looked around while the man just sat in front of a fireplace.

"…the hell?" Po snarled, glaring at the man who tended to the fire. "What are you talking about? We _should _be out there fighting Death Adder and we _shouldn't_ be hiding like cowards!"

"You two are not strong enough to bring him down, as I said before." the man replied, and that only further infuriated Po. Tigress put a hand on his shoulder, and shook her head.

"As much as I agree with you Po, maybe he has a good reason." Tigress said. "Maybe we _aren't_ strong enough to bring him down. Did you see the form he took?"

"Pfft, he was a giant blob of jelly!" Po scoffed.

"You're getting overconfident, again." Tigress sighed. "Sir, what reason did you bring us here."

"You two are basically screwed over. You can't bring him down, and I've already tried." the man shrugged. "It's his game here, the only way to win is not to play."

"So you just expect us to sit here and do nothing while Death Adder destroys the world we all know?" Po shot back.

"It's amazing how productive doing nothing can be. In essence, Death Adder is aging, and he cannot live forever." the man replied, not at all perturbed at Po's outburst. "And because he's bleeding out in the real world, he's bound to die here soon."

Po growled. "We cannot wait for hours for him to die! He could recover, go to the real world and destroy everything! Who the hell are you anyway? More importantly, _why_ are you here?"

"Even though I already know who you two are, is it not proper manners to introduce oneself before asking another his name?" the man replied, breaking his stare from the fire as he turned to look at the Kung Fu warriors.

Po sighed. "My name is Po, I'm the Dragon Warrior."

"And I am Master Tigress, of the Jade Palace." His feline lover replied.

"And as for my name, perhaps you can guess?" the man grinned. "As for why I'm here, I am Death Adder's light side."

"You are… Death Adder's light side…" Po repeated in disbelief, and Tigress was equally wary of this new figure.

Tigress shook her head when Po looked to her for an answer.

"I was a warrior. A warrior whose dark side was embodied and captured my wife and brought her to his castle. I was torn, if I defeated my dark side, I would die. And if I didn't face Death Adder, as he calls himself, then my wife would die along with countless others. After meditating on the situation, I made the decision to face my dark side." the man replied. "And I lost, at the cost of my body and mind. I sent my wife away while I still had a little bit of control, I never knew where she went. For if I ordered her somewhere, Death Adder would have hunted her down and killed her. But even then, it was no use. I learned she died a few weeks later."

"A man whose… _wait a minute!_" Realization dawned on Po and Tigress gave him a look to spill the beans when he went silent.

"Y-You… me and Tigress danced to a ballad of your story." Po said, and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Really? They fabricated ballads after my life? Surprising…" he chuckled softly. "So, who am I, Dragon Warrior?"

"…Are you…. Sephiroth?" Po asked, and the tiger smirked.

"Correct. Used to be, I believe the proper term is." Sephiroth shook his head as he smiled still.

"But… you still are, right?" Tigress asked.

He shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not even sure myself."

"Listen to you, you've gone senile!" Po said, hardly believing what he was hearing. "Why don't you help us? With your help, we'll be able to beat Death Adder."

"If I couldn't stop him the first time, what makes you think I could do so now?" Sephiroth asked.

"Uh, how about you get up and walk with us to the Palace." Po replied in a smart ass tone. "Sephiroth, you're a great warrior, please help us."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Sorry, no can do."

"Why not?" Tigress asked before Po could assert himself again.

"Well, if I fight him again, and by some chance, win, then… it would be the end of us both." Sephiroth replied. "There was something I was wanting to see before I died, but… I don't think it's a possibility with Death Adder still in control."

"There you go, drive. You can use that drive to press on and defeat him." Po said.

The tiger gave Po a dry look. "Did you not hear me? It. Would. Be. The. End. Of. Us. Both. If one dies, so does the other."

Po blinked.

"Po, don't you dare." Tigress grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"I know what you were thinking."

"Oh, come on! I'm not that dark." Po shook his head, sighing. "I'm going to get some air."

He walked to the door, opening and closing it behind him. Tigress looked at Sephiroth for a full minute before speaking again.

"If you really wanted to see the fall of Death Adder, why did you not just…" She trailed off, what was she saying? That was completely wrong, but the Dark Lord's downfall, wouldn't it be worth a life?

"If Po were to sacrifice his life for the Dark Lord's demise, would it be worth it?" Sephiroth asked, reading her expression.

The feline looked at the ground. "I… I don't know if I would be able to handle that."

Sephiroth stood up, walking over to the fireplace once more and stared at the mantel. Above it, hanging in a golden picture-frame, was a painting of a woman. She was a tiger like Sephiroth and she seemed…

"Is… Is that…?" Tigress asked, and Sephiroth nodded.

"What is it you plan to do?" Sephiroth asked her, changing the subject. Tigress swallowed, but her mouth was dry. "Do you go with your lover, face uncertain death, and do your best to bring down the Dark Lord?"

Tigress clenched her hands into fists. "Yes, I'm going whether you try to stop me or not."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Well… I think you'd better leave now. Po has already gotten ten-fifteen minutes head start. We are not that far from the Valley in all honesty, so by now he should be at the Palace."

"I won't stop you. If you feel you are strong enough, my opinion means nothing." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Join us." Tigress asked, taking a step toward the front door.

"Maybe… haven't decided." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Then you are a true coward, unwilling to face what you have become." Tigress glared at him before running out the door.

Sephiroth sighed, looking at his beloved sword as he tried to collect his thoughts. He reached toward it, feeling the eyes of his late wife stare at him. And then turned around, coming face to face with the ghost of his wife.

_Join them…_ she spoke softly to him. _For the future of our child, please Sephiroth. Do what is right, no matter the cost. And… we can be together again…_

Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears run down his face and opened his eyes again and was met with an empty room. Was he hallucinating?

"I…I will fight."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"<strong>_ Death Adder's laughed echoed loudly throughout the Palace and the Valley below.

"_**So you've come. The Great Dragon Warrior, Protector of the Valley of Peace, the great Po Ping… come to die…"**_ If Po could have seen his face, he knew the Dark Lord would be smirking.

Po drew his sword, and that only caused Death Adder to erupt into more laughter. The Dark Lord had embedded himself into the Palace, whip-like tentacles sprouted from various portions of the broken Palace. The large crab-like hands still laced together as a mutated head sprouted from the side and moved around aimlessly as it set it's single eye on Po, it's pointed teethed mouth drew into a vile grin.

"_**Did you really just draw your blade against me, Panda?"**_ the Dark Lord laughed maniacally. _**"That puny weapon is nothing compared to my power!"**_

"You underestimate my power." Po snarled, running forward. The mutated head set it's eye on Po and lunged forward to meet him, to which Po simply jumped up in the air dodging the head and ran across it's neck. He reached the crab-like hands and thrust his sword into the crack, attempting to wrench it open. He looked back and saw the head snarl and make a beeline toward him, to which he ducked at once, dodging the attack. And as the head collided with the solid crab-like hands, it was dazed in a stupor.

Seizing his chance, Po leapt atop the head, clenching his legs together as he straddled the beast and raised his blade, piercing the eye. The creature let out a ear-piercing screech as it writhed in agony, attempting to throw Po off of it, and Po gave it another taste of his sword. He thrust his blade in until the hilt touched it's bleeding eye socket and retrieved it as the beast began to fall, landing safely on his feet as he jumped. The crab hands opened up as the head went motionless, and Po saw Death Adder for what he truly was.

He really was the dark side of Sephiroth, as he was darker in fur color than he and his eyes remained the blood-red crimson. He snarled, baring his razor sharp fangs as he raised his arms. At first, Po stood there. The next, he regretted it. One of the tentacles wrapped around Po, hauling him up in the air as if he weighed nothing and brought him close to the mutated head. The force at which it was constricting around the Panda made him drop his blade. What Po had not realized at first, was the head had regenerated and was now opening it's mouth wide in expectation of the meal. Po pounded on the tentacle with his free fist, and then biting it as he tried to escape. Was this how he was going to die? He wished he could escape…

And that wish was granted in the form of Tigress as she leapt out of nowhere and sliced the tentacle cleanly in two. Po dropped heavily to the ground, freeing himself and picked up his blade at once. He stepped up to Tigress, who was currently holding the 'Sword of Heroes'. After laying in the Hall of Heroes for so many years, it had finally chosen a new master. Po nodded to her and she nodded back, they would do this, together.

* * *

><p>Shang paced back and forth, intent on creating a hole in the floor. Shifu was meditating, and the Five, Liu, Tai Lung and Hàn were all as anxious as Shang was.<p>

"Dear…" Hàn began to say when Shang stopped, looking at her. "Please… calm yourself."

"I can't!" Shang yelled to the ceiling and it echoed loudly. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while my friends risk their lives like this. Lena, isn't there some way we can help?"

Lena shook her head and Shang let out another furious yell and pounded the ground with his fist, cursing his uselessness.

Hàn stood up and walked over to her Wolf lover and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. He was breathing heavily, very ticked off as he tried to control himself. Even though he was free of the Feral virus, he still wanted to tame his anger. It was nothing but trouble. But the anger was replaced with sadness, was this his destiny? To just sit idly by while his friends risked their lives? To be unable to help at all while they fought?

"Do not worry. You will be of great help to us after Death Adder." Lena spoke up, and that made Shang feel a little better. "In fact, it is because of you that we will be able to face what lies ahead of us after this ordeal."

Everyone stared at Death Adder's body. Then all mouths dropped open as the blood began to seep back into his body, and the wound on his hand healed. However… he did not stir.

* * *

><p>Po and Tigress backed up, panting heavily as they assessed Death Adder's state, contemplating their next move.<p>

"**It's no use. Regardless of how strong you are, you cannot defeat me. The Great Death Adder!"** the mutation laughed maniacally. Po assessed the situation, no matter what they did, it was always the mutated head that stopped them from attacking the Dark Lord directly. They'd have to take out that head, then move in and kill Death Adder once and for all.

"Tigress, we need to-" Po began, then cut himself off as a tentacle wrapped around his sword free arm and hauled him away from her. It lifted him up as Tigress tried to slice at the tentacle, but it was harder than diamond and the Sword of Heroes did nothing to cut the limb. Po glared at the head as it smirked evilly at him, and lifted him higher, opening it's jaws wide with the intent to eat him. The Panda gripped his blade tighter, looking at his bound arm and took a deep breath. He raised his blade…

…and let out a yell as he sliced his bound arm clean off, dropping to the waiting jaws below.

"_PO!" _Tigress screamed as the jaws snapped shut and the head smiled.

For a minute, all was still. Then the head frowned, groaning. At first, Tigress was unsure why. But then she got her answer. The eye of the head ruptured, crimson steel flashed in the sunlight as it sliced a crevice into the organ as the mutation hit the ground. It groaned and struggled to get up once again, but it had no energy nor life to move once more. Po burst from the eye socket and raised his sword to the heavens as he let loose a yell, the brain of the monster resting on the tip of his sword as he flicked it loose. He was covered in blood, blue blood to be exact. Red blood seeped from the clean cut where his right arm used to be, and Tigress covered her mouth with a hand to keep from throwing up.

Po stepped out from the bloody carnage and glared at Death Adder, who's crab-like prison opened up to reveal a not-so happy Dark Lord. Po tightened the grip on his sword as Tigress stepped up to him.

"I can take him…" he told her. "You just sit back and watch the show."

But he dropped his blade at once, clutching at the spot where his right arm used to be. Tigress knelt next to him, trying to discern if he were poisoned while Death Adder simply laughed.

"**It is like I said before. It is no use. You may have destroyed my minion, but you are no match for me."** he lifted his arms to the skies, smirking.

"_**DIE!"**_Death Adder yelled as all of the tentacles rippled in excitement and made a beeline toward Tigress and Po, to which Tigress simply hugged Po.

She tightened her eyes closed, waiting for the pain of being ripped apart, but after a minute, nothing. She opened one eye and saw it in slow motion. It was like an invisible sword had sliced the tentacles, and the appendages dropped to the ground, squirming one final time before going motionless.

"**What's this!"** Death Adder exclaimed, surprise written all over his face.

He looked up to the direction, apparently wherever the invisible force came from and Tigress and Po realized it was Sephiroth. He got up slowly from his crouch, flourishing his blade.

"**DAMN YOU!"** Death Adder swore to the Gods, both known and unknown.

"I've come to retrieve my power." Sephiroth declared, flourishing his blade again as he pointed it at Death Adder. "You can't handle it."

He leapt down in front of Tigress and Po, putting his blade in front of them in sign of them to stay back.

"Heh… look at you." Po chuckled weakly. "Making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight."

Sephiroth looked back at them and his face turned to one of amusement. "Well… you don't possibly believe that he deserves to be the main event, now do you?"

Po struggled to stand, but fell back down. "Now that you mention it… you're right."

"Don't move Dragon Warrior. This is my fight. As it has always been." Sephiroth told Po, who simply nodded.

"**You will die if you try to destroy me, Sephiroth."** Death Adder taunted in an attempt to get the Tiger to back away.

"I have come to the conclusion that that no longer matters. They are right. You shall die." Sephiroth declared. "But first."

He snapped his fingers and the Jade Palace disappeared, and Death Adder looked normal. As in, he was completely like Sephiroth, but his eyes were way different. As was his attire. Where Sephiroth dressed in white slacks and a yin-yang kung fu vest, Death Adder was dressed in solid black in contrast to Sephiroth. They were the embodiments of Yin and Yang. The scenery changed to a beautiful forest, Sephiroth and Death Adder stood in ankle deep water and Po and Tigress could only guess if this place had any significance to Sephiroth. There was a roaring waterfall, and from the cliff the water spouted from, there were various caves spotted into the edifice. Po looked at his wound, then blinked in surprise. His arm was back and it seemed as if he never had the wound at all. So he was thankful if Sephiroth did anything to help him.

"This is where it began." Sephiroth said, so Po and Tigress guessed this is where the corruption occurred. "And this is where it shall end."

"One shall stand. One shall fall, the survivor… shall live on in the Dark Realm." Death Adder grinned. "Fitting way for you to die, destroyed by yourself."

"Prepare yourself!" Both yelled at the same time.

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the long long long wait. School's been busy and this chapter was EXTREMELY hard to write. There's maybe… one or two chapters left before this story is done. Perhaps three, we will have to see. But anyways, I hope that this did not disappoint you. And if it did… then I apologize it was not what you were wanting.**

**All in all, I actually enjoyed the fight I have created so far. And you may recognize some dialogue Sephiroth said to Death Adder from Devil May Cry 3. So yeah, that is property of CAPCOM. And the whole thing about Po cutting off his arm was inspired by the movie Beowulf, the movie with Angelina Jolie mind you. XD Ironic, I know. But anyways, that movie is awesome. I'd check it out if I were you. Lol**

**Till next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33: The End

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the long wait for the update, in all honesty, I couldn't get the words out to finish this chapter. It was so hard to write.**

"_This is where it began." Sephiroth said, so Po and Tigress guessed this is where the corruption occurred. "And this is where it shall end."_

"_One shall stand. One shall fall, the other… shall live on in Darkness." Death Adder grinned. "Fitting way for you to die, destroyed by yourself."_

"_Prepare yourself!" Both yelled at the same time._

"We have to help." Po murmured to Tigress, who simply shook her head.

"This is his fight, Po. We'd only get in the way." Tigress replied, bringing Po's arm around her shoulders, helping him off toward a safe distance so the battle of Dark and Light could begin without them being casualties. "Besides…"

She pointed down and Po mentally swore, shackles created by light bound their ankles to the ground, as the shackles only appeared after they moved away. They wouldn't have been able to move to help them at all even if given the chance, Sephiroth wanted them out and Po hated feeling useless.

For a moment, all was silent except for the crashing waterfall, and then Sephiroth and Death Adder became a blur of motion. They moved faster than either Po or Tigress had ever seen anyone move, all they could make out was sparks as their blades clashed together as they attacked relentlessly at the other. Then the two felines locked their blades against one another, trying to fend the other off in order to gain the upper hand. Unfortunately, it seemed that Sephiroth's strength was giving way too easily as Death Adder started to gain more ground when the Light feline's foot began to slip backward. Growling in frustration, Sephiroth grabbed his Dark form's arm and, using the momentum of Death Adder pushing against him, stepped aside and caused the Dark Lord's blade to pierce the ground.

Backhanding the Dark Lord, Sephiroth wrenched the dark blade out of the ground and pierced Death Adder's chest. For a moment, the Light tiger felt a surge of bliss as the Dark Lord's face twisted in agony, and then everything changed when Death Adder's eyes locked with his light form's. His expression of pain turned into a sadistic grin of malice as he dissipated into shadows, disappearing into thin air.

"…Your skills have diminished greatly, Sephiroth." Death Adder's deep voice taunted, and Sephiroth spun around and, too late to stop it, was pierced by the dark blade on his left shoulder. Grunting in pain, he gripped the dull edge of the blade in an attempt to bring it out but let out a groan of greater pain as the Dark Lord lifted his blade skyward, with Sephiroth letting out a snarl as the blade entered his shoulder deeper. Flicking his blade toward the caverns, ripping a large gash from his left shoulder diagonal over his chest and stomach.

Crashing into the rocks, Sephiroth struggled to get up, but was too weak to even muster the strength from the skirmish. He was really out of practice. The tiger wasn't able to move as his Dark form barreled into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Death Adder snarled, unsheathing his claws and drove them into his Light form's chest, his eyes wild with bloodlust.

"…_**I'm going to make you watch me crush your beating heart."**_ Death Adder snarled in derision.

The Light tiger managed the strength to unsheathe his own claws and drove them across Death Adder's face, scratching his eye and cheek, bloodying him.

Death Adder roared and grabbed Sephiroth's vest in his hands and threw him up in the air and jumped up and spiral kicked him into the catacombs of the surrounding the waterfall. The tiger groan softly, quickly receding into the shadows and attempted to find a place to hide so he could recover an assess the situation and plan his next move.

Sephiroth leaned against a wall of one of the numerous caves, holding his chest as he struggled to control his breathing. His right hand stained crimson as he tried futilely to stop the bleeding of the large gash Death Adder had given him. He was losing a lot of blood, this was turning out badly. He was so out of practice with his blade and he hated the fact that he had let himself become so weak.

"…_You are never weak, Sephiroth…"_ he heard the voice of his deceased wife. _"It will be alright. You can do it, I believe in you."_

"B-But I am…" Sephiroth whispered to the open air. "Lian, I am… I've grown weak from the time I've been in hiding from Death Adder. You know that."

"_No… you are much stronger than he, my love." _Lian replied. _"You can defeat him, I know you can and you know it. Trust me, Sephiroth, everything will be alright in the end."_

"I'm…" Sephiroth looked at the ground, then at his blood-stained hand. "…Lian, you know it to be true, I've failed China. The only thing that can kill Death Adder now… is Time itself. I'm not strong enough, I've let everyone down…"

The ghostly form of his wife appeared before him once again, touching his chest and kissed his lips softly. There was a hot pain in his chest as the wound began to seal up and his wife gave him a smile before she disappeared again. With his vigor renewed by her faith in him, he tightened his hold on his sword and walked over toward the mouth of the cave, looking up at Death Adder who waited patiently for him, using his aura to stand in the air.

Sephiroth glared at Death Adder as he conjured up a sword that was a solid black version of his Masamune. The Dark Lord smirked, clenching his hand then unclenched it, a black fire with red edges formed in his hand. Sephiroth tensed, then narrowed his eyes as Death Adder ran his hand over his face, the fire twisting erratically over his face until it formed a black skeletal mask. Crimson blood dripped from the blackened teeth, and the mask smiled with Death Adder. From the eyeholes, two crimson eyes stared back at the tiger.

With a loud yell, the tiger used his own aura to propel himself toward his dark incarnation and locked blades, snarling at him when sparks flew from contact.

"Ah…" Death Adder said, genuinely surprised yet still held his cocky smirk as energy flowed from Sephiroth's blade. "Where did you find this strength?"

"I'm not about to tell you!" Sephiroth shot back, grabbing Death Adder's arm and used his momentum against him and threw the Dark Lord toward the cave catacombs. Kicking off against the aura that had let him keep his footing in the air, he propelled himself with a battle cry toward Death Adder, who raised his blade in preparation to block the strike.

Sephiroth let out years and years of anger fuel his blade as he continuously struck at his dark form, not holding back an inch as he pummeled his blade against the dark version of his own, Death Adder just grinned mercilessly as he blocked every move. They locked blades together and glared at one another, and in that moment they both realized, they hated not each other, but _themselves._ Sephiroth hated what he allowed himself to become, and Death Adder hated what he originally was.

"Give in to the Dark, Sephiroth, you know you can't win." Death Adder taunted, his eyes flashing and blinded the Light Tiger.

The Dark Tiger smashed his fist into Sephiroth's face, knocking a canine and molar tooth free as his Light side was sent crashing into the network of caves, disappearing into the smoke. Death Adder landed where the Tiger just was, looking around and then cautiously started walking down one of the caves with his blade at the ready.

"You can't hide forever!" Death Adder shouted, his voice echoing down the caverns.

There was no response.

"Has it never occurred to you, that this world is sacrilegious?" Death Adder asked aloud.

"Oh great, I hear more crazy-talk coming on." the Dark Tiger heard, spinning around and searching for the direction the voice came from.

"Everything is separated into different religions, almost every single one of them contradicting the other. War, Death and Pestilence follows due to everyone, **EVERY ONE**, wanting to be converted to their religion. As long as there is conflicting religions, conflicting ideals, there will never be peace." Death Adder spoke, his eyes sharply looking around for the other Tiger. "There needs to be a single religion, ONE thing that everyone should worship so there will no longer be any Wars to fear, no one need to fear Death for what they believe."

"And let me guess, everyone is going to have to worship you, am I right?" Sephiroth asked.

"Believe in my beliefs, or you will be separated, marked as chaff." Death Adder replied. "I will separate this 'Chaff' from the 'Wheat' and send it elsewhere. The world will be united, while this 'Chaff' will be excluded. Don't you see? I'm not destroying the world, I'm _saving _it! And when everything is said and done, my followers united, we will scrape this chaff from the world."

"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the Creator!" Death Adder laughed, grinning at the thought of his plans coming to fruition.

There was no response.

"Let me clarify something for you, Sephiroth…" Death Adder spoke slowly. "I don't think of myself as a king…"

"No…" He said, smirking evilly.

"I am a _God!"_ Death Adder shouted. "And even _kings_ bow to _Gods!"_

"I've had ENOUGH! Of your BULLSHIT! People need freedom!" Sephiroth shot back, and Death Adder spun around, blocking a blade strike that surely would have sliced open his back if not for his reflexes.

"They will _have_ freedom! The freedom to worship me as a _God!_" Death Adder spat back, pushing his Light Form off, catching the blade in his hands and snapped it cleanly in two as if it were no more than a twig.

He grinned cruelly as Sephiroth's expression turned mortified as Death Adder held the second half in his hand, dropping it at once. He grabbed Sephiroth by the face and slammed him into the ceiling, then using his dark aura to propel them both through the ceiling, with Sephiroth absorbing all the damage while the rubble passed harmlessly by Death Adder. When they broke through the surface, Death Adder tossed the still dazed Sephiroth high into the air and hit a few nerve points to temporarily disable his arms and round-house kicked his head and sent him cratering next to the waterfall, Death Adder snapped his fingers once and four dark aura arrows flew toward the tiger. One pierced each hand to keep him from falling and the other two pierced each foot, effectively keeping him pinned there in pain. The Dark Lord caught the falling broken blade and hovered over to the tiger, looking the blade over with a 'tsk-tsk'.

"…My my, such a beautiful weapon. Such a shame it had to be broken, I could have used this in my ruling." Death Adder smirked.

Sephiroth's response was to spit a globule of blood in Death Adder's face. To which the Dark Lord responded with a punch across the face. He snapped his fingers and the arrows started to sink into their respective wounds and started to seep into his veins. Sephiroth grunted, biting his lip as it felt like it was literally lava was coursing through his veins, he bit his lip harder, drawing blood as he refused to give the Dark Lord the pleasure of hearing him scream in pain. He realized with horror that not only was it lighting up his veins to be visible through his skin and fur, black shadows started covering his fingertips and toes, starting to travel upward toward his chest and head. He struggled against where the arrows had been as he had gradually started to get feeling back into his limbs, but they were still binding him to the mountain, even though they had disappeared.

He was being corrupted by the darkness from the inside. He was only able to watch in horror as the darkness slowly crept over his stomach and chest, and it seemed to move slower, almost tauntingly up his neck.

So… after everything… this was how it was going to end…

He held his breath as it slowly crawled up his chin, then coughed as it started to manifest as a black goo and enter his mouth, making him start to gag. He shut his eyes tight as he tried one last time to fight it off, albeit only with his mind. Then… it struck him like the Jade Palace mountain.

This was his mind! He had the power to do anything here, he had the power to destroy the darkness! As he clamped his mouth shut, cutting off the goo, the darkness beginning to creep up to his closed eyes, he snapped them open and the Dark Lord was blinded by a light that made the entire area wink out of existence for only a second. And when the Dark Lord regained his sight, he lost his composure for a full minute, staring slack-jawed at Sephiroth.

Or rather… what had once been Sephiroth.

He wore a mask that appeared similar to the one that the Dark Lord wore, except his was pure white with three red claw-like marks that were etched into the side, one running through the right eye. A portion of the mask, mostly where his left eye was, was fragmented off. His sclera in both eyes were pitch black and his iris' had changed from deep blue to a light amber. His attire had changed drastically as well. Formerly what had been a pair of white slacks and a yin-yang kung fu vest, the now snow-furred tiger wore a black kimono-esque robe tied with a blood-red sash, the edge of the sash billowing in the wind and instead of tassels, there was a burning fire. Though the writhing flames did not hurt him whatsoever whenever it managed to stroke his arm. His chest was exposed and revealed numerous scars from the years of fighting he had endured.

Sephiroth grinned at the Dark Lord's shocked expression, flourishing his newly repaired blade tauntingly, which itself had also received a redesign from this new power. It now resembled a slightly bulkier katana, or rather a mix between a broadsword and a katana, either way, a sword unlike any other and a masterpiece in it's own right. Crackling lightning ran up and down the blade itself, occasionally hitting Sephiroth's hand and renewed his vigor instead of harming him.

"What was it you said…?" Sephiroth tapped his chin and Death Adder flinched, then glared at the tone of his voice. It was deeper, more ferocious, reflecting years of rage… endless rage that had built up to this moment.

"**Give in to the Dark, Sephiroth, you know you can't win." **Sephiroth repeated in a mocking tone. "Was that it?"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Death Adder spat, his face a twisted mix of apprehension and rage.

"…I will tell you now. I am the Master of Darkness and Light!" Sephiroth laughed maniacally, a black angelic wing sprouting from his left shoulder and then a white one appearing out of his right. They flapped once, as if stretching from under-use and Sephiroth disappeared at once, causing the Dark Lord to look around frantically.

As soon as he turned around, Sephiroth back-handed the Dark Lord, sending him spiraling into the mountain, letting out a roar of anguish out into the skies when he made a beeline toward the Dark Lord. He pounced onto Death Adder, smashing his fist into his face repeatedly, shattering the mask that the Dark Lord wore as he let out his anguish, his rage, his _soul_ out as he used every fiber of his being to harm him just enough to give him the upper hand to end him. Death Adder just smiled as his appearance went back to normal and took the punishment, and after a hard left hook, he caught his Light Form's wrist in a surprisingly crushing grip.

"You don't possibly believe that little show would be enough to defeat me, do you?" Death Adder smirked, while Sephiroth merely grit his teeth. "Let me show you the true power of Death."

He spoke only three words and then a sphere enveloped them both, which expanded to cover a large portion of the land, including the Jade Palace. Po and Tigress shielded their eyes from the force, as it felt like they were both hit by a wave, knocking them off their feet and onto the hard stone floor, and when they opened their eyes, they were back in the throne room, being looked over by their worried comrades. The couple blinked, at first not able to register that they were back, but then they realized…

"W-We're… wait, what about…" Po blinked, sitting upright and looked toward the portal-window that Lena had opened to let them view the battle. "Sephiroth!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked around, they were in a field of ankle deep water, nothing around them but that alone. The sky was clear blue, only marred by a few clouds here and there. This… this was as close to heaven as Sephiroth was going to get after what Death Adder- No… what he had done under the influence of the Darkness.<p>

Death Adder slowly turned, revealing his transformation as well. One iris was blood red, while the other was pure white. Both sclera was solid black like Sephiroth's own. He wore a silver gauntlet on his right arm, which clutched an emerald hilted blade tightly in his hand. The blade itself looked as if it were nothing more than a simple sword, but Sephiroth could detect the aura emanating from it. He wore a cape that was similar to the one that the Black Knight had worn, but the end was tattered and blood-stained. His left arm was missing from the elbow down, with only the bones creating a skeletal forearm and hand.

As the manifestations of Light and Darkness stared back at one another, the clear sky turned grey and then lightning started to flash, casting flashes of light across the water. Each held their blades tightly and readied themselves for the final battle, they both knew that it would end right here and now.

They flourished their blades in their respective chosen style of swordplay and charged at one another, a bright aura of light coming from Sephiroth's while black flames emanated from Death Adder's. Raising their blades to strike, they slashed at the sides of their other selves and rushed past one another, an arc of blood spraying as they cut into their stomachs.

Panting hard from the wound, Sephiroth struggled to stand, turning to face Death Adder who was facing equal difficulty.

"L-Look at you…" Death Adder panted, tightening his grip on his sword. "…D-Do you really think that a low-life 'Hero' like you… can ever best what you have become?"

"…" Sephiroth didn't speak as he struggled to catch his breath, the fight finally taking it's toll on him as his mask slowly started to disintegrate since his energy had been nearly depleted from the duration of his form and the gash at his side, he clutched at it in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. His wings flapped once and then disappeared in a flurry of black and white feathers, gripping his now normal sized sword in both hands as his eyes returned to their sapphire blue.

The same happened for Death Adder, as he appeared to reach his limit as well. The cape disappeared as it seemingly melted and dripped to the watered ground, tainting the area around him with a blood-like color. Flesh spider-webbed back across his skeletal left arm, becoming whole once more as if it had never been marred in the first place. The gauntlet disappeared and his eyes returned to normal. His sword now resembled as it had before, albeit it appeared to be a simple black katana.

"…I-I don't ever remember calling myself a hero." Sephiroth shot back. "…I don't recall ever calling myself a hero, Death Adder... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate...If an enemy appears in front of me, I _will_ destroy them! I'm no hero, Death Adder, just a soldier wanting to make the world a better place for the people to live without fear."

"…_Father! I know you can do this! I believe in you!" _Sephiroth heard Hàn's voice echo in his head.

"Yes… I will make the world safer for you… May the coming ages be in your favor, my daughter…" He whispered, feeling a power starting to well up inside himself, he felt it deep in his heart. A circle of light enveloped his feet, and he felt the power grown inside his chest, as if it were trying to escape from his body, the pressure was unbearable. He'd have to unleash this power one way or another, gripping his sword tighter, he tried bending the power to channel it into his sword. He felt with surprise as the power seeped to his arms and his sword started to glow, Death Adder's eyes widened in an emotion he had never shown in all his life: Fear.

This was it, the final blow…

"…**Getsuga**… **Tenshō**!" Sephiroth yelled, slashing his sword forward. **(A/N: 'Heaven Piercer' a move most people who watch Bleach would be familiar with.)**

With the swipe of his sword, a massive arc of light flew toward Death Adder at blinding speed Death Adder raised his blade in a feeble attempt to block the attack, but in the split second before it hit him, his sword shattered into nothingness as he felt the crescent of light slice cleanly through him.

Time seemed to slow for Death Adder as his lower half fell to the waters and his upper body, with his arms and head still attached, fell a little bit away from his legs. He stared up at the sky as it started to clear, letting out ragged breaths as Sephiroth approached him, sheathing his blade.

"There _is_ a difference between us. We both looked into the abyss. But when it looked back at us... **you blinked**." He told his dark self.

Death Adder's only response was a glare.

"You know… Maybe I was wrong about you…" Sephiroth said, surprising the Dark Lord greatly.

"…Am I… finally getting through…?" Death Adder coughed, his form slowly starting to dissipate and he started to grin even as he was dying.

"…You had a perfectly good reason to do everything that you've done over the years… You're _bat-shit insane!"_ Sephiroth snarled, drawing his blade and thrusting it into Death Adder's jugular. The Dark Lord only struggled for a second before succumbing and falling still, a few moments later, he disappeared into nothingness as Sephiroth sheathed his blade.

"…It's finally over…" He said softly, then clutched his chest and growled in pain and then collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth groaned, opening his eyes slowly, and sat up slowly. Rubbing his head, he saw in confusion as he was back in the Throne room, surrounded by Po, The Five, and all the others, who looked back at him with worried expressions.<p>

With a small smile, he began to stand up, but grunted as he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Gripping at the spot, he withdrew his hand and saw with horror as black goo coated his fingers. Looking as best as he could at his shoulder, Sephiroth realized there as a blackened skeletal hand gripping tightly and now painfully at his shoulder, forcing him back to the ground. Everyone else was in shock as they saw what happened, skeletal hands came up from the ground, gripping at Sephiroth and kept his arms straight against the ground, almost in a crucified fashion. He felt the darkness spider-webbing across his arms and legs, feeling a burning sensation starting to get to his limbs and he knew for sure…

He was going to Hell.

"H-Hàn…" He called out, smiling sadly. The young tigress looked at him, confused, yet… slightly curious, wondering what he wanted. "C-Come… here…"

She nodded, doing so and knelt next to him, gazing at the shadows clinging to his form, his arms and legs swallowed by the shadows and starting to creep up the rest of his body.

"…I just wanted to say…" He took a deep breath. "That… I'm sorry… Because of me, you never had a normal life…"

"…So… I-It's true…" Hàn whispered, feeling tears come to her eyes, resting a hand on Sephiroth's chest. Everyone was at a loss as to what she meant.

"…Yes. You have every right to hate me, but… I just want you to know, if I could take it all back, do everything differently, I would. Just to give you the happy life that you so rightfully deserve." Sephiroth smiled sadly.

"But…" Hàn bit her lip. "It might sound… wrong, but if it wasn't for all of this, I wouldn't be happily married. That and well, I will have a happy life after this." She smiled back, her hand going up to cup his cheek.

"Well… This is it for me, I'm getting what I deserve." Sephiroth closed his eyes in submission, letting out a breath. "And Shang…"

The Wolf's ears perked up at his name. "Yes, Sephiroth?"

"…I want you to take good care of my daughter. My flesh and blood deserves every bit of happiness you can give her. The same goes for all of you." The tiger spoke softly, as everyone's eyes went wide at this revelation, his breath tightening as the darkness clenched at his chest with an unbearable force, gritting his teeth.

"I…" Shang managed to shake off the shock. "I-I promise, Sephiroth."

"Good…" Sephiroth nodded. "…Goodbye, live long and prosper…"

"Congratulations, Sephiroth…" Po whispered. "For defeating your Dark Side. We'll add to the Ballads this battle, so the people will know what happened to the man who defeated Death."

The corners of the tiger's mouth twitched, as if he fought back a smile. "…Thank you, Dragon Warrior."

With his last breath, he whispered: "I repent my Sins… and am ready to face judgment…"

As the darkness reached his eyes, they suddenly snapped open, blinding everyone with bright white light. And slowly, when the light faded, Sephiroth was standing in the midst of twinkling stars and a vortex of wind that encircled him. White angelic wings sprouted from his back and flapped once as he looked over all of them, his wife at his side and his arm wrapped around her. He looked at himself, noting his change of appearance and his wings, then looked at his wife, who simply smiled at him.

"…Repentance, is the first step to Heaven." She said softly, cupping his face in her hands, smiling. "Now… we can both finally rest in peace."

Slowly, Sephiroth smiled back at her and then they both turned to smile at everyone else, who just gaped back in shock.

"…This truly is goodbye, Warriors. May the stars watch over you, peace live in your heart and may you be shielded from misfortune." Sephiroth spoke.

And with that said, both he and his wife disappeared in the wisps of wind, leaving a few twinkling stars behind that slowly faded into nothingness.

"So…" Po broke the silence. "All this time, he was your real Dad?"

Hàn was silent for a long minute, then simply nodded, at a loss for words.

* * *

><p>"HAIL DRAGON WARRIOR! HAIL THE KING SLAYERS!"<p>

The group were deafened by the roars of the army they had gathered upon their journey. Although many had fallen in the battle to take Death Adder's Castle, in the end, about more than half of the men had survived with many injured or crippled. As for the men who had been loyal to Death Adder, as soon as it was announced that the Dark Lord had been eliminated, it was either stay or flee. While most had fled toward parts unknown, some had stayed behind and tended to the wounded and swore fealty to Arkoma and pledged their desire to return to the force of light.

"Well… this is it, quite the mess we've got to clean up, eh?" Po said to the others, who all smiled back at him, tending to their wounds and then quickly helping the soldiers in dire need of medical attention.

He smiled as Tigress took his hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And we have the power to make it better, and to help make this world a better place, am I right?"

"Right, beloved." Po replied, giving her a soft kiss.

It was over... Finally, everyone would be allowed peace with their lives, until the next threat came. However, everyone knew without a doubt, this was their biggest one yet, and possibly ever.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the ending sucked for all of you who were waiting on a good ending. Honestly I've lost interest in this story and this had been collecting digital dust in my story folders for months. Sorry, but this is where it ends, there will be no sequel. But that does not count out any one-shots, I may still write those. **


End file.
